Por los Años II: la herencia Black
by shihoran
Summary: 17 años después de mi fic 'Por los Años' Kudo Asami vuelve a Japón después de haber sido víctima de un incendio provocado. ¿Será capaz de volver a su vida normal después de 6 años en EEUU? ¿La reconocerán sus amigos? ¿Por qué aparece con una placa del FBI? *rated T por posibles torturas psicológicas (?) o algo así XD*
1. Asami

¡HOLA! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

He estado ocupadita terminando esto y además con la lucha por mi cultura y mi lengua :) ¡pero por el momento he vuelto!

Les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me han ido comentando y hablando dándome ánimos. HONTOU NI ARIGATOUGOZAIMASU! Como muestra de mi gratitud hoy les subo tres capítulos ;) como ya tengo terminados todos los capítulos y solo tengo que modificar pequeñas cositas y corregir faltas de ortografía, intentaré ir subiendo semanalmente :)

**Cómo habrán podido comprobar por el título, esto es una segunda parte del original 'Por los Años' así que aquellos que no lo hayan leído... HACEDLO YA! Habrá cosas en esta segunda parte que se refieren a la primera, así que si algo no entienden, ruego me lo hagan saber y les contaré con mucho gusto ;) **aunque preferiría que lo leyerais antes XD

Bien, iniciándome en un mundo extraño del que no me voy a poder deshacer muy fácilmente, les dejo aquí el inicio de la historia. En cuanto hayais leído seguro entenderéis la situación y época ;) KISS!

Mata na!

^^Shihoran^^

**P.S.: los personajes de DC solo le pertenecen a Aoyama Gosho-sama. Aunque sus hijos y nietos son completamente míos! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (esperando respuesta de Haru è.é)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por los años: la herencia Black.<strong>_

_**Prólogo: Asami.**_

Había recorrido un largo trayecto. Pasando por encima del ancho mar, dentro de un aparato grande y de metal parecido a un pájaro enormemente gigante. Estaba llena de nervios y aunque ya no fuera una niña, actuaba como si lo fuera. Saliendo de la zona de recogida de las maletas, en el edificio del aeropuerto, observó a su alrededor. De nuevo parecía haber olvidado su idioma materno y paterno y tuvo qu esforzarse para leer lo que ponía. Una vez se había dado cuenta de que ese era el sitio por el que tenía que ir, tiró de la maleta, más pesada que ella, arrastrándola consigo. Se paró al cabo de unos metros. La verdad es que estaba agotada. Suspiró observando de nuevo a su alrededor. Sonrió. Estaba bien de vez en cuando sentirse niña una vez más. Tiró de la maleta hasta el enorme ventanal que le permitía ver por donde había pasado media hora antes. Al fin y al cabo nadie la estaba esperando, pensó. Un coche estaba tirando del enorme avión con el que había llegado para llevarlo al hangar. Puso las manos sobre el cristal emocionada, olvidando por completo sus pertenencias. Le parecía increíble que una cosa como esa pudiera volar por el aire, solo con 4 motores. Por suerte su abuelo le había enseñado a pilotar una pequeña avioneta, así que más o menos sabía cómo funcionaba el aparato. Eso aumentaba su emoción cada vez que veía uno más grande que los que ella sabía llevar, imaginando que quizás un día podría ser un piloto como esos.

— No me lo puedo creer… es Asami-chan —escuchó susurrar a una chica detrás de ella.

Se había olvidado. En ese lugar también la reconocían. Se apartó del cristal sin girarse. Observó como la chica que la había reconocido, estando con un grupo de amigos, sacaba su teléfono móvil. Se miró su propio reflejo en ese cristal. Llevaba su gorra favorita que le tapaba la cabeza, de color morado y fucsia, un jersey rojo, con un chaleco tejano encima, unos pantalones negros y en los pies, unos zapatos deportivos también negros. Cogió la maleta disimuladamente y empezó a andar hacia la salida.

— Espera… espera, espera, espera —sonrió la chica que llevaba unas trenzas poniéndose delante de su paso—. ¿Podríamos hacernos una foto, por favor? —preguntó señalando su teléfono móvil.

— Sí, claro —respondió Asami.

La chica se puso a su lado, apartando el teléfono móvil con su mano, lo más lejos que podía, para que pudieran salir las dos. Asami sonrió. Parecía una buena chica y no se atrevía a acercarse más a ella, seguramente como todas sus fans, por vergüenza. Asami se giró un momento ante la atenta mirada de la chica. Dejó su maleta y la rodeó con el brazo por la espalda. Levantó la otra mano en símbolo de victoria hacia la cámara. Su fan, tímidamente, levantó la mano libre igual que ella. Hizo la foto.

— Gra… gracias —sonrió la chica reverenciándose un momento.

— Ah… espera —sonrió Asami antes de que ella se fuera.

La muchacha sacó una cámara de hacer fotos y le hizo una foto a la chica.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —preguntó agarrando el mango de la maleta.

— Sí, claro —sonrió su fan alegre.

— ¿Podrías esperar unos días en publicar la foto, por favor? —preguntó Asami—. Es que quiero darle una sorpresa a un amigo —añadió al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica—. Y no sé si mira los blogs que me habéis hecho… solo un par de días, por favor —añadió levantando las manos juntas y cerrando un ojo, como si pidiera un gran favor. La chica se había quedado parada por la pregunta—. Por favor —volvió a decir Asami.

— Por supuesto —sonrió la chica—. No hay problema.

— Gracias —respondió la chica de la gorra.

Su fan hizo otra pequeña reverencia y se alejó corriendo de allí hacia su grupo de amigos que la estaban esperando. Se agarró la visera de la gorra mientras veía como la chica mostraba orgullosa su foto mientras seguían su camino. Asami sonrió cálidamente. Agarró la maleta y aún tapándose con la visera siguió su camino hacia la salida. El peso de la maleta la cansaba bastante y más sabiendo que no había dormido en un día para poder aceptar con exactitud el horario de Japón. Habían sido horas interminables de viaje en el avión y ya era casi media noche. A estas horas no sabría si alguien le abriría en casa. Salió del aeropuerto y llamó a un taxista que estaba delante de ella. Se apresuró a llegar con la maleta hacia él, para que la ayudara a subirla en el maletero. Antes de subirla, sacó la billetera de dentro de uno de los bolsillos y se lo quedó en la mano. Subió al taxi, indicándole hacia donde tenía que ir. Miró en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil el reloj. Calculando el recorrido, a medianoche estaría en casa. Sonrió. Seguramente estarían durmiendo ya. No le importaba. Seguro podría reírse de ellos un rato.

— Disculpa… —le interrumpió los pensamientos el taxista—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Ya lo ha hecho —respondió ella riéndose.

El conductor la miró por el espejo retrovisor poniendo mala cara. Ella se acercó al asiento de delante todo lo que pudo, ya que llevaba el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

— Dígame —sonrió.

— ¿No eres Asami-chan, la detective? —preguntó el hombre.

— Caramba —se rió ella—. No me puedo creer que me haya reconocido tanta gente, hoy. Sí lo soy —añadió.

— Vaya, cuando le diga a mi hija que te he llevado, seguro se alegrará —sonrió el hombre.

— Representa que tendríais que reconocer más a mi padre —añadió ella entre risas.

— Pero últimamente se ha hablado mucho de los casos que has llevado en Estados Unidos —respondió el conductor—. Tu padre parece estar en el retiro, comparado contigo.

— Me halaga usted —sonrió Asami volviendo a apoyarse al respaldo del taxi.

— No les has dicho a tus padres que volvías, ¿verdad? —preguntó el taxista.

— ¿Tanto se nota? —preguntó Asami.

— Tal y como son, estoy convencido de que hubieran venido a buscarte —sonrió el hombre.

— Por ese motivo no les he dicho nada —respondió ella dando por finalizada la conversación.

El coche seguía su camino por las calles vacías de Tokio. El cerebro de Asami pensaba en cómo sería mejor despertarlos. Sonrió con una buena idea, aunque sabía perfectamente que solo funcionaría con su padre. El taxista se paró delante de la casa. Ella abrió el monedero y le dio el dinero que le ponía en el taxímetro. El conductor bajó y le ayudó a bajar la maleta. Se aseguró de que el conductor se había ido y se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo. Comprobó la hora: faltaba un minuto para medianoche. Arrastró la maleta hasta la verja de hierro de color oscuro, iluminada por un fanal de la calle. Soltó la maleta y cogió el pomo de la puerta con las dos manos. Con cuidado abrió la verja suficiente para poder pasar ella y la maleta. Por precaución, dejó la maleta al lado de la puerta de la casa. Volvió atrás y cerró la verja. Tal y como suponía chirrió en cuanto la cerró. Echó a correr hasta ponerse justo al lado de la puerta. Abrió la maleta con lentitud y sacó las llaves de dentro, junto con un balón de futbol. Las puso en la cerradura y la giró con lentitud. Entró arrastrando la maleta evitando que hiciera ruido. Dejó la puerta abierta y se sacó los zapatos. Entró dentro y dejó los zapatos en una esquina de lo que parecía ser el comedor de la casa. Volvió hacia atrás y se quitó el chaleco y la gorra. Puso el balón encima de la maleta y la arrastró haciendo ruido hacia el lado contrario del comedor. Dejó la gorra encima del balón, y puso el chaleco debajo. Se apresuró a ir al lado de sus zapatos, asegurándose de que quedaba en medio de la sombra de la sala. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Tal y como había planeado, la figura de un hombre entró a la sala. Observó un segundo la sala y se acercó con rapidez hacia la maleta. Sacó una pistola y apuntó hacia la maleta. Asami sonrió mientras se apoyaba a la pared, al lado de la puerta de entrada al comedor.

— No te muevas —susurró la voz del hombre aún apuntando a la maleta.

Asami se echó a reír, mientras pulsaba el interruptor de la luz.

— Estás perdiendo facultades, papá —sonrió mientras la figura de Kudo Shinichi se giraba hacia ella.

— ¡¿Asami?! —se sorprendió el hombre.

— ¿Podrías…? —su hija señaló el arma que ahora la apuntaba a ella.

— Per… perdón —se disculpó él—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó aun sorprendido viendo como ella iba a cerrar la puerta de entrada—. No te esperábamos hasta pasado mañana …

— A eso se le llama dar sorpresas, papá —se rió ella sacando la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

— Y un buen susto —se quejó el hombre.

Ella volvió a entrar al comedor. Hacía casi medio año que no la veía. Cuánto había crecido… iba maquillada y con ropa elegante pero a la vez desenfadada. Sonrió acercándose a ella y la abrazó.

— ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? —le preguntó Shinichi deshaciendo el agarre.

— Muy bien —respondió Asami—. He vuelto.

— Bienvenida —respondió él.

— Supongo que estarán durmiendo, ¿verdad? —preguntó la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Ni se te ocurra —se rió Shinichi—. Si quieres mañana por la mañana.

— Está bien, está bien —respondió ella.

— Anda que te ayudo con esto —sonrió su padre señalando la maleta.

Ella sacó la gorra, el chaleco y el balón.

— Lo has planeado bien, ¿eh? —observó el hombre.

— ¿Qué te creías? —preguntó ella subiendo las escaleras de la casa hacia su habitación—. ¿Tenía que superar a mi padre que parece estar en el retiro, verdad? —añadió viendo como él la seguía llevando su maleta levantada.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —preguntó el padre claramente sorprendido.

— El taxista que me ha llevado —respondió ella con tranquilidad entrando a la segunda habitación de la derecha—. La verdad es que me ha sorprendido que me conocieran todos como buena detective.

— ¿Todos? —preguntó Shinichi mirándola de reojo—. Oye, Asami, que te quede claro que ahora que has vuelto no vas a meterte en ningún asesinato —se quejó señalándola—. No vas a meterte en ninguna escena del crimen ni nada por el estilo.

— Ya veo… —sonrió ella mirándolo mientras él ponía cara de no entenderla—. Tienes miedo a que mamá te deje KO.

— Eso no es cierto —se quejó él.

Asami le miró intensamente, con una mirada que le indicaba que no se lo creía.

— Está… está bien… —suspiró Shinichi—. Cuando leímos lo que habías hecho con ese asesino en serie tu madre por poco no me hace picadillo.

— Esa es mi madre —sonrió ella tumbándose en la cama.

— Lo que tu digas… pero se ha terminado —se quejó Shinichi—. Ahora que has vuelto, vas a centrarte de nuevo en tus estudios y vas a escoger algo que no sea detective, como estudios.

— Venga papá… —se quejó ella.

— Ni venga, ni papá —respondió él sentándose a su lado—. Aunque sí soy tu padre —rió mientras le besaba la frente—. Descansa… mañana por la mañana vendré a despertarte para que puedas despertar a tu madre.

— Vale —sonrió ella—. Buenas noches, papá.

— Buenas noches, cariño —añadió él saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Asami se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada con una sonrisa. Hacía 6 años se había ido a vivir a Estados Unidos, dejando a su familia y a sus amigos, se fue a vivir con sus abuelos. Un año más tarde, cuando tenía que volver, pidió a sus padres que la dejaran quedarse allí. Viviendo allí había conocido algo que quería hacer con su vida. La habían aceptado en un grupo de teatro y quería quedarse con ellos. Sus padres la venían a ver de vez en cuando y hablaba con sus amigos de Japón por internet. Era feliz de esa manera, aunque los echaba a todos de menos. Hacía poco tiempo, había recibido un correo extraño de su compañera Kyogoku Chieko, que le había hecho pensar en una cosa extraña, acerca de su hermano Akira, y otro de sus amigos, Hattori Mamoru. Pensando en que quizás mañana los iba a encontrar… terminó durmiéndose.

* * *

><p>Fecha de este capítulo: 0606 (año… hagan cálculos XD. 6172 días más tarde del último capítulo de 'Por los Años (I)' (13 años normales y 4 bisiestos ;) ): casi 17 años)

Les presentaré:

KUDO ASAMI (工藤朝美), 16 años. Nació el 13 de Junio (el año... sitúense en los últimos capítulos de Por los Años (I)). Su nombre significa 'Belleza de la Mañana', 'Bella Mañana' o también 'Bonita Mañana'. Es hija de... (¿quién lo sabe? XD) Kudo Shinichi y Mouri Ran (al casarse pasó a ser de apellido Kudo). Sus alias u otros nombres conocidos son:

Hijoshi Kirei (火女子きれい)

Takahashi Keiko (高橋恵子)

9000048

¡Hasta el próximo!


	2. Los Kudo y sus amigos

¡YUP! ¡Aquí va el segundo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por los años: la herencia Black.<strong>_

_**Capítulo 02: Los Kudo y sus amigos.**_

Ran empezó a moverse entre las sábanas. Suspiró unos segundos y terminó por destaparse. De repente la mano de Shinichi se quedó apoyada encima de ella.

— Buenos días —susurró ella mirando como su querido esposo abría los ojos.

— Buenos días —respondió él con tranquilidad.

— Será mejor que nos levantemos —se rió ella.

— Solo un segundo, Ran —respondió él.

Ella se giró para mirarlo bien. Estaba sonriendo con una cara más bien traviesa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

— Ya lo verás —respondió él.

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, Asami abrió la puerta de golpe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y asustando a sus padres.

— ¡Buenos días mamá! —gritó la hija de la pareja asustando más a su madre.

Asami se tiró encima de la cama y se quedó encima de su madre.

— ¿A… Asami? —preguntó Ran más que desconcertada—. ¿Qué… qué haces tú aquí?

— Si no me quieres me largo —respondió ella mirándola de reojo.

Después de tanto tiempo que no se veían y la pareja le había preguntado lo mismo en cuanto la habían visto.

— No, por supuesto que sí que te quiero aquí —sonrió la madre cálidamente. Luego abrazó a la niña con fuerza, haciendo que Asami se quejara—. ¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó.

— Ayer a medianoche —respondió Shinichi poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza encima del cojín e inspeccionando el techo.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Ran—. ¿Y no se te ocurrió despertarme?

— Claro que no —se rió Shinichi—. Ya la has visto hoy, ¿no? —preguntó el detective—. Si pretendías preguntarle todo a medianoche no hubierais dormido ni una ni la otra.

— No me seas quejica —suspiró Ran—. Pues claro que quiero saber… hace mucho que no nos veíamos. Ahora que lo pienso… aún no tenías el dinero para el billete de avión, ¿de dónde lo has sacado? —preguntó mirando hacia su marido.

— A mi no me mires —se quejó él—. Si hubiera sabido que volvía antes hubiera ido a buscarla… mis padres son cómplices, seguro…

— No nos trates como criminales —se quejó ella—. Además… el dinero me lo gané yo con mi última obra —respondió levantando dos dedos a modo de victoria—. En seguida vuelvo.

Ran vio como la niña salía corriendo de allí con una sonrisa. Escucharon abrir la puerta de delante de su habitación de golpe. Había ido a la habitación de su hermano.

— ¡Despierta enano! —la oyeron gritar.

— ¡Ah! ¡El monstruo! —escucharon la voz de su hijo de 12 años.

— ¡No me llames monstruo! —gritó ella.

— ¡Auxilio!

— ¡Vuelve aquí enano!

Con rapidez vieron entrar a Yoh por la puerta de su habitación, perseguido por su hermana. Quejándose el uno del otro y el otro del uno. Shinichi y Ran se miraron y se echaron a reír.

— El monstruo ha venido a romper el silencio de la casa —se quejó el niño metiéndose en medio de los padres en la cama para asegurarse de que su hermana no llegaba a él.

— ¡Deja de llamarme monstruo! —se quejó ella.

— ¡Pues tu deja de llamarme enano! —gritó él.

— Buenos días… —susurró Shinichi tumbándose de nuevo para intentar dormir.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando, en silencio.

— Y ahora os calláis… —se quejó él—. Por mi no os preocupéis podéis continuar —sonrió.

— Se me han quitado las ganas —se quejó Asami cruzándose de brazos.

— Me lo parecía a mí —se rió Shinichi.

— Bueno, mejor levantémonos todos ya —sonrió Ran—. ¿Qué vas a hacer Asami?

— Ah… la semana que viene voy a volver al instituto —sonrió ella—. Pero por favor, no le digáis a nadie que he vuelto —respondió ella—. Quiero darles una sorpresa.

— De acuerdo —sonrió Ran alegre—. Yoh, no le digas a nadie…

— De acuerdo… —suspiró el niño con voz de fastidio.

— Ah y Asami —sonrió maléficamente su madre—. Nada de asesinos, secuestros, robos o cualquier cosa que implique la palabra detective de por el medio, ¿me has oído bien? —preguntó acercándose a ella señalándola con el dedo.

— ¿Por qué? —se quejó la niña.

Ran arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que Asami retrocediera un par de pasos.

— Creo que me ha quedado claro —respondió después de tragar sonoramente un par de veces—. Pero yo no tengo la culpa de tener sus genes —se quejó señalando a Shinichi.

— ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora? —preguntó el padre que ya se estaba levantando con ellos.

— Tengo tu maldita maldición —se quejó ella—. Allá donde voy los asesinatos, secuestros y robos ocurren de manera milagrosa.

— No me metas en esa conversación —se quejó el padre.

— Ella tiene razón, la culpa es tuya —respondió Ran con una sonrisa mirando a Shinichi—. Pero nada de eso va a darte una excusa para volver a meterte en esos sitios —respondió ella volviendo a mirar a Asami—. Así que jovencita… no quiero que llegues tarde ni un solo día.

— Sí, mamá —sonrió la niña cálidamente.

— Han castigado a Asami-oneechan —se sorprendió Yoh al lado de su padre—. Ya sería hora…

— Castigado tu también Yoh —sonrió Ran—. Por reírte.

— Venga ya… —se quejó el niño—. Dile algo papá…

— No voy a contradecir a tu madre —sonrió Shinichi.

— Cobarde… —se quejaron los dos niños.

— Bueno… es domingo —sonrió Ran mientras el padre fulminaba con la mirada a los dos hijos—. No tenemos nada por hacer, así que… ¿por qué no vamos a almorzar fuera?

— Claro —respondieron los tres a la vez.

— Voy a vestirme —sonrió la chica desapareciendo por la puerta de la habitación.

Los dos niños y Shinichi suspiraron como si se hubieran quitado un peso de encima de golpe. En seguida se miraron y se echaron a reír. En cuanto se dieron cuenta empezaron con prisas cada uno por su lado para estar preparados para poder salir cuanto antes y no enfadar más a Ran. En menos de media hora ya estaban todos preparados bajo las escaleras, para poderse ir. Ran sonrió tranquila en cuanto vio que estaban hablando entre ellos sobre los estudios de Asami. Aunque tampoco era un tema que le interesase, que su hija siguiera creyendo que sus estudios serían para detective privado o policía. Sonrió mientras salieron todos de la casa. Shinichi iba vestido con unos pantalones azules y una camisa negra. Como siempre iba con las manos en los bolsillos. Ran se había puesto una falda hasta las rodillas de color grisáceo y una camisa amarilla muy clarito de manga corta. Yoh iba vestido con unos pantalones cortos de color negro y un jersey delgado de manga larga de color rojo. Asami iba vestida con una falda tejana por debajo de la rodilla, un jersey marrón y la chaqueta tejana encima. Por supuesto no se había olvidado su gorra preferida.

— Quieres que no te reconozcan pero vas con esta gorra de la que no te desprendes nunca —se quejó su madre—. Deberías de intentar vestirte un poco más femenina.

— No, así está perfecta —respondió Shinichi—. Así ahuyenta a los hombres —respondió—. Aunque con tu carácter, querida, no es que le cueste mucho eso…

— ¿Tienes alguna queja, Shinichi? —preguntó Ran.

— En absoluto —añadió él besando la mejilla de su mujer.

Asami tan solo sonrió.

Había pasado el día con sus padres y su hermano, cosa que la llenaba de felicidad, pero Asami aún no estaba satisfecha con esos resultados. Había vuelto a su país hacía tan solo 24 horas y seguía faltándole lo mismo que cuando estaba en Estados Unidos con sus abuelos. Claro que había sido ella la que había pedido a sus padres que guardaran silencio respecto a su regreso, así que la mitad de la culpa era suya, pero esa no dejaba de comerla por dentro. No sabía si quería que ellos supieran o no de su llegada, porque le daba la sensación que realmente quedaría completamente sola. Hacía ya un mes que no sabía nada de Kyogoku Akira, y un par de días menos de su hermana Chieko. Se acordaba de cada palabra que le había dicho su amiga. Era un mensaje largo, pero la invitaba a volver para que viera que su mejor amigo estaba saliendo con otra chica y que por eso había dejado de responderle sus correos. No sabía si creerse las palabras de Chii-chan, tal y como ella la llamaba, pero lo que sabía del cierto era que Hattori Mamoru hacía ya tres meses que no respondía ninguno de sus correos electrónicos. Contando además de que su amigo era alguien famoso en estos lugares y que, seguramente, quien la estaba atormentando debería de ser una de esas fans, con las que ella se había encontrado últimamente en ese país extranjero.

Así que como tenía costumbre, cada vez que se sentía sola, se sentó en la barandilla de uno de los puentes de la ciudad, observando la puesta de sol que se presentaba ante ella. Al menos algo había cambiado en ese aspecto. Y es que en Estados Unidos, no pasaba un día tranquilo. Cada vez que intentaba sentarse en algún sitio para tranquilizar su consciencia u ordenar sus pensamientos, alguien la reconocía, o pasaban coches que hacían que sus nervios volviesen de nuevo. Nunca había quedado en completo silencio, como en el que estaba ahora... ni mucho menos le había dejado sentarse encima de una barandilla, del que el único camino posible hacia delante era el vacío de tres pisos de un edificio y el planchazo posterior, hasta un río prácticamente seco. Algo que debía agradecer a su padre era que Asami nunca había tenido miedo a las alturas, y menos aún cuando era hábil para agarrarse a cualquier lugar y evitar caerse. Inmersa en sus recuerdos que la llevaban de nuevo hacia ese correo electrónico de su mejor amiga, no podía evitar sentirse triste, mientras dejaba que un viento frío, casi de noche, le removiera el pelo y le enfriara los ojos. Hasta el punto de que una lágrima cayera por su ojo derecho. Se apartó con una mano el pelo hacia detrás de sus orejas.  
>— ¡Hattori! —escuchó gritar a una voz conocida.<p>

Justo cuando se giró para mirar, alguien se echó encima suyo, para tirarla al frío suelo del puente. Se quedó quieta con las manos al lado de la cabeza observando el cielo anaranjado, casi negro. Hasta que una cabeza se puso en medio. La sombra era conocida por ella. Piel pálida, ojos verdes y mirada preocupada. Se había dado cuenta de que tenía la falda medio levantada, pero poco le importaba en ese momento una pieza de ropa. Sus ojos empezaron a llorar. No sabía si era aún por el frío viento, o quizás el frío suelo, si por el dolor de su espalda al caer, o porque su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, por la distancia que mantenía con ese chico.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él jadeando. Asami se había quedado sin palabras. Sus ojos le habían dejado distraída de tal manera que empezaba a olvidarse del frío, del dolor y del hecho que él estaba aún encima suyo—. ¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar.  
>— ¿Se puede saber qué haces? —preguntó Chieko golpeando al chico que seguía encima de Asami.<br>Detrás de la chica, de piel morena, ojos azules y una diadema que le ordenaba el pelo, largo hasta los hombros, apareció la figura de su hermano Akira. Un chico de piel más blanca, ojos iguales y un palmo más alto que Kyogoku Chieko.  
>— Está llorando —advirtió el hijo de Sonoko y Makoto.<br>Asami volvió la vista hacia Hattori Mamoru.  
>— ¿Po… podrías apartarte, por favor? —preguntó claramente nerviosa Asami.<p>

— Pe… perdona —se disculpó él apartándose hacia un lado, ya que no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de la situación en la que estaban—. ¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar.

Asami pensó unos segundos. Nadie le había llamado por su nombre, ni se habían sorprendido porque estuviera allí, así que estaba claro que ninguno de ellos tres la había reconocido. Pensó en la situación. No se le ocurría ningún motivo para que Mamoru se echase encima de ella de esa manera.

— ¿Qué… qué pasa? —preguntó mientras afirmaba con la cabeza a su pregunta.

— ¿Cómo que qué pasa? —preguntó Akira desesperado—. Tu… tu… tu… —tartamudeó mientras señalaba el puente.

Asami abrió los ojos como platos y se echó a reír, poniéndose una mano delante de la boca.

— Ah… creías que iba a saltar —dijo entre risas mientras señalaba la barandilla y veía como Mamoru empezaba a ponerse rojo de vergüenza—. Per… perdón —susurró la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar seguir riéndose—. Es un honor que Hattori Mamoru se preocupe por mi —sonrió.  
>Los tres se quedaron mirando a la chica.<br>— ¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó él sorprendido.  
>— Tu no me conoces por lo que veo —sonrió ella forzadamente—. Pero yo conozco todo acerca de ti. Sé quiénes son tus mejores amigos, sé quiénes son tus familiares, sé al instituto al que asistes, sé lo que te enoja, lo que te gusta, lo que te divierte, lo que...<br>— Vale, queda claro que eres una buena fan de este hombre —interrumpió Akira haciendo que ella arqueara una ceja—. Pero esto empieza a dar grima…  
>Asami suspiró mirando hacia otro lado y sonrió.<br>— Bueno, mejor me voy —añadió ella—. O mi madre me castigará por segunda vez, hoy. Un placer —añadió levantándose y levantando una mano a modo de saludo.  
>— Un segundo —la paró la voz de Mamoru, que se estaba levantando del suelo—. ¿Nos conocemos de algo? —preguntó.<p>

Asami vio su cara un poco desconcertada, seguro estaba intentando recordarla.  
>— ¿Deberíamos? —preguntó Asami sonriendo alegre.<br>— Dímelo tú —pidió él.  
>Asami lo observó de arriba a abajo. Realmente no la recordaba, pero él estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por hacerlo. Akira y Chieko miraron a su amigo sorprendidos. Mamoru la observaba atentamente. Algo no encajaba en ella.<br>— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —insistió él.  
>Asami arqueó una ceja.<br>— ¿Quieres mi nombre artístico, mi nombre real, el pseudónimo que me pusieron mis abuelos, el nombre que he utilizado muchas veces para pasar desapercibida, el nom…?  
>— ¿Cuántos nombres tienes? —preguntó Akira interrumpiéndola de nuevo.<br>— No me he atrevido a contarlos —sonrió ella—. Son demasiados. ¿Cuál quieres? —Mamoru levantó una ceja—. Tienes razón no hace falta preguntar. Me llamo Takahashi Keiko —mintió. Tampoco era una mentira del todo, ya que había empezado a responder a ese nombre desde ese incidente—. Quizás me has visto de las revistas —decidió decir.  
>Asami quería esperar a ver cuando tardarían los tres en darse cuenta.<br>— ¿De las revistas? —preguntó Chieko sorprendida de que dijera eso.  
>— No soy fan de Hattori —respondió Asami mirando hacia el río—. Soy su rival. Soy detective adolescente. Aunque mi madre me ha prohibido seguir en los casos, así que mejor me alejo de vosotros. Nos vemos en una semana —añadió volteándose y levantando una mano a modo de despedida.<br>— ¿Por qué en una semana? —escuchó preguntar a Mamoru antes de iniciar su regreso a casa.  
>Ella no respondió. Prefería seguir siendo así y que no la descubrieran antes de tiempo.<p>

* * *

><p>- Personaje ya presentado en Por los Años (I): KYOGOKU AKIRA (京極明), 18 años. Nació el 3 de Abril (el año... sitúense en los capítulos de Por los Años (I)). Su nombre significa 'Brillante' o 'Brillo'. Es hijo de Kyogoku Makoto y Sonoko Suzuki (que al casarse pasó al apellido Kyogoku). No tiene alias.<p>

- KYOGOKU CHIEKO (京極知恵子), 15 años. Nació el 14 de Diciembre (un año más pequeña que Asami y Mamoru y dos años más pequeña que su hermano Akira). Su nombre significa 'Niña de la Sabiduría', 'Hija de la Sabiduría' o también 'Niña (en su defecto 'Hija') Sabia'. Es hija de… (¿dije que era hermana de Akira? XD) Sonoko y Makoto. Tampoco tiene alias, aunque Asami le llama Chii-chan.

- HATTORI MAMORU (服部守), 16 años. Nació el 12 de Junio (sitúanse de nuevo en los últimos capítulos de Por los Años (I)). Su nombre significa 'Protector' o 'Proteger'. Es hijo de… (¿en serio tengo que decirlo? XD): Hattori Heiji y Toyama Kazuha (al casarse pasó a ser Hattori). Tampoco tiene alias.

¡Solo falta uno de maratón inicio! ;)


	3. Recordando

Y aquí va el tercero! :) que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por los años: la herencia Black.<strong>_

_**Capítulo 03: Recordando.**_

En todo el camino, Asami siguió pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. No la había reconocido ninguno de sus amigos. Quizás era por la ropa que llevaba, quizás por su acento ya casi descuidado debido a vivir al extranjero, quizás porque hacía ya casi seis años que no se veían… no, eso último no podía ser. Se habían visto un par de días con Mamoru en esos seis años que ella estuvo en EEUU, además... ella les había reconocido. Cerró los ojos por un momento mientras su corazón se oprimía con fuerza. Sus tres mejores amigos habían olvidado su rostro, su manera de hablar, su voz…

En cuanto había llegado a su casa ya había caído la noche. Sus padres y su hermano la esperaban con una amplia sonrisa y un plato en la mesa. Sonrió con tranquilidad. Sabía que esos años de actuación la habían hecho propia de una cara de póquer poco reconocible. Se sentó con ellos en la mesa para comer. Al poco tiempo, la chica se levantó disculpándose. No tenía hambre.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Asami? —preguntó Shinichi sin mirarla antes de que saliera por la puerta.

— Nada —respondió ella—. ¿Creéis que he hecho bien en volver? —preguntó sin girarse a mirarlos.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó Shinichi.

— No debería de haber vuelto... —respondió bajando la cabeza mientras se sostenía en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ran.

— Porque el motivo por el que volví creo que ha desaparecido —informó ella.

— Si estás aquí aún, significa que no ha desaparecido del todo —sonrió Ran mientras se levantaba—. Vamos —sonrió mientras empujaba a su hija hacia delante para llevársela del comedor.

Ran subió a la habitación de su hija con ella. Se sentaron las dos en la cama y se quedaron calladas en la oscuridad. En algún momento la niña explicó a su madre que el taxista y una fan la habían reconocido, pero que sus amigos no. Ran sonrió.

— ¿Temes que te hayan olvidado?—preguntó la mujer.

La niña afirmó con la cabeza.

— Te conté lo que había pasado con tu padre, ¿verdad?—preguntó Ran observando cómo su hija afirmaba con la cabeza—. Yo también creía que me había olvidado. Pero él solo estaba a mi lado protegiéndome.

— Y se aprovechó de la situación para saber lo que pensabas de él —se acordó—. De acuerdo lo utilizaré a mi favor —sonrió.

— Ni hablar —levantó la voz su madre.

— No iba a hacerlo, mamá —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Ran sonrió. Sabía que su hija la había entendido siempre. Nunca le habían escondido nada de lo que había pasado con su padre, a excepción de lo que podía ponerla en peligro, pero le pidió que nunca dijera nada a nadie de eso.

— Bueno, si no tienes hambre, mejor descansa —añadió Ran saliendo de la habitación.

— Mamá, ¿tú crees qué…?

— Asami, estoy convencida de que van a reconocerte… dales un poco de tiempo y verás cómo has sido siempre alguien importante para ellos —añadió la madre antes de salir de allí—. Creo en todos vosotros…

Ran sonrió una última vez y salió de allí. Bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad y entró en el comedor. No le hacía falta ser detective para saber lo que decían las caras de Shinichi y Yoh. Al fin y al cabo, padre e hijo se parecían más de lo que mucha gente creía.

— No se os ocurra intentar escuchar de nuevo a escondidas —suspiró mientras se sentaba.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó el policía, complacido de que su esposa le conociera tan bien.

— Mal de amores —Ran se esperó a que Shinichi hubiera terminado casi toda la comida de la boca.

Aún así el detective se atragantó. Levantó una ceja y observó a Ran que sonreía divertida.

— Yo no le veo la gracia —sentenció el hombre después de coger aire.

— Vamos, Shinichi —se rió ella—. Son amigos suyos —respondió ella—. No puedo creerme que sigas por ese camino.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que dejó sus estudios en América, solo por un chico? —preguntó el padre, claramente molesto.

— Exactamente, por dos chicos y una chica —añadió Ran en un susurro que su marido escuchó—. Son sus amigos, te estoy diciendo —se rió levantando la voz.

— No me des estos sustos —se quejó el padre.

— ¿Qué harás cuando llegue ese día? —preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa de burla.

— ¿Cómo que qué haré? —preguntó él—. Asami no saldrá de casa hasta que ese tipo se aleje de ella.

Ran lo miró de reojo.

— Es su querida hija… —sonrió finalmente.

— Como ya he terminado de comer y no me interesa esta conversación, me voy a ir a mi habitación —sonrió Yoh cogiendo el plato y el vaso y llevándolo al fregadero.

Los padres se quedaron mirando al niño que nunca había recogido la mesa. Se miraron entre ellos mientras el niño se apresuraba a salir del comedor. Finalmente se echaron a reír.

Mamoru se despidió de Akira y Chieko. Los dos hermanos Kyogoku habían vivido siempre muy cerca del hotel que llevaban sus padres. Siguió andando en silencio, mientras la noche ya había caído. Algo no cuadraba. Algo le había llamado la atención a esa chica. Desde que era pequeño siempre había querido a sus tres amigos, y mucho más a su amiga Kudo. Pero ahora sentía que esa chica del puente se parecía a ella en esencia. ¿Por qué? Sus pasos seguían lentos, mientras su cabeza se metía de lleno en sus recuerdos. Recordaba que la familia Kudo siempre habían sido un poco fríos con los niños de la familia Kyogoku y con él y su hermana Ayako, excepto Ran. Ran-obaachan había sido siempre más cálida que los demás. Aunque no siempre había sido de esa manera. La cosa cambió cuando leyó un artículo en un periódico, que mostró a su padre para reírse un poco. Se acordaba perfectamente de ese día.

**Flashback**

'Uno de los peores criminales que ha existido nunca ha escapado de la cárcel hoy de madrugada. El hombre, de alias Ginebra, era un componente de…' Mamoru se echó a reír. El joven tenía 11 años. Aunque era miércoles, eran las vacaciones de verano, ya. Él y su familia pasaban una larga tarde en el comedor. Mamoru ya había terminado los deberes de vacaciones, pero su hermana Ayako, 6 años más pequeña, estaba aprendiendo a escribir el Hiragana. Su madre le estaba ayudando con lo que la niña describía 'la letra demonio más complicada de todas'. Su padre estaba terriblemente metido dentro de su trabajo, comentando que tenían un caso muy complicado con Kudo. Pero aún así estaban los 4 sentados alrededor de la mesa. Kazuha levantó la cabeza sorprendida de que su hijo riera de un anuncio del periódico. Heiji también levantó la cabeza, de entre el montón de papeles que había en su trozo de mesa, y fulminó con la mirada a su hijo.

— Es que hay un criminal de nombre raro que ha escapado de la cárcel —se disculpó el niño.

— Últimamente hay muchos de esos —se quejó el hombre volviendo a bajar la mirada a los papeles.

— ¿Cómo se escribe? —preguntó su hermana observando a Mamoru con sus ojos verdes intensos y la piel heredada de su padre.

— Se escribe en katakana —añadió el niño—. Algunas veces he oído a Yui-oneechan pronunciando ese nombre con su padre —sonrió el niño llamando la atención de su padre—. Tiene el nombre de una bebida alcohólica.

Su padre con rapidez le quitó el periódico de las manos y observó la página.

— ¿No me digas que es Gin? —preguntó Kazuha preocupada.

Heiji empezó a leer lo que ponía en ese artículo.

— Uno de los peores criminales que ha existido nunca ha escapado de la cárcel hoy de madrugada —Kazuha se tapó la boca con una mano—. El hombre, de alias Ginebra —Heiji se calló unos segundos mientras su mujer ahogaba un grito asustada—, era un componente de una Organización criminal muy poderosa, buscada por el FBI, la CIA, la Interpol y la policía japonesa. El criminal, finalmente fue descubierto y detenido por el detective, por entonces adolescente, Kudo Shinichi, junto a su hija Yui, su amigo y rival Hattori Heiji, la científica ex-componente del grupo Miyano Shiho, el agente de la CIA Hondo Eisuke y su hermana Hidemi, y el ladrón fantasma Kaito Kid —la tensión en el ambiente que desprendían en ese momento el matrimonio, estaba empezando a asustar a sus hijos—. Por el momento se desconocen las causas de su huída, aunque se conoce que ese hombre tenía un hijo de la edad de los hijos de los detectives Hattori y Kudo que el hombre aun no había conocido —Heiji remiró la frase una y otra vez—. ¿Están de broma, verdad? —preguntó levantando la vista del periódico para mirar a su esposa—. Nadie informó de eso —se quejó bajando la cabeza de nuevo para seguir leyendo—. En cuanto se ha sabido la noticia, las autoridades se han comunicado con rapidez con la familia adoptiva del niño y con las autoridades policiales estadounidenses. Se dice que van a desplegarse entre un centenar de disposi… —el hombre dejó el periódico en la mesa, eso le había dejado más que perplejo. Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, mientras Ayako seguía escribiendo en su libreta para terminar con sus deberes.

— ¿No deberías de avisar a Kudo? —preguntó Kazuha claramente asustada.

— Sí —añadió el hombre levantándose con rapidez con el periódico en la mano.

— Heiji, creo que Ran-chan dijo que vendrían todos hacia las cuatro —informó la mujer viendo que el moreno se iba hacia la salida.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó el hombre sacando la cabeza por la puerta.

Como si respondieran a su pregunta el timbre de la casa sonó. Heiji se apresuró a abrir la puerta, mientras su madre les pedía a Mamoru y a Ayako que se fueran a sus habitaciones. Ante la queja de sus hijos, Kazuha tiró de los brazos de los pequeños hacia la salida.

**Fin del flashback**

Lo último que conseguía recordar, era ver a su padre mostrando el periódico a Shinichi-ojiichan, mientras Asami le saludaba con la mano, con una sonrisa y agarrada a los pantalones de su padre. Después, antes de que su madre cerrara la puerta de la habitación de Mamoru, Shinichi palideció y cogió con rapidez la mano de su hija.

Mamoru se paró al medio de la calle, se dio cuenta de algo, observando una de las farolas que le iluminaban el camino. Fue una semana después de eso, que Asami y Yoh se fueron con sus abuelos a estudiar a América. Dos días más tarde, Ayako, Chieko, Akira, los gemelos pequeños de los Kyogoku, Sora y Momo, y él mismo, se iban a vivir a Osaka con Shizuka-obaachan y Heizo-ojiichan. Mamoru suspiró en medio de la oscuridad. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de eso? Reanudó sus pasos, observando hasta donde había llegado. Faltaban dos manzanas para llegar a su casa, pero decidió desviarse un poco. Recordaba el mensaje que le había enviado Asami hacía un par de meses. Le contaba que iba a volver el día 13 de Junio, por el cumpleaños de su amiga Kudo. Mamoru decidió darle una sorpresa, se mostró frío en su respuesta: 'nos vemos entonces'. Pero el tan solo recibió el cambio de la misma moneda. Un día más tarde recibía el mensaje más corto que Asami le había enviado: '¡Nos vemos!', ningún otro mensaje en esos dos meses.

Asami se quedó mirando por la ventana con aire aburrido. Mantuvo la luz de su mesilla apagada y observó por la ventana como la noche pasaba lentamente. Alguien se acercó lentamente por la calle, parecía concentrado en sus pensamientos. Asami frunció el ceño y acto seguido se escondió hacia la pared, sin darse cuenta de que había movido las cortinas. Su corazón latía tan rápido que no la dejaba respirar. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y puso sus manos sobre su pecho intentando calmarse. Finalmente se dejó caer en la pared de la habitación.

— Mamoru…

Sus piernas se pararon delante de la casa Kudo. Se sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y observó su correo. Una palabra que le atormentaba día a día, pensando que quizás ella se había enfadado con él: 'vacío'. Miró la ventana de la habitación de la chica. ¿Había sido su imaginación? Alguien se había escondido en cuanto le vio mirar, haciendo que las cortinas de la oscura estancia se movieran. Observó las demás ventanas que podía ver de donde estaban. Todas oscuras. Miró su teléfono móvil de nuevo. Por la hora que era ya estaría el niño pequeño de la familia durmiendo. Se lo guardó al bolsillo de nuevo y reanudó su camino cabizbajo hacia su casa. Por unos segundos su corazón se había acelerado. ¿Por qué? Sabía perfectamente que ella aún no había regresado, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué? En su cabeza volvieron de repente las imágenes de lo que había pasado por la tarde, recordar la situación en la que había terminado con Takahashi le hizo notar un ardor en sus mejillas. Se tocó la frente. Con lo fresca que era la noche y su cabeza estaba hirviendo. No podía resfriarse cuando faltaba un mes para las vacaciones de verano. En cuanto llegara a casa se iría directo a la cama. Pensó de nuevo en el motivo por el que no le respondía. Claramente se habría enojado con él. Aunque quizás le habría pasado algo malo. No… si fuera eso, se habrían enterado. Hacía dos semanas que Asami había sido hospitalizada por un incendio. Ran y Shinichi se lo contaron a todos, ya que había sido por culpa de un caso. Se paró delante de su casa. Escuchó la chillona voz de su hermana pequeña traspasando las paredes. Suspiró. Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó las llaves. Se quedó mirando el pequeño llavero que las acompañaba, un tigre blanco y negro, con ojos azules. Un nuevo recuerdo pasó como un flash por su cabeza, un día en que ellos tenían 10 años y… para variar, habían sido secuestrados.

**Flashback**

— ¡Suéltenos! —gritó Asami golpeando por encima vez la puerta.

Llevaban medio día encerrados allí. Mamoru hacía un buen rato que se había sentado al suelo. Ambos sabían que el secuestrador se había ido, así que nadie les abriría la puerta. Asami pateó el suelo en medio de un ataque de rabia.

— ¿Quieres sentarte? —preguntó él con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados—. No conseguirás nada haciendo eso, aparte de perder la voz, dañarte el pie o romperte la mano —añadió abriendo los ojos.

La chica llevaba ya un par de días extraña, y ahora, cuando ella normalmente era quién conservaba la calma, estaba más nerviosa que él. Definitivamente algo le ocurría.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó ella—. Esta mañana tenía una prueba en el colegio. ¿Por qué tenían que secuestrarme antes?

— A ver que lo entienda, Kudo —arqueó una ceja—. Llevas encerrada en una habitación con solo una puerta de hierro de salida, sin muebles y casi ni luz, ¿y lo que más te preocupa es un examen?

— ¿Qué pasa contigo, Mamoru-kun? —se quejó la niña sentándose a su lado y apartándose el pelo detrás de la oreja—. No te has movido de aquí en todo el rato que llevamos aquí.

Ese gesto era algo que la chica siempre hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa.

— No haré nada poniéndome nervioso. Estoy pensando en las maneras de salir de aquí.

— ¡No hay manera de salir de aquí! —se quejó ella gritando y señalando la puerta—. ¡La única manera es por esta maldita puerta pero nosotros no podemos abrirla!

— No grites —se quejó el niño tapándose los oídos.

La niña se levantó para coger su mochila que estaba al lado de la puerta. La arrastró por el suelo y en cuanto estuvo de nuevo al lado del niño se la tiró a la cabeza, mientras se sentaba.

— ¿Qué haces? —se quejó el niño.

— No me preocupa el examen —se quejó ella—. Es que…

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mamoru viendo que ella se agarraba con fuerza la pequeña falda que llevaba mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

Ella le hizo señas con la cabeza para que mirara dentro de su mochila. Él la abrió y miró a dentro. Libros del colegio, cosas para escribir y un par de libretas. A un lado había una pequeña bolsa. El chico la sacó y miró en su interior. Había 4 llaveros: uno en forma de dragón, de un color azulado y de ojos rojos brillantes; otro de color naranja, parecido a un ave fénix, con las alas abiertas; el otro era una tortuga con una serpiente rodeándola, de distintas tonalidades de verdes; el último era un tigre de color blanco con rayas negras, ojos azules y la cola alta.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Mamoru agarrando los cuatro muñecos con su pequeña mano.

— Mis papás cuando estuve enferma hace unas semanas, me contaron una cosa muy mala que pasó a mi papá hace tiempo… —susurró la niña evitando ponerse a llorar—. Y me dijeron… que quizás pasaría algo parecido en algún tiempo… así que pensé… que quizás esto nos protegería a todos.

— Pues no te ha servido de mucho llevarlo —respondió el niño levantando los muñecos por separado y observándolos con atención. Por entre los muñecos pudo ver como la niña finalmente se echaba a llorar—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Sí que son para protegernos, pero… yo… yo no quiero que nos separen así que… el tigre es tuyo… —susurró ella volviendo a apartarse el pelo, aunque ya lo tuviera todo bien puesto.

— ¿El tigre? —preguntó Mamoru levantándolo.

Lo observó con detenimiento. Era la cosa más rara que le habían dado nunca.

— Supongo que no te gustará —suspiró finalmente poniéndose las manos delante de la cara.

— No, claro que sí, me gusta… mucho —sonrió él intentando hacer que la niña dejara de llorar—. Pero… —verla llorar le hacía sentir nervioso y desesperado—. No sé… no sé dónde ponerlo —se rió—. Además… —el chico bajó la voz a casi un susurro—. Me estaba preguntando, ¿por qué el tigre?

— Porque es Byakko —sonrió ella.

— ¿Byakko? —preguntó Mamoru acercándose a ella.

La chica siempre había sido muy fácil de hacer feliz, y él ya se había acostumbrado a los cambios radicales de humor que siempre tenía.

— El tigre que representa el aire y que viene del Oeste —se rió ella.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo? —preguntó él.

— A Heiji-ojiichan hace mucho tiempo le conocían por el detective del Oeste —sonrió ella mientras abrían la puerta de la habitación.

Los dos miraron hacia allá. Un hombre de pelo blanco, con gorra les había abierto la puerta. Los dos lo miraron de arriba abajo.

— Entonces ¿tú sabes más que yo de mi papá? —preguntó Mamoru quedándose quieto donde estaba y mirando de nuevo a su amiga.

— Mi papá me contó muchas cosas de Heiji-ojiichan —sonrió ella.

— Se acabó la conversación —dijo el hombre agarrando a Asami por el jersey y levantándola.

— ¿Pero qué hace? —preguntó la niña.

— Vuestros padres están empezando a alcanzarme, voy a utilizarte para que me dejen libre —sonrió el hombre.

— ¿Estás seguro de temer a mi papá? —preguntó Asami cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el hombre.

— Porque nuestras mamás son peores que nuestros papás —sonrieron los dos niños ampliamente.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua y murmurando un 'ya se verá' salió con Asami agarrada de su brazo.

— Pero suélteme, señor —se quejó ella—. ¿Puedo saber que le he hecho yo?

— ¡Suelta a Asami! —gritó el niño corriendo hacia el hombre y pateando su pierna.

El hombre gritó de dolor y soltó a la niña con rapidez. El niño la cogió de la mano y los dos empezaron a correr hacia el exterior del edificio. Sus piernas pequeñas corrían menos que las del hombre que les seguía, pero al menos no tenían dolor, así que estaban igualados en la carrera. Mamoru abrió la puerta y los dos bajaron las escaleras que había. Un piso… dos pisos… tres pisos… empezaban a estar cansados, aunque fuera de bajada, y eso les daba la desventaja. Ninguno de los dos miró hacia atrás, sabían que eso les detendría aún más. Llegaron a la puerta de entrada. Mamoru abrió la puerta y en ese momento miró hacia atrás. Empujó a Asami, ya que el hombre estaba a punto de cogerla y se puso entre los dos, haciendo que el hombre le cogiera a él.

— ¡Mamoru! —gritó la niña viendo como su amigo golpeaba a la cabeza del hombre.

— ¡Asami atrás! —escuchó la voz de su padre.

La niña se apartó al verlo ponerse delante de ella con un arma en la mano apuntando al hombre.

— ¡Suéltalo! —gritó Shinichi al hombre.

El hombre se sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo y lo puso a la garganta del niño, que al acto dejó de moverse.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el hombre.

— El papá de Asami-chan —sonrió Mamoru.

— ¿Armado? —preguntó el hombre atónito.

— Soy policía, me llamo Kudo Shinichi y esta niña que has secuestrado es mi hija, así es —informó Shinichi.

Asami se giró para ver. Solo su padre estaba con ellos.

— ¿Có… có… mo nos has encontrado? —preguntó el hombre intentado disimular su nerviosismo al escuchar la palabra policía.

Asami se puso al lado de su padre y enseñó un colgante de una luna que tenía colgando de su cuello.

— Me olvidé decirle que llevo un localizador encima —sonrió la niña traviesa.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el hombre apartando, sin darse cuenta, el cuchillo de la garganta del niño.

Mamoru sonrió. Agarró la mano del hombre y la mordió con fuerza. El hombre le soltó al acto y él corrió con la niña.

**Fin del Flashback**

Mamoru sonrió al medio de la noche. Tenía de nuevo una sensación buena con todo lo que había pasado ese día. Esperaría con paciencia lo que sucedería y esa misma noche escribiría a su amiga. Un mensaje corto pero contundente: te estoy esperando.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí :)<p>

Espero les haya gustado y sigan leyéndome! n3n

por favor, como siempre pido que me dejen reviews con su opinión.

les deseo un buen día y nos leemos en el próximo fin de semana! *O*

^^Shihoran^^


	4. Laurent Pierre y el FBI

¡Hola de nuevo!

No mucho que contar por aquí è.é

**Alice D.K.W: **jajajajaja llegó tarde, pero llegó (?) dioses, me sigue pareciendo increíble que te hayas leído XLA I más de 20 veces jajajajajajaaja. ¿Segura? Puede ser muy complicado recordar eso XD Y bueno... lo de perseguida por sus fans al estilo Momo no porque Momo no tiene peligro... Asami sí XD (creo que en este capítulo cuento una parte de eso... luego hasta que aparezcan Jun y Jack no entenderás el significado de esos fans è.é) bah, lo del arma no sé si está permitido sacarla de las oficinas de la comisaría, pero yo lo hice porque sí XD (quizás sea lo único que no he investigado en toda la historia XD)... ¿bonita? la relación de esos dos se verá más adelante, pero la relación entre ellos no existe como la ves... es mejor e.e y bueno con lo demás... así son ran, shinichi y mamoru XD de hecho a mamoru lo irás conociendo mejor que chieko y akira XD lo del localizador es tremendo XD porque para entonces ya se habían metido en tantos líos que era lo único que se le ocurrió a shin (?) nah, es broma... de hecho ese localizador fue solo temporal. El peor es el que le hacen... nah, me callo... si no me equivoco pronto verás el de su teléfono XD y ¡bien por ti! ;) bien recuperadita! ¡besos, amor & pan!

**0-Kisame: **¿sí, sí? XD no dejaré jamás de escribir, de lo que dudaba era de la lengua en que lo iba a publicar :P porque están chafando mi lengua materna y paterna ¬¬ bueno, tuya creo que también XD no te lo parece, si recuerdas en la primera parte había mamoru, asami, akira, hiro y takeshi de conocidos... pero han pasado 17 años XD así que hay hermanitos para todos (excepto hiro y take que ya lo son).

En este capítulo sale otro personaje llamado Laurent Pierre, pero como no es importante, no voy a poner ficha ;)

¡Aquí les dejo con el cuarto capítulo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por los años: la herencia Black<strong>_

_**Capítulo 04: Laurent Pierre y el FBI**_

Asami se levantó con tranquilidad. Ya era media mañana y tenía todo el día por perder. Pensó que podría ser un gran día. Se acercó al armario y abrió las puertas. Sacó su ropa y se fue directa al baño. Tenía que refrescarse un poco. Se quitó la ropa y se miró al espejo. Por encima de sus rodillas tenía un pequeño vendaje. Su torso era cubierto por un vendaje más sucio y extenso. Suspiró y entró directa a darse una ducha, sin quitarse el vendaje. Se vistió con un jersey azul eléctrico por los hombros que permitía que se viera su vendaje, unos pantalones piratas de color negro y encima se puso un jersey sin mangas de color blanco que tapaba lo que el otro no. Se fue a su habitación y cogió el colgante de un monopatín que se puso alrededor de su cuello. Nunca salía sin él. Se giró y remiró su habitación. Se acercó en una pequeña caja de cartón que había encima del cabezal de su cama y sacó un sombrero de ropa de color negro. Se lo puso en la cabeza. Se acercó a su escritorio y cogió su teléfono móvil. Se quedó mirando el pequeño objeto que colgaba de él. Un dragón de color azul oscuro, con ojos rojos, del que se había quemado una parte de la cola. Miró su ordenador portátil que estaba al lado. Iba a pasarse todo el día fuera así que mejor cogerlo. Se acercó de nuevo en la caja y sacó un maletín en donde puso el objeto. Salió de la casa con tranquilidad. Nadie estaría hasta media tarde, así que tampoco tenía prisas por volver. Antes de salir cogió el único llavero que quedaba encima del mueble del lado de la puerta. Salió tranquilamente cerrando la puerta con llave. No tenía prisa en todo el día.

Fue andando con tranquilidad hacia el centro comercial de Beika. Se sentó en un banco, bajo el caliente sol y abrió su portátil. Tenía un mensaje nuevo. '_Te estoy esperando_'. Asami arqueó una ceja y se quedó mirando el mensaje de Mamoru. Se rió. No podía ser tan idiota… estaba decidida a darle alguna pista si era necesario, pero no lo pondría muy fácil. '_Yo no. Yo estoy esperando a que tu mente resuelva mi acertijo_'. Envió el mensaje sonriendo. Estaba claro que al menos ese idiota la seguiría esperando, aún con las mentiras de Chieko de que tenía novia y se había olvidado de ella.

Se movió el pelo hacia detrás de la oreja, nerviosa, y terminó haciendo algo que no había hecho aún. Buscó su nombre en internet. Abrió la primera página que era la de sus fans. Incluso habían escrito historias de ella. Arqueó una ceja. La gente podía tener la imaginación que quisiera, pero a veces daba miedo. La primera parte de la página era para que la gente se presentara. La segunda para que la gente dijera noticias nuevas acerca de casos y otras cosas que había hecho. Otro apartado con imágenes de ella. Sonrió y pulsó en esa parte. No había ninguna en la que saliera de cara a la cámara o completamente visible. Suspiró aburrida. Más abajo había dibujos de ella. Se quedó mirando uno en particular en que se la comparaba con Hattori Mamoru. '_Los dos detectives adolescentes más atractivos de nacionalidad japonesa_'. Se remiró el título del dibujo cuatro veces. El comentario del foro había provocado rivalidad con gente de foros de Hattori. '_Nuestra querida detective muchas veces es ofendida por los fans de Hattori. Comparando los casos que han llevado ella y él, siempre sale que Asami-chan ha salido victoriosa de más casos. Pero buscan la excusa de que en América hay más criminal suelto. Nunca van a poder reconocer que Asami-chan es mejor que él. Qué pena._' Debajo de ese comentario, una chica parecía enojada. '_Soy fan de Asami, pero Mamoru-kun es mejor_'. ¿Debía de preocuparse por ese comentario, o Mamoru ya se había defendido de ellos? A veces los fanáticos podían llegar a dar miedo. Ella tenía uno que había sido de su propia clase en Estados Unidos. La había seguido miles de veces y siempre con una cámara en la mano. Por suerte ella se sabía siempre mejor los caminos de vuelta que él y podía darle esquinazo con sus habilidades. Leyó debajo. '_Si queréis hablar de Mamoru iros al otro foro por favor_'. Se quejó la que llevaba el foro. Miró su nombre: Chii-chan. Agarró la pantalla de su portátil alucinada. Su mejor amiga había creado dos foros distintos para hablar de Mamoru y ella misma. Ahora sí que no entendía el motivo por el que sus amigos no la reconocían. Ellos mismos eran partícipes de ese foro. Suspiró y accedió a leerse el mensaje que hacía años le había enviado su amiga acerca del foro.

'_¡Buenas Asa-chan! ¡Hoy han abierto un foro con tu nombre! Es impresionante la de gente que ya te conoce por aquí en Japón. En seguida han llegado fans tuyos de todo el lugar para ponerse. Te paso el link más abajo. Pásate un rato. He pedido que se guarde el nombre de Asa-chan para ti_.'

Pedir el nombre de Asa-chan para ella. Sonrió. Intentó entrar al foro registrándose con ese nombre. Le salió un cartel con grandes letras rosadas y corazones a los lados. Más cutre no podía parecer un cartel de: '_¡Este nombre es de nuestra querida Asami! ¡Nadie más puede usarlo! Si eres Asami pulsa debajo_.' Se echó a reír. ¿Cuántos intentos habría hecho la gente para colarse con su nombre? Pulsó. Le salió un listado de preguntas que de repente le hicieron ver que realmente había sido su amiga la que había creado el foro.

'_¿Quién eres?_' Asami sonrió tratándose de ella seguro la respuesta correcta era: '_Tu amiga Asa-chan_'.  
>'<em>¿Cuál es tu color favorito?<em>' Asami pensó unos segundos nunca le había dicho, pero intuía de nuevo la respuesta '_El hilo rojo del amor_'.  
>'<em>¿Cuándo naciste?<em>' Esa seguro la habían respondido muchos correctamente '_El 13 de Junio_'.  
>'<em>¿Cuáles son tus intereses?<em>' Asami arqueó una ceja. Tenía que pensar para el momento en que había estado hecha la encuesta. Para entonces había seguido diciendo a todos que se quedaba por aprender más teatro '_El teatro, los casos, mi familia y mis amigos_'. Seguro seguía siendo suficientemente rica como para que alguien le hiciera un programa que le buscara las palabras clave para acertar sus respuestas.  
>'<em>¿Quiénes son tus tres mejores amigos?<em>' Se mordió el labio inferior. Esa pregunta habría sido errónea para muchos. Nadie sabía quiénes eran sus amigos y ella se había asegurado de que nadie lo supiera, sobre todo cuando su hermano dejó Estados Unidos para volver con sus padres. '_Chii-chan, Aki y Mamoru_'  
>'<em>¿Quién es tu novio?<em>' Ahí demostraba ser idéntica a su madre. '_Nadie_'  
>'<em>¿Quién te gustaría que fuera?<em>' Ahí que la conocía a medias '_Nadie_'.  
>'<em>Escribe su nombre de una vez...<em>' Sonrió. Claramente la conocía bien. '_He dicho nadie_'.  
>Terminó pulsando el botón de siguiente. Se le abrió una pantalla enorme.<p>

'_Escribe su nombre..._' se echó a reír '_No_'. Pulsó la tecla de Introducción y se le abrió otra pantalla. '_Bienvenida mi querida amiga. Ya sería hora de verte por aquí. Y bien hecho por lo del nombre, aunque cuando te vea te lo diré del todo. Te has registrado con éxito, pero la contraseña se ha perdido misteriosamente. Escribe su nombre para poder entrar con este nombre_'. Nunca se daba por vencida. Pulsó siguiente, las pantallas se cerraron, dejándola con la pantalla para iniciar sesión. '_Tu nombre_' se resistió la tentación de escribir que ya lo sabía. '_Asa-chan_'. Suspiró un par de veces antes de responder en la contraseña '_Hattori Mamoru_'. La pantalla volvió a abrirse pero ahora en la parte superior derecha ponía: '_Bienvenida Kudo Asami_'.

Observó la hora en el ordenador. Lo cerró y lo guardó en el maletín. Aún le daba tiempo de ir a dar una vuelta antes de comer. Fue yendo por la ciudad. Ignoraba si se la conocía toda como antes o si simplemente había olvidado algo. Así que iba a poner a prueba su memoria de nuevo. Se acordaba de donde trabajaba su madre. Así que fue al primer sitio al que fue. Observó el edificio desde fuera lo recordaba tal y como estaba ahora. Mucha gente que había dentro había cambiado así que no quiso ni siquiera esforzarse a entrar. Luego recordaba también como ir de allí a la comisaría, donde su padre seguía trabajando. Se acordaba de pasar siempre delante de una heladería, un bar, una tienda de ropa… lo recordaba todo tal y como estaba, pero con los escaparates cambiados. La ciudad no había cambiado en nada, ella sí. A medio camino se paró. Había llegado al instituto Teitan y había gente haciendo gimnasia en el patio. Se acercó para ver un momento. Eran alumnos de primer año que se esforzaban en intentar superar récords de otros años. Observó el resto del patio. Hacía tan buen día que muchos alumnos habían decidido irse al patio mientras sus clases seguían, o simplemente esperando a que su siguiente clase diera inicio. Una de las alumnas cayó al suelo delante de ella. Se la quedó mirando.

— Levanta de una vez Takamina —se quejó una de sus compañeras—. ¿Cómo puedes correr tan poco?

Asami sonrió tristemente. La chica era de constitución gruesa y después de llevar corriendo lo que parecían 10 vueltas, claramente estaba agotada.

— Vamos tu puedes —susurró Asami más para sí misma que para esa chica.

Asami se sentía identificada en ella. Siempre se había ido cayendo en el instituto, aunque no fuera por cansancio. La chica como si la hubiera oído se la quedó mirando. Mientras sus compañeras pasaban a su lado, la había reconocido. Se levantó con esfuerzo y se acercó con lentitud a ella.

— ¿Eres…? —Asami afirmó con la cabeza antes de que pronunciara su nombre más alto de lo normal—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Observar… hasta el lunes que viene no voy a venir al instituto y quería verlo para intentar recordarlo —sonrió ella—. ¿Estás bien? A mí me hubiera dolido esa caída…

— Qué vergüenza... —susurró la chica golpeando su ropa para que el polvo saliera.

— No te avergüences de eso —respondió Asami—. Estás haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo… te he visto correr Takamina-san —añadió guiñando un ojo—. Seguro tus padres estarán orgullosos de tus esfuerzos. Pero tendrías que seguir antes de que te castiguen —sonrió Asami.

— ¿Puedo… pedirte un favor? —preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

— Dime… —sonrió Asami sabiendo lo que más o menos le iba a pedir.

— ¿Puedes darme la mano? —preguntó la chica.

— Por supuesto… —sonrió Asami—. Y si sigues esforzándote el lunes cuando venga te daré mi autógrafo —añadió alargando su mano por entre los barrotes.

— Gracias —sonrió la chica alegremente cogiéndosela.

— Takamina… por favor no le digas a nadie que el lunes estaré en este instituto, ¿vale? —preguntó Asami viendo como la soltaba, mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y miraba la hora.

La chica afirmó con la cabeza y se fue corriendo. Asami la observó un último momento antes de empezar a irse. Sabía lo que venía ahora.

— Chicas… chicas… chicas —sonrió Takamina acercándose a las demás alumnas de la clase—. He visto a Kudo Asami. Está aquí.

— ¿Kudo Asami? —preguntó una de ellas.

— La detective actriz —sonrió ella alegremente.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó otra sorprendida.

— ¿No sabéis quién es? —preguntó Takamina sorprendida—. Sus padres estuvieron en este instituto es la hija de Kudo Shinichi.

— No, no lo sabemos —respondió otra con desprecio.

Asami se paró a ver. La chica se había quedado observando cómo se iba. Debía de estar muy desilusionada porque nadie la conociera. Pero tampoco había otro remedio. Asami hacía mucho tiempo que se había ido de Teitan. De hecho ni siquiera había estado un día en el instituto, se fue en primaria. Además de que ese instituto aunque hubiera sido famoso por ser el de Kudo Shinichi ahora lo era por ser el instituto de Hattori Mamoru otra leyenda en los detectives de Japón. Asami levantó su dedo meñique hacia la chica, sabía que con eso bastaría para hacerla fuerte. Takamina afirmó con la cabeza, la había entendido. Sonrió mientras Asami seguía su camino.

— No importa, mejor que no la conozcáis —escuchó Asami que decía.

Ahora intentarían reírse de ella, pero conociendo que Chieko, Akira y Mamoru estaban aquí, no tardaría en hacerse más popular que cualquiera de ellas, y más sabiendo que Mamoru la 'estaba esperando'. Llegó a la comisaría en poco tiempo. Aún siendo ella ya grande, le seguía pareciendo un edificio enorme. Se sentó en un banco y estuvo observando durante un rato lo ajetreada que iba la gente entrando y saliendo de ese lugar. Perder el tiempo en un lugar como ese podría ser lo mejor del día. Intentando averiguar el motivo por el que la gente iba allí.

Dos horas más tarde, Takamina seguía su camino hacia su clase. La verdad no le apetecía seguir en el instituto, pero le pareció una brillante idea quedarse solo con la palabra y promesa de que una chica que ella conocía y adoraba le hubiera hablado y pudiera volver a hablarle en más o menos 6 días. De nuevo sentía que la gente hablaba de ella, pero poco le importaba de la manera como sonreía. Se cruzó con una de las chicas más populares del instituto, la amiga de Mamoru, Kyogoku Chieko. Que hablaba con dos de sus compañeras de clase.

— Mira la que se inventa personas —susurró una de las que la acompañaba.

— ¿Eres tan cruel como pareces? —preguntó la voz de la hija de Sonoko apartándose de ella.

— Disculpa nos vino diciendo no sé que de una detective o actriz —respondió la otra chica.

— Disculpadme —sonrió Chieko alejándose de ellas, para ir tras esa chica—. Takamina-san, espera, Takamina-san.

La chica se giró para verla.

— Chieko-san… —se sorprendió al verla y se sonrojó por el hecho de que Chieko estuviera tan cerca de ella.

— ¿Dime que decías de una detective? —preguntó en un susurro.

— Solo está diciendo mentiras, nadie ha oído hablar de esa persona —dijo la chica con la que antes hablaba acercándose.

Takamina arqueó una ceja.

— Asami-chan existe —se quejó la chica.

— ¿Kudo Asami? —preguntó Chieko viendo como afirmaba con la cabeza.

— Ese nombre no existe. ¿Quién puede ser detective y actriz a la vez? —respondió su compañera

— Disculpa, soy la creadora de uno de los blogs de ella —se quejó Chieko fulminándola con la mirada.

— ¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Akira llegando con ellos junto a Mamoru.

— De si existe Asa-chan —respondió Chieko de mal humor cruzándose de brazos y aún mirando mal a las dos chicas.

— Oh… es producto de tu imaginación… —sonrió Akira.

— No seas idiota —respondió Mamoru—. Existe aunque esté en América.

— Eso —se quejó Chieko golpeando a su hermano en el brazo.

— No está en Estados Unidos —susurró Takamina—. Ya ha vuelto.

Los hermanos Kyogoku y Mamoru se giraron. La chica se apartó hasta toparse con la pared asustada por la reacción de ellos. Aunque... que Hattori Mamoru la mirara tan fijamente la hizo sonrojar aún más.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Akira medio riendo—. Tiene que volver este Sábado.

— Estaba hace un par de horas en la verja del institu…

Takamina se quedó callada cuando Mamoru la agarró por los hombros.

— ¿Estás segura de que era ella? —preguntó el chico con un tono de voz elevado sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

— Claro que sí —respondió ella nerviosa por el contacto con el chico—. La… la vi… hace un par de años cuando… cuando viajé a Hawái con mis padres. Es… es… es… un poco más alta que entonces.

— No por favor… —se quejó Akira.

Al acto Mamoru echó a correr.

— ¿Vamos a saltarnos las últimas dos horas de clase? —preguntó Chieko.

— Está claro que sí vamos a hacerlo —respondió Akira suspirando.

Asami se quedó mirando el interior de un restaurante. Reconoció uno de los camareros que allí había. Sonrió. Iría a saludarle y a reírse un poco con él. Empujó la puerta y alzó la mano para saludarle.

— ¡_Shadow_! —sonrió llamando su atención.

— Oh, nuestro fuego ha vuelto del infierno —sonrió el chico al reconocerla.

— No digas tonterías a nuestras clientas —se quejó el jefe del local detrás de la barra.

— No seas antipático, es amiga mía —sonrió abrazando a Asami por la espalda.

— Suéltame Laurent o te rompo un brazo, al estilo Tequila —respondió ella.

— Eres demasiado joven para beber —añadió él apartando los brazos de golpe—. ¿Y a qué se debe esta visita? —preguntó—. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

— Ni siquiera sabía que habías venido a Japón —sonrió ella viendo su pelo castaño y sus ojos marrones franceses—. Creía que habrías ido a otro país después de dejarnos en el aeropuerto.

— Me decidí finalmente por este hermoso país —respondió él—. Me dijiste que tú vivías por aquí y pensé que quizás sería divertido que algún día volviéramos a encontrarnos —Asami le miró con una ceja arqueada y cruzándose de brazos—. Mis padres se divorciaron y tuve que venir con mi madre aquí —confesó finalmente.

— ¿Y tú padre? —preguntó Asami—. Me dijiste que entraste por él.

— Mi madre dice que me meto en demasiados líos por su culpa —se quejó encogiéndose de hombros—. Anda siéntate te traeré una de mis especialidades.

— Gracias —respondió ella cogiendo asiento en un banco alargado al lado de la ventana.

Sacó su ordenador de nuevo y lo abrió, abriendo la página del blog. Se quedó mirando la pantalla un rato hasta que decidió empezar por el principio. Se quitó la gorra y la dejó al lado, mientras Laurent Pierre le llevaba un plato claramente francés. Asami sonrió al verlo sentarse a su lado.

— ¿No tienes trabajo por hacer? —preguntó sin mirarlo.

— Ya me gustaría —suspiró—. Pero es que ha entrado una chica brillante, inteligente y que es famosa… debo protegerla —susurró acercándose a ella con lentitud.

— Como te acerques más a mi voy a romperte el cuello —informó ella leyendo la pantalla.

— Está bien niña prodigio —suspiró él levantándose—. Pero luego que no digas que no te he avisado.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

— Porque eres una de las famosas más buscadas de todo el país ahora mismo —sonrió señalando al televisor que tenían delante mostrando una foto de ella tapándose la cara al salir del hospital.

— Oh… vaya… —se sorprendió ella—. Eso sí fue inesperado.

— Oh… no me lo puedo creer… eres tú —vio claramente el dueño del local sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

— Jefe… —se quejó Pierre.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él.

— La privacidad de nuestros clientes… —respondió él fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¿No te suena de nada eso?

— ¿Fuiste su guardaespaldas? —preguntó el hombre siguiendo viendo el televisor en donde los gemelos Kuroba y Laurent apartaban los periodistas de alrededor de la chica que iba acompañada de sus abuelos. Pierre se rió.

— Técnicamente yo soy mi propia guardaespaldas —sonrió Asami—. Pero gracias por debilitarme… hacía tiempo que nadie lo hacía.

Laurent arqueó una ceja mirándola. Parecía hablar con ironía, pero ahora ya no estaba convencido de ello.

— ¿Tu eres Kudo Asami? —preguntó una chica joven detrás de ella.

Ella sonrió. La gente del lugar empezó a acercarse a ella, tomando fotos o pidiéndole autógrafos.

— Por lo único que esta chica necesita guardaespaldas es para protegerla de sus propios fans —sonrió Laurent apartándose—. Nunca dice que no a estar al lado de alguno de ellos.

— Yo también quiero su autógrafo, es una modelo muy famosa —respondió el jefe cogiendo el bloc de tomar pedidos del restaurante y acercándose a ella.

— ¿Modelo? —preguntó Shadow al aire—. Esa es nueva.

Asami sonreía y hacía lo que le pedían. No le importaba mientras la gente estuviera satisfecha. Al cabo de un rato, todos ya se habían sentado de nuevo. Mientras firmaba su último autógrafo, entraron Mamoru, Akira y Chieko muy cansados.

— Oh… mi salvador vuelve a aparecer —sonrió Asami—. ¿Has venido a vigilar que no me trague un cubierto?

— ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? —preguntó Mamoru sonriendo forzadamente, no le gustaba que le trataran de una manera tan cercana—. Oh… sí… disculpa… ¿quieres que te dé la comida para que no te atragantes?

Asami sonrió satisfecha mientras sacaba su teléfono intentando ocultar el ave que colgaba de él.

— Bueno… sonrían —pidió la chica haciendo una fotografía a un lado del restaurante.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Laurent.

— Mis costumbres no han cambiado, sigo queriendo tener un recuerdo de mis fans —respondió ella girando la cámara hacia otro lado del restaurante y haciendo la foto—. Jefe mírame usted también —añadió la chica haciendo una fotografía al hombre que volvía a estar detrás de la barra.

Un grito aterrador se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar.

— Eso es culpa tuya —se quejó _Shadow_ en un susurro y mirando de reojo a Asami.

Una mujer acababa de caer al suelo del restaurante agarrándose el cuello. Mamoru se acercó con rapidez a ella y le tomó el pulso. Había muerto. Asami se sentó en el banco.

— ¿Es que no vas a hacer nada? —preguntó Laurent en un susurro que solo ella escuchó.

— Estoy castigada, _Shadow_ —respondió ella poniendo su frente en la mesa.

— ¿Castigada? —preguntó él alzando la voz—. ¿Cómo?

Asami le miró sin levantar la frente de la mesa.

— Ah… disculpa —respondió él—. Lo tengo claro.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó Chieko girándose hacia ellos—. Una persona ha muerto —añadió.

— Estamos acostumbrados a eso con solo su…

Asami golpeó al chico en el brazo.

— Te la estás jugando, _Shadow_ —respondió antes de que dijera nada más.

— ¿Solo con su? —preguntó Mamoru acercándose—. Llama a mi padre —añadió mirando a Akira.

— Tranquilo, lo tengo puesto en marcación automática —respondió él sentándose delante de Asami.

— ¿Estás tan acostumbrado a los asesinatos? —preguntó Asami con una sonrisa mirando al chico que llamaba.

— Es lo normal cuando estás con él —respondió Akira.

— Es lo normal cuando estás con ella —sonrió Laurent poniéndose a la puerta—. Señores les pido por favor que se alejen cuanto antes de esta pobre mujer. Váyanse al final del restaurante.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Mamoru viéndolo.

— Proteger el escenario de un crimen —respondió él mientras la gente se apartaba con lentitud de la mesa—. Al menos así lo hacía en mi país. ¿Puedes cerrar el televisor, por favor? —le preguntó al jefe.

— Pero si tenemos a un detective entre nosotros… déjale hacer su trabajo —se quejó el hombre señalando el televisor.

— Apágalo —respondió Laurent arqueando una ceja.

— Tú lo has dicho… —respondió Asami levantándose y cogiendo los hombros del hijo de Heiji—. Tenemos a un detective entre nosotros muy guapo. Así que dejémoslo trabajar —añadió empujándolo un poco—. Venga Hattori Mamoru, ¿a ver que sabes hacer? —sonrió sentándose en el banco hasta el final estirando las piernas encima de él.

— Un segundo… Hattori Mamoru —se sorprendió el jefe del lugar.

— ¿A quién se refería con lo de detective? —preguntó Akira.

— A él —dijo Asami señalando a Laurent.

— A ella —dijo al mismo tiempo Pierre señalando a Kudo.

Asami miró en la bolsa del ordenador mientras Laurent se buscaba en los bolsillos. La chica sacó una pequeña cartera de piel de color negro y lo dejó encima de la mesa.

— Oh… perdí… —se quejó Pierre—. No sé donde la he metido… —se rió.

— ¿Cómo has podido perder tu placa? —preguntó Asami suspirando.

— ¿Placa? —preguntó el jefe del lugar acercándose a ellos—. ¿Eres policía?

— Soy agente del Programa Especial y ella también —sonrió señalando a la hija Kudo.

— ¿De qué Sede? —se interesó con rapidez el hombre.

— Estrella —respondió _Shadow _con orgullo.

— Dragón —añadió Asami sin interés en la conversación.

— Sois del nivel alto… —silbó el hombre sorprendido.

— ¿Y cómo sabe usted de esto? —preguntó la chica levantando la vista hacia él.

— Oh, disculpa… trabajé con el FBI y Kudo-san durante medio año —sonrió el hombre con orgullo.

Akira se levantó mientras Mamoru y Chieko se miraban.

— ¿Trabajaste con la sede del Dragón? —preguntó Laurent—. ¿Cuándo?

— En la traca final —respondió él.

— Oh… entonces fuiste de los que salvaste a _Silver Bullet Junior_ —añadió la chica habiendo entendido y moviéndose en el banco.

— De ti lo entiendo, tienes 23 años, pero… ¿tú cuántos años tienes? —preguntó el hombre.

Asami apoyó sus codos en la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en las manos entrelazadas. Lo miró.

— Sabes que he salido en una revista de moda y no sabes nada más de mí —sonrió la chica cogiendo su colgante de monopatín y moviéndolo en la cadena.

—Disculpad… hay un cadáver a vuestro lado —informó casi en un susurro Chieko.

— Tranquila pequeña, estos dos lo resolverán en unos segundos —sonrió orgulloso el hombre.

— Tanto como en unos segundos… —susurró Asami con una sonrisa.

— Bueno, la llegada de la policía va a tardar así que… —el camarero se sentó delante de Asami—. ¿Te parece un triple?

— Acepto —respondió ella.

— ¿No vais a hacer nada? —preguntó el jefe del restaurante.

— No estamos en nuestra jurisdicción, no podemos hacer nada —respondieron los dos a la vez mientras Laurent sacaba de su bolsillo una baraja de cartas y Asami cerraba la pantalla del ordenador.

Al cabo de pocos minutos llegó la policía. Hattori Heiji estaba con ellos. Chieko y Akira se habían sentado en un lugar donde podían ver a Mamoru investigando. Asami había dejado la pequeña cartera de piel encima del ordenador que había apartado a un lado, al igual que su comida y un vaso de agua, y estaban jugando a cartas con Laurent. La policía empezó a interrogar a todos los clientes del lugar y en cuanto se acercaron a ellos dos, dejaron el juego de lado para responder a los oficiales.

— Bueno, Mamoru, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Heiji acercándose a su hijo que seguía observando el cadáver arrodillado al suelo.

— Parece ser que Asami ha vuelto a la ciudad antes de tiempo —sonrió el chico.

Asami tosió atragantándose con la bebida, habiendo escuchado a través del silencio. Se puso el pelo nerviosamente detrás de la oreja y giró la cara mirando hacia la ventana. Mamoru la observó. La manera con la que hacía esos gestos le estaban recordando a la chica Kudo. Laurent se rió.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

— Nada —sonrió él—. Me parece adorable que te pongas nerviosa.

Heiji los miró y se levantó. Miró a su hijo. No se había dado cuenta cuanto se parecía esa chica a Ran de joven. Se acercó a ellos que habían vuelto a empezar una partida de cartas, en las que tenían que tapar parejas antes que el otro contrincante.

— ¿Así que ha vuelto a la ciudad, eh? —preguntó Heiji mirándola y cruzándose de brazos.

— A mí nadie me ha dicho lo contrario —sonrió Asami sin mirarlo—, Otchan.

— ¿Otchan? Niña que te la juegas —amenazó el policía arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Hattori-ojiichan? —preguntó Asami mientras seguía jugando a las cartas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó mirándola mientras los hijos Kyogoku se acercaban a ellos y Mamoru les observaba desde lejos.

— Jugar a cartas —respondió ella recogiendo su montón con rapidez y haciendo que Laurent se quejara en francés.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Heiji de nuevo mientras ella le miraba.

— ¿Os conocéis Heiji-ojiichan? —preguntó Chieko detrás de él.

— ¿Cómo que si nos…? —Heiji los miró—. Claro que nos… —Asami se rió con fuerza—, o no tan cla… —se giró para verla y entonces vio la cartera pequeña—. ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó señalando.

— Nuevo record de frases sin terminar —sonrió Pierre—. Acaban de superarte, _Fire_.

Asami miró hacia donde señalaba y suspiró. Le pasó el objeto sin mirarlo.

— Esto es una placa del Programa, ¿qué haces tú con esto? —preguntó Heiji suspirando y con la voz elevada mientras Mamoru terminaba acercándose.

— Agente Takahashi Keiko, de la sede Dragón para servirle, número de placa 9000048 —respondió ella sin interés alguno.

— ¿Tu padre sabe de esto? —preguntó Heiji—. ¡¿Crees que tu padre se sacrificó porque tú siguieras sus pasos?! —terminó gritando ya que veía que Asami seguía sin mirarlo y guardaba sus cosas.

La chica se levantó y le miró.

— He estado muchos años fuera de casa Heiji-ojiichan, si dices que mi padre se sacrificó yo no voy a ponerlo en duda, pero mucho me temo que si algún día volvemos a vernos… si algún día sigo viva para volver a vernos, reconoceré que quizás me he pasado entrando en el Programa de Testigos Protegidos del FBI y descubriendo que había gente que necesitaba mi protección mucho más que yo —cogió el maletín y la cartera que Heiji aún tenía en su mano y miró a Laurent—. La partida ha terminado… vuelve con tu madre, Laurent y más te vale decirle que este país no va a ser más seguro que el tuyo propio —miró de nuevo hacia Heiji—. Aquí la guerra justo acaba de empezar de nuevo.

Pasó por el lado del moreno apartándolo con el hombro y sin volverse a mirarlo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Heiji en un susurro sin que ella se parara.

— _Hey_, Samui —la llamó Pierre haciendo que se parara sin mirarlo—. Corren los rumores de que ese tipo ya está aquí. No cometas otro error, ya no estás en mi jurisdicción.

— ¿Sabes lo que me da más pena de ti, _Shadow_? —sonrió ella aún sin mirarlo—. Que nunca va a aceptarte nadie como compañero, porque has sido un traidor de los dos bandos —añadió ella—. Primero hacías como él. Tan solo me odiabas por ser hija del Jefe Ryuuzaki… ahora te has puesto de mi parte, pero ya es muy tarde para eso, porque yo ya no confío en ti.

— Espera… —susurró Heiji cogiéndola del brazo—. Te llevaré luego a casa.

Asami lo miró suspirando. Su cara era firme con lo que decía.

— Vas a decírselo a mis padres supongo —respondió ella después de chasquear la lengua.

— Tan solo respóndeme sinceramente a una pregunta —respondió Heiji sonriendo—. ¿A quién estabas protegiendo? Tuviste la oportunidad de volver antes, pero la rechazaste con una excusa muy pobre… ¿qué paso?

— Amenazaron con seguirnos a la vuelta y matar a mi hermano —susurró ella sabiendo que sería inútil por el silencio del lugar.

— Tuviste valor por él —dijo Heiji—. No se lo diré si prometes decírselo en menos de una semana —respondió Heiji—. Sabes que si lo digo yo, se enojarán más contigo.

Asami suspiró intentaba ver si hablaba en serio, pero hacía tiempo que ese hombre le parecía una incógnita.

— Está bien —susurró Asami en un suspiro—. Pero que sepas que sigues siendo tan malo como mi padre decía —añadió sonriendo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Heiji viendo que la chica volvía a sentarse.

— Que ha sido un suicidio —respondieron Laurent y Asami a la vez sin mirarlo.

— ¿Estás de broma? —preguntó Heiji.

— Si ni siquiera os habéis acercado al cadáver —añadió Mamoru arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

Asami lo miró satisfecha. Hattori Mamoru se había enojado con ella y tenía ahora la misma postura que su padre.

— Sí, definitivamente sois padre e hijo —se rió Asami.

Los dos se miraron y al acto bajaron los brazos.

— Mirad la cartera de la víctima —respondió Asami—. Además de que aquí fuera tenéis a su novio a punto de tirarse al medio de la carretera —añadió señalando a un hombre con chándal y la capucha puesta en su cabeza que avanzaba con lentitud hacia el bordillo de la acera.

Al acto los dos salieron hacia afuera para detener al hombre que claramente iba a ponerse al medio de la calle. Asami sonrió divertida al ver cuánto se parecían.

— ¿Te diviertes? —preguntó Pierre.

— Ahora sí —añadió viendo como el hombre se ponía a llorar delante de los dos.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Chieko.

— Ya te lo he dicho, Takahashi Keiko —sonrió Asami apoyando su cabeza en su mano mientras Mamoru volvía a entrar con el hombre y su padre detrás.

Chieko frunció el ceño. Reconocía esta postura y esta cara en una misma fotografía. Le había llegado a la mente como un flash, pero no estaba convencida de que pudiera ser real. Asami miró los ojos de Chieko y sabía que la estaba reconociendo, se apartó de nuevo el pelo hacia detrás de la oreja y esta vez terminó mordiendo sus punta. Laurent se rió.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella mirándolo de reojo.

— Deja de morderte el pelo —sonrió él.

Mamoru la miró mientras ella se lo quitaba de la boca pidiendo disculpas y haciendo que Laurent se riera aún más. Eso también era un gesto que su amiga hacía cuando se sentía acorralada, y cuando alguien le decía, ella pedía disculpas. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Podía ser que alguien se pareciera tanto a una persona? ¿O simplemente eran la misma? Sonrió. Interrogar a su padre estaba descartado, sería una pérdida de tiempo. Estaba claro que si iba con Takahashi Keiko, terminaría descubriéndolo.

* * *

><p>¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!<p>

Dejen reviews! *Ô*

^^Shihoran^^


	5. Yui

¡Y aquí estoy de nuevo! Por el momento subiendo cada semana! yey ;)

**0-Kisame: **gracias de nuevo por tu review XD jajajajajaja bueno, lo de las pruebas de ADN todos los fans las tenemos pendientes (?) porque con las teorías que corren de que si los padres yusaku y tooichi son hermanos o primos, que si están emparentados por madres... bah, corre de todo XD y gosho-sama no lo ha negado, creo XD nah, la sorpresa siempre es buena ;) por cierto... te sonará un poco el bar de yui (?) y eso que aún no fui a pg de gracia a comprobar el restaurante que dijo el de empresariales XD

**Alice DKW: **MOMO! me alegro que no estés muerta (?) ya morirás cuando leas el lime de la tercera temporada (?) seh, existe eso! XD tu memoria no es rara, tu memoria es tan selectiva como las demás jajajajaja yo me acuerdo de casi todo DC y de los precios de la tienda, pero lo que es el instituto o la uni... lo olvidé casi por completo XD mmmmmmmm... en dónde te confundiste? o.o sep, asami siguió a yukiko es actriz è.é aunque se mete en líos de shin XD jajajajajajaja esas eran las preguntas que sonoko haría XD así que... sonoko las saca de ASK (?) XD Chieko se parece más a su madre que lo que ella pretende hacer creer (?) teitan especialistas en leyendas detectivescas, pero teitan lo hago desaparecer con yoh a dentro XD sí, pronto descubrirás lo del vendaje XD choco pasión? mamoru? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA que es chocolate rojo? XD Saluditos! *3*

¡Aquí los dejo con el siguiente!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por los años: la herencia Black<strong>_

_**Capítulo 05: Yui**_

— Buenas tardes, Yui-onee —sonrió Asami entrando en ese curioso lugar.

— ¿Asami? —preguntó sorprendida la otra hija de Kudo Shinichi, con el pelo ahora oscuro y teñido con las puntas azules—. ¡Asami! —gritó al ver que la otra sonreía con más fuerza. Corrió para abrazarla, ante la atenta mirada de los dos señores que había comiendo, en una de las tres mesas alargadas que había en todo el restaurante—. Oh, por Zeus, mírate —se miró de arriba abajo a su hermana pequeña después de un breve abrazo—. Como has crecido. Aunque si sigues con esta gorra, nunca tendrás novio —se quejó Yui.

Asami se miró a sí misma. Llevaba una falda hasta las rodillas de color azul marino, un jersey de manga larga de un color rosado muy claro, la chaqueta sin mangas tejana y su gorra preferida de color rosa y lila que le guardaba su pelo para no ser más reconocida.

— Me gusta esta gorra —se quejó la hija pequeña de los Kudo.

— Te lo requiso hasta nuevo aviso —suspiró Yui alargando la mano. Asami se la quitó y la dejó en la mano de su hermana mayor, con la cara contrariada mientras su pelo, atado en una cola le caía por encima de los hombros—. Sin quejas —advirtió Yui volteándose y yéndose detrás de la barra.

— No, si no voy a quejarme, onee —suspiró Asami—. Papá es el único que no tiene quejas al respecto.

— Por qué papá lo ve como una amenaza —respondió Yui lavando los platos a mano mientras la puerta al exterior se abría—. Hola…

—Existen cosas llamadas lavaplatos —se rió Asami apoyándose a la barra—. Son máquinas cuadradas, un poco anchas y un poco altas, pero sirven para quitar trabajo a nuestros queridos humanos.

— Eso, mi señora... —sonrió Yui con acento antiguo y levantando la vista hacia su hermana—, es algo demasiado innovador para nuestra querida clientela.

— Oh, disculpa —dijo Asami mientras se reían las dos.

Asami observó con atención el lugar, mientras Yui se fue a atender a la gente que acababa de entrar.

— Buenos días, Asahara, cuánto tiempo sin verte…

El aparador tenía un cartel grande en donde ponía: "Lavandería Yui". Afuera había un montón de carteles con descuentos para lavar la ropa, pero con nombres de cafés y precios típicos de los bares. Al entrar, era un bar con paredes de madera y pequeñas antorchas de mentira que iluminaban con una tenue luz la estancia. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros antiguos y alrededor de las tres mesas, había bancos alargados, en los que podían caber unas 20 personas a cada mesa. La barra, también de madera, era en forma de 'L', dando otra vez una decoración de un Salón del Lejano Oeste, había tres taburetes de madera. Lo que llamó la atención a Asami, fue los cuatro taburetes que había en las cinco esquinas que había en el comedor. Estaban cubiertos de recortes de periódicos y con una vela apagada encima, con una foto y un cartel enganchado a la pared. Asami se acercó al más cercano a la barra, parecía un altar. El nombre y la foto de la pared, pertenecían a Hattori Heiji. Observó debajo. Recortes de periódico de todos los casos que pertenecían a Hattori Heiji. La joven sonrió.

— Convertiste esto en una atracción turística para dos tipos de personas, ¿eh? —se rió sin girarse para ver a su hermana mayor.

— Eso no ha sido mío —sonrió Yui.

— Por supuesto que no, quién podría competir contra Kudo Shinichi —sonrió.

— ¿Kudo Asami? —preguntó su hermana mayor volviendo detrás de la barra.

— A esa déjala tranquila —sonrió Asami—. Prefiere no llamar mucho la atención.

Asami volvió la vista hacia el pedestal.

— El detective del Oeste nos ha salvado, gracias —leyó.

— ¿Eso pone? —preguntó una de las clientas acercándose a la hija menor de los Kudo para observar bien el pedestal.

— Solo la gente inteligente sabe leer entre líneas como ella —informó la camarera.

— O más bien la gente que te ha aguantado lo suficiente para saber tus teorías y conspiraciones de la vida —se rió Asami.

— Eso también —añadió Yui sacando la lengua.

Asami observó a la chica que tenía a su lado. Ojos azules, pelo rubio, uniforme escolar, con falda azul clara, traje azul claro y corbata de color verde.

— Nos ha quedado claro que eres hija de ese hombre —añadió Yui mientras Asami señalaba a la chica, el primer carácter de cada título de los recortes de periódico para formar esa frase.

— ¿Yo? ¿Hija de ese hombre? —preguntó Asami haciéndose la loca—. No sé de quién me hablas.

— ¿Lo has hecho expresamente esto, Yui? —preguntó Asahara. Asami observó con atención el uniforme.

Le resultaba familiar.

— Sí —respondió Yui.

— Pero solo tienes uno —se quejó Asami girándose para verla.

— Allí hay el otro —señaló Yui a la esquina más cercana de ese pequeño altar y de la puerta.

Asami se quedó parada observando a los clientes que habían entrado con Asahara. Hattori Mamoru, Kyogoku Akira y Kyogoku Chieko, junto a dos chicos más, todos en silencio y observándola.

— Oh, mi gran salvador —se rió Asami—. No esperaba veros por aquí —añadió acercándose al otro altar.

— ¿Os conocéis? —preguntó Asahara sentándose entre Akira y un chico, con los uniformes del mismo instituto, de ojos azules y pelo castaño claro. Akira, Chieko y Mamoru afirmaron con la cabeza.

— Claro que se conocen… —sonrió Yui.

— Yo no lo creo tanto —interrumpió Asami antes de que su hermana dijera nada.

— ¿Por qué tan claro? —preguntó Akira.

— Es decir que no nos dijiste toda la verdad, ¿eh? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Hattori Mamoru el nuevo detective de Byakko —leyó Asami haciéndose más la interesada en el altar que en la conversación—. Creía que habías nacido y crecido en Tokio.

El joven se levantó de golpe observando a la chica, sorprendido. Ella se giró asustada por el ruido que hizo. Finalmente sonrió.

— Dime que no es cierto… —pidió él.

— No es…

— ¡Keiko-chan, cuánto tiempo! —la interrumpieron gritando dos jóvenes iguales entrando al restaurante y golpeando su espalda.

— Hiro, Take… —se sorprendió ella girándose para verlos.

— ¿Keiko? —preguntó el joven que se sentaba al lado de Asahara levantándose—. Ya sabía yo que me sonaba de algo tu cara. Eres la agente prodigio —añadió acercándose a ellos.

— ¿La qué? —preguntaron los gemelos Kuroba y las hermanas Kudo a la vez.

— ¿No eres la niña prodigio que sobrevivió al incendio más temido? —preguntó el chico—. Nos pasaron tu foto.

— _Fire_… —susurró uno de los dos gemelos.

— ¡No me seas bruto, Hiro! —se quejó ella cogiendo al joven por el cuello del uniforme y zarandeándolo—. ¡No me llamo así! ¡Voy a negarme completamente de eso!

— Entonces si eres tú —sonrió el joven—. Mi nombre es Irie Renzo.

— No me lo puedo creer, eres el hijo del lobo solitario —se sorprendió Asami dejando a Hiro.

El joven se rió.

— Solo la familia Takahashi llamaba así a mi padre —sonrió.

— No me lo puedo creer —susurró Yui—. Tanto tiempo viniendo por aquí y me tengo que enterar por ellos que eres el hijo de Raiko.

— ¿Conoces a mi padre? —preguntó Renzo.

— Seguro te dirá quién soy si le dices que soy la hija de Smith Mary —se rió ella.

— ¿Cómo que la hija de Smith Mary? —preguntó Akira—. ¿No eres hija de los Kudo? —añadió haciendo que Renzo prestara más atención con un nombre del que le habían hablado.

— Es adoptada —se rió Asami.

— Soy adoptada —añadió Yui señalando a su hermana como si tuviera siempre la razón.

— ¿Entonces quién eres? —preguntó el joven Irie.

— Agente del FBI, Smith Yui, número de placa 9000408, de alias _Spike_ —sonrió Asami acercándose a otro pedestal que había en la otra esquina, delante del de Mamoru.

— ¿Cómo te sabes mi número de placa si ni siquiera yo me acuerdo ya de eso? —preguntó la hija mayor de los Kudo abriendo los ojos como platos.

— Por algo soy la hija de mi padre —se rió su hermana levantando los brazos a modo de 'no tengo más remedio'.

— No te aconsejo que mires ese —se rió Yui señalando el lugar en donde Asami miraba.

En la pared, una foto y un cartel de Hakuba Saguru con una niña claramente inglesa de unos 14 años y de pelo un poco azulado y largo. El nombre: Hakuba Saguru y Hakuba Sara.

— ¿Esos también son buenos detectives? —preguntó la chica poniendo sus manos encima de las rodillas para leer bien los recortes de periódico—. El único detective extranjero que pudo quitar un puesto, pero lo devolvió. ¿Te refieres a lo de papá? —preguntó mirando a Yui.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

— Aunque nadie parece saber acerca de eso —se rió.

Yui se giró y observó el otro pedestal: Kudo Shinichi. Mientras todos seguían sus movimientos con la mirada.

— El detective del Este que nunca abandonó, ¿estás de broma? —preguntó Asami viendo como la cara de su padre le sonreía en la foto de la pared.

— Así fue como pasó, y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes —sonrió tristemente su hermana mayor.

Asami observó el último. Conforme se iba acercando, iba reconociendo la foto que había colgada en la pared. Una niña, con el pelo atado en dos coletas, el nombre: Kudo Asami. Se quedó parada observando esa foto, con su nombre escrito en letras rojas y grandes. Bajó la vista hacia los periódicos y la vela sin encender. Su primer caso encima de todo de donde habían sacado esa foto. El caso que había resuelto con su padre. El caso de los robos de las joyerías. El caso que había resuelto junto a Mamoru, Chieko y Akira. El primer caso de dos ladrones extraños y pequeños, que nunca fueron cogidos. Su primer y último caso en Estados Unidos, con una foto de sus abuelos evitando que ella fuera fotografiada. Al lado, debajo de la vela, un recorte sin título y una foto de un instituto en ruinas después de un incendio. Sin quererlo sus manos se fueron hacia ese recorte. Lo cogió sacando la vela de encima.

— Escuchad eso, Kuroba —sonrió la chica y leyó—. Después de estar encerrados durante tres largas horas, lo que parecía una broma juvenil terminó en tragedia. Una joven japonesa terminó encerrada en un instituto de Estados Unidos con 3 compañeras de su clase que murieron. Al parecer las tres víctimas iban a hacer una broma a la única chica que se salvó. Esa noche, las cuatro chicas entraron en el instituto para hacer una convocación de espíritus —Hiro y Takeshi se taparon la boca para aguantarse la risa—. En el proceso el rellano de la escalera donde estaban se incendió por causas que aún se desconocen, causando la muerte de Hashimoto Aiko, Inoue Emi y Okuda Keiko —Asami estalló en risas—. Los… los héroes que… maldita sea… —la chica reía tanto que no podía ni siquiera leer, suspiró para aguantarse la risa y prosiguió su lectura—. Los héroes que salvaron la noche fueron dos chicos de la misma clase que, en un acto de impulso, entraron por la ventana del tercer piso y sacaron a la única víctima que se salvó y que sigue ingresada al hospital —se paró y miró a los gemelos—. Sois héroes.

— Por supuesto que sí —sonrieron los otros dos—. Nos desbarataron el robo de medianoche y no tuvimos más remedio.

— Sabía que no había sido casualidad —sonrió ella.

— ¿Vosotros salvasteis a la última chica? —preguntó Mamoru señalando a los gemelos.

— ¿De qué os estáis riendo? —preguntó Yui mientras Hiro fulminaba con la mirada al hijo Hattori—. Tres chicas murieron.

— Después de que me estuvieran maltratando esas chicas, la verdad no me importa lo que les pasara —respondió su hermana de mala gana dejando el recorte a la mesa de nuevo con la vela encima.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Irie—. Los rumores eran ciertos, entonces…

— ¿Qué rumores? —preguntaron los hermanos Kuroba y Asami.

— Un segundo… —el chico se buscó en los bolsillos y sacó su cartera—. Lo tengo por aquí —sonrió sacando una carta de dentro y abriéndola para leer—. _Fire_, agente de nivel B, con número de placa 9000048 destinada a otro departamento debido a diversión de opiniones con su sede.

— Dame eso… —se quejó Yui quitándole el papel de las manos.

La chica lo leyó mientras Asami suspiraba. Sabía lo que iba luego.

— 9000 es de la sede Kudo y 048 A, K, U, E, O, Y, I, S… —su hermana levantó los ojos de manera asesina hacia la nombrada—. Kei… no puede ser que tú…

— Ah… Onee no te enfades, vamos —se rió ella levantando las manos—. De verdad no es lo que…

— ¡¿No es lo que qué?! —gritó Yui haciendo que Asami retrocediera un par de pasos—. ¡¿Entonces qué es esto?! ¡¿Tu padre sabe de esto?!

— No entiendo porqué te estás enojando —respondió su hermana pequeña en voz baja—. Tú ni siquiera pareces querer formar parte de tu propia familia —añadió—. Así que no entiendo porque deberías de enojarte.

— ¡¿Y por qué decidí no formar parte?! ¡Porque mi vida está rodeada de esa gente! —gritó Yui desesperada de que nadie la entendiera—. ¡Porque si seguía en esa familia, hubiera conseguido que mataran a todos!

— Pues lo siento por haberme metido en esto, Yui —respondió Asami girando los ojos—. Pero no ha sido culpa mía. No es precisamente la vida que quería tener, pero así ha sido, he seguido los pasos de papá —añadió levantando los brazos como si no hubiera más remedio—. Y he vuelto aquí para intentar remediarlo, ¿vale? No me puedo creer que esté teniendo esta conversación con la hija del demonio del FBI —terminó poniéndose las manos en la cabeza—. De verdad eso si que no puedo creerlo.

— ¡Cuida tus palabras! —gritó Yui señalándola—. ¡No permitiré ningún nombre más como ese hacia mi madre!

— Muy bien —respondió Asami cogiendo su gorra de donde su hermana lo había dejado, mientras se apartaba el pelo detrás de la oreja y marchándose del lugar.

— ¡No te vayas no hemos terminado! —se desesperó Yui.

— ¡Yo sí! —respondió su hermana alzando más la voz, antes de salir por la puerta se giró hacia ella—. ¡¿Sabes lo que es que te persiga gente que ni siquiera conoces?! ¡¿Y qué te enteres luego que te quieren matar por culpa de tu padre y tu hermana mayor?! —Asami cerró la puerta y pasó corriendo por delante del aparador para irse.

— ¿A alguien más le ha parecido raro lo que acaba de ocurrir? —preguntó Hiro poniéndose una mano bajo la barbilla.

— La mujer que nunca se enfada, se ha enfadado —respondió Takeshi—. Sí, muy raro…

Mamoru suspiró mientras veía la puerta se estaba conteniendo las ganas de salir por allí para intentar preguntarle si realmente era quién había dicho ser. Los ojos de ella…

— Asami… —susurró sin que nadie le escuchara.

**Flashback**

Hacía ya una semana que no sabía de ella y sus padres le habían dicho que fuera paciente. Pero los nervios se lo comían por dentro. Al no poder ir a jugar con Asami un día entre semana, Mamoru sabía que algo andaba mal en su familia y él solo quería estar a su lado, para asegurarse de que todo fuera bien. Ahora que había llegado el fin de semana y sus padres y los padres de Akira y Chieko habían decidido ir a verla, ellos no podían negarse a llevarlos con ellos para ir a hacer una visita en la casa Kudo. Cuando llegó, entró corriendo por el pasillo, en donde Ran le indicó que la pequeña estaba. Él entró en la habitación de la niña sin pensárselo dos veces y por alguna razón se quedó petrificado. Asami estaba al suelo, jugando con un puzle un poco complicado. La niña de 10 años lo miró sonriendo, pero la sonrisa que le había dado le heló todo el cuerpo hasta los huesos. Los ojos azules de ella estaban apagados como si el viento soplara fuertemente en la vela que hubiera en su interior. Le pedían ayuda a gritos silenciosos. Parecía como si estuviera viendo a un perro abandonado. Dentro de sí, el chico había notado que algo se rompía a trozos. Él avanzó lentamente hacia ella y se arrodilló delante. Ella le hablaba en susurros, pero él ni siquiera la escuchaba, solo estaba buscando algún tipo de rastro que quedara de ella en sus ojos. El chico bajó la mirada triste hacia el juego de la chica mientras seguía escuchando la voz animada de ella que no concordaba con sus gestos y sus expresiones.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —le interrumpió él atreviéndose a mirarla de nuevo en los ojos. Ella se quedó callada y lo miró. Luego negó con la cabeza—. ¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó él—. Asami-chan parece triste.

— Estoy bien, Mamoru-kun —respondió ella en una voz muy baja pero llena de ánimos.

Mamoru notó encogerse su pecho al tamaño de una bola de canica. Ella lo había nombrado con un pequeño temblor en su voz, débil, solicitando auxilio sin ni siquiera haber dicho esa palabra, como un cartel de neón parpadeando delante de sus ojos.

— ¿Y…? ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? —logró pronunciar notando como su garganta se cerraba a sus palabras.

— ¿Me ayudas a terminarlo? —ella le dio otra sonrisa fría que le provocó un escalofrío en su espalda.

— Claro… —Mamoru se puso justo al otro lado y observó como ella intentaba encontrar el sitio para la pequeña pieza que tenía en su mano. Él no dijo nada más. Por alguna razón sentía que debía de intentar animarla sin intentar hacerle sufrir más. Ella le seguía hablando, pero él tampoco la escuchaba. A cada sonido de su boca, a él le cortaba la respiración, pero aún así se quedó quieto intentando hacer compañía a su amiga, aunque tuviera unas terribles ganas de salir corriendo de allí a golpear a quién fuera que tuviera la culpa de aquello. Mientras se entretenían con el puzle, Mamoru la miró y le sonrió con sinceridad. No sabía qué era lo que podía hacer para ayudarla y eso lo estaba matando por dentro. Justo después de eso, los ojos de ella brillaron débilmente, como si el fuego de esa pequeña vela estuviera intentando resistirse a apagarse del todo, aunque el viento soplara más fuerte de lo habitual. La miró sorprendido, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la chica.

— Nada —él se rió tontamente mientras volvía a mirar al rompecabezas que tenían delante de ellos.

Al final del día, Mamoru había conseguido que ella volviera a sonreír como antes. Cogió una pieza del puzle sin que ella se diera cuenta y se la guardó en el bolsillo, prometiéndose a sí mismo que averiguaría lo que había sucedido con ella.

**Fin del Flashback**

— ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —preguntó Yui dejándose caer en el banco con la mirada al suelo—. ¿Por qué se ha reído de que alguien hubiera muerto? ¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó finalmente mirando a los gemelos.

— Bueno… nosotros la entendemos en cierto modo —respondió Hiro—. No sabes lo que se sufre cuando te han secuestrado dispuestos a matarte y te dicen que tu padre fue torturado y quizás sea el culpable del porque estén a punto de matarte.

— ¿Quién?

— Alguien muy peligroso que volverá a intentar matarla… en breve, me temo… —Takeshi miró la puerta.

— Pobre Samui… —susurró Hiro.

* * *

><p>KUROBA HIRO (黒羽ヒロ), 16 años. Nació el 15 de Junio (de nuevo sitúanse en los últimos capítulos de XLA (I)). Su nombre significa 'Héroe' (Hero, escrito en inglés). Hijo de Kaito y Aoko (al casarse pasó a ser apellido Kuroba (ante el enojo de su padre (?)). Sus alias u otros nombres conocidos son: Hijoshi Yuusha (火女子勇者), Takahashi Hiro (高橋ヒロ) y 9000787.<p>

KUROBA TAKESHI (黒羽武), 16 años. Nació el 14 de Junio (aunque sus padres nieguen que fuera así. ¿Me repito?). Su nombre significa 'Hombre Fuerte'. Hermano gemelo de Hiro. Sus alias u otros nombres conocidos son: Hijoshi Shinshi (火女子真摯), Takahashi Takeshi (高橋武) y 9000207.

Olvidé presentar a...

KUDO YOH (工藤葉), 11 años. Nació el 2 de Agosto (5 años más pequeño que Asami y 19 años más pequeño que Yui, nació cuando sus padres tenían 29 años (?)). Su nombre significa 'Hoja' (pregunten a Asami el motivo de ese nombre (?)). Hijo de Shinichi y Ran. No tiene otros nombres o alias.

Y aunque ya la conozcáis...

KUDO YUI (工藤由井), 30 años (¡sí! aquí ya tiene los 30, así que... ¡calculad que shin ya tiene los 40!). Nació el 4 de Abril (en un lejano EEUU y... bueno si habéis leído XLA (I) sabéis el resto XD). Su nombre significa 'Buena Razón'. Hija adoptada de Shinichi y Ran (hija de Smith Mary y Cow Michael). Sus otros nombres o alias son: Hija del Diablo, Demonio, Spike y 9000408.

¡Hasta la próxima semana! ;) ¡Dejen reviews!

^^Shihoran^^


	6. Pesadillas

HI! ¿Cómo están?

**Alice D.K.W: **sí XD pero yo después de escribir esa imagen olvidé que la llevaba (?) Dos personajes serenos... mmmmm cuales? XD irás viendo que Asami pierde bastante frecuente los estribos, por culpa de lo que le ha sucedido y que hoy entenderás. Este capítulo cuenta lo de las vendas (incendio) ;) sí! quise hacer pavo de navidad con asami (?) X'D y por cierto irás viendo que **la excusa de hacer Asami me ha servido para hacer pruebas de sufrimiento a mis personajes de como reaccionarían a cada situación **(?) sí, eso es lo que hice, porque estaba investigando de si le sucedía algo así a Shinichi o a Ran como los haría reaccionar... y así nació Asami (mezcla de los dos) XD Yui tiene 31 y aún no se ha casado con Shouta ni tiene hijos (?) Shinichi de 40 fue mucho más sexy en mi mente de lo que realmente escribo por aquí XDDDDD jajajajajajajajajajajaja espera sentada lo que sea lemon y lime, porque no empieza hasta la tercera temporada (?) o hasta el final de esta (?) a no ser que haga un especial con Shouta y Yui XD como que era un amor que le hiciste? ¬¬ sigue siendo un amor ¬¬ pronto se enterará (?) si sigues leyendo quizás se entere XDDD besos! amor! y pan! :3 (parecemos peeta (?)) XD encuentro extraña esta expresión en serio XD

**0-Kisame: **Bueno jamás dije que me olvidara de la uni. Me olvido de los nombres XD no te acuerdas de que Rof nos dijo acerca de ayudar a un amigo suyo a montar un restaurante en modo tintorería en paseo de gracia. Ni siquiera vi el restaurante, pero me lo imaginé y lo hice por mi historia XD valor añadido XD ya casi no me acuerdo, solo recuerdo el trabajo del Zara... cerca paseo eh? yo estoy unas cuantas calles más a la izquierda de eso XD

**Bueno, mejor sigamos con lo que toca XD que disfruten la relación que une el pasado de Shin con el pasado de Asami ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por los años: la herencia Black<strong>_

_**Capítulo 06: Pesadillas**_

Asami se quedó mirando al techo de su habitación. Ese extraño día, la había llevado al insomnio de nuevo. Mientras respiraba con tranquilidad, su cabeza repasaba cada rincón de su habitación. Habían sido tantos años fuera… había sido tanto tiempo lejos de sus amigos, de su familia… no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. Se había esforzado tanto en llegar hasta allí. Se giró de lado en la cama, poniendo sus brazos bajo la delgada manta. Estaba empezando a refrescar. Se quedó mirando su pequeño escritorio. Parecía no tener más espacio que para su ordenador portátil. Desvió los ojos hacia el reloj encima de su mesita de noche. Ni siquiera era medianoche y ella estaba más despierta que nunca. Las palabras de su hermana le pasaban una y otra vez por la cabeza. Que su padre no supiera que ella pertenecía al FBI, era exactamente lo que ella quería. Sabía que si su madre se enteraba la sacaría de allí a rastras, y su padre seguro les pediría que la echaran de allí. Ellos les harían caso. Que la vida de Yui fuera alrededor de la BO no era algo que ella conociera del cierto, pero sabía que la verdadera madre de ella había estado luchando contra su ex marido que pertenecía a esa gente, así que estaba claro que algo debería de haber. De no ser porque ella se alejó de la familia que ahora estarían todos muertos… eso no podía ser posible. Suspiró bajo las sabanas. Tenía que intentar dormirse. Por la mañana había prometido a su madre que iría a ayudarla. Cerró los ojos e intentó olvidarse de esas palabras. Debía de pensar en lo bueno que era estar de vuelta. Ya no tendría que aguantar a esos pesados de su instituto americano y menos ver día tras día una pistola apuntándola en la cabeza. Poco a poco, consiguió tranquilizar su cuerpo, y dormirse.

**Flashback**

— Hashimoto, Inoue, Okuda… ¿qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó Asami llegando al rellano de la escalera entre el segundo y el tercer piso.

— Queríamos jugar a algo —sonrió Hashimoto Aiko, una niña de rasgos ingleses con el pelo muy rubio y los ojos azules.

— ¿Jugar? —preguntó Asami—. No deberíais de estar aquí a estas horas… y menos para jugar —añadió sabiendo que estas tres chicas no eran precisamente personas que se divirtieran en grupo si no fuera por meterse contra alguien de la clase, normalmente ella.

— Tú tampoco deberías de estar aquí —respondió Inoue Emi, una chica de piel morena, ojos marrones oscuros y pelo rizado.

— Vi las luces encendidas y vine a comprobar —sonrió ella.

— No mientas —respondió la última chica, de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes—. Sabemos que has venido a encontrarte con Ronald para hacerle daño.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Asami abriendo los ojos como platos.

Ya sabía del cierto que esas tres chicas eran de las más locas de la clase, pero su grado de locura había llegado al máximo si creían que ella se iba a ver a solas con él. Porque... ¿no era con él con quién se tenía que encontrar, verdad?

— No nos pongas esa cara de actriz, Kudo —susurró Hashimoto sacando unas esposas de entre sus ropas—. Sabemos que has venido a hacerle daño.

— ¿Hacerle daño? —preguntó Asami—. Si ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí… ¿está aquí? ¿En serio? —añadió al ver como las tres chicas se miraban preocupadas—. Vale, además me hice bruja sin saberlo —se quejó mirando hacia otro lado para no reírse de la cara de enfado que empezaban a poner esas tres jóvenes.

— No te creas que eres mejor que nadie, Kudo —añadió de mala gana Okuda Keiko acercándose a ella—. No eres nadie por muchas actuaciones que hagas.

— Vale… os haré caso —respondió girándose—. Bueno, como estáis vosotras me voy a ir a casa.

— No tan rápido —respondió Aiko poniéndole una de las esposas a Asami en el brazo que tenía agarrado a la barandilla.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Asami mirando como ponía la otra atada a la barandilla.

— No vas a irte de aquí, todo el mundo conocerá lo malvada que eres —respondió Inoue con una sonrisa malvada.

— ¿En qué parte soy malvada? —preguntó Asami mirándola de reojo.

— Les has lavado el cerebro a los Kuroba y a Miyano, pero no te va a funcionar con los demás —respondió la misma apoyándose a la pared con satisfacción.

— ¿Lavado el cerebro? —preguntó la joven Kudo sin saber de qué le estaban hablando—. ¿Por qué debería de hacer eso?

— Ayer escuchamos que Miyano había vuelto, solo para verte a ti —añadió Aiko apuntándole con el dedo con una sonrisa—. ¡Se te declaró! —alzó la voz.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Asami sentándose a la escalera y apoyando su mano libre en su barbilla con cara de aburrimiento.

— ¿Cómo que 'y'? —preguntó desesperada Keiko—. Has hecho que una buena persona como él te quiera.

— Puedes quedártelo —añadió Asami con un susurro y girando la mirada hacia otro lado.

— ¿Qué… que… que… quedármelo? —tartamudeó Keiko.

— ¿Ah, es que no lo quieres? —preguntó Asami cogiendo interés a la conversación—. Creía que él te gustaba…

— ¿A ti no? —preguntó Aiko.

— ¿Así que estáis las tres locas por tener a Miyano? —preguntó Kudo señalándolas con la mano libre y abriendo los ojos como platos de nuevo—. Os juro que yo no le amo en absoluto… os lo dejo tranquilamente.

— ¡Miyano no es un objeto que se pueda vender! —gritó Keiko.

Asami volvió a apoyar su codo en su rodilla y su barbilla en la mano, con cara de aburrimiento.

— Es mi esclavo nada más —añadió sacando la lengua.

— ¡¿Tu esclavo?! —se escandalizaron las tres.

Asami se asustó y se apartó mirándolas.

— No os lo toméis en serio, era una broma —respondió al ver su cara de enojo—. Una broma —repitió—. ¿Y bien? —preguntó rápidamente para cambiar de tema—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar aquí hasta que Ronald aparezca? Estamos al medio de una escalera y yo en media hora tendría que estar en casa, así que no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

Keiko se acercó a ella y la agarró del jersey levantándola.

— No te creas mejor que nosotros por ser actriz, niña —le dijo de mala manera.

— Niña… somos de la misma edad, Okuda —informó por si no le había quedado claro—. ¿Solo habéis venido porque Hanabi os había dicho que os iba a quitar a Miyano?

— Está claro que ya lo has hecho —respondió Aiko—. El corazón de nuestro héroe ha sido arrebatado por una niñata.

Asami suspiró mientras la miraba de reojo. ¿Qué era lo que le veían a ese tipo? Siempre se metía con todos o se mantenía frío con todos. Claro que era un poco más alto que todas ellas y que sus características de hombre guapo ya se habían notado, pero… Asami conocía de donde venía, conocía el pasado que Shiho-oneechan le había contado, así que era algo que no le atraía en absoluto. Era inteligente, pero utilizaba esa inteligencia para hacer cosas extrañas o malvadas. Nunca se daba por vencido, pero tampoco se arriesgaba a perder su faceta de chico '_cool_'. Y a veces su mirada daba miedo. Parecía un gamberro guapo y con ganas de juerga, que no el típico chico que quisieras como amigo o como novio.

— ¿A qué viene esa cara? —preguntó Emi bajando un par de escalones para verla bien.

— ¿Qué cara? —preguntó Asami—. Es mi cara.

— No… estás aburrida…

— Entonces que empiece la fiesta —escucharon a la voz de Hanabi por el lugar.

**Fin del Flashback**

Asami abrió los ojos. Se había dormido con pensamientos que le habían llevado de nuevo a ese lugar. Su respiración se había agitado de nuevo y sus pulsaciones se habían acelerado. Sus orejas emitían un pitido extraño que le indicaban que su cabeza había forzado el final de esa pesadilla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza dispuesta a soltar un par de lágrimas, pero se incorporó de golpe. Con solo unos segundos de abrir los ojos había visto la ventana abierta. Ella nunca dejaba abierta la ventana. Abrió los ojos viendo delante de ella lo que se temía. Una mano le cubrió la boca y la empujó hacia abajo, apretando con fuerza en contra de su cama. Miró a su atacante. Pelo rubio y largo, ojos azules… definitivamente ese era el hijo de Ginebra, era idéntico a las fotos que su padre le había mostrado de ese criminal. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tenía que tranquilizarse y pensar rápido en cómo hacerlo para salir bien de allí. Era de noche, el silencio se notaba en el barrio, y no quería que sus padres se enterasen de eso… pensó en varias opciones. La primera, la de golpearlo y echar a correr, quedaba descartada, porque en ella quedaba implícito el grito de Ronald que despertaría a toda la familia. El segundo, tranquilizarse y esperar a que se cansara de intentar asfixiarla, aunque la dejara respirar por la nariz, también, ya que su pulso estaba aumentando con rapidez, y cada día tenía más miedo de ese hombre. La última opción era la valida. Asami levantó la mano hacia la cara del joven y acarició su mejilla. Él la soltó de su mano. Asami levantó la pierna con fuerza golpeándolo mientras le ponía la mano en la boca para ahogar su grito. Después de un leve forcejeo, las tornas habían cambiado. Esta vez Asami estaba arriba y Ron abajo. Pero su pulso no aminoraba y eso le hacía perder las fuerzas considerablemente. Eso era lo que ese tipo también sabía. Aprovechando el momento, hizo fuerza para tirarla al suelo. Un golpe sonoro. Dolor en la espalda y de nuevo su boca, y ahora también su nariz, era cubierta por la mano del chico que ahora sonreía victorioso. Pero su expresión cambió en cuanto escuchó que alguien se apresuraba por el pasillo. Se levantó mientras Asami cogía aire tosiendo. Shinichi apareció por la puerta de la habitación de la chica, justo en el momento para ver una figura yéndose de la habitación.

— ¿Asami? —preguntó acercándose a ella—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. De nuevo las miles de imágenes del incendio le pasaban por la cabeza como agujas se apretó la frente con fuerza mientras su padre la abrazaba preocupado. Ran llegó en seguida a la habitación.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la mujer viéndolos.

— Nada, no te preocupes —sonrió Shinichi—. Vuelve a la cama.

— Pero Asami… está llorando —susurró su madre preocupada.

— Vete, vete —respondió el policía sabiendo que luego debería de contarle lo que había visto.

Notó como su hija se agarraba con fuerza a su jersey del pijama. Le puso una mano en la cabeza para intentar tranquilizarla mientras notaba como lloraba en silencio. La acarició levemente. Asami notaba como poco a poco su pulso se normalizaba. Su padre siempre la había protegido de maravilla y en esos momentos eso era lo que necesitaba… que alguien la protegiera.

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó finalmente Shinichi.

— Papá… tengo… tengo que contarte algo —susurró la chica secándose la cara aún en medio del agarre del hombre.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él.

— El incendio… en ese incendio… —susurró la chica sabiendo que le habían dicho que estaba allí por casualidad—. Yo fui a ese incendio sin saberlo…

— ¿Asami qué es lo que ha ocurrido? —preguntó Shinichi apartándose un poco de ella para ver sus ojos azules tan parecidos a los de Ran.

— Un chico de mi clase intenta matarme… —susurró Asami—. No… no quería asustaros y por eso…

— ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Shinichi.

— No… no puedo… decirlo —tartamudeó ella.

— Asami, por favor… —pidió su padre volviéndola a abrazar—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— No lo sé… de… de repente la ventana estaba abierta… yo no sé qué ha ocurrido… —explicó.

— Está bien —sonrió Shinichi—. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a tomar un poco de té en el comedor?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

— Ve con tu madre un momento, ¿vale? —preguntó ayudándola a levantarse.

Asami afirmó con la cabeza y abandonó la habitación. Shinichi se acercó a la ventana. No parecía haber sido manipulada, pero tampoco podía ver algo que fuera lo contrario. Sabía que Asami nunca dormía con la ventana abierta, que siempre se aseguraba de cerrarla bien, estuvieran donde estuvieran. Miró al lado del pastillo de la ventana. Alguien había conseguido abrir la ventana por allí. Quizás sería hora de cambiar esas ventanas tan antiguas. Agarró un pañuelo y cerró la ventana. Se giró para irse, pero el ruido de la ventana romperse le hizo girarse de nuevo. Miró donde debía de estar el cristal, pero allí no había nada. Miró al suelo… los cristales y una piedra grande. Se acercó con prisas a la ventana y miró a fuera. Un joven de pelo largo y rubio lo miraba desafiante. Shinichi abrió los ojos como platos mientras Ran, Asami y esta vez Yoh llegaban a la habitación para ver lo que ocurría. Hanabi Ronald le hizo señas a Shinichi para decirle que los estaría vigilando.

— Otra vez no… —se quejó el policía viendo como el joven se iba a paso decidido por la calle.

— ¿Otra vez qué? —preguntó Ran asustada por si se había hecho daño.

— ¿Estás convencida de que no sabes nada más Asami? —preguntó mirándola de reojo.

— Lo siento… no… no sé… —la chica se agarró la cabeza con fuerza, le dolía horrores.

— Está bien —suspiró—. Más os vale que os vistáis —añadió—. Voy a tener que llamar a Hattori.

— ¡¿Qué?! —se escandalizó la joven—. ¡¿Por… por… por… por qué?!

— Porque alguien acaba de romper la ventana de tu habitación Asami —sonrió Shinichi—. Eso es destrucción de la propiedad…

Asami bajó la cabeza.

— Lo siento… —susurró.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó Shinichi—. No creo que hayas hecho nada malo… más bien el que ha lanzado esta piedra —se quejó señalando al suelo—. Que podría haberme dado a mí perfectamente, pero no le ha dado la gana, así que más bien ha sido un aviso.

Asami miró el reloj de su mesilla de noche, con los números digitales en rojo. Solo eran la 1 de la madrugada… iba a ser una noche muy larga… En menos de una hora, Hattori Heiji estaba en el comedor de su casa. Ran y Yoh estaban sentados en el sofá mirando la televisión mientras Asami era interrogada por los dos policías, con una taza de té caliente delante de ella. La realidad era que la cabeza de la joven parecía que tendría que explotar en cualquier momento. Hacía menos de una semana que había vuelto a Japón y ese loco, que ella conocía a la perfección, la había seguido. De nuevo las imágenes de esa horrible pesadilla, que para ella era la realidad de hacía dos semanas, le pasaban como flashes recordando el porqué se había despertado. Fuego… la cara del chico le apareció de nuevo, recordándole porque se había quedado tanto tiempo en Estados Unidos. Apoyó la frente en la mesa de madera, había pensado en golpearla, pero así solo hubiera aumentado su dolor, no hubiera conseguido nada. Cerró los ojos e intento pensar en alguna pequeña mentira para decirle a su padre y que no la encerrara en la casa de por vida por tener un acosador.

— Papá, este chico me ha seguido desde América —susurró finalmente—. Nunca había hecho algo así, pero… —informó finalmente en un susurro levantando la cabeza—. No se me ocurre nada por el que debería de haberme hecho esto.

Shinichi miró a Heiji.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que pueda conocerlo? —preguntó el moreno.

— Pelo rubio, largo hasta la cadera… —murmuró el padre—. ¿Te suena de algo?

Heiji chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Por qué el hijo de… ese tipo quería hacerle daño a tu hija? —preguntó Hattori señalando a la chica que volvía a tener la cabeza encima de la mesa.

— ¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? —preguntó Shinichi—. Pero algo está claro y es que ese niño tuvo contacto con su padre.

— ¿Qué niño? —preguntó Asami levantando la vista y haciendo ver que no conocía la historia, ya que su padre se enfadaría si se enteraba de que había estado investigando.

Heiji frunció el ceño mirándola.

— ¿Qué padre? —preguntó Yoh poniéndose de rodillas al sofá y mirándolos por encima del respaldo.

— No es asunto tuyo —respondió Ran haciendo que el niño se sentara bien.

— No voy a decirte —respondió Shinichi mirando a su hija.

— Papá no soy una cría —respondió ella—. Si es por uno de tus casos, enhorabuena, acabas de castigarme por doble porque mamá no quería que me metiera en ninguno.

Shinichi arqueó una ceja mientras Heiji la amenazaba con la mirada.

— No me hables en ese tono —respondió Shinichi amenazante.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

— Lo siento… —susurró.

Estaba agotada y su cabeza ya no reaccionaba ni siquiera el cincuenta por ciento. Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba las voces de los dos policías intercambiando palabras rápidas y silenciosas que no podía llegar a entender.

**Flashback**

— ¿A qué viene esa cara? —preguntó Emi bajando un par de escalones para verla bien.

— ¿Qué cara? —preguntó Asami—. Es mi cara.

— No… estás aburrida…

— Entonces que empiece la fiesta —escucharon a la voz de Hanabi por el lugar.

Todas se miraron entre ellas y se quedaron de pie. Keiko, Emi y Aiko se acercaron al rellano, para ver la parte de arriba de las escaleras. En ese momento todo quedó rodeado por llamas. Asami se agarró a la barandilla. Estaba atada en ella y no podía moverse, la mitad de las escaleras de subida estaban quemándose y la mitad de abajo. Por entre las barandillas de las escaleras pudo ver la cara de Jun con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Asami—. ¿Por qué haces esto?

— Me rechazaste —sonrió él mientras Keiko, Emi y Aiko se abrazaban entre ellas arrinconándose al lado de la chica Kudo—. Si yo no puedo tenerte no lo hará nadie.

— ¡¿Qué maldita excusa es esa, Jun?! —gritó ella buscando algo con lo que pudiera sacarse las esposas y salvar a esas tres chicas que estaban aterradas—. ¡¿Qué pretendes, matándome a mí y a estas pobres chicas que solo han seguido tus consejos ciegamente?!

— ¡No me grites! —respondió él gritando más que ella—. Sabes que no aguanto los gritos —se quejó bajando la voz de golpe y sacando una cámara por la barandilla—. Voy a llevarle a mi padre la prueba para él. La familia Kudo por fin destruida.

— ¡¿La familia Kudo?! —preguntó la hija—. ¡¿Tú estás loco?! ¡¿Te crees que mi padre, los Miyano o los Kuroba se quedarán de brazos cruzados después de esto?!

Asami finalmente encontró un clip en su pelo, con torpeza intentó abrirlo. Pero, parecía que lo que le habían enseñado las pocas veces que habían estado con ella Hiro y Takeshi, no le servía en circunstancias como esas. Puso el clip en las esposas, pero terminó al suelo en medio de las llamas. Se giró para ver a las tres chicas que se iban yendo hacia el cristal del rellano que daba al exterior.

— ¡Saltad! —gritó Asami—. ¡Así al menos podréis salvaros! ¡Hacedlo!

Las tres se miraron a la chica como si estuviera hablando en un idioma completamente desconocido para ellas. Aiko miró hacia la ventana.

— ¿Estás loca? —preguntó—. Esto es casi el tercer piso…

— ¡¿Prefieres morir quemada?! —preguntó Asami—. ¡Por favor! ¡Si saltáis encima de los árboles podréis parar un poco la caída y salir con algunos rasguños! ¡Hacedlo! ¡Contad lo que está ocurriendo! Decidle al mundo quien me ha hecho esto… —susurró mostrándoles de nuevo las esposas.

Keiko se asustó. Se acercó a ella corriendo e intentó sacarla de allí. Tiraba con fuerza de las esposas, mientras Emi y Aiko empezaban a toser por el humo.

— Arrodillaros, no respiréis el humo —susurró la chica tirando de nuevo de las esposas.

Asami se agarró a la barra y tiró para deshacerla. No parecía que fuera a ceder y el fuego ya las estaba alcanzando.

— Vete… —susurró la chica Kudo.

— No pienso dejarte aquí —respondió Keiko mirando hacia Ronald—. Y menos cuando este parece pasarlo tan bien, a nuestra costa.

— Por favor… tenéis que avisar a alguien, Okuda —susurró Asami empujándola hacia arriba de las escaleras.

— No voy a moverme de aquí —añadió pateando el cristal para que al menos el humo saliera de allí, y mientras Ronald empezaba a reírse sonoramente—. Aiko, Emi, saltad e id a pedir ayuda.

— Pero… yo no puedo… —susurró Emi—. Tú eres la que más probabilidades tienes de saltar de esta altura…

— ¡Saltad ahora! —gritó Asami al ver que las llamas con la entrada del viento habían avanzado con mucha rapidez.

Las tres se giraron para verlo, pero…

**Fin del Flashback.**

— Asami, despierta, Asami —susurraba Ran.

La chica se había dormido y se había caído de la silla. Temblaba y tenía un sudor frío, mientras murmuraba cosas que Yoh no podía entender. Shinichi y Heiji bajaron para ver lo que ocurría, mientras el niño pequeño miraba a su hermana extrañado y preocupado.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó Heiji arrodillándose a su lado.

— No lo sé… —susurró Ran.

— Okuda… salvaros… vosotras… salvaros… saltad… —murmuraba la chica—. Jun… déjalas ir…

— Asami… —Shinichi la incorporó e intentó despertarla con suavidad, pero ella apretaba con fuerza los ojos y no despertaba—. ¡Asami! —gritó de repente asustando a Yoh, que no se lo esperaba—. ¡Asami despierta!

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe. Mientras miraba a su alrededor, intentando situarse en el lugar y reconocer las personas que estaban a su lado, su respiración iba acelerada y su corazón empezaba a dolerle.

— Papá… —susurró al reconocerlo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ran con rapidez mientras Shinichi se mantenía callado y sorprendido.

Podía reconocer la cara que su hija estaba teniendo en esos momentos.

— Mamá… —susurró al verla preocupada.

Shinichi la levantó y la tumbó al sofá.

— Quédate con ella, Ran —susurró él mientras le hacía señas a Yoh para que se quedara con ellas—. Nosotros ya estamos, en seguida vuelvo.

Empujó a Heiji hacia fuera del comedor apartándolo de donde alguno de ellos pudiera oírlos.

— ¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Heiji—. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

— No tengo ni idea —susurró Shinichi observando cómo Yoh acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana—. Pero, Hattori, su cara…

—¿Su cara? —preguntó el moreno—. Parecía tener miedo de algo.

— Esa era la misma cara que tenía yo… —informó Shinichi bajando la cabeza y apoyándose a una de las paredes del pasillo—. No es miedo… es terror…

Heiji lo miró en silencio, mientras Shinichi cerraba los ojos.

—¿Quieres que averigüe algo, o que mi hijo haga algo por ella…? —susurró al cabo de un rato.

— Hablaré con mis padres, si me pueden decir exactamente lo que ha ocurrido… —susurró Shinichi—. Por favor… si veis al hijo de Ginebra, avisadme.

— Por supuesto —sonrió el moreno—. Nos vemos mañana —respondió con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta para salir.

— Hattori —le llamó una última vez Shinichi mientras el claror de la mañana llegaba por la puerta abierta—. Gracias.

— No hay de qué —respondió él sin ni siquiera pararse.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews porfi! Que esto está muy triste sin sus comentarios o críticas TT : TT<p>

Hasta otra!

^^Shihoran^^


	7. Al descubierto

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están todos? Aquí les llevo un nuevo capítulo, que espero que les guste :)

**0-Kisame: **jamás comprobé si era o no cierto, pero yo quise coger la idea xD aun tengo que irme al paseo a comprobarlo xD aunque pueda que hayan cerrado :( donde está el thriller? Pronto, pronto è.é has visto o leído kimi wa petto? Eso es nuevoooooo! Jajajajajajajaja tu viendo eso! Yo amé kimi wa petto en live action :'3 mi amado junalmendra hizo un buen papel como siempre :'3 pues lentamente el romanticismo va tomando papel en conan... Tu porque no lo has 'visto' pero los capitulos más actuales (londres entre 616 y 621) ya hay romanticismo tipo kimi wa petto y demás ;) ahora estamos todos esperando por los otros jijijijijiji en conan pega todo è.é

**Alice D.K.W: **yo decido el destino de Asami… más bien ella (?) seh, asami tiene vida propia (?) oh yes! Bueno, pues pronto te dejaré en ascuas en capítulos que te van a hacete morder las uñas (espero al menos que sean suficientemente interesantes xD). Lo dejo en la mejor part del flashback? No que va xD solo tienes que pensar que termina en lo peor. En cuanto a él… ¿quién? XD y no te sorprenda ese tipo lleva (6 años) tiempo haciéndolo xD te sorprenderás más cuando aparezca la hija Hakuba xD nada deinstinto paternal, que no tenga oído musical no significa que esté sordo y no oiga los golpes xD en serio que no recuerdo ojos violetas en Ran o.o jajjajajajaja exprimiré fuerte tu kokoro :3 ya verás que sí jejejejejeje mujer! Claro que son amigos! Y ya hasta sus muertes nadie los va a separar ;) **tetrico modo ON** xD muuuuuuuuuuuuuy leeeeeeeeeentaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jajajajajaja tu eslogan xD ya, pero sigue pareciendo peeta. Nah, mi mum me contó acerca de esa expresión hace mucho tiempo, pero como acababa de ver sinsajo (?) siiiii lavar el cerebro a los kuroba (gemelos traviesos que solo se comportan cuando asami anda de mal humor) y miyano (que sigue siendo el 'escudo' de asami) xD lo de esclavo era cierto xD Miyano Tetsuya una vez lo dijo xD aunque creo que al final aún no he escrito esta escena xD quemaduras recientes u.u sep u.u Mamoru sale en este capítulo de nuevo, junto a Akira y Chieko ;) te dejo que lo disfrutes ;) y deseo que te guste jijijiji

Espero lo disfruten! Mata!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por los años: la herencia Black<strong>_

_**Capítulo 07: Al descubierto**_

Mamoru seguía tumbado en la cama, aunque ya hubiera sonado su despertador. Llevaba toda la noche despierto, y le había dejado con sueño a esas horas. Seguía observando cómo entraba la luz del sol a través de su ventana, con lentitud.

— Mamoru, vas a llegar tarde —le informó por tercera vez su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó finalmente parada detrás.

Mamoru no respondió. Conocía a su madre y sabía que en breve le dejaría en paz. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, mientras la imagen de la chica volvía a su cabeza. ¿Por qué? Le recordaba tanto a ella... sus movimientos eran idénticos a los de ella... su carácter también era muy parecido... Suspiró mientras escuchaba a su padre regresar. Le había escuchado irse hacía horas y ahora volvía.

— Heiji —escuchó la voz preocupada de su madre—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Ran-chan está bien?

Mamoru abrió los ojos con rapidez y se incorporó destapando las sabanas.

— Ran y Kudo están bien, pero... —Heiji se alejó de la puerta con lentitud, no quería que su hijo le escuchara—. Asami... ha sido atacada por un heredero de la Organización.

— ¿Un heredero? —preguntó Kazuha mientras Mamoru se levantaba de golpe y abría la puerta.

— ¿Te acuerdas lo que Kudo dijo que le preocupaba cuando Asami nació? Lo de que alguien pudiera encontrarse con ellos y buscar ser igual que todos los de la BO —decía Heiji de espaldas a Mamoru entrando a la cocina con Kazuha.

— ¿Entonces ha sucedido? —preguntó preocupada la mujer.

— Así es —respondió Heiji—. Parece ser que tal y como decía el periódico, todos se han enterado de que Ginebra tuvo un hijo. Han sido compañeros de clase, no te sorprenda que lo del incendio de hace dos semanas haya sido por él.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido papá? —preguntó Mamoru entrando con ellos.

— ¿No deberías de estar preparado para ir al instituto? —preguntó Heiji viendo como el joven aún llevaba su pijama puesto.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido, papá? —preguntó de nuevo Mamoru.

— Asami ha sido atacada —susurró Heiji girándose de espaldas a él para coger un vaso de agua—. Esta noche… han entrado en su habitación…

Heiji se giró al escuchar pasos corriendo detrás de él. Mamoru había desaparecido. Miró a Kazuha que miraba hacia la habitación del chico con una sonrisa lo miró y movió los labios a modo de 'gracias'. El moreno sonrió. Su esposa se había cansado de decirle que se levantara y su conversación le había ayudado. En unos segundos su hijo salió de la habitación poniéndose la chaqueta del uniforme del instituto, mientras que con la boca aguantaba su maletín.

— Mamoru, espera —suspiró Heiji, haciendo que su hijo se parase—. Asami lo está pasando mal, así que, por favor, protégela bien.

— Descuida —respondió él soltando el maletín y agarrándolo en el aire, con un aire de satisfacción y sonriendo ampliamente—. No hace falta que lo digas, papá.

Mamoru salió corriendo de la casa. Tenía que llegar temprano al instituto por si ella estaba allí. Llegó en donde tenía que encontrarse con Akira y Chieko y ni siquiera se paró después de decir un alto 'hola'. Los dos hermanos tuvieron que echar a correr y ni siquiera les dio tiempo a alcanzarlo hasta que llegaron al instituto y él se paró. Se agarró las rodillas mientras miraba a su alrededor. Ella no estaba allí.

Después de todas esas horas de clase interminables y la interrogación incansable de los hermanos Kyogoku. Finalmente pudo salir del recinto escolar, aunque seguían en sus oídos las palabras de Akira y Chieko que le seguían por la calle.

— ¿Vas a decirnos a qué ha venido lo de esta mañana? —preguntó por enésima vez la chica.

— Ya os he dicho que nada —sonrió Mamoru mirando un aparador.

Akira rodó los ojos.

— Pues no nos lo digas —sonrió.

— No va a funcionar la psicología inversa —se rió Hattori avanzando y viendo a alguien sentada en un bar.

Sonrió y entró. Akira y Chieko se miraron, suspiraron y entraron detrás de él. Asami estaba sentada en una mesa, con una libreta, escribiendo. Su teléfono móvil vibraba encima de la mesa y ella lo ignoraba. Al lado de su libreta, tenía un batido con una pajita. Iba a dar un sorbo, cuando Mamoru le agarró el vaso, sentándose en el sofá que había delante de ella y deslizándose hasta tocar la pared. Quedando con las piernas encima del sofá y haciendo que ella levantara la cabeza, para ver como giraba la pajita y bebía de la bebida.

— Está envenenado —sonrió Asami.

— No lo creo de ti —respondió él bajando las piernas del sofá y apoyándose a la mesa—. Así que ahora eres escritora —sonrió bebiendo de nuevo.

Asami arqueó una ceja. Había aparecido de la nada y ahora se tomaba su bebida.

— No soy escritora, simplemente despejo mi mente —decidió ignorarlo y seguir escribiendo.

— ¿Despejas tu mente? —preguntó Mamoru, indicando a unos alucinados Akira y Chieko que se sentaran en la mesa—. ¿Desde cuándo trabajas?

— Querido no necesito ir al instituto o trabajar para tener que despejar mi mente —respondió Asami agarrando la bebida de su mano, girando de nuevo la pajita y dando un largo sorbo.

— Esperaba encontrarte esta mañana en el instituto —respondió Mamoru.

— Que pena… me han encerrado en mi casa —sonrió ella alzando el teléfono móvil que de nuevo empezaba a vibrar.

— Aquí está nuestra hermanita —sonrió Takeshi sentándose al banco de detrás de ella y agarrando su teléfono.

— Me van a localizar, a ver qué podéis hacer con esto —susurró ella mientras Hiro se sentaba al lado de su hermano gemelo.

— Me han dicho lo de esta noche —sonrió Mamoru orgulloso—. ¿Qué pasó?

— Nada —respondió ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Me defendí y él tuvo miedo de mi padre, nada importante.

— Por supuesto que ha sido importante —sonrió él—. Por poco no te…

— Por poco —interrumpió ella mirando a su espalda, en donde Takeshi le alargaba su teléfono.

Ella lo cogió.

— ¿Qué pasó esta noche, Samui? —preguntó Hiro con un tono de burla.

— Nada en absoluto —respondió ella.

— ¿Otro de tus espectáculos? —preguntó Takeshi mientras el teléfono de la chica volvía a vibrar—. ¿Por qué no respondes al teléfono? Es tu padre.

— Porque… no tengo ganas —respondió ella dejando el teléfono encima de la mesa.

Mamoru lo agarró y miró la pantalla.

— Es un mensaje —respondió abriendo.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Akira sorprendido de que Mamoru se tomara tantas libertades con la chica.

— Cállate —se rió el hijo Hattori—. Vuelve a casa… ¿te has escapado de casa? —alucinó.

— Mi madre se pone de mal humor con los casos de mi padre —suspiró ella—. Y mi padre me sobreprotege cuando alguien intenta hacerme daño. Se han vuelto unos pesados y por lo tanto en cuanto han salido de la casa he dado esquinazo a los guardaespaldas que mi padre puso delante de la puerta de la casa —sonrió.

— Eres una rebelde —respondió Mamoru sonriendo igual.

— Lo sé —respondió ella.

— No hace gracia —respondió Takeshi golpeando la cabeza de la chica—. ¿Te has escapado de tu casa porque tu padre te ha puesto protección? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Asami se frotó el lugar.

— Jun intentó matarme ayer —suspiró ella después de chasquear la lengua mientras Mamoru fulminaba con la mirada al gemelo Kuroba por las confianzas que se cogía con ella.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron los gemelos Kuroba—. ¿Estás diciendo que ese loco está aquí?

— Mi padre ya conoce a ese loco —sonrió Asami.

— Vaya… —susurraron los gemelos poniendo cara de pena para la chica.

— Lo sé… ahora viene cuando en menos de una semana vuestro padre se entera —sonrió ella.

— No por favor —se quejaron ellos.

— Y contesta al teléfono de una vez —respondió Hiro viendo como de nuevo vibraba—. Que me pone histérico.

— Te aguantas, Kuroba —sonrió ella.

Hiro agarró el teléfono y descolgó. Tosió un poco y respondió con la voz de Asami.

— Papá, ¿qué ocurre?

Asami se giró de golpe intentando cogerle el teléfono, pero el chico saltó del banco y se quedó a distancia. Asami no podía pasar porque Chieko estaba alucinando sentada en el banco.

— No, papá, estoy en un lugar seguro con mis guardaespaldas personales —sonrió Hiro llamando la atención ya de todo el restaurante mientras Asami le pedía con signos de que no siguiera—. No te preocupes que ese tipo no volverá a atacarme mientras ellos estén aquí. Al fin y al cabo les tiene miedo.

— Serás mentiroso —susurró la chica sentándose de nuevo al banco y cruzándose de brazos.

— Oh vaya... te diste cuenta Otchan —se rió Hiro con su voz normal—. Qué pena, con lo bien que me lo estaba pasando ahora —Asami se giró para ver como el gemelo le devolvía el teléfono—. Quiere hablar con la real. ¿Tan mal lo he hecho? —añadió mirando a su hermano mientras Asami cogía el teléfono.

— Es porque nunca le dije que tenía guardaespaldas, aunque sea verdad —se rió la chica poniendo el teléfono a su oído—. Además de que mi padre conoce todas las tácticas del vuestro, así que tendréis que renovar trucos.

— A la próxima le digo que me han secuestrado —se rió el gemelo.

Asami se puso de rodillas al banco y tiró encima de Hiro el batido, mientras respondía al teléfono. Las quejas elevadas de Kuroba junto con risas del restaurante hicieron que el gemelo tuviera que ir al baño a limpiarse desapareciendo de la nada, para así poder recuperar su orgullo.

— Dime papá —susurró Asami.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido? —preguntó él.

— En el bar de _Shadow_ —susurró ella.

— ¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Shinichi.

Asami conocía suficiente a su padre para ver que ahora estaría más preocupado que antes, así que decidió ignorar la pregunta. Mientras el jefe del restaurante se acercaba a limpiar el batido del suelo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Asami.

— Tu hermano se ha puesto enfermo —suspiró finalmente Shinichi—. Así que vuelve a casa.

— No cuela. Papá, ¿por qué te crees que no te conté acerca de Jun antes? —preguntó la chica suspirando.

— Así que ahora si tiene nombre, ¿se lo has preguntado? —sonrió con ironía Shinichi.

— Papá no busco problemas, si es lo que estás insinuando —suspiró la chica cerrando su libreta.

— Tienes la misma habilidad que yo para los problemas, lo sabes perfectamente —se rió él—. Al menos ve al bar de Yui —suspiró.

— No voy a ir al bar de Yui para que me controles, papá —se quejó ella—. No te preocupes y dile a mamá que está sobrepasando el marco de preocupación —se rió sabiendo que detrás de toda esa conversación estaba su madre—. Te lo digo de verdad, papá. Estaré bien. Dile a Yoh que en breve estaré con él.

— Por cierto Asami, ¿deben de preocuparme tus compañías? —preguntó Shinichi.

— ¿Mis compa...? —Asami arqueó una ceja—. Papá —se quejó.

— ¿Debo preocuparme que vayas con los Kuroba? —preguntó de nuevo Shinichi.

Asami sonrió y le alargó el teléfono a Mamoru.

— Quiere saber si son malas mis compañías —añadió.

Mamoru se echó a reír.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó cogiendo el teléfono—. ¿De verdad vas a controlar a tu hija de esa manera ahora, Shinichi-ojichan? —preguntó al teléfono mientras Chieko y Akira se miraban a Asami con cara de no entender.

— ¿Aún no os habíais dado cuenta? —preguntó la hija Kudo mirando a los hermanos.

Chieko la abrazó con fuerza.

— Chii-chan, que haces daño… —se quejó la hija Kudo.

— Mala, eres mala, Asa-chan —se quejó la hija Kyogoku llorando.

— ¿Estás llorando? —preguntó Asami que estaba siendo agarrada por la chica desde la espalda y no la podía ver—. ¿Se puede saber por qué lloras?

— Chieko que la vas a ahogar —se rió Mamoru mientras le devolvía el teléfono.

— ¿Cuándo descubriste que era ella? —se quejó Akira señalando a Asami.

Mamoru se rió.

— Desde el primer día —mintió—. Aunque preferí creer en su palabra y no decir nada.

— Ni en sueños me descubriste el primer día —respondió Asami acariciando la cabeza de Chieko, que ya se había separado de ella, pero seguía llorando—. Tranquilízate, Chii-chan —sonrió mirando a la chica—. No hay para tanto.

— Eres mala —se quejó la chica.  
>— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Mamoru—. ¿Vas a decirme quién es ese Jun?<p>

Asami lo miró de reojo.

— No sabes quién es Ginebra, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella mientras Laurent aparecía con otro batido.

— Sé que es el que hizo que tú te fueras a Estados Unidos y nosotros a Osaka… pero aparte de eso… —respondió Mamoru pensando si había oído algo más de su padre.

— No es buena idea que les digas nada entonces —sonrió Takeshi que se llevó una mirada fulminante por parte de Pierre al ver que estaba sentado de rodillas al banco—. Disculpa —añadió sonriendo sin moverse.

Laurent rodó los ojos y se fue a servir a otra mesa mientras el jefe le seguía.

— Tan solo voy a decirte que es un asesino de más de 20 personas… —sonrió ella—. En distintos lugares y con distintos métodos que pretende matarnos a los cuatro —sonrió señalando con una mano a _Shadow_ y con la otra a los gemelos.

— Entonces vosotros también estáis relacionados con eso… —sonrió Mamoru ampliamente mirando a los hijos de Kaito y Aoko.

— Síííííí —respondieron mientras sacaban de la nada una placa de policía y la mostraban a todos—. Y también nos fuimos a Estados Unidos con nuestra abuelita —los dos removieron el pelo de Asami—, y nuestra hermana.

— ¿Ahora son tus hermanos? —preguntó Akira cerrando los puños mientras Asami daba un pequeño sorbo del batido.

Asami tan solo negó con la cabeza. Estaba claro que se estaba enfadando. Miró su teléfono móvil.

— Gracias por vuestro trabajo ya podéis iros —sonrió Asami sin mirarlos.

— Estamos aquí para lo que quieras, Kei-chan —sonrió Takeshi mientras los dos salían del lugar corriendo.

— Los tienes dominados —observó Mamoru.

— ¿Y qué es eso de Takahashi Keiko? —preguntó Akira.

— Ese tendría que haber sido mi nombre al volver y desaparecer por algún escondido lugar de Japón —suspiró ella—. Pero soy una persona famosa por muchos rincones del país… hubiera sido prácticamente imposible. Hablé con mis abuelos y consideraron incluso que me cambiara mi cara… pero ese tipo conoce demasiado de mi… hubiera sido casi imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta —Asami no levantó los ojos de encima del batido—. ¿Y qué tal vosotros? —sonrió forzadamente mirándolos.

— No tan mal como tú —respondieron los tres a la vez.

— Yo no estoy mal —se quejó Asami haciéndose la ofendida.

Todos se rieron. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad después de eso, pero ahora volvían a estar juntos de nuevo y se reían. Asami pensó que tampoco estaba tan mal por un día dejarse llevar y… por un día… ser feliz.

El viaje de vuelta a la casa de los Kudo, se les hizo tremendamente largo. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar. Solo se pusieron a andar, uno al lado del otro, sin prisa por volver a la casa. En cuanto llegaron, Ran ya los estaba esperando a dentro con un plato para merendar. Asami sonrió hacia él y los dos subieron hacia la habitación de la chica corriendo para dejar sus cosas. Mamoru observó cada detalle de esa habitación. Aún había la maleta al medio de la habitación, pero como siempre ese lugar estaba terriblemente ordenado. A la izquierda estaba la cama de la chica, con unas sábanas de un color azulado, con dibujos. A la parte de los pies de la cama, había un armario alto del mismo color que la madera de la cama. Mamoru sabía que dentro de ese armario había un espejo, porque ella era lo único que siempre había tenido escondido en alguna parte de la habitación. En el otro lado de la habitación, había un escritorio de madera, del mismo color que los demás muebles, y con una pequeña lámpara y un pote con lápices a dentro. La silla era de ruedas, del color de las sábanas. Mamoru se acercó a un lado del escritorio, en donde había un cuadro puesto de lado y medio escondido, justo debajo de la ventana de la habitación. Cogió el cuadro y sonrió con nostalgia.

— ¿Aún conservas esto? —preguntó al ver un puzle complicado y terminado del todo, excepto por una pieza justo al centro.

— Bueno, debo de terminarlo, ¿lo sabías? —preguntó ella—. Aunque ahora que he vuelto y que han pasado tantos años, estoy convencida de que no voy a encontrar la pieza que falta.

— No importa si no lo terminas —sonrió él mirándola y dejando el cuadro al lugar en donde estaba antes.

— Por alguna razón… siento que debo de terminarlo —respondió ella acercándose a él y observando el objeto por encima del hombro de él—. Es como… es como si dejara mi vida a medias, ¿sabes? Por alguna razón siento que es como si la pieza que falta fuera una parte de mi vida muy importante.

— ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? —preguntó él un poco ruborizado, apartándose de ella.

Asami sonrió.

— Vamos, anda…

* * *

><p>¡Hasta aquí otro capítulo!<p>

Espero que no se les haya hecho muy largo y pesado, porque pronto empezará la acción, así que no os preocupéis. Bueno sí, preocuparos XD en el momento en que empieza la acción ya no termina (?)

¡Porfis dejen reviews! *O*

^^Shihoran^^


	8. El primer Cumpleaños

¡Hola de nuevo!

¡¿Qué tal están todos?! Espero que les hayan gustado los capítulos hasta aquí, puesto que en el siguiente capítulo os presentaré a alguien muuuuuy especial en la historia.

**Alice D.K.W: **puedes creer que después de 8 capitulos y hablar por el face, aún tengo que mirarme tu nombre para responder el review? o.o que mala soy con los nombres XDDDD ¿Como que te torturo con mi magia? ¿Eso es posible? Yo creía que la magia era solo para... olvidalo dejaré de pensar en SAO durante una temporada... lo conseguiré (?) y tus comentarios a mis personajes me hacen reír cada vez XDDD loca, sabes que amo tus reviews aunque sean cortos :) gracias por dejarlos ;)

**0-Kisame: **supuse que sacaron el anime XD pero yo tengo el dorama en DVD comprado de barcelona *O* las dos temporadas *O* y salté de alegría mientras mi padre criticaba sus efectos especiales XDDDDD jajajajaja tampoco te gustó Garo? porque no empiezas con OP o DC? XD oh! viste el dorama de Bloody Monday *O* tu que eres informático è.é

¡El capítulo de hoy es en el día 12 de Junio, Viernes! ;) (Felicidades Mamoru aunque casi sea Navidad (?))

* * *

><p><strong><em>Por los años: la herencia Black<em>**

**_Capítulo 08: El primer cumpleaños_**

Mamoru se giró entre las sabanas. Ese era el peor día del año. Se quedó bocabajo pensando en la opción de que era viernes y solo tenía clase por la mañana… quizás saltarse las clases.

— Mamoru, felicidades —sonrió Kazuha entrando en su habitación—. Levántate.

— Mamá voy a saltarme las clases no quiero ir en serio —se quejó él.

— ¿Tan malas son tus fans? —preguntó Asami sonriendo cruzada de brazos y apoyada en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

Mamoru se incorporó de golpe golpeando su cabeza contra la estantería que tenía encima de su cama y que solo ocupaba un cuarto del ancho total donde el chico dormía.

— ¿Qué… qué… qué… qué… qué…?

Asami sonrió aún más. Le parecía adorable que Mamoru tartamudeara de esa manera.

— Vístete anda que vas a llegar tarde —añadió la chica girándose para irse.

— Pero…

Mamoru miró a Kazuha señalando a la puerta. Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Ha dicho que venía a felicitarte —sonrió su madre dándole un beso al chico en la frente—. No digas que no es adorable…

— ¡Fuera…! ¡Largo…! —se quejó el chico empujando a su madre.

En cuanto estaba seguro de que la mujer había salido cerró la habitación. Se giró a mirarla. La noche anterior no había recogido nada. Suspiró. Ahora ya era tarde. Se vistió en un momento e hizo la cama. Cogió el maletín y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Miró hacia el pasillo Asami sonreía cruzada de brazos y apoyada a una de las paredes de la casa.

— Te odio —respondió cuando estuvo a su lado entrando al comedor.

Asami se rió.

— ¿En serio tenías planeado saltarte las clases? —preguntó ella siguiéndolo.

— ¿Y por qué no? —preguntó él.

— Tampoco será tan malo —respondió ella sentándose a una silla viendo como Mamoru se sentaba a su lado a comer.

— Felicidades Mamo-kun —imitó la voz de una chica—. Te he hecho un regalo especialmente para ti —Asami lo miró—. Oh… espera que creo que es un chocolate… envenenado —miró a la chica.

Asami se echó a reír.

— No es cierto —respondió Kazuha.

— Estuve el ultimo año comiendo chocolate durante dos meses enteros —se quejó el chico mirando a su madre—. Y aún tuve que tirar la mitad… porque ellos no me ayudaron —sonrió señalando a su madre.

— Por favor… —se quejó Kazuha—. Eran tus regalos…

— ¿Solo chocolate? —preguntó Asami.

— Este año puedes dárselo a ella —sonrió Kazuha—. No te ofendas hija, pero estás demasiado delgada.

La hija Kudo negó con la cabeza mientras Mamoru miraba de reojo a su amiga. Llevaba ropa muy ajustada y claramente estaba muy delgada.

— ¿A qué viene esa mirada? —preguntó ella viéndolo.

Él giró la cabeza con rapidez.

— No, no solo chocolate —susurró él—. También galletas… caramelos… oh… y un caballo de papel —añadió mirándola.

— Creo que lo único que te habrá durado será el caballo —se rió Asami.

— ¡Era a tamaño real! ¡Eso no cabía a mi casa ni loco! —se quejó él.

— Oh… con lo que le debería de haber costado a la pobre —suspiró Asami poniendo cara de apenada.

Mamoru la fulminó con la mirada. Ella se rió mientras él cerraba los ojos. La hija Kudo lo miró. Realmente no tenía ánimos para ir al instituto era sorprendente que una persona que pudiera ir detrás de asesinos no pudiera evitar sentir miedo por sus fans.

— Cuando termines las clases nos vamos a celebrarlo con Akira y Chieko a algún sitio, ¿vale? —sonrió Asami para animarlo.

— A donde quiera que vayamos ellas nos seguirán —se quejó él.

Asami se puso un dedo en los labios. Esa era otra manía que tenía la chica cada vez que se esforzaba en pensar algo.

— ¿Y qué tal en mi casa? —preguntó la chica guiñándole un ojo—. Nadie podrá entrar sin mi permiso —se rió ella.

— Con ese asesino siguiéndote gran idea —respondió Mamoru dando el último mordisco del trozo de pan y levantándose.

Asami sonrió.

— Vaya a donde vaya me va a seguir —se quejó ella poniendo cara de fastidio—. Los Kuroba desactivaron el localizador que me puso en mi móvil, pero se reinicia cada día… es como un virus que nunca sale —sonrió.

— Así que técnicamente ahora sabe que estás aquí —susurró Mamoru.

— Dejé mi teléfono en casa —se rió ella—. Les dije a mis padres que venía hacia aquí.

— Entonces quédate aquí y lo hacemos aquí —sonrió él—. Así estarás tranquila todo el día.

— No te preocupes por mí —sonrió la chica Kudo.

— No existe un no por respuesta —respondió él cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja.

— Eres convincente —respondió ella poniéndose igual.

— Asami, hazle caso —se rió Kazuha cogiendo una chaqueta delgada que había en el respaldo de una silla—. Me voy ya… recuerda que Ayako hoy empezaba antes, ya se ha ido… —informó a su hijo mientras salía del salón—. Ah y… Mamoru —sonrió sacando la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta—. No te pongas de mal humor hoy, que Ayako ya estaba suficientemente rara…

— Sí mamá… —susurró él levantando una mano hacia la mujer que ya estaba saliendo de la casa.

Asami sonrió. La familia Hattori seguía llevándose tan bien como ella recordaba.

— Bueno… ¿qué quieres hacer? —sonrió Mamoru.

— Te vas al instituto ya —respondió Asami levantándose y empujándolo hacia la puerta.

— Por favor… —se quejó él—. No me hagas ir…

— Que te vayas ya —respondió ella empujándolo hacia fuera del comedor y luego soltándolo. Puso sus manos detrás de la espalda con una radiante sonrisa—. Os espero aquí.

Mamoru la miró fijamente y sonrió. Al menos parecía no haber perdido esa sonrisa tan grande que solo le había visto hacerla hacia él.

— Está bien… —se quejó finalmente—. Nadie puede resistirse a esa sonrisa —se volteó para ponerse los zapatos—. Cierra por dentro… aquí tienes las llaves —sonrió señalando su montón de llaves que llevaban a Byakko aún atado—. Por si quieres salir. Nos veremos luego.

— Sí —respondió ella levantando una mano para despedirse mientras él abría la puerta.

— No me destroces la casa —añadió sonriendo antes de salir.

— No seas idiota —se quejó ella mientras él cerraba la puerta y sacaba la lengua. Asami cerró el cerrojo por dentro y se quedó pensando. Tenía 5 horas para hacer… nada. Suspiró—. ¿Y ahora qué harás Samy? —se preguntó a si misma girándose y viendo el amplio pasillo.

Se puso las manos a la cintura pensando… sería una mañana entretenidamente aburrida.

Mamoru se lo tomó con calma. No quería llegar muy temprano, iría justo a tiempo y con suerte podría evitar a algunos fans del instituto. Llegó al cruce donde siempre quedaban con Akira y Chieko ellos le esperaban sonriendo. Parecían saber lo que había ocurrido por las caras burlonas que ponían los dos hermanos.

— Al final has venido —sonrió Akira rodeándole con un brazo por la espalda para que apresurase el paso—. Ya verás que divertido hoy.

— Felicidades Mamoru-kun —sonrió Chieko dándole un pequeño golpe en uno de los hombros.

— Sí por supuesto… estaré esperando la diversión para después de clases —añadió él con cara de fastidio.

— No, lo divertido es ahora… después de casa vamos a recoger a Asa-chan y nos vamos a algún sitio tranquilo —sonrió Chieko.

Mamoru la miró. No sabían que Asami estaba en su casa. Punto bueno. Caminaron en silencio durante un rato, hasta llegar cerca del patio del instituto. Ya no había nadie allí, solo un chico apoyado en la pared del instituto que llevaba una chaqueta de chándal de color negro con la capucha puesta en su cabeza, se mantenía firme con los brazos cruzados y miraba a todos los que entraban en el recinto.

— Bueno, no tendremos que ir precisamente a casa de Asami a recogerla y no iremos en otro sitio, nos quedamos donde ella está —respondió Mamoru suspirando al entrar en el patio.

— ¿No está en su casa? —preguntó Chieko.

— Que va… —se quejó Mamoru fastidiado.

Los dos hermanos se echaron a reír. Conocían a Asami suficiente como para saber lo impulsiva que era en ciertas cosas y el ir a hacer visitas en casa ajenas era una de esas cosas.

— Oh… tu novia te visitó en tu casa —sonrió Akira—. Qué bonito…

— Cierra el pico, ella no es mi novia —se quejó Mamoru intentando golpear al chico que esquivó con agilidad.

— Pero te gustaría —sonrió Chieko.

— Deja de decir eso —se quejó él.

Los hermanos se rieron de nuevo. Él suspiró cansado. Aunque no estuvieran en la entrada del patio, en la puerta del edificio ya estaban todos y todas sus fans esperándole.

— Sigo a tiempo de echar a correr dirección contraria, ¿verdad? —preguntó al verlos parándose.

— Sí, creo que aún sigues a tiempo, pero… ya te han visto, no te dejaran irte tan fácilmente —se rió Akira—. Venga, no seas quejica. Salgamos una hora antes y así si hay retrasados no tendrás que verlos.

— Buena idea —sonrió Chieko—. Me apuntó —añadió alzando un puño al aire.

Vieron a Anzai Makoto acercándose a ellos.

— ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó al estar a su lado señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Los tres se giraron a mirar. Los gemelos Kuroba estaban hablando con el chico del chándal haciendo gestos muy exagerados hacia él.

— Ni idea… —susurró Mamoru—. ¡Hey genios! —les gritó—. ¡Entrad antes de que suene el timbre!

Los gemelos le miraron. Se miraron entre ellos y le dijeron unas últimas palabras al chico que ya se iba.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Akira cuando ellos estuvieron a su lado.

— Este es el que persigue a Asami —se quejó Hiro cruzándose de brazos—. Ahora tendremos que decirle que no puede venir al instituto porque ese ya sabe dónde está.

— A mi me preocupa lo que pueda hacer ahora después de que le dijeras aquello, Hiro —susurró Takeshi—. Deberíamos de avisar a Asami.

— Tranquilos, no creo que la encuentre —sonrió Mamoru—. Si ella se mantiene encerrada no le pasara nada —añadió girándose dispuesto a afrontar a ese montón de gente que le esperaba.

— Felicidades —sonrieron los gemelos abrazándolo con un brazo por la espalda—. Tendremos que hacer una fiesta cada día de tu cumpleaños, chico. Esto parece San Valentín pero con hombres incluidos.

Mamoru suspiró largamente. Solo le faltaba que esos tipos se burlaran de él.

— ¿Está en un lugar seguro? —preguntó en un susurro Takeshi.

Él afirmó con la cabeza.

— La llamaré un segundo ahora y le diré que no salga —respondió Mamoru.

— De acuerdo —sonrió Hiro— gracias.

Los dos lo soltaron y se fueron hacia adentro.

— Llegarás tarde a tu primera clase —sonrió Akira golpeándole al hombro—. Felicidades —se rió.

— Quedamos aquí luego, Mamoru-kun —respondió Chieko.

— Id directos a mi casa —respondió él.

— Cómo quieras —añadió ella.

Los dos hermanos Kyogoku se fueron también hacia adentro.

— Menudo cobardes y te dejan solo ante el peligro —se quejó Makoto con una mirada de reprobación.

— Sí, tu vete alejando —sonrió Hattori viendo como se iba separando de él.

— Voy a llegar a clase a la misma hora que tú —se rió él—. Vamos al mismo destino.

— Allá vamos —susurró el hijo de Heiji y Kazuha avanzando hacia el interior del edificio.

Asami suspiró. Se había pasado casi toda la mañana sola en esa casa. Estaba tumbada en el suelo repasando en su cabeza como Kazuha le había dado permiso para hacer todo lo que quisiera. Se incorporó y volvió a tumbarse. Había terminado haciendo abdominales al suelo de aburrimiento. Escuchó un pequeño pitido a su lado y se levantó de un salto. Se acercó a los fogones. Kazuha le había dicho todo para que ella pudiera hacer algo para ayudarles. Cerró el fuego. Ya tenía casi la comida preparada y la mesa parada. Volvió a sentarse al suelo y siguió haciendo ejercicio. La verdad es que tenía demasiada energía cada día y tenía que sacarla por algún lado, así que siempre que podía iba a andar por la calle, se ponía a bailar si estaba en casa o simplemente movía su cuerpo de alguna manera en el colegio. El timbre de la casa sonó. Asami se quedó quieta al suelo y miró hacia donde debería de estar la puerta. Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta con un puño cerrado. Faltaba una hora para que plegaran del instituto y Kazuha le había dicho que ni ella, ni Heiji, ni Ayako, no llegarían hasta la noche. Abrió el candado con lentitud para que no hiciera ruido y abrió la puerta de golpe.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó Asami viendo a Akira, Chieko y Mamoru.

El hijo Hattori tan solo entró en la casa sonriendo y se fue directo a su habitación para dejar su maletín, todas las bolsas que llevaba y para quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme.

— Te echábamos de menos —respondió Chieko abrazando a la chica mientras Akira también entraba.

— Huele de maravilla —sonrió el hijo Kyogoku.

Asami cerró la puerta una vez Chieko la dejó.

— Cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo? —preguntó Mamoru entrando en el comedor.

— ¿Quieres escuchar una respuesta sincera? —preguntó Asami entrando con ellos—. Aburrirme —respondió sonriendo después de que los tres la miraran.

— Tienes demasiado tiempo libre, ¿has probado a apuntarte a otro instituto? —preguntó Mamoru sonriendo.

— Tu madre me dio permiso —respondió ella—. Y yo ya le dije que lo quemaría todo, así que… no te quejes, de momento sigue todo entero —se rió.

Chieko se acercó a ver.

— Bueno, confiemos en tus dotes —respondió la chica Kyogoku—. A mi me sirven comida del hotel, nunca he cocinado.

— Ni nosotros —añadieron los chicos.

— Pues vais listos —se rió Asami—. Kazuha-obachan no vendrá hasta tarde.

— Entonces mejor no quemes la casa —añadió Mamoru.

— Id a dejar las cosas esto aún tardará un rato —informó la hija Kudo.

— Ya haces de ama de casa —se rió Chieko—. Y en la casa de los Hattori… prácticamente ya sois pareja… —terminó ilusionada.

— No es cierto —respondieron Asami y Mamoru a la vez.

— Oh, por favor si lo lleváis escrito en la cara —añadió Akira saliendo de la sala para ir a dejar sus cosas a la habitación de Mamoru.

Asami bufó y se acercó al fuego, mientras Chieko se iba también a dejar las cosas.

— Parece mentira, Kudo Asami cocinando —sonrió Mamoru.

— Como sigas por ahí te quedas sin comer —sonrió ella hábilmente.

Mamoru se acercó a ella que removía algo en una olla.

— Oh, no seas mala —se quejó él en un susurro detrás de Asami— solo era una broma.

Kudo se giró para verlo. El chico se había acercado mucho a ella y eso la ponía nerviosa.

— ¿Qué haces? —murmuró viendo que se acercaba más y que la acorralaba con los brazos.

Mamoru sonrió.

— Van a estar un rato lejos de nosotros esperando a que hagamos algo indecente y nos puedan sorprender con ello —susurró de manera que solo ella podía oírlo.

— Como los conoces —sonrió ella en el mismo tono de voz—. ¿Y qué pretendes hacer ahora?

— Démosles motivos para que aparezcan más rápido —sonrió él.

Asami miró al techo y luego se giró.

— ¿Quieres probar? —preguntó alzando un poco más la voz pero como si siguiera en un susurro.

— Claro —respondió Mamoru siguiéndole el juego.

Asami cogió un tenedor y pinchó dentro de la olla, sacando un trozito de carne.

— Cuidado que quema —sonrió girándose.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Mamoru volviendo a bajar la voz y apartándose de ella.

— Calla y come —se quejó ella en el mismo tono sonriendo—. No tiene buena pinta pero está delicioso.

Mamoru arqueó una ceja. Tendría que hacerle aprender la palabra delicioso en el diccionario, o es que quizás habían cambiado las descripciones en Estados Unidos. Asami bufó y sonrió ampliamente.

— Trae —se quejó él cogiendo el tenedor, bufó un poco la comida y se lo llevó a la boca—. Quema…

Asami se echó a reír mientras le acercaba un vaso de agua que había en el mármol.

— Anda toma… delicado —se rió.

— Cállate… quema mucho —se quejó tapándose la boca con una mano mientras con la otra cogía el vaso.

— ¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó Chieko mirándolos desde el umbral de la puerta.

Ni siquiera la habían oído. Asami seguía riendo mientras Mamoru se bebía todo el vaso de agua.

— Maldita sea… —se quejó cuando hubo terminado volviendo a taparse la boca—. Deja de reírte, no tiene gracia.

— Te lo he advertido —siguió riéndose ella.

— Eres malvada y retorcida —se quejó él.

— Se acabó te has quedado sin —respondió Asami poniendo sus manos en la cadera y haciéndose la ofendida.

— ¿Me vas a dejar morir de hambre? —preguntó él.

— ¿No estaba malo? —preguntó Asami sonriendo levantando una cuchara de madera.

— Está delicioso —respondió Mamoru—. Pero te has pasado.

— Oye, yo te he advertido, no es mi culpa —se quejó ella volviendo a girarse hacia la olla.

Miró a la puerta Chieko estaba sonriendo.

— Sois un matrimonio auténtico —sonrió ella mientras Akira llegaba a su lado.

— Sentaros de una vez —respondió Asami—. Antes de que os quedéis sin comida.

Los hermanos se sentaron uno al lado del otro y Mamoru también se fue a sentar. Asami cogió la olla y se acercó a la mesa.

— Sigo sin saber cocinar, así que si tenéis quejas escribid un papel formalmente y lo entregáis allí arriba cuando podáis —sonrió Asami señalando hacia el techo.

— ¿Lo has envenenado? —preguntó Akira arqueando una ceja.

— Espero que no —se rió ella—. Anda trae el plato.

— No das confianza —respondió él.

Mamoru alzó el plato.

— Está bueno, no seas quejica —se rió.

El día iba mejorando lentamente.

— ¿Y? ¿Cuántos chocolates recibiste? —Asami miró a Mamoru.

— 351 de chicas y 43 de chicos —respondió Chieko riéndose.

Mamoru suspiró largamente.

— No te quejes —se rió Akira—. Al menos no tienes ese horrendo caballo.

Las dos chicas también se rieron, mientras Mamoru las fulminaba con la mirada.

* * *

><p>¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!<p>

ANZAI MAKOTO (安西真), en ese día 16 años. Cumpleaños desconocido. Su nombre significa 'Verdadero'. Padres desconocidos (?). No tiene alias u otros nombres conocidos. Es el número 1 del club de fans de Hattori Mamoru (un metomentodo de mucho cuidado ;) ) y va a la clase de Hiro y Mamoru.

Y aunque ya hayan salido, como esos personajes toman protagonismo en la historia, también les presento:

ASAHARA AIKO (麻原愛子), en ese día 16 años. Cumpleaños desconocido. Su nombre significa 'Niña del Amor' o 'Hija del Amor' (y sus otras variantes). Padres desconocidos... por el momento. No tiene alias u otros nombres conocidos. Es una chica reservada, pero va siempre en el grupo de amigos de Makoto, Mamoru, Chieko, Akira y Renzo.

IRIE RENZO (入江連三), en ese día 16 años. Cumpleaños desconocido. Su nombre significa 'Tercer hijo', aunque no tiene hermanos. Sus padres son Midori y Raiko (conocidos en XLA I). También se lo conoce como un agente del Programa Especial de la Policía de Kyoto Nº: 9000743 (sede Kudo o Takahashi, como su padre XD).

Y alguien que no tiene tanto protagonismo, pero que saldrá en más ocasiones, apareció en el capítulo 4:

TAKAMINA NATSUMI (高美那夏美), en ese día 16 años. Cumpleaños el 5 de Agosto. Su nombre significa 'Belleza del Verano'. Padres desconocidos. No tiene alias u otros nombres conocidos. Va a la misma clase que Irie Renzo y Asahara Aiko.

Espero les haya gustado y ¡porfis dejen reviews!

La siguiente semana, como es Navidad publicaré más :)

^^Shihoran^^


	9. El cumpleaños de Asami

¡Hola de nuevo y Feliz Navidad! Hoy les traeré tres capítulos seguidos :)

**Alice D.K.W:** la magia pokemon jajajajaja pika pika XD lo de los tiburones fue malo XDDD jamás pensé que podría escribir algo tan malvado XDDD nah, el golpe no le dolió debido a la 'agradable' sorpresa ;) chocolate envenenado no es peligroso jajajajaja lo peligroso es chocolate con APTX (?) Asami va vestida notmal jajajaja de hecho su otra vestimenta normal es la de competición (como agente)... completamente negra XD Hiro y Take son traviesos de nacimiento jejejeje (herencia de su padre (?)) Akira es como su madre en lo que respecta a hablar con enamorados XD Mamoru no es tsundere... es el más normal que he hecho (?): Asami es una bestia, Hiro y Take unos traviesos, Akira un incomprendido y Chieko una metomentodo XD. En cuanto a Te-chan... es el unico imprevisible que incluso aún para mí lo sigue siendo (seh, es malo que la propia autora diga eso (?)) XD lo de 'eres malvada y retorcida' se lo decía a la autora del fanfic (?) XDDD Chieko y Akira son muy parecidos a su madre y tan fuertes como su padre ;) y Asami no castiga a Mamoru sin comer XD sus castigos son peores (?) si terminas la historia lo podrás comprobar jajajajaja en cuanto a Natsumi no, no la voy a matar (por el momento (?)) pero no es un personaje importante :) te dedico los tres capítulos ;) ¡Bezos! P.D.: disfruta del 'romance moment' y de... la entrevista de Te-chan XD

**Usagi Toxtle: **me alegra que te haya gustado *O* ¡gracias por el review! deseo que te siga gustando ;) No dudes en darme alguna crítia si algo te parece mal ;) ¡Besos!

Disclaimer: los personajes de DC pertenecen a Aoyama Gosho-sama, yo solo los he cogido prestados para crearles una familia (mis verdaderos personajes) :)

He podido comprobar de que los espacios que yo he dejado como cambios temporales o espaciales en los capítulos no se me han marcado, así que a partir de ahora, si veis un punto solo '.' es debido a ese cambio.

¡Os dejo con el capítulo! :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Por los años: la herencia Black<em>**

**_Capítulo 09: El cumpleaños de Asami_**

Al día siguiente, Mamoru salió de su habitación y se fue directo al comedor. Estaba satisfecho por cómo iba a ir. No tenía planeado nada e iba a celebrar el aniversario de Asami. Se rió ante esa idea mientras entraba en el comedor. Su familia estaba ya allí almorzando con tranquilidad.

— Pero si es sábado —se quejó al verlos.

— Y tú trabajas, ¿o te has olvidado de eso? —preguntó Heiji sin ni siquiera alzar la vista de su taza de té de la que en seguida hizo un sorbo.

— ¿Trabajo? —preguntó el chico abriendo los ojos como platos.

Si tuviera que hacer algo se hubiera acordado.

— ¿No le prometiste a Mitsuki que te pasarías por su empresa? —preguntó Kazuha alegre de que por primera vez su hijo se olvidara de cosas serias.

— ¿Mitsuki? —preguntó Mamoru intentando recordar a la mujer—. Ah… la jefa de la empresa de ordenadores de Beika… bueno, podré ir si papá me fue a buscar la tarjeta de acceso —sonrió mirándolo.

Heiji se sacó del bolsillo de la camisa una cinta con una tarjeta atada a una cuerda con un mosquetón. Mamoru lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Vamos, que te queda poco tiempo, a la tarde tienes que ir a casa de los Kudo, ¿vale? —sonrió Kazuha.

— Por cierto, me ha dicho que Asami vendrá a buscarte en esas oficinas, así que no salgas antes —sonrió Heiji haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

Mamoru agarró la tarjeta que su padre le pasaba.

— Por cierto… ya te dije lo que pasaba, así que… no la hagas esperar —susurró su padre a su lado mientras Kazuha se distraía con Ayako por no comerse el pan.

— Papá, sabiendo lo que ocurre, ¿por qué no se queda en casa? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Porque la atacan incluso en su casa —respondió él llamando la atención de su esposa.

— Está bien, no haré esperar, no me iré, ¿qué más? —preguntó mirando como su padre sonreía de satisfacción.

— Nada más mi súbdito, puede irse —se rió.

— Será posible… —se quejó agarrando el pan que tenía en la mesa y levantándose.

— Mamoru, termínate esto… —se quejó Kazuha.

— No tengo hambre —respondió él—. ¡Y tengo trabajo! —añadió con una voz de enfado mientras salía de la estancia.

Mientras mordía su comida, se fue hacia su habitación a por su chaqueta y su móvil. Se fue hacia la puerta de salida de la casa y cogió las llaves del mueble mientras se ponía los zapatos. Salió de la casa a regañadientes. Su padre adoraba hacerle ver que era menos inteligente que él. Mordió de nuevo el trozo de pan mientras agilizaba el paso. Le parecía increíble que una informática tuviera que pedirle ayuda para arreglar algo de informática. Al principio había aceptado ese trabajo porque le hacía gracia esa idea, pero ahora le parecía tan ridículo que le mosqueaba, y más siendo un sábado. Pasó por varias calles, mientras la gente se giraba para mirarlo. En cuanto llegó al edificio lo observó con atención. Unas 20 plantas de un edificio completamente moderno. Se acercó a la entrada. Un sitio oscuro, pero iluminado por el interior del edificio con una puerta de cristal. Se acercó a la puerta y observó una pantallita delante de él. Cogió la tarjeta que le había dado su padre y se había colgado al cuello al salir, y la pasó por delante de la pantallita. Emitió un pitido, conforme podía entrar. Empujó la puerta de cristal y entró. Delante de él, un edificio con muchas ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz del sol, a su derecha una mesa en la que tendría que haber una recepcionista, pero que ese era su día de fiesta. A su izquierda dos puertas de cristal que dejaban ver una sala de reuniones amplia e iluminada. En frente, unas escaleras de mármol que llevaban a los ascensores y al primer piso. Suspiró. Mitsuki ya tendría que estar allí. Miró hacia los lados y nadie. Hizo un par de pasos hacia delante. No tenía todo el tiempo del mundo en ese día, ya era casi mediodía y en 4 horas tendría que salir de allí.

— Ya llegaste, Mamoru-kun —sonrió una mujer arriba de las escaleras.

Se acercó allí mientras la mujer bajaba las escaleras. Era una amiga de su madre, de pelo negro, alborotado y nariz puntiaguda.

— Aquí estoy, Mitsuki-san —sonrió abriendo los brazos con una sonrisa.

— Me alegra de verte, pequeño —sonrió ella abrazándolo.

— Bueno… voy con un poco de tiempo justo, así que depende de cómo sea la avería no podré terminar a tiempo… —susurró intentando que el olor tan fuerte que desprendía su perfume no se le metiera dentro de la nariz.

— Sí, cierto… —sonrió la mujer—. Tu padre me ha dicho que tienes que ir a comer a casa de una amiga.

— Sí… más o menos —se rió.

— ¿Tu novia? —preguntó la mujer empezando a subir las escaleras.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree eso? —preguntó el otro en un susurro, que ella escuchó a la perfección.

— ¿Entonces lo es? —preguntó Mitsuki girándose de golpe.

— Claro que no —se quejó él medio rojo—. Nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza salir con ese animal…

— Claro, claro —sonrió medio silbando la mujer.

Estaba seguro que ella no se lo había creído. De hecho tampoco se lo hubiera creído ni siquiera Anzai Makoto. Suspiró nervioso. Si Asami le hubiera escuchado ya se hubiera llevado al menos dos golpes en las costillas y uno en la cabeza. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras recordaba el dolor del último golpe que se había llevado de ella. Aún le dolía el brazo. Mitsuki pulsó el botón del ascensor mientras él terminaba de subir las escaleras. Sonrió mientras pensaba que quizás era un poco masoquista, pero… prefería tenerla a su lado y que le golpeara por tonterías que decía.

— Buenos días Mitsuki —sonrió un hombre llegando con ellos.

— Ya te dije que no hacía falta que vinieras —respondió ella mirándolo de reojo.

— Quiero ver al genio que quedará tan mal como nosotros sin poder arreglar el problema —sonrió el hombre mientras Mamoru lo observaba.

— 20 minutos y lo tendré solucionado —sonrió el joven mirando los ojos marrón oscuro, casi negro, del hombre.

— El chico tiene agallas —sonrió el hombre removiéndole el pelo—. Me llamo Tano Juugo.

— Hattori Mamoru —respondió él apartándose para que dejara de tocarlo.

— Vamos a ver lo que sabes hacer —sonrió el hombre mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y dejándole paso para que entrara.

Entraron en el aparato y Tano apretó los números del ascensor. El hombre tendría unos 30 años y encajaba en la descripción de lo que Mitsuki definía como un trabajador compulsivo. Su ropa estaba desordenada y muy mal encajada en tema colores. Su pelo definía su cabeza como alguien que, o bien terminaba de levantarse, o bien no había dormido en días. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

— ¿Y cómo vienes así? —preguntó la amiga de su madre al ver que Mamoru lo observaba con atención.

— Me olvidé el programa en las oficinas —respondió él—. Así no se puede trabajar ni siquiera en casa —se rió—. Mientras el ascensor frenaba y abría las puertas— en 20 minutos vengo a veros.

— Estaré esperando —sonrió Mamoru mientras las puertas se volvían a cerrar.

En pocos segundos llegaron al último piso. Mitsuki salió de allí con una tarjeta en la mano para abrir la puerta que estaba justo a dos pasos del aparato. Mamoru la siguió. El edificio era idéntico pasaras por donde pasaras, paredes blancas, limpio, ordenado, sin nadie pasando por ningún lugar. La puerta de cristal se abrió. Mitsuki entró aguantando la puerta para el detective. Había mucha seguridad en ese lugar, cámaras de vigilancia, la puerta con pase, sensores de movimiento y calor. Mamoru silbó sorprendido mientras entraba. Mitsuki se fue a una pared con un pequeño armario y lo abrió.

— Incluso código de seguridad de alarma —se sorprendió viéndola como insertaba un número en una pantallita.

— Toda seguridad es poca —se rió ella—. Nuestras investigaciones ya han sido copiadas varias veces… y aún teniendo todo esto instalado entraron para entrarnos este virus y destruir todos nuestros sistemas.

— Entonces debe de haber sido alguien de dentro… —susurró él—. ¿Tienes copias de las cámaras de seguridad, listas del personal autorizado y todo eso? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a un ordenador que le indicaba ella.

— Luego te lo muestro… —sonrió.

Mamoru se sentó en una silla y movió el ratón del ordenador. Tal y como le había contado su madre, era algo extraño. Aparecía un hombre poniéndose una botella de Ron en un vaso y bebiendo de él. Arqueó una ceja. El hombre extrañamente le recordaba a alguien. Intentó apagar el ordenador, pero no hacía nada.

— ¿Habéis probado a desenchufarlo a la fuerza? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Claro que sí —respondió ella—. Pero vuelves a pulsar el botón de encender y de nuevo te sale esta pantalla. Parece una broma de muy mal gusto.

— Esto está copiando vuestros archivos Mitsuki-san —informó el joven intentando buscar una tecla a la que reaccionara.  
>Nada. En poco tiempo llegó riendo Tano. Pero se calló al ver que en ese momento la pantalla había desaparecido y había aparecido la pantalla normal.<p>

— ¿Habías llegado hasta aquí? —preguntó el joven.

— No —Mitsuki apretó una tecla y volvió la pantalla hacia atrás—. Increíble que solo tú hayas conseguido al menos quitar la pantalla.

— ¿Cómo has hecho? —preguntó el hombre alucinado.

Mamoru sonrió. Había entendido a la perfección lo que describía ese dibujo. De alguna manera lo había entendido. Fueron pasando las horas y el joven se atrevió a mirar las cámaras de seguridad. Tano iba y venía haciendo cosas y burlándose del joven. Finalmente el asunto se arregló, después de 4 horas. Mamoru sonrió y recogió sus cosas, dispuesto a irse, pero Mitsuki le entretuvo aún más con su palabrería.

— ¿Qué fue lo que nos han robado? —preguntó la mujer intentando no aparentar preocupación.

— Algunos documentos y una carpeta —respondió Mamoru.

Mitsuki se miró a su compañero preocupado.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el hijo de Kazuha.

— No, no tranquilo —sonrió la mujer—. No es importante.

Miró hacia la pantalla del ordenador, mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de la hora que era.

— Tengo que irme —Mamoru se metió corriendo al ascensor.

Pulsó el botón para bajar. No se acordaba de que a esa hora Asami ya estaría allí. Se iba poniendo nervioso, mientras las puertas permanecían cerradas. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron miró hacia la entrada, pero tal y como estaba desde allí, el techo de la primera planta le tapaba la vista hacia la puerta principal. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y se paró a la mitad. Cerró los puños con fuerza al ver lo que estaba en la entrada. Había alguien con una capucha de un jersey de color gris, que había acorralado a Asami a la pared y le mostraba algo. Bajó el tramo de escaleras que le faltaba de dos en dos, casi tropezando al final. Mientras corría por, lo que ahora le parecía, un largo vestíbulo, escuchó que las puertas del otro ascensor se abrían, seguramente porque Mitsuki y Tano habrían bajado en él. Abrió la puerta de golpe, mientras escuchaba hablar la voz de Asami y el chico le acariciaba de un brazo.

— Déjame en paz, por favor —susurró la chica intentando apartarse.

— Querida, no hay momento que no esperara con ansias, excepto este... —sonrió el chico bajo la capucha—. Me temes así que no puedes moverte… y estás sola… ni Junior, ni Brave, ni Truth podrán ayudarte ahora.

— Por favor… te lo pido… vete ahora…

Asami miró a Mamoru pidiéndole con los ojos que la ayudase.

— Suéltala, está conmigo —respondió Mamoru—. ¿O es que no la has oído?

— ¿Contigo? —preguntó girándose para verlo.

Asami intentó apartarse, pero el chico, del que la capucha tapaba a la perfección su cara, sabía lo que iba a hacer y la agarró de la muñeca.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó finalmente.

— Nadie importante… —susurró la chica viendo que Mamoru iba a responder—. Vine a preguntarle acerca de un asunto… de informática…

— Mientes muy mal Asami-chan —sonrió levantándole el brazo—. Tu pulso se ha acelerado cuando he preguntado, así que de seguro es alguien importante para ti. ¿Quién eres?

— Por... por favor no lo hagas —suplicó ella bajando la mirada—. Te lo pido... por favor...

¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? Se tomaba muchas confianzas con ella. Mientras ella le suplicaba, el enfado de Mamoru iba en aumento. Apretó con fuerza los dientes mientras escuchaba de nuevo susurros de parte de ella que le suplicaba con la voz rota.

— Suéltala —ordenó—. Es la última vez que te lo advierto. De seguro tú eres el que te colaste en su casa, ¿verdad?

Escuchó la puerta de cristal de la empresa abrirse, de seguro Mitsuki y Tano estaban saliendo para saber lo que pasaba. Aunque no podía ver mucho de la cara del chico, pudo ver como su boca hacía una mueca de enfado. Detrás de él Asami le negó con la cabeza por miedo a la reacción del encapuchado. El chico se giró de golpe con la mano levantada mientras Asami se encogía, cerrando los ojos. Mamoru se abalanzó parando la mano del chico que iba directa hacia ella. Parecía no aceptar muy bien las cosas y aún menos que le hubieran parado su golpe. Soltó el brazo de Asami dispuesto a golpearlo a él. Mamoru sonrió. Se arrodilló en el momento justo para esquivar el golpe y lo golpeó al medio de la barriga.

— Mamoru-kun —se sorprendió Mitsuki ahogando un grito con las manos delante de la boca.

El chico fue tambaleándose hasta llegar al medio de la cera. Se aguantó la barriga con una mano mientras miraba a Mamoru, entonces volvió la vista hacia ella. Hizo otra mueca de enojo que hizo estremecer a Asami. Mamoru se puso delante de ella.

— No le hagas pagar nada a ella —se quejó—. Si tienes algún problema ven a mí.

Notó como Asami se agarraba a su jersey. Estaba temblando. El chico se fue con lentitud. Parecía muy enojado. Mamoru observó como giraba una esquina y entonces se giró.

— ¿Estás bien, Asami? —preguntó el chico.

Ella le abrazó. Seguía temblando. Mamoru cerró los ojos mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Menudo cumpleaños y solo llevaban medio día. Abrió los ojos y miró a Mitsuki.

— Asami… este tipo fue quién te atacó el otro día, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mamoru en un susurro.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza aún entre sus brazos. Lentamente se fue tranquilizando. El agarre del chico la hacía calmar. Se separó de él con la mirada a sus pies. Mamoru le puso una mano a la cabeza.

— Vámonos —susurró—. Nos estarán esperando todos.

Asami afirmó con la cabeza. Empezaban a faltarle fuerzas.

— Bueno, nos veremos otro día, espero… —sonrió el chico.

— ¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Mitsuki.

Mamoru afirmó y sonrió.

— Vamos —añadió empujando a Asami hacia afuera.

Fueron caminando en silencio. Mamoru observó a la chica de reojo. Se estaba cubriendo las manos con las mangas del jersey largo que llevaba y las movía con nerviosismo. Mantenía la mirada al suelo, triste. Quería saber lo que pensaba. Pero no quería hundirla más así que decidió no decir nada. Miró hacia otro lado y suspiró.

— Felicidades —murmuró.

Asami no respondió. Ni siquiera le había oído. Su cabeza solo estaba pensando en el motivo por el que él estuviera allí. Tampoco es que tuviera ganas de hablar... Mamoru la cogió del brazo para que se parara y se puso delante de ella. Asami no lo miró, no quería que la viera tan desconcertada.

— Asami… ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? —ella no dijo nada y Mamoru se estaba poniendo más nervioso—. Siento haber llegado tarde —murmuró él finalmente, haciendo que Asami negara con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué me pides perdón por eso? —susurró en un hilo de voz que hizo que a Mamoru se le encogiera el corazón.  
>Él la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia un parque que allí había. Se acercó a un banco y la obligó a sentarse. Ella siguió sin levantar la vista del suelo.<p>

— Ese era… yo… —Mamoru se quedó callado y suspiró. Sin soltarla se sentó a su lado. Quería evitar mirarla, pero no podía dejarla de esa manera. Ella afirmó con lentitud—. ¿Qué quiere de ti? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Esta vez no estaba aquí por mi... —respondió ella aún con ese pequeño hilo de voz—. Cuando… cuando llegué él ya estaba allí…

— ¿Qué te ha hecho ese tipo para que te deje así? —preguntó Mamoru apartando la mirada.

— Lo siento… —susurró ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Mamoru la miró parecía que iba a llorar. La abrazó. No sabía qué hacer para intentar animarla.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho? —susurró a su oído.

— Siento ser tan débil… —murmuró finalmente mientras sus lágrimas le caían.

Mamoru arqueó una ceja mientras la seguía abrazando. Estaba llorando porque era débil… eso si era inesperado.

— ¿Quién es débil? —preguntó apartándose de ella y haciendo que lo mirara.

— Yo… —respondió ella levantando la vista hacia sus ojos.

Mamoru se quedó callado por unos instantes. Esos ojos azules que tanto le habían hecho feliz ahora estaban haciéndole daño en su pecho. Forzó una carcajada.

— ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Kudo Asami que dejó inconsciente a tres criminales enormes de un solo golpe solo con 10 años? —preguntó él, ella tan solo lo miró—. Vamos, Asami… —susurró él—. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado para que creas ser débil?

Ella suspiró apartando la mirada. Volvió a apartarse el pelo y terminó mordiéndolo levemente.

— Tengo mucho miedo a ese tipo —confesó finalmente—. Yo… ese tipo... si se enoja con alguien lo paga conmigo, si se levanta con el pie izquierdo lo paga conmigo, si tiene un buen día lo paga conmigo… no me gusta que la gente me odie y menos cuando la única persona que él teme se fue de mi lado hace dos años.

— Ahá, así que el problema es que nadie te protege —respondió Mamoru apoyándose en el respaldo del banco sin mirarla.

Ella le miró sin entender.

— Ese no creo que sea el problema —respondió—. No quiero que la gente me proteja y se ponga en peli…

— ¿Puedo convertirme en su nuevo enemigo? —preguntó interrumpiéndola y sonriendo mientras giraba un poco la cabeza para verla y se señalaba a sí mismo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella. Ahora si estaba sorprendida. Se mordió el labio inferior. La postura del chico la estaba haciendo enrojecer. Mamoru evitó reírse tosiendo un poco.

— Estoy aburrido, hace días que no resuelvo ni un solo caso —se quejó suspirando.

— ¿Y qué vas a solucionar haciendo eso, Hattori? —preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

Sabía que el hecho de que le llamara por su apellido le enojaba.

— Oh venga ya… tengo ganas de ahuyentar a alguien, la gente se coge demasiadas confianzas conmigo —sonrió él apoyando sus brazos al respaldo del banco y cruzándose de piernas. Omitió haber escuchado su apellido.

— Oye… ese tipo hará lo posible porque te alejes de mi —susurró ella apoyándose también al respaldo del banco y sin mirarlo—. Ese amigo mío… no sé qué pasó, pero me hizo creer que se iba porque yo le rechacé. Él…

— ¡Qué malvada eres! —se quejó Mamoru interrumpiéndola de nuevo.

— ¿Disculpa? —la chica lo miró arqueando una ceja.

— Por favor, Asami, rechazaste a la persona que te salva la vida… eres cruel… —respondió él sonriendo. Debía de reconocer que se sentía feliz ante esas palabras, aunque si alguien se lo dijera él por supuesto que lo negaría.

— ¿Y por qué te hace feliz esa conversación? —preguntó ella sin cambiar su cara.

— ¿Me hace feliz? —preguntó él.

— Olvídalo… la cuestión es que él era demasiado orgulloso para irse por ese motivo… —respondió Asami—. Además de que sé seguro que le gustaba otra persona, pero él intentó tranquilizarme con eso. Era demasiado orgulloso de su fuerza como para irse solo por eso —añadió negando con la cabeza—. Así que seguramente ese tipo le chantajeó…

— Dime quién fue el afortunado de recibir tu rechazo… —sonrió Mamoru.

— Eres inaguantable —respondió ella cruzándose de brazos y dejándolo de mirar.

Mamoru sonrió. Mejor que estuviera enfadada con él a que estuviera triste.

— Gracias… —añadió susurrando.

Ella sabía que lo estaba haciendo para animarla así que tan solo cerró los ojos y sonrió. Él la miró de reojo y terminó poniendo su mano más cercana en la cabeza de la chica.

— Akira y Chieko deben de estar echando humo —respondió ella.

— Déjalos, así al menos no enojan a nadie —se rió Mamoru.

La acercó a él, abrazándola.

— Voy a protegerte, Asami… así que no te preocupes, ¿vale? —susurró al lado de su oído.

Ella sonrió tímidamente. Con ese solo gesto ella tenía la certeza de que la protegería. Podía escuchar los latidos lentos del corazón del chico.

— Deberíamos de irnos o mi padre va a matarte —se rió Asami sin moverse.

— Deberíamos… —respondió él tampoco sin moverse—. Tu padre tampoco da miedo.

— Lleva arma —añadió ella medio riendo.

— Mejor vámonos —se rió finalmente alzando su brazo, y haciendo que Asami se riera también.

Los dos se levantaron y prosiguieron el camino, mucho más animados de como lo habían empezado.

.

Mamoru observó a la chica de reojo. Seguía sin hablar, pero ahora al menos no tenía la mirada perdida.  
>Cuando estaban llegando cerca de la casa de la chica, los hermanos Kuroba se abrazaron a ella.<p>

— Kei-chan —sonrieron los dos.

Mamoru siguió su camino mientras Asami se quedaba parada porque los dos gemelos no la dejaban avanzar.

— Hola chicos —respondió ella—. Vuestra casa está en sentido contrario.

— No seas aguafiestas, íbamos a verte ahora —informó Hiro mientras los dos la soltaban.

— Yo… ¿aguafiestas? —se quejó ella.

— Empecemos por un: felicidades Samui —rieron los dos.

Ella siguió su camino mientras los dos gemelos se quedaron atrás.

— Venga ya… —se quejó Takeshi—. Eres un poco aburrida.

— ¿Qué queréis? —preguntó ella suspirando mientras los dos Kuroba le daban alcance.

— Tienes que ver esto —pidió Takeshi poniéndole una carpeta de color marrón claro en la mano de la chica.

Hiro se puso al otro lado de la chica mientras ella abría la carpeta. Estaba llena de fotos y papeles escritos.

— ¿Qué estoy viendo? —preguntó Asami alzando una hoja

— Los informes de Ginebra… —sonrió Hiro señalando la primera página.

— …y Vodka… —añadió Takeshi señalando la segunda.

— …y de los demás de la Organización… —terminó Hiro mientras Asami giraba otra página.

— Todos los que están vivos y en la cárcel… —informó Takeshi sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

— …al final hay una lista curiosa de los que murieron… —añadió Hiro haciendo el mismo gesto.

— Y la lista de los que siguen vivos y libres, entre ellos Tetsuya —respondieron los dos haciendo que Asami se parase.

— ¿De qué habláis? —preguntó la chica—. Tetsuya es un asesino del FBI no de la Organización.

Mamoru se paró para mirarlos a los tres.

— Es en serio —sonrió Takeshi.

— Nuestro querido amigo perteneció a esa gente durante su primer mes de vida —añadió Hiro pasando las páginas para que ella lo viera.

— ¿Su primer mes de vida? —preguntó ella—. ¿Hay algo más para lo que me estéis mostrando esto? —preguntó reanudando la marcha y pasándole la carpeta a Hiro.

— Bueno, en realidad algo que no te va a gustar nada —sonrió Takeshi apartándose de su lado.

Asami se paró de nuevo.

— Chicos tenéis diez pasos para decirme o esconder del todo estos documentos —sonrió Asami mirando a quién se había apartado—. Soy todo oídos.

— Bueno… hoy ha aparecido esto —suspiró Hiro dándole un papel doblado y reanudando la marcha.

Asami le siguió suspirando mientras abría una parte del papel.

— Es mi firma, ¿qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Asami.

— Sí… fíjate bien en el documento —sonrió Takeshi siguiéndola—. Esto es un parte de puesta en libertad…

— Sí, ya lo he visto —añadió ella—. Algo que no recuerdo haber firmado, pero… aparte de eso…

Takeshi le cogió el papel de la mano y lo abrió del todo devolviéndoselo.

— Ya llegamos a los diez pasos y aún no has gritado… buena señal —sonrió Hiro mientras Mamoru suspiraba y seguía el camino.

No iba a perder más el tiempo con ellos.

— Dinos algo… Samui… —escuchó la voz de Takeshi.

— Ahora sí que mi padre me mata —susurró ella.

Mamoru se paró y les miró.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Esto ha sido enviado ya, ¿verdad? —preguntó Asami mirando a Hiro.

— Técnicamente has puesto en libertad a la gente que intenta matarnos —suspiró Hiro encogiéndose de hombros—. Hemos intentado impedir que se enviara, te aseguro que lo hemos intentado impedir pero… se bloqueó… no… no hubo manera de pararlo…

Asami se puso una mano en la frente y cerró los ojos. Ahora ya le dolía la cabeza.

— Además de intentar matarte, ahora Jun se dedica a falsificar los documentos oficiales —susurró Takeshi.

— ¿De qué estáis hablando? —preguntó Mamoru acercándose.

— Nada… no importa —respondió ella pasándole el papel a Hiro—. Guárdalo y déjalo en mi habitación luego… por favor que mi padre no se entere de esto, o optará claramente por la opción de mis abuelos.

— Ahora supongo que entiendes lo que dijo Jun ese día… —susurró Takeshi bajando la mirada.

— Que me iba arrepentir de seguir viva —recordó Asami—. No hay día que no me arrepienta de ello y menos con ese loco dando vueltas por ahí. ¿Qué sabéis de Tetsuya? —preguntó siguiendo el camino.

Al pasar por el lado de Mamoru le agarró la mano y tiró de él.

— Bueno, sigue desaparecido, aunque hemos enviado un mensaje a su grupo… —los gemelos les siguieron mientras Takeshi hablaba—, esto... de música… —añadió sonriendo travieso.

— ¿De música? —preguntó Asami arqueando una ceja—. ¿Desde cuándo?

— Desde hace dos años —informó Hiro—. Y no veas lo bien que… canta…

— ¿Canta? —Asami lo miró como si hubiera dicho que fuera un alien y lo hubiera demostrado—. ¿Desde cuándo?

— Desde que se alejó de ti —suspiró Hiro poniendo cara de enamorado—. Le heriste demasiado.

— Pobre chico… tanto daño no le sentó bien… —susurró Takeshi.

— Disculpad… ¿habéis dicho canta? —preguntó la chica soltando a Mamoru y parándose.

— ¿Tienes tantas ganas de reírte como nosotros? —preguntaron los dos a la vez.

Asami se tapó la boca con una mano.

— No debo reírme de ello, estaría riéndome de mi padre —añadió la chica mordiéndose el labio.

— ¡Pero si es mucho peor que tú padre! —gritaron los Kuroba echándose a reír.

— ¿Nadie le ha dicho que canta mal? ¿En serio? —preguntó Asami riendo finalmente.

— Y por cierto… —sonrió Hiro levantando un dedo hacia su pelo—. Se ha teñido de plata.

Asami rodó los ojos.

— Pero si tenía el pelo majísimo —se quejó ella suspirando.

— Eso… —añadió Takeshi apoyándose al hombro de ella, Hiro y Asami lo miraron extrañados, él se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se apartó de la chica tosiendo un poco—. Ahora espanta más a los niños —se echó a reír de nuevo.

— ¿Y los demás no le han dicho nada? —preguntó ella aguantándose las ganas de reír mientras Hiro se reía.

— No… parece ser que es el mejor del grupo de los Bullet Junior —respondió Hiro entrando en el jardín de la casa de Asami.

— Todos deben de ser malísimos —suspiró ella—. Que se dediquen al fútbol o al boxeo… eso les irá mejor…

— Los Bullet Junior son un grupo muy bueno por aquí —sonrió Mamoru con cara de fastidio—. Mi hermana tiene todos sus CD's…

Asami lo miró.

— ¿Canta bien? —preguntó la chica.

— Canta fatal —respondió Mamoru.

— ¿Entonces cómo han podido aguantar dos años? —preguntó Asami mirando a Takeshi.

— Eso también me intriga a mi —añadió Hiro apoyándose al hombro de la chica y mirando a su hermano.

— Bueno, técnicamente… es guapo —sonrió Takeshi sacando un montón de cartas de su mano—. Y toca con un tono de música que más o menos puede cantar sin desafinar… además de que los temas que canta son para todas las edades.

— Lo de guapo no te lo discuto —sonrió Asami mientras Hiro afirmaba con la cabeza, esta vez fueron Asami y Takeshi quienes miraron al gemelo, que se apartó de la chica—. Pero lo de que un tono de música con el que no pueda desafinar… no existe tal cosa.

— ¿Os estáis riendo de mi hijo quizás? —preguntó una mujer delante de la puerta.

— Shiho-oneesan —sonrió Asami—. Sí, un poco —respondió ella sacando la lengua—. No me habías dicho que cantaba.

— Bueno… le dio por eso… me dijo que era lo único con lo que podía ayudarte —sonrió Miyano Shiho.

— ¿Y dónde está? —preguntaron los tres a la vez, mientras Mamoru se acercaba a su hermana que estaba jugando al patio de la casa.

— No tengo ni idea… y de hecho si lo supiera no os lo diría porque me pidió que no lo hiciera —sonrió la madre.

— Que pena… me hubiera gustado reírme un poco más de él —se quejó Hiro pasando por el lado de la mujer y adentrándose a la casa.

— Un placer verla de nuevo, Shiho-san —sonrió Takeshi cogiendo su mano y besándola.

— Lo mismo digo chicos —respondió ella complacida—. Felicidades, Asami-chan —añadió abrazando a la hija de los Kudo—. Yo ya me iba…

— ¿No vas a quedarte? —preguntó la hija Kudo.

— Tengo trabajo que hacer aún —añadió ella soltándola—. Que lo pases bien.

— Gracias —sonrió viendo como la mujer se iba—. Ah, dile a Te-chan que se ponga en contacto conmigo, por favor, tengo que pedirle algo —añadió, Shiho afirmó con la cabeza y siguió su camino—. ¿Se puede saber cuánta gente ha venido? —preguntó cuándo se había asegurado de que la mujer no la podía oír.

— ¿Es que no quieres que vengamos? —preguntó la voz de Yukiko detrás de ella.

Asami se giró para verla.

— ¿Solo para mi cumple? —preguntó la chica como apenada.

— Como si fuera cierto, que tenemos dinero para eso —se rió la mujer abriendo los brazos.

Asami corrió a abrazarla.

— Cuánto te he echado de menos —susurró la abuela.

— Pero si la viste la semana pasada —se quejó Eri a su lado.

— Oh… pero Yukiko-obaachan nunca tiene suficiente —se rió Asami llevándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la mujer—. Digo Yukiko-chan.

— Mucho mejor, Samy —sonrió la mujer.

— Eri-obaachan —sonrió Asami abrazando a la mujer—. Qué bueno verte.

— Te hemos echado de menos pequeña —susurró Eri devolviéndole el abrazo.

Las dos se separaron.

— Tenía que haber venido a veros antes de ayer, pero al final no tuve tiempo… lo siento —susurró la chica.

— Bueno, tu madre nos ha dicho también que habéis estado entretenidos toda la semana… —añadió la mujer con una sonrisa.

— Ah... ya... —respondió ella bajando la cabeza.

— La verdad es que ese tipo empieza a ser un poco pesado —se quejó Yukiko cruzándose de brazos.

— Gracias… —sonrió forzadamente ella.

— Bueno pequeña solo vine a saludar… tengo que irme a trabajar… tengo un caso hoy… —susurró Eri.

— Vaya, si lo hubiera sabido hubiera venido antes, lo siento… —susurró la chica.

— Algún día de estos pásate por mi oficina y te invito a tomar algo mientras nos ponemos al día, ¿vale? —preguntó ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Claro —sonrió Asami.

— Mientras no te ofrezca su comida estás salvada —sonrió Kogoro al umbral de la puerta llevándose una mirada asesina de su mujer.

— Kogoro-ojiichan —sonrió Asami abrazándose a él—. No seas malo…

— Mírate cuánto has crecido —sonrió el hombre del bigote.

— Tú no has cambiado nada —respondió ella.

— Un día de estos tendremos que hacerte una foto, si no fuera porque eres idéntica a tu madre a esa edad, no te hubiéramos reconocido —se quejó Eri.

— Lo siento… no soy muy fanática de las fotos —se quejó ella.

— Y aún así hiciste de modelo hace cuatro semanas —sonrió Yusaku cruzado de brazos detrás del señor Mouri.

— Oh por favor no me lo recuerdes —se quejó la hija de Ran y Shinichi con cara de fastidio.

El hombre le alargó una revista.

— No te desesperes hiciste un buen trabajo —sonrió el hombre.

— No se lo habrás mostrado a mi padre, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella cogiéndola.

— Sí lo ha hecho —se rió Yukiko—. Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos, tenemos que coger un vuelo hacia Hokkaido.

— Gracias —sonrió ella viendo como sus cuatro abuelos se iban.

— ¿No va a salir nadie más? —preguntó Mamoru sonriendo.

— Parece que no —se rió Asami.

— Ayako ella es la hermana de Yoh, ¿te acuerdas de ella? —preguntó Mamoru mirando a su hermana que se agarraba tímidamente a sus pantalones.

— Hola Ayako-chan —sonrió Asami arrodillándose al suelo—. Yo si me acuerdo de ti.

— ¿Asami-oneechan? —preguntó la pequeña haciendo esfuerzos para relacionar una niña de 12 años, que su hermano conservaba en una foto, con ella.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. La niña se acercó con lentitud a ella y finalmente la abrazó.

— ¡Qué monada! —sonrió Asami abrazándola con fuerza.

— Así que una revista, ¿eh? —preguntó Mamoru cogiéndola.

— Ah… no por favor no la mires —se quejó la chica soltando a la niña—. Por favor…

— ¿Sales desnuda? —preguntó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonrojada.

— ¿Entonces?

— Me da vergüenza —se quejó ella tapándose la cara con las manos.

— ¿De qué te avergüenzas? —preguntó Hiro saliendo de la casa junto a su hermano—. Quedaste genial.

Asami lo miró.

— Las habéis…

— ¿De dónde te crees que hemos sacado lo de Tetsuya? —preguntó Takeshi riendo.

Mamoru miró la portada de la revista. En ella salía Asami, vestida con un vestido rosa muy claro, con una chaqueta roja de lana encima, y sonriendo mirando hacia un lado. A su lado, también en grande, como si se tratara de una película, Miyano Tetsuya miraba hacia el otro lado, con el pelo de color plateado y largo hasta los hombros, una cinta de color rojo en su cabeza y vestido con una chaqueta de cuero. El joven estaba guiñando un ojo que más bien daba miedo. Asami se levantó para verlo.

— _Silver_, de los _Bullet Junior_, habla sin morderse la lengua —leyó Asami bajo la portada—. Ay madre… —miró a los gemelos que le afirmaron con la cabeza sonriendo traviesos.

La chica agarró la revista y la abrió por la página que le indicaba en la portada. Una foto del chico que ocupaba las dos páginas tocando la guitarra.

— Miyano Tetsuya ha venido hoy a nuestra revista a contarnos su vida anterior —leyó Asami—. Palabras muy impactantes, son las que han llegado hoy a hacernos escribir un artículo extenso.

_._

_— ¡Hola Junior! Aqui Yuki reportándose como una acosadora. Así que si eres amable: ¿te importaría responder algunas preguntas?  
><em>

_— Vaya mi primera acosadora... esto promete (risas). Dime.  
><em>

_— Te aviso que la entrevista estará disponible para toda persona que se declare tu acosadora y firme un pacto de sangre para unirse a nuestra secta. ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello?  
><em>

_— Una secta para un Junior ¡que emocionante! __(con ojos brillantes)__ sí estoy de acuerdo.  
><em>

_— ¡Qué bueno! ¡Ahora que tengo tu consentimiento ninguna podrá oponerse al pacto de sangre! En fin... empecemos con algunas preguntas de rutina. ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?  
><em>

_— ¿Silver Bullet Junior? (Risas). Seguro que mis fans lo saben.  
><em>

_— Seguramente pero necesitamos que respondas con honestidad. Sino cada vez que no respondas sinceramente te veras obligado a quitarte una prenda de vestir. Y te informo que la entrevista está siendo grabada. Por cierto a todas las fans y/o acosadoras el video de la entrevista estará disponible muy pronto a 10 000 yenes el DVD en su centro de acoso más cercano.  
><em>

_— De acuerdo. Pero… mi vida dependerá de mis fans al decir mi nombre completo.  
><em>

_— El pacto de silencio está acompañado con el de sangre así que tu vida está en buenas manos._

_— ¿Segura? Miyano Tetsuya._

_— ¿Dónde y cuándo naciste?  
><em>

_— Mmmm... no sé dónde y cuándo nací... soy adoptado (risas) y para mi esta parte no es importante en mi vida.  
><em>

_— Ufff que pena. Queríamos construir un altar en tu nombre en el lugar el que naciste y proclamarlo monumento nacional. ¿Entonces... qué día festejas tu cumpleaños?  
><em>

_— Vaya, pues sí es una pena (risas) Mmmm... nosotros nunca hemos festejado un simple cumpleaños. Cada día es una fiesta. Pero… quizás será el día en que me encontró mi madre… el 23 de Abril, según dicen nací un mes antes.  
><em>

_— Entonces… ¿Quién es tu madre y cómo eso de que te encontró?  
><em>

_— Día nacional… (leyendo mis notas) no creo que haya para tanto (risas)  
><em>

_— No cuestiones mi autoridad sobre la secta y responde, o quítate una prenda... ninguna de las opciones nos disgusta.  
><em>

_— No voy a responder acerca de mi madre (se quita el jersey de manga larga dejando otra de tirantes debajo) ni de mi pasado. Correría peligro cualquiera que leyese o viese la entrevista.  
><em>

_— No te preocupes. Nadie te forzará a responder mientras cumplas con las condiciones de la entrevista.  
><em>

_— Así que harás más preguntas acerca de mi pasado (risas).  
><em>

_— Sí… pasado, presente y futuro. Entonces... ¿Dónde vives ahora y con quién?  
><em>

_—__ Vivo… en muchos sitios… al fin y al cabo los conciertos pocas veces me dejan tener una casa. Y principalmente con todo el grupo de Bullet Junior._

_— Comprensible, comprensible... pero a la próxima que no contestes en forma directa te quitas otra prenda.  
><em>

_— He contestado (sorprendido) Vivo en hoteles por mi gira...  
><em>

_— Ahí ha estado mejor…  
><em>

_— ¿Qué he dicho antes?  
><em>

_— Que vivas en muchos sitios no es específico. Dinos... ¿Cómo te describirías a ti mismo? Considera altura, peso, color de ojos. De cabello... y TODAS tus medidas.  
><em>

_— Describirme a mí mismo… mido 1'86, mi pelo es castaño casi negro, mis ojos a veces son verdes a veces azules, mi peso, la última vez pesaba 62 creo… Todas mis medidas... el cuello me hace 37cm, el pecho 69 cm, la cintura 69'3 cm, los pies 41, las rodillas 39. Creo que no me dejo nada  
><em>

_— Yo creo que si te dejas algo pero no importa. Hay fans menores de edad. Ya que hay muchas fans que tal vez no compren el DVD ¿Cómo suena tu voz? Además de muy sexy.  
><em>

_— Lo cierto es que nunca me he oído (risas) no en serio… nunca he escuchado mis cd's mis amigos me han dicho siempre que tengo mala voz, así que si tengo fans por ella prefiero no escucharla por si acaso no me deprima… ¿cómo la describirías tu?  
><em>

_— Pues que mentirosos tus amigos... Tu voz es grave y sexy (él sonríe cálidamente). ¿Qué frases dices con más frecuencia?  
><em>

_— Esto... 'princesa, cuidado que no te secuestren' y 'pareces idiota'. Me las hacen decir, vaya (risas)  
><em>

_— Me sorprende la del secuestro. ¿Tienes algún conocido que sea secuestrado con frecuencia?  
><em>

_— Desgraciadamente… sí… una semana la secuestraron durante 9 veces seguidas, creo que fueron. Y por cierto hace dos años que no las digo.  
><em>

_— Vaya que debes decir esa frase.  
><em>

_—__ (risas)_

_— ¿Tienes tics, manías, hábitos extraños u otras características que te definan?  
><em>

_— Un habito… comprobar las puertas y las ventanas cuando entro y salgo de casa, algo que me enseño mi madre. Tics… yo no me he fijado en ninguno, nadie me ha dicho lo contrario. Manías… no aguanto que se metan con mis amigos, ni que me disparen cuando estoy disfrutando del momento. De nuevo, creo que no me dejo nada…_

_— ¿Qué te disparen cuándo disfrutas del momento? ¿Qué hiciste para que te dispararan?_

.

Asami suspiró y giró la página. Ya se imaginaba que Tetsuya habría confesado absolutamente todo. No sabía que la cosa podía ir a peor.

_._

_— Trabajar como agente especial…_

_— Son un grupo interesante. ¿Agente especial de? ¡No nos dejes con la duda o deberás quitarte una prenda!_

_— FBI, sección de testigos protegidos._

_— ¡Tu vida es como una película! Tus amigos también son de la misma sección, supongo._

_— Así es… los hermanos Tiger y Lion, el invencible Shadow, los terribles gemelos Brave y Truth y la inmortal Fire (adjunta la foto que nos mostró)._

_— Y la chica que te rodea… ¿es tu novia?_

_— (Risas) noooo. Me declaré a ella hace ya dos años, pero me rechazó… la verdad es que ella siempre ha querido a otro chico de su infancia. Aunque también nos conocemos desde bien pequeños._

_— ¡¿Cómo alguien ha sido capaz de rechazarte?! Aunque bueno… si quiere a otro… (risas). Sigo pensando que es inconcebible que te rechacen. Y dinos entonces… ¿alguien ocupa un lugar en tu corazón?_

_— Solo ella._

_— ¿Después de dos años y sabiendo que quiere a otro? ¿Cómo fue capaz de rechazarte? Entonces no tienes novia._

_— Soltero de por vida (risas)._

.

Asami notó que su cara se enrojecía por momentos. Decidió avanzar con lentitud hacia el interior de la casa aún leyendo la revista. Pero no sin antes desviar la mirada hacia la foto que Asami se había hecho con ellos dos días antes de la vuelta de Yoh a Japón. Allí estaban Tetsuya con 14 años, el pelo casi negro y los ojos de color verde, con un brazo encima de Asami que llevaba una pistola de juguete. Asami con 13 años, a su vez, rodeaba con otro brazo a Hiro, que llevaba una cadena de hierro que parecía de algodón y rodeaba con los brazos por el cuello a Takeshi. Este tenía delante una copa de oro. Al lado de Takeshi, estaba Yoh con 5 años, sonreía y hacía el símbolo de la victoria con una mano mientras agarraba con la otra una medalla de oro que colgaba de su cuello. Al lado del niño y delante del cantante estaban arrodillados dos jóvenes que ella podía conocer. Eran Shadow y Lion con 17 años. Delante de ellos sentada con un uniforme escolar, una chica, Tiger, con 16 años.

_._

_— ¿De por vida? ¿No crees que eso es un poco mucho?_

_— Sabes… creo que nunca has conocido el amor (sus ojos brillaban al hablar de ella) hice un trato con el peor diablo de un humano para ella y la verdad, solo espero que surtiera efecto._

.

Asami se giró para mirar a los gemelos justo en el umbral de la puerta. Arqueaba una ceja para averiguar si lo que había leído era realmente eso. Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros.

— Tu empezaste con ese problema —sonrió Takeshi—. Nosotros le oímos hacer ese pacto, por ti. Por eso no dijimos nada cuando nos abandonó.

Asami suspiró y se giró para entrar… seguía leyendo.

_._

_— No, es cierto. No lo he conocido. Pero no estamos hablando de mí. Espero que el trato no te perjudicara…_

_— ¡Por supuesto me perjudicó! Tuve que dejar de verme y hablarme con ella solo por ese estúpido trato. A cambio él dejaría de intentar matarla. Pero… mejor dejemos de hablar de esto._

.

Asami se quedó quieta.

— Te-chan…

Un sentimiento de alivio y de rabia le inundaron en unos segundos. No podía creer que ese chico fuera tan idiota.

_._

_— ¡¿De intentar matarla?! Tu vida en serio es como una película… Y ahora que lo pienso la cara de la chica se me hace conocida. Pero… de acuerdo, de acuerdo, dejaremos el lado… romántico. Dinos Jr. ¿qué llevas en los bolsillos?_

_— (risas incontrolables). ¿Qué llevo en los bolsillos? A ver… mi cartera, mi teléfono móvil, unos caramelos… ¿quieres uno? Son de menta. Que más… ah sí, una arma muy poderosa de la que nunca me separo… al fin y al cabo, aunque dejes de ser agente del FBI los criminales siempre te persiguen, sea donde sea._

_— ¿Y qué tipo de arma es esa? Acepto el caramelo, gracias… guardaré el envoltorio con mucho cariño._

_— Un invento que nos dan a todos los agentes jóvenes. Por cierto… ¿puedes devolverme la foto, por favor? (adjunta está la foto de la arma)_

.

Asami suspiró mirando hacia un lado. Allí había una foto de un tubo metálico sin nada más que dos botones.

_._

_— Ah, lo siento, es que tus compañeros me causaban curiosidad. Estoy segura de haber visto a la chica antes y esos gemelos también me suenan… entonces dinos Jr. ¿cuál consideras que fue tu experiencia más vergonzosa alguna vez en tu vida?_

_— Si quieres luego puedes escanearla para ponerla en la revista… pero nada más (risas) mmmm… déjame pensar… mi experiencia más vergonzosa… ¿Sabes qué? Como tiene que ver con Fire, mejor me quito un zapato._

_— ¡Gracias lo haré! Y también te fotografiaremos al final de la entrevista para ver cómo has quedado. Entonces nos quedaremos con la duda de tu experiencia más vergonzosa pero podemos ver tu media… no lo considero un trato muy justo. ¿No hay ninguna experiencia vergonzosa que puedas contarnos?_

_— Disculpa pero no voy a revelar asuntos oficiales del FBI y mucho menos de mi antigua compañera de trabajo._

_— ¿Todas tus historias tienen que ver con Fire o con el FBI? De acuerdo, entonces… ¿eres virgen?_

_— Sí, lo soy… o eso creo (risas)._

.

Asami suspiró y miró delante de ella sus padres la estaban mirando con cara de enfado.

— Un segundo, por favor, luego podéis decir lo que queráis, estoy a punto de matar con la mente a uno de mis mejores amigos —sonrió sentándose al suelo al lado de la pared para seguir leyendo.

Mamoru la miró de reojo y se sentó en una silla al lado de la mesa. Hiro y Takeshi le imitaron medio riéndose.

_._

_— ¿Crees? ¿Es que intentaron violarte alguna vez?_

_— (Risas) No, claro que no lo han intentado, más bien al revés (su mirada desborda confianza y tiende a enamorar a nuestra reportera)_

_— Mmmmm… yo tampoco creo que seas virgen._

_— Aunque la última vez que lo intenté Fire me dio la paliza de mi vida (risas)._

_— Entonces… ¿cuál es tu opinión sobre el sexo?_

_— Que es para adultos. Y que creo que en estos momentos sobrepasaste los límites de prohibición a menores en esta entrevista (risas) la verdad es que no me interesa nada._

_— La entrevista será editada para todos los diferentes públicos…_

.

Asami levantó la revista dispuesta a tirarla. Suspiró y siguió leyendo. Le intrigaba lo que podía leer.

_._

_— No te preocupes. Así que aprovechando que estamos en tema… ¿Qué tipo de ropa interior usas?_

_— (Risas) ¿y si me quitas los pantalones y lo dejamos ahí? No te desmayes (se quita el otro zapato como prenda)_

_— Era eso o preguntarte acerca de tu mayor fantasía sexual, como no has respondido la anterior ahora debes de responder esta._

_— Para serte sincero nunca había pensado en alguna. Déjame pensar… (se acomoda más) matar a mi peor enemigo, eso sería quizás… matar a quién mató a mis padres._

_— Lo intento… pero no puedo ver como eso entra dentro de esa categoría. ¿Qué tipo de sensaciones te produce tu peor enemigo…?_

_— Mmmmm… rabia, odio… te aseguro que sería lo más complaciente que haría en mi vida poder hacer esto…es broma… no tengo y ahora no se me ocurre ninguna._

_— De acuerdo, entonces… cambiemos de tema. Si murieras o desaparecieras, en algún lado, ¿quién te extrañaría? Además de nosotras, claro… (risas)._

_— Creo que nadie (risas) mi grupo seguro no me echa de menos, es más si no estuviera muerto del todo me rematarían, mi madre se libraría por fin del hijo que asusta a la gente con una sola mirada y mis amigos… qué decirte de ellos… Brave y Truth tendrían vía libre para hacer lo que les diera en gana, ese par son muy, muy traviesos. Fire quizás sería la única que me echaría de menos… soy su escudo, al fin y al cabo (risas)._

.

— Ese tipo tiene la cara dura de decir que es mi escudo… —murmuró Asami después de un largo suspiro.

Hiro y Takeshi se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Ella los fulminó con la mirada y ellos se taparon la boca para evitar que sus risas siguieran sonando. Asami cerró la revista y la dejó al suelo.

— Un día de estos lo mato… —suspiró.

Se levantó de un salto y sonrió hacia sus padres.

— Vale, ahora ya os escucho… si vais a decir algo al respecto de las fotos… —Asami rodó los ojos—. Olvidadlo ni siquiera yo sé porque lo hice.

— Asami… —suspiró Ran—. Podrías al menos haber dicho algo…

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó ella arqueando una ceja—. ¿Para qué compraras todas las revistas del quiosco? ¿O para que las mostraras a todo el vecindario?

— Un poco de respeto a tu madre —espetó Shinichi tapando la boca a la mujer antes de que replicara.

— ¿Y a ti qué te ha molestado exactamente de eso? —preguntó Asami chafando la revista con el pie.

— No seas aguafiestas… —se quejaron los gemelos en un susurro.

— ¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó Mamoru en un susurro mientras Asami le preguntaba de nuevo a su padre.

Hiro levantó un hilo de pescar que tenía enganchado a la revista.

— No ha colado… —suspiró Takeshi—. Pero no importa.

Sacó otra revista de entre su ropa y la abrió por la página mostrándola a Mamoru. El chico se quedó mirando las fotografías de Asami en blanco y negro, vestida con unas mallas negras, un jersey sin mangas y una chaqueta delgada de punto, de color blanco, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Al menos había 5 en dos páginas.

— ¡Qué ya os vale! —gritó Asami poniendo las manos encima de las fotos y mirando hacia los gemelos.

— Oh… Vamos, Samui —sonrió Hiro encogiéndose de hombros—. Si te enfadas el día en que cumples años, te harás más vieja de lo que ya eres.

— Vosotros seguid por ese camino e iréis a la tumba después de Te-chan —respondió ella con los dientes apretados con fuerza y una mirada intensa de la que los gemelos se apartaron asustados.

— Eres una aburrida —se quejó Hiro.

Al acto empezó a sacar copias de todas las fotos que había de Asami en la revista hechas en más grande. Las fue dejando todas encima de la mesa mientras Takeshi se reía.

— Eso era lo que quería evitar —se quejó la chica mirando a sus padres que observaban con los ojos como platos—. Os advierto que como alguien modifique estas fotos —Asami puso un dedo delante de la nariz de Takeshi haciendo que dejara de reír—. De alguna manera os voy a retorcer el pescuezo.

Takeshi tragó sonoramente y se puso una mano al cuello, apartándose, dejando que Hiro fuera el único que estuviera cerca de ella.

— ¿Estás amenazándonos o dándonos ideas? —preguntó el gemelo sonriendo satisfecho.

— Te lo digo en serio Hiro… ya tengo suficiente con eso…

— Hablando de ¡ESO! —remarcó con fuerza la última palabra Hiro—. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? De nuevo te metiste en territorio enemigo, chica.

Asami cerró los ojos en medio de un suspiro. Decidió ignorarlo mientras los volvía a abrir y observaba sus fotos.

— No te las mires tanto, vas a gastarme —se rió viendo a Mamoru que había enrojecido un poco.

Se giró sonriendo hacia sus padres.

— Asami… —advirtió Hiro—. ¿No se te está alargando mucho el límite temporal?

La chica rodó los ojos y finalmente lo miró poniendo una mano en la cintura y la otra encima de la mesa.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? —preguntó ella—. Te pedí que no sacaras este tema delante de mí y tu…

— ¿Eres capaz de dejar…?

— ¡Olvídalo ya Hiro! —gritó Asami—. ¿Es que no puedes simplemente dejar que pase un tiempo? —susurró mientras él se levantaba.

— Eres una testaruda —opinó el gemelo menor.

— Y tu un metomentodo —respondió Asami.

— Asami contrólate —intervino Shinichi.

— Fuera de mi vista Hiro... —susurró ella.

— Con mucho gusto —respondió él abriéndose paso.

— ¡Hiro, detente ahora mismo! —gritó Takeshi.

Él se detuvo.

— Mucho me temo que le debes una disculpa a Asami —informó mientras se levantaba—. Dijimos que no le diríamos más de eso…

— Eso lo hiciste tu —respondió el hermano.

— ¿Qué ocurre con vosotros? —preguntó Kaito entrando en el comedor.

— Asami ha estado aguantando nuestras tonterías sin ninguna necesidad y tu se lo agradeces así… a mí eso me parece que se debe una disculpa —respondió Takeshi acercándose a su hermano.

— Olvídalo Take… no importa —susurró ella.

— Sí que importa —añadió el hermano mayor—. Hiro… por favor.

Hiro salió en silencio.

— Hiro, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Kaito siguiendo a su hijo.

— Lo siento… —añadió Takeshi.

Asami sonrió sin mirarlo.

— No importa Take… tiene razón, lo estoy alargando un poco… —suspiró ella.

— No te olvides de terminar de leer la entrevista —suspiró el chico—. Y mañana te esperamos en casa.

— Sí claro… —suspiró ella.

— Voy a venir a buscarte como no te presentes —le amenazó Take—. Feliz cumpleaños, Asami.

Ella lo miró sonriendo.

— Gracias por traerme la carpeta… lo miraré en seguida…

— No hay de qué —sonrió él levantando la mano y saliendo con prisas.

— ¿Asami-chan estás bien? —preguntó Aoko—. Estos niños pueden ser muy insensibles a veces —suspiró mientras Chieko y Akira entraban en la sala también.

— No te preocupes Aoko-obachan… no ha pasado nada, de verdad —Asami hizo su mejor sonrisa.

— Que termines con un buen día bonita —Aoko la abrazó unos segundos y luego se despidió de Shinichi y Ran.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Akira alzando una de las fotos de la mesa.

— Por favor que alguien le quite eso de las manos —pidió Asami sin girarse sabiendo con exactitud lo que estaba haciendo el chico a sus espaldas.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó él—. Documentación de la buena… podemos investigar la vida de Kudo Asami con estas fotos —sonrió el chico.

Asami se giró con la ceja arqueada. Akira estaba mirando con afición las fotos mientras Chieko se miraba la revista que Takeshi había dejado detrás.

— Sois unos cotillas —se quejó Asami.

— Eso díselo a Mamoru cuando consiga reaccionar —respondió la hija Kyogoku medio riendo y sentándose al lado del chico.

— No hagas eso —se quejó el chico con voz ronca intentando que no se oyera.

.

En cuanto terminó el día se tumbó en la cama con el pijama puesto y sin meterse dentro de las sábanas, agarró la revista con las dos manos, y siguió leyendo. La última foto de Tetsuya en esa revista era del chico, sin cinta en la cabeza con la chaqueta cogida con sus dedos detrás de la espalda, como si estuviera haciendo un anuncio de ropa, y solo con los pantalones puestos.

* * *

><p>¡Hasta aquí un nuevo capítulo!<p>

Pronto, pronto conoceréis al hijo de Ginebra ;) Por el momento...

- MIYANO TETSUYA (宮野鉄矢), 18 años. Nació el 8 de Abril (sitúanse de nuevo en XLA (I)). Su nombre significa 'Flecha de Hierro'. Es hijo de Shiho, pero sus padres reales son Haru y Tsukiko (escritos en los documentos salvados de la Organización). Sus alias y otros nombres conocidos, son: Shirogane Kyooi (白金 脅威), Silver Bullet Junior (herencia de Shinichi y Shuuichi (Silver Bullet)), Silver (como miembro del grupo de música de los Bullet Junior, en el que canta y da el nombre), Te-chan y 9000949.

¡No olviden dejar reviews!

^^Shihoran^^


	10. La casa Kuroba

¡Hola a todos!

¡Espero les haya gustado y les dejo con el siguiente! ;)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Por los años: la herencia Black<em>**

**_Capítulo 10: la casa Kuroba_**

Se despertó con el sol de la mañana. Se había quedado dormida encima de las sábanas leyendo la revista. Se tumbó hacia un lado y abrió los ojos con lentitud. Encima de su escritorio estaba la carpeta que Takeshi y Hiro habían llevado el día anterior. Asami se levantó y la cogió. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y abrió la carpeta mientras cruzaba sus piernas. Observó la primera página de la carpeta y suspiró. Todo eso le llevaría al menos medio día. Miró a su lado. Su portátil estaba cerrado con la pantalla bajada. Lo abrió mientras leía la primera página.

Ginebra. La foto del hombre rubio, en un parque, estaba pegada a la primera página. Nombre real… Asami suspiró. 17 años en la cárcel y aún nadie sabía el nombre de ese tipo o la edad. Era alguien un poco misterioso y seguía conservando este misterio durante mucho tiempo. 'Agente exclusivo de alto rango' bajó la vista un par de líneas 'cree en la gente que demuestra sus creencias con hechos'. Después de tanto tiempo y solo se tenían cosas como estas explicadas en papel. Nadie tenía ni idea de nada más. En unos segundos sabía por completo el carácter de Ginebra y lo que tenía que hacer si alguna vez quería infiltrarse con él. Pasó la página.

Vodka. La foto del hombre sin gafas de sol en una sala de interrogaciones le hizo mirar un par de veces. Su padre siempre le había dicho que iba con gafas de sol, pero… los ojos de un color marrón casi rojizo le hacían parecer más diabólico de lo normal. Tampoco se conocían los datos personales de él. Tan solo que era el secretario de Ginebra y que él era quién apretaba el gatillo en vez de su jefe rubio. Asami giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. La lista empezaba a hacerse larga si solo podía saber eso de los agentes. Pasó la página.

Vermouth. Se acordaba de ella. Una vez había seguido a su padre a verla en la cárcel. La mujer la vio, pero no su padre. En la foto, la rubia mujer estaba con el pelo recogido bajo una gorra y hablando por teléfono mirando hacia la cámara. Nombre: Sharon Vineyard. Edad desconocida. Recordaba haberle preguntado a su abuela alguna vez sobre esa mujer que Yukiko consideraba una buena amiga. No sabía que era la mujer de la foto. 'Agente de reconocimiento' Asami frunció el ceño. No había nada más aparte de eso escrito. Miró el ordenador. Pulsó un botón y se abrió la página del FBI. Tecleó un código y una contraseña y observó lo que Jun había hecho con su nombre. Solo estaban libres Gin y Vodka. Giró la página de la carpeta.

Korn. En la foto, el hombre de pelo grisáceo, llevaba una gorra y unas gafas. Estaba apuntando con un rifle hacia algún lugar en la oscuridad de la noche. Tampoco se conocía nada de él. A parte de que era un francotirador y el compañero de Chianti. Giró la página de nuevo.

Chianti. Mujer de pelo corto y rojizo, con un maquillaje en forma de tatuaje bajo el ojo izquierdo. La foto era tomada en el interrogatorio de la policía. De nuevo no se sabía más de ellos.

Asami suspiró aburrida. Pasó las páginas y en todas o casi todas pasaba lo mismo. Sin nombre, sin edad, sin casi descripción aparte de sus funciones en la BO. Bourboun, Tequila, Pisco, Calvados…

Se quedó observando una foto extraña. Una mujer de pelo largo y oscuro con gafas de sol y bata de laboratorio. Bajo ella el nombre de _Hell's Angel_. Sabía que era la madre de Shiho, porque llevaba el nombre de Miyano Erena, pero desconocía acerca de lo que había hecho en ese lugar.

Miró el ordenador de nuevo y suspiró. Se levantó y se fue hacia el armario. Rebuscó dentro de una pequeña caja de color dorado y sacó unos auriculares con micrófono. Los conectó al ordenador y abrió una conversación de llamada. Tenía que hablar con él, pero él no querría hablar con ella. Cerró la carpeta y la puso bajo los libros que su madre le había llevado la semana anterior y le había dejado encima de la mesa. Un mensaje grande en la pantalla: sin respuesta. Chasqueó la lengua y miró la hora en la pantalla. Aún podría llegar a tiempo si se apresuraba. Cogió de la última página de la carpeta el papel doblado que Hiro y Takeshi le habían dado. En diez minutos estaba corriendo por las escaleras hacia el comedor, con su pelo recogido bajo la gorra de color lila. Allí ya estaban sus padres y Yoh comiendo.

— Buenos días —sonrió al verlos a todos.

— Qué temprano te levantas —sonrió su padre.

— ¿Te acuerdas de que hoy me iba a comer a casa de los Kuroba verdad? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa dándole un beso a la mejilla de su madre.

— Sí, lo recuerdo —sonrió ella.

— Yo no… —respondió Shinichi arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Puedo ir a celebrar el cumpleaños de Takeshi, papá? —preguntó Asami con una sonrisa dándole un beso a la mejilla.

— ¿Solo de Takeshi? —preguntó su padre.

— Hiro se niega a celebrarlo el día de su hermano porque él nació el día siguiente —se rió Asami—. Ya lo sabes.

— No creo que sus padres estén de acuerdo con eso —respondió Ran.

— Claro que no, pero están en una época muy rebelde —añadió Asami cogiendo una manzana de la nevera—. Bueno… de hecho creo que nunca la han dejado.

— ¿Y a dónde vas ahora con tanta prisa? —preguntó Yoh.

— Eres un cotilla enano… —sonrió Asami removiéndole el pelo al pequeño mientras salía con prisas de allí—. Nos vemos luego.

— Asami no vuelvas tarde, mañana empiezas las clases —le recordó su madre.

— No te preocupes mamá… —respondió ella cerrando ya la puerta.

Corrió rápidamente hacia donde ella aún recordaba. Giró unas cuantas calles y se paró una calle antes. Se tocó los bolsillos de los pantalones tejanos cortos. Llevaba el papel que le había dado Hiro, doblado. Se aseguró de que la gorra le cubriera la mitad de la cara y giró la última esquina. Tal y como había previsto, un montón de gente estaba esperando fuera de la casa, entre ellos paparazzi. Suspiró largamente y avanzó hacia allí. Miró toda la gente que allí había. Apoyó un pie y su espalda a la pared, cruzándose de brazos, mientras daba un mordisco en la fruta. Sería complicado. Observó cada una de las personas que allí había. Unas 10 u 11 chicas histéricas para poderlo ver, gritando su nombre y moviendo una revista en alto para que cuando bajara les pudiera firmar. Desvió la mirada cuando vio que uno de los paparazzi la miraba. Se aseguró la gorra encima de la cabeza sabiendo que le cubriría los ojos. Por supuesto ella era la única que destacaba en ese lugar, y aún poniéndose detrás de las cámaras, ellos se habían fijado en ella. Se sentía observada mientras miraba a sus pies. Alguien se puso a su lado en la misma posición.

— ¿Así que al final decidiste venir? —susurró con voz de chica.

Asami la miró. Tenía los ojos marrones y el pelo negro y rizado tapado con un pañuelo tipo pirata.

— Erena-san —susurró Asami—. ¿Qué…?

— Míralas qué alocadas todas por él —sonrió la chica—. Parece mentira que sea un niño aún.

— Tú tampoco te quedas muy grande, que solo tienes 4 años más que él —se quejó Asami mirándola de reojo.

Enomoto Erena hizo una pequeña risa traviesa y muy silenciosa.

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó alzando la voz y señalándose a sí misma.

Asami sonrió.

— Quizás…

— Eres _Glow_… —susurró el paparazzi que seguía mirándolas.

Las dos se giraron a la vez. El hombre hizo una foto mientras Asami se cubría la cara.

— Da… dale esto de mi parte —susurró Asami dándole el papel a la chica y saliendo de allí.

— Espera… _Fire_… —la llamó Erena siguiéndola—. Espera…

Asami se quedó quieta sin girarse manteniendo su mano agarrando la visera de la gorra para que nadie la viera. Sabía que ahora todos ya estaban pendientes de ellas dos.

— Me dijo… me dijeron que os peleasteis hace ya dos años… yo… no tenía ni idea, lo siento por meterme en el medio —susurró viéndola.

— No fue así como pasó —sonrió Asami—. Hablamos en otro momento, tengo que irme que llego tarde.

— _Fire_… —la llamó otra voz de en medio de la gente.

Asami se giró bajando el brazo.

— Te-chan…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Miyano Tetsuya.

Asami bajó la cabeza. Él se abrió paso por en medio de todas las chicas para acercarse.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó el chico intentando verle la cara. Asami no se atrevió a mirarlo, pero sabía que era mucho más alto aún que de cuando ella lo recordaba. Él la cogió por los hombros—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Ella se apartó sin levantar la vista. Se mantuvo callada. No creía que volver a verlo le daría tanto dolor, después de haber leído toda la revista. Notó su mano ponerse en la gorra. En cuanto se la quitó Asami echó a correr.

— ¡Espera Asami! —gritó Tetsuya—. ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó en voz normal—. ¿A qué ha venido si ni siquiera iba a dirigirme la palabra?

— Deberías de ver esto… —le interrumpió en sus pensamientos elevados Erena. La chica le mostraba el papel que Asami le había dado—. Han… —Erena bajó el tono de voz mientras el cantante cogía el papel y lo miraba—. Han falsificado su firma, Tetsuya.

Lo arrugó en sus manos y miró por donde se había ido. Tendría que hablar con ella lo antes posible. Miró la gorra de la chica que aún la tenía en la mano y la tiró contra la pared.

— ¡Maldita sea! —se quejó.

— No creo que le guste que hagas eso con su gorra favorita —se rió Erena—. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

— Vamos a buscar al que ha hecho esto, por supuesto… —sonrió con malicia el hijo de Shiho—. Nadie toca a uno de los nuestros y sale impune…

— Silver… ¿quieres que…?

Tetsuya afirmó con la cabeza.

— Prueba con los gemelos. Creo que hoy era el cumpleaños de _Truth_ —sonrió Tetsuya—. Toma una foto de esto. Avisa también a _Tail_. Quizás él tenga alguna idea.

— ¿Cuántos problemas más nos va a dar esa chica? —preguntó Enomoto sacando su teléfono y haciendo la foto.

— No digas eso… —se quejó Tetsuya doblando el papel y poniéndolo en su bolsillo.

— Me refiero a que… ¿no crees que esto va a terminar muy mal? —susurró la chica recogiendo la gorra de Asami y quitando con una mano el polvo—. Digo… es como que nuestra historia puede repetirse con ella.

— No digas esas cosas —susurró Tetsuya removiendo sus hombros inquieto al notar un escalofrío—. Vete, anda…

— Nos vemos luego —Erena echó a correr con la gorra en la mano.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar en un edificio abandonado. Sabía que a estas horas los hermanos estarían en ese lugar. Entró sin ser vista por los obreros que estaban trabajando ahí y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Miró alrededor de la primera planta, hasta que los vio. Se acercó viendo a un chico de 23 años y a una chica de 27 sentados encima de un bloque de piedra posando para un fotógrafo. El mánager del fotógrafo estaba dando vueltas alrededor dando más órdenes de posturas, los 4 llevaban un casco amarillo para protegerse la cabeza. Los dos hermanos llevaban el pelo por los hombros y agarrado en una cola de caballo excepto por la parte de delante, sus ojos de un color grisáceo la vieron en seguida.

— Glow… —sonrieron los dos a la vez levantando la mano.

El fotógrafo chasqueó la lengua porque justo en ese momento estaba haciendo la foto.

— Lo siento… —susurró el mánager.

— Tomémonos un descanso —susurró el cámara mirando la foto como había quedado.

Los dos hermanos saltaron del bloque con energía y se acercaron corriendo a abrazar a Erena.

— ¿Qué trae por aquí a nuestra flor? —preguntó la chica llevando una camisa naranja con un corazón rojo y grande al medio.

— Malos asuntos Kokoro-san —suspiró ella mostrando la gorra de Asami.

Sakuraba Kokoro y Sakuraba Tsubasa eran dos hermanos pertenecientes al grupo de música de Tetsuya al igual que Erena. Por eso mismo los dos reconocieron perfectamente de quién era esa gorra, haciendo que se miraran.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Tsubasa frunciendo el ceño.

Erena les mostró la foto que había hecho.

— Necesitamos pruebas de que esta orden es falsa —informó mirando al chico—. Sé que conoces mejor que nadie la firma de Asami —se giró para mirar a su hermana—. Tienes que asegurarte de que ese par no la encuentran. Tiger y Lion le harán daño si se enteran de que ha vuelto a Japón.

Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza y sonrieron.

— Lo sentimos pero tenemos que dejar esto… si tiene fotos para ayudarnos hágalo, sino vende nuestras fotos en alguna revista del corazón —sonrió Kokoro yéndose corriendo hacia la ventana y saltando.

El fotógrafo tomó una foto antes del salto. Mientras Tsubasa y Erena la seguían.

— ¿No podrían haber usado las escaleras como personas normales? —se quejó el mánager cruzándose de brazos.  
>Cada vez que Enomoto aparecía ellos salían corriendo al socorro de alguien. El cámara miró las fotos y sonrió. Las últimas tres fotos les harían ricos.<p>

Salieron del lugar corriendo, después de asustar a un par de obreros al caer del cielo. En cuanto hubieron corrido tres manzanas se separaron cada uno por un camino distinto. Erena siguió recto. El otro lugar era un poco más lejos, pero estaba más cerca de su destino final. Se paró antes de topar con un hombre saliendo de su casa. Lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió. Le dio la gorra de Asami.

— Nos vemos señor Kudo —sonrió mientras reanudaba su marcha.

Shinichi se quedó mirando la gorra y luego miró a la chica. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a reconocerla. Erena llegó a un gimnasio y entró. Se fue hacia la derecha, sabiendo que no la dejarían pasar por la entrada sin pagar.

— Holaaaaaaa —saludó con impaciencia en recepción.

Delante de ella una cara desconocida.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó una mujer de pelo rubio con un montón de pendientes en su oído.

— ¿Dónde está Mariko-chan? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

— Está enferma, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó impaciente la mujer sin sacar la vista del ordenador.

— Vale… necesito que pida a Matsuura Nanami y Daishi Hikaru que salgan, por favor —sonrió ella ampliamente.

— ¿Cómo sabe usted que están aquí si acaba de llegar?

— Ah… ¿sabe usted levantar la vista del ordenador? —preguntó ella medio riendo.

La mujer la miró de arriba abajo.

— Porque sé que cada día vienen aquí a entrenar y que si no les llevo yo alguna noticia ellos no se moverán de aquí —informó Erena—. No soy una de sus fans como esas —señaló hacia la entrada en donde una multitud de chicos y chicas estaban sonriendo con ansias de ver a los músicos.

— Todas dicen lo mismo —sonrió la mujer bajando la mirada de nuevo hacia el ordenador.

— ¡Hola gente! —gritó Erena por encima de sus voces.

— Enomoto-san —chilló una de ellas acercándose con rapidez—. Un autógrafo por favor…

Ella sonrió y cogió la libreta que la chica le pasaba con el bolígrafo. Firmó mientras era rodeada por las demás personas. Se apoyó al mostrador y miró a la mujer que la miraba sorprendida.

— Me deja pasar o dejo que sus alocadas fans me abran paso —sonrió hacia la mujer—. Solo le he pedido que les avisara para que salieran, pero ahora ya te pido que me dejes pasar.

Todas las personas que allí había en ese momento pidiéndole un autógrafo fulminaron con la mirada a la recepcionista. La mujer cogió con rapidez el micrófono mientras Erena seguía firmando autógrafos.

— Pedimos al señor Daishi Hikaru y a la señorita Matsuura Nanami que salgan a recepción, por favor —susurró ella mientras se escuchaba su voz por los altavoces—. Daishi Hikaru y Matsuura Nanami por favor a recepción —repitió mientras Enomoto sonreía.

Siempre le facilitaba las cosas tener fans del grupo alrededor.

— Muchas gracias —sonrió—. Para la próxima, me llamo Enomoto Erena y soy componente del mismo grupo de música.

— ¿Cómo qué del mismo grupo? —susurró la mujer—. Pero si tu…

— ¿Soy una cría? —preguntó ella—. Tengo 21 años, señora. Soy Glow.

Erena se fue hacia la entrada y sacó su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo. Esperó un momento hasta que les vio aparecer por la esquina del final, vestidos en bañador los dos. Nanami era una chica alta de 24 años con el pelo largo hasta la cintura de color castaño oscuro y se movía siempre con agilidad. Hikaru, con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos azules, tenía la misma altura que Matsuura, pero con dos años más. Tenía el pelo corto, pero a la vez suficiente largo para tener flequillo. Los dos acababan de salir de la piscina corriendo y tan solo llevaban una toalla encima mientras se secaban para no mojar todo el suelo. Erena sonrió. Ellos dos siempre habían sido los más atléticos junto a Tetsuya pero esa imagen de los dos en bañador no se la podría quitar nadie. Alzó el teléfono a la vista de los dos y ellos la miraron sonriendo.

— Fotoooooo —sonrió Erena.

Los dos se pararon y abrieron las toallas para que les pudiera hacer una foto en el bañador. Nanami tenía un bikini de colores verdes y azulados que daban sensación de agua. Hikaru llevaba unos pantalones de color amarillo con pequeños tintes rojizos que daban sensación de fuego. Se cubrieron de nuevo con las toallas y reanudaron la marcha.

— ¿Cómo puede alguien sacarnos del medio de la piscina y con esa prisa? —preguntó Nanami haciendo pucheros hacia ella.

— Lo siento… la recepcionista es un poco impaciente —respondió ella sabiendo que la mujer estaría poniéndole mala cara—. Por otro lado, necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

Giró el teléfono para mostrarles la foto del documento.

Hikaru se puso detrás de Nanami.

— Teléfono de Erena malo… —se quejó con voz infantil detrás de la chica.

— No va a morderte —se quejó ella alargándolo hacia Nanami.

— ¿En serio? —puso su voz grave y cogió el aparato antes que la chica con la toalla—. Oye… esto es falso…

— ¿Tú también lo presientes, verdad? —preguntó Erena.

— No lo presiento… la firma de Asami tiene un punto al lado —suspiró mostrándolo a Nanami—. Siempre pone un punto aquí porque si alguien lo copia lo van a borrar pensándose que es una taca en el papel. Y claramente han cometido ese fallo.

— ¡Ahá! —sonrió Erena—. Era eso lo que me faltaba, gracias —se rió.

— Pero esto es un parte… —susurró Nanami con voz dulce y apagada.

— Por eso es que tenemos prisa —sonrió Erena—. El parte está para mañana así que tendremos que adentrarnos para evitarlo. ¿Estáis con nosotros? —preguntó mientras Nanami le devolvía el teléfono.

— Vete a proteger a Asami y déjanos lo demás a nosotros —sonrió Hikaru—. Nuestra flor de fuego está empezando a traer problemas a Japón.

— Y eso que solo hace una semana que está aquí —se rió Nanami girándose—. Vete corriendo Glow, sabes que ella no puede verte protegiéndola. Nosotros hacemos el resto.

— Gracias chicos… —sonrió ella.

— Por Tetsuya y su amor lo que haga falta…

— Dejad de llamarlo amor, pobre Asami —se quejó Erena yéndose corriendo.

Asami llegó corriendo hasta la casa. Se paró en seco delante de la puerta cogiéndose las rodillas delante de Kuroba Kaito y una anciana.

— ¿Asami? —preguntó el mago—. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

— Lo siento… es que no… —Asami se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir—. Olvídalo —sonrió levantándose.

— Está bien —se rió Kaito—. Lo siento Okura-san, tengo ya a la invitada. Hablamos más tarde.

— Oh… por supuesto encanto —sonrió la anciana poniéndose una mano en la boca y riéndose con un 'hihihihi' que a Asami le pareció más un chillido ahogado.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó Asami mientras entraban con Kaito empujándola hacia dentro y cerrando la puerta del jardín.

— Sí demasiado —susurró él asegurándose de que la mujer no pudiera oírlo—. Gracias por venir tan pronto me has salvado de un apuro.

— Si tanto molesta la señora pues dile que tienes que hacer otras cosas y lárgate —suspiró Asami aún siendo empujada por Kaito hacia el centro del jardín—. Ah… espera… —lo entendió—. Es que un hombre galán nunca dice esas cosas a una dama.

— Eso es… no puedo quitármela nunca de encima con una buena excusa —se quejó Kaito en un suspiro.

Asami sonrió.

— Okuda-san… ¿eh? —preguntó.

— No… no es ese el… —Kaito abrió los ojos como platos viendo que Asami iría luego a avisar a la mujer para que volvieran a hablar—. Eres cruel y muy hábil como tu padre.

— Lo sé —sonrió Asami mirando el jardín.

El lugar era más grande que su casa entera. Había un charco a una esquina con peces anaranjados y un par de árboles a su lado. Delante, la casa de un solo piso se abría con una decoración sencilla pero a la vez elegante. A su izquierda un par de muñecos de paja eran torturados por las espadas de Takeshi y Hiro mientras su madre les iba proponiendo otro tipo de entrenamiento detrás.

— Siempre tan metidos en lo suyo —sonrió Asami viéndolos.

— No es una familia perfecta, pero… es mejor que sepan cómo defenderse —sonrió Kaito.

— Deberían empezar a aprender a defenderse de mi —sonrió ella viendo como Hiro la miraba, paraba su entrenamiento y se iba corriendo del lugar.

— ¿Hiro a dónde vas? —se quejó Aoko.

— ¿Aún sigue enojado conmigo? —preguntó Asami mientras Takeshi veía por donde se había ido su hermano con la espada clavada a uno de los muñecos de paja.

— Y eso que él precisamente no es el que tendría que estarlo —se rió el gemelo.

— Felicidades, Take —sonrió Asami abrazándolo.

— Gracias amor… —sonrió él.

Asami le pellizcó la mejilla al separarse de él.

— Difo Zamui… Zamui… —susurró él intentando apartar la mano de ella.

Asami sonrió.

— ¿Estás cansado? —preguntó Asami observando el muñeco con atención.

— No… acabábamos de empezar —sonrió Takeshi.

— ¿Y pretendes matar a una estatua con esto? —preguntó Asami señalando la espada.

— No empieces no voy a luchar contra ti… suficiente he tenido ya —se quejó él quitando la espada y envainándola en su cinturón.

— Asami querida… —sonrió Aoko—. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se giró para ver a Kaito, pero este ya se había ido.

— Ven te enseñaré la casa —sonrió Takeshi cogiéndola de la mano y llevándosela hacia dentro.

Aoko sonrió. Takeshi le mostró primero el comedor, ya que entraron por uno de los ventanales de la casa. Estaba todo muy limpio y extrañamente ordenado. Asami miró al gemelo de arriba abajo. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa azulada encima. Parecía mucho más mayor de lo que realmente era su cerebro.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el chico cuando se dio cuenta de que ella le miraba.

— Nada… estaba pensando que habéis dejado la casa demasiado ordenada —sonrió Asami—. Cuando en América desordenabais todo lo que os daba en gana sin molestaros luego a recogerlo.

— Ah… eso… es que acabamos de levantarnos —sonrió Takeshi—. Sino ya te hubieras encontrado la paja por todo el suelo.

— Será eso… —se rió Asami siguiéndolo por un pasillo por donde cabían tranquilamente cuatro personas.

— ¿Es que dudas de que podamos llevarnos un solo día… bien? —preguntó Takeshi medio riendo con ella.

— No… no dudo de vuestra manera de llevaros bien —sonrió Asami remarcando la última palabra, mientras levantaba sus manos y hacía comillas con sus dedos.

— Es una pena… deberías hacerlo… —se acercó a la chica y susurró—. Aquí te pegan un tiro si desordenas algo… pero no lo digas a nadie.

— Tendré en cuenta de no incumplir esa norma. Gracias por el aviso —sonrió Asami poniendo cara preocupada.

Los dos se rieron de nuevo mientras Takeshi la hacía entrar en una habitación igual de grande que el comedor.

— Esta es la sala de dibujo —informó el chico—. No sé porque, pero la llamamos así.

— Será por el enorme sol que hay encima de nuestras cabezas. Quizás —supuso ella señalando arriba.

El techo estaba decorado con un sol enorme que tenía en el centro una pequeña lámpara que daba luz de noche a la habitación. A un lado, un pequeño armario elevado.

— Lo hizo Hiro —se rió Take—. Con 5 años.

— ¿Y cómo llegó hasta allí sin matarse? —preguntó Asami abriendo los ojos como platos.

— Estás en una familia de magos Asami —le informó Takeshi mirándola de reojo.

— Perdona, me había olvidado de ese detalle —suspiró ella haciendo gestos con las manos para que se olvidara de lo que había dicho—. Olvídalo, ya lo sabré en cuanto pueda pensar un poco.

— ¿Ya te leíste la carpeta? —preguntó Takeshi saliendo de la habitación.

— Estoy en ello —susurró Asami con voz cansada—. ¿Cuántas páginas contiene ese documento?

— Si no las he contado mal 457 —sonrió Takeshi.

— Y solo me he leído 10 —susurró Asamis—. ¿Por qué no se pueden hacer informes conjuntos en estas oficinas? —preguntó poniéndose los brazos a la cintura a modo de enojo—. Solo malgastan papel, así…

— Y eso lo dice quién malgasta papel escribiendo historias cutres de amor —murmuró el gemelo abriendo otra puerta y entrando—. La habitación de Hiro.

Asami se quedó quieta a la puerta. Takeshi había entrado sin llamar ni mirar a dentro. Kaito estaba subido en una pequeña escalera hablando con el interior de un armario que había al techo.

— Ah… Hiro duerme en un armario, ¿te lo había dicho ya? —preguntó al ver que Kaito ni se molestaba en girarse para verlos.

La habitación era pequeña, tenía un escritorio a un lado con una silla y una mesa muy baja al centro de la habitación. Debajo de Kaito, había otro armario. Asami levantó la cabeza al escuchar ruidos por encima de su cabeza.

— Y ese es Hiro moviéndose por la casa —sonrió Takeshi al ver que la chica miraba hacia arriba.

— En buen momento has llegado, tu también —se quejó Kaito chasqueando la lengua y bajando de un salto de la escalera.

— Cuidado, Kaito-ojichan —susurró Asami—. No sea que se rompa una pierna al saltar de tanta altura…

Kaito arqueó una ceja mientras Takeshi se reía.

— Ahora voy a tener que buscarlo por toda la casa —se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

— Kaito-ojichan, ¿puedo hacer un comentario al respecto? —preguntó Asami antes de que él se fuera de la habitación.

Kaito la miró y Asami sonrió ampliamente.

— Adelante, inténtalo. No creo que consigas hacerlo reaccionar —suspiró el padre encogiéndose de hombros.

Takeshi se subió a la escalera con rapidez y Asami lo siguió, mientras Kaito cerraba la puerta. Había incluso una instalación de luz en el interior del armario, que solo contenía un largo pasillo y un futón. El armario estaba igual de limpio que el resto de la casa. El techo era muy bajo y solo podían estar sentados. Takeshi tiró por el pasillo y Asami lo siguió. Llegaron a un trozo más amplio que tenía polvo blanco al suelo.

— Azúcar —susurró el gemelo abriendo la pared que había delante de ellos—. Aquí está la cocina…

Les llegó un olor a comida mientras Takeshi apartaba la mano de golpe.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó una mujer de pelo castaño medio rojizo mirándolo.

— Hola Chikage-obaachan —sonrió el chico—. Estoy persiguiendo a Hiro, ¿lo has visto?

— No, por aquí no ha pasado —respondió ella—. Ya me extrañaba a mí que tuvierais este armario siempre vacío.

— ¿Puedes cerrar? No quiero quemarme —sonrió el chico moviendo la mano.

— Sí claro —sonrió ella cerrando.

— Por ahí —señaló el gemelo siguiendo el pequeño túnel que volvía a parecerse a un pasillo.

— Esa es…

— Mi abuela —informó Takeshi—. Kuroba Chikage.

— Ah, un placer Kuroba-san… —susurró mientras seguía al gemelo.

Estuvieron un buen rato siguiendo el pequeño pasillo que iba haciéndolos girar de vez en cuando.

— ¿Esto es una ratonera? —preguntó Asami viendo que nunca había una esquina con más de una dirección.

— Solo es por si llegan los malos algún día —sonrió Takeshi—. ¿Sabes que este lugar fue diseñado por mi padre?

— Entonces puede que caigamos a la siguiente esquina —susurró Asami.

— Sí, eso es —se rió Takeshi escandalosamente llegando a otro lugar ancho.

— Hola Takeshi-kun —sonrió un hombre al verlo abrir el armario.

— ¿Jii-san? —preguntó el gemelo—. ¿Qué hace por aquí?

— Nada —sonrió el hombre andando con un bastón—. Viniendo a ver a tu padre de vez en cuando.

— Ah, supongo que estará en su habitación, tenía que terminar una cosa —sonrió él—. Nos vemos luego.

Cerró el armario.

— Pero qué grande es este lugar —susurró Asami siguiendo de nuevo al chico.

— Ese es Konosuke Jii —informó el gemelo—. Era el mayordomo y ayudante de mi abuelo Tooichi y se convirtió en ayudante de mi padre.

— Ah…

Estuvieron más tiempo en silencio siguiendo de nuevo pasillos de único sentido que iban girando por unos cuantos sitios.

— Vale… —Takeshi se paró y giró hacia la derecha en una esquina en que el camino se separaba.

— ¿Qué hay allí? —preguntó Asami girando hacia la izquierda.

— ¿Quieres probarlo? —preguntó Takeshi sentándose y señalando hacia allí.

— Trampas… —respondió Asami conociendo la sonrisa del chico.

— Voy a tener que aprender a poner otra cara de póker contigo —se quejó el gemelo siguiendo el camino hasta otro espacio ancho en donde el camino se terminaba.

Abrió las puertas del armario.

— Pero que…

— Hola Ginzo-ojiichan —sonrió Takeshi—. ¿Qué haces?

— ¿A ti qué te parece? —preguntó el hombre con algún que otro pelo blanco en su cabeza.

— Ah… está bien… —respondió el gemelo—. ¿Has visto a Hiro?

— Sí, ha salido hacia el jardín —suspiró el hombre señalando a sus espaldas.

— Recibido. Aquí nos bajamos —sonrió el chico saltando por encima del hombre—. Vamos Samui.

Asami lo siguió y saltó mientras Takeshi se echaba a reír.

— No me hagas darte una paliza porque voy a machacarte vivo —se quejó la chica viendo que estaban en un pequeño baño.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! —Ginzo Nakamori se apartó mientras Asami evitaba reírse y el gemelo seguía riendo.

— ¿Vas a encontrar a Hiro o vas a hacerme perder el tiempo? Porque si es la segunda te vas a ganar una buena…

— Está bien, está bien… —sonrió Takeshi—. Lo siento ojiichan…

— Lo siento mucho —susurró Asami siguiendo al gemelo que corría hacia la derecha después del baño.

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ LE PASA A ESTA CASA?! —gritó el hombre.

— Oh… no… luego mamá nos va a reñir a todos —suspiró Takeshi.

— ¿Y por qué me tienes que meter a mi en tus estúpidas ideas? —se quejó Asami golpeándolo en la cabeza.

En cuanto hubieron corrido un poco por el jardín, Takeshi se giró y señaló encima del tejado. Asami corrió hacia un árbol y subió con rapidez. Saltó de una branca al tejado con facilidad y siguió el camino medio tumbada. Takeshi la siguió. En cuanto llegaron al medio, Asami se tumbó del todo. Hiro estaba delante de ellos, de espaldas y cogiéndose las rodillas. Asami le indicó a Takeshi que se pusiera a un lado y ella tiró por el otro.

— Hiiiiiiirooooooo —sonrió la chica sentándose a su lado.

El gemelo intentó levantarse, pero Takeshi y ella ya le habían agarrado de los brazos para volverlo a sentar.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la chica.

Él se giró hacia su hermano y luego bajó la vista.

— ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo? —preguntó Asami—. Y eso que no lo he felicitado aún —sonrió.

Takeshi se rió viendo como Asami lo abrazaba por la espalda y su hermano enrojecía al momento.

— ¿Qué le pasa a nuestro pequeño héroe? —preguntó Asami a su oído.

— No… no… no hagas eso… —se quejó Hiro con la voz medio rota intentando apartarse de ella con desespero.

— Oh… entiendo lo que ocurre… —se sorprendió Takeshi finalmente.

Asami miró a su hermano aún abrazando a Hiro.

— Samui… —susurró el gemelo menor—. ¿Puedes soltarme?

— No, porqué echarás a correr —respondió ella—. Venga dime qué pasa, por favor.  
>Takeshi se levantó y saltó hasta el suelo. Asami soltó a Hiro y se quedó sentada a su lado.<p>

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Asami—. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo de esas fotos? —se apoyó en sus manos y estiró por completo las piernas observando el cielo.

— Porque, dice… —susurró Hiro dando la espalda a la chica—. Porque somos amigos…

— Nunca te había preocupado tanto… —sonrió ella—. Y ya llevo un año y medio con el tema.

— Pero es que…

— Eres una monada —sonrió Asami abrazándolo.

— Que no es eso… —se quejó él apartándose—. En serio. Me preocupa que ese tipo pueda… olvídalo.

— No te preocupes —sonrió Asami mirando hacia un lado—. Sé que estando vosotros a mi lado no hará nada al respecto. Porque vosotros sois peores con las venganzas —terminó guiñándole un ojo.

— Sí, claro… —respondió él siguiendo a su hermano.

Asami los imitó. Entraron los dos al comedor y Aoko estaba enfadada gritando a Takeshi.

— Con permiso… —susurró Asami al verlos a todos presentes.

Takeshi estaba sentado en una silla con la cabeza baja, delante estaba su madre de pie haciendo gestos exagerados y con voz elevada. Mientras Kaito estaba al otro lado de ella tapándose la boca para que nadie le viera riendo. Kuroba Chikage estaba hablando en susurros con Jii delante de la puerta que llevaba a la cocina. Apoyado en una pared Nakamori Ginzo con los brazos cruzados. Asami se puso al otro lado de Hiro para que sus ojos no se giraran a ver el hombre. No era una chica vergonzosa, pero tampoco había estado bien lo que habían hecho con Takeshi.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Hiro.

— Que tu hermano ha hecho la de peores que se le han ocurrido —se quejó Aoko.

— Creo que esto va por mi —susurró Asami tapándose la boca y mirándolo.

— ¿Qué ha hecho? —preguntó Hiro abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¡Deja de reírte Kaito no ha tenido nada de gracia! —chilló la mujer tirando el trapo que llevaba entre sus manos hacia su marido.

El hombre ya no pudo más y estalló en risas. Takeshi sacó la lengua divertido aún con la cabeza baja para que su madre no le viera.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —sonrió Hiro acercándose y arrodillándose al suelo, parando la oreja para que su hermano le contara.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó Asami viendo como Takeshi se disponía a contarlo.

Los dos hermanos recibieron un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su madre. Asami sonrió. Aún había alguien con sensatez dentro de la casa. Kaito seguía riendo. Asami miró hacia el abuelo, estaba rojo como un tomate. Desvió corriendo la mirada. Suspiró. Tenía que ser educada. Se giró hacia el hombre e hizo una reverencia—. Lo siento mucho señor —susurró—. Si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera negado a seguirlo.

Kaito se rió aún con más fuerza.

— Pídele disculpas a tu abuelo y a Asami-chan —añadió Aoko—. Kaito como sigas riéndote lo siguiente que te voy a tirar será un cuchillo… —le amenazó mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada—. A ver si de vez en cuando pones un poco de orden tú, en esta casa —añadió con voz más baja mientras Kaito se callaba.

— Hijo eres un impresentable y educaste a tus hijos igual —suspiró Chikage.

El mago giró la vista hacia otro lado.

— No es culpa mía precisamente.

— ¿Insinúas algo? —preguntó acercándose hacia su hijo.

— Mamá olvídalo —sonrió Kaito levantándose y acercándose hacia Ginzo—. Lo siento. Este de ahí es el grande más impresentable —señaló a Takeshi que le estaba contando al oído de Hiro—. Y el otro es el impresentable en pequeño —añadió viendo como Hiro se echaba a reír tumbado al suelo.

Asami se levantó y cerró los puños con fuerza viéndolos. Takeshi estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

— Y ese de ahí el impresentable en modo abuelo —añadió Takeshi señalando a su padre.

— Un poco de respeto a tu padre —añadió Aoko dándole una amistosa colleja.

La mujer suspiró.

— Pide perdón —añadió en un susurro mirando al mayor.

— Sí… lo siento —Takeshi había puesto una voz de arrepentimiento.

— ¡Qué te dejes de reír Hiro! —gritó Asami viendo como estaba tumbado al suelo con las manos en la barriga.

Takeshi se levantó de la silla y se quedó mirando a la chica que empezaba a ruborizarse.

— Parece mentira que poco sensibles sois a veces… —susurró después de suspirar para tranquilizar sus nervios mientras Hiro se levantaba aún sonriendo.

— Qué dolor de barriga… —susurró el gemelo menor tocándose el lugar.

Asami se acercó a él y lo cogió por el jersey de color azulado que llevaba.

— Perdón, perdón… —sonrió el gemelo—. Pero es que eres idiota, ¿por qué sigues a mi hermano?

— Porque te estábamos siguiendo a ti, idiota.

— Aún con más razón, ¿por qué me sigues a mí? —preguntó Hiro como si fuera la obviedad de todo el mundo no seguirlo.

Asami lo golpeó en la cabeza.

— Porque seguías haciendo el idiota —respondió ella—. Será posible, y yo preocupándome por ti.

Asami tenía los ojos llorosos. Bajó la mirada.

— Pero, no… no hace falta que te pongas así tampoco… yo… —Hiro bajó la mirada—. Lo siento.

Asami se echó a reír.

— Lo he conseguido —suspiró—. Qué pena de cara de póker si no sabes cuando los demás la usan —sonrió.

— Bien hecho —sonrió Aoko alzando su mano.

Hiro fulminó con la mirada a su madre mientras Asami chocaba la mano de Aoko levantándose.

— Bueno, chicos, a poner la mesa —sonrió Aoko—. Los dos solos.

— ¿Ayudo en algo? —preguntó Asami sonriendo.

— Siéntate —respondió la madre arqueando una ceja—. Y no se te ocurra levantarte.

— De acuerdo —Asami se sentó en una silla lejos de la mesa.

— Pero puede ayudarnos… —se quejó Takeshi.

— Ni lo soñéis. A trabajar los dos —respondió su madre señalando la mesa.

Miró hacia el cielo de la noche. Esa plaza era bonita pero esa ciudad era igual a Estados Unidos. No se podían ver las estrellas. Observó a su lado. La fuente tiraba agua cambiando de colores según la luz que se proyectaba debajo. Suspiró. Ya estaba yendo un poco tarde así que tenía que apresurarse. Reanudó la marcha pero alguien le cogió la mano. Se giró con rapidez y en cuanto vio que era Tetsuya bajó la cabeza. El chico llevaba puesta una gorra para cubrir su pelo plateado.

— ¿Por qué ni me hablas? —preguntó entre suspiros.

Había estado corriendo durante un buen trozo para alcanzarla. Asami se movió para que la soltara, pero él no lo hizo. Pasando por el otro lado de la fuente, estaban Chieko y Akira. La chica se dio cuenta de que era Asami y sonrió yendo hacia ellos. Akira la siguió.

— ¿Y aún lo preguntas? —preguntó ella con un tono de voz elevado, claramente enojada.

—No te entiendo —se quejó Tetsuya haciendo que Chieko y Akira se detuviesen al oírlo—. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho para que te hayas enfadado conmigo?

Asami siguió intentando que la soltara. Pero él seguía sin deshacer su agarre.

— Suéltame —se quejó Asami.

— No lo haré hasta que no me des un motivo —respondió Tetsuya.

— ¿Por qué tienes que preguntarlo? —preguntó ella cogiendo la mano de Tetsuya e intentando abrírsela.

— Porque llevamos dos años sin hablar —respondió él.

— Y no es porque yo no haya querido —respondió Asami con los ojos llorosos encarándolo.

— ¿Es un problema no hablar con alguien cuando estás ocupado? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— ¿Ocupado?

— No quería decepcionarte… —susurró él soltándola.

— Enhorabuena —respondió Asami girándose para irse.

— Espera —la cogió de nuevo de la mano tirando de ella.

Asami se giró con la mano alzada, dándole de lleno en la cara del chico. Tetsuya la soltó y la miró mientras ella se tapaba la boca dejando caer las lágrimas que no quería que él viera. Al golpearlo, la gorra de Tetsuya cayó a la fuente, dejando ver su pelo plateado a todos los que estaban allí, y que ahora los observaban.

— Lo siento —susurró Asami.

Tetsuya la abrazó.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó en un susurro mientras notaba como ella se cogía a su camiseta.

— Me abandonaste… —susurró Asami cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho ese tipo? —preguntó entendiendo finalmente lo que había ocurrido—. Asami… —se separó de ella—. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Ella negó con la cabeza bajada.

— Eso ya no importa… ¿no crees? —preguntó Asami alzando la vista hacia él—. Tengo que irme, lo siento.

— Asa… ¡Fire! —gritó viendo como se iba—. Será posible… —murmuró cuando ya no podía verla—. Me grita, me pega, me moja la gorra —añadió sacándola de la fuente—, para un: 'ahora ya no importa' —intentó imitar su voz—. Quién la entienda que se la quede —se quejó mientras se giraba para irse—. ¿Y vosotros qué miráis? —añadió viendo a Chieko y Akira que estaban a pocos pasos de él y aún estaban quietos mirándolo—. Gente… —susurró pasando por el medio de los dos al ver que no le respondían.

* * *

><p>¡Bueno... aquí tienen a los personajes!<p>

- ENOMOTO ERENA (榎本恵令奈), 21 años. Nació el 11 de Junio (niña de 4 años rescatada por Shiho en XLA (I)). Su nombre significa 'Bendición del árbol frutal' (o algo por el estilo XD). Sus padres son desconocidos. Sus alias y otros nombres conocidos, son: Glow (como miembro del grupo de música de los Bullet Junior, en el que toca la batería), Sunday (como antiguo miembro de la Black Organization) y Nº 9000474. Pertenece a la Sede Dragon (Nº de agentes 9000: la que fue inicialmente fundada por Shinichi, Shiho, Kaito y Eisuke).

- SAKURABA KOKORO (桜庭心), 27 años. Nació el 14 de Febrero (niña rescatada por Shiho en XLA (I)). Su nombre significa 'Corazón'. Solo se conoce el nombre de su padre: Mikan. Sus alias y otros nombres conocidos, son: Core (como miembro del grupo de música de los Bullet Junior, en el que toca la guitarra eléctrica), Cacique (como antiguo miembro de la BO) y Nº 8907040. Pertenece a la Sede Star (Nº de agentes 8907: rivales con la que inicialmente se fundó con Shinichi, Shiho, Kaito y Eisuke 'Dragon').

- SAKURABA TSUBASA (桜庭翼), 23 años. Nació el 31 de Mayo (niño rescatado por Shiho en XLA (I)). Su nombre significa 'Alas'. Solo se conoce el nombre de su padre: Mikan. Sus alias y otros nombres conocidos, son: Wing (como miembro del grupo de música de los Bullet Junior, en el que toca la guitarra eléctrica), 43 (como antiguo miembro de la BO) y Nº 8907980. Pertenece a la Sede Star.

- MATSUURA NANAMI (松浦七海), 24 años. Nació el 29 de Abril (niña rescatada por Shiho en XLA (I)). Su nombre significa 'Siete Mares'. No se conoce el nombre de sus padres. Sus alias y otros nombres conocidos, son: Ocean (como miembro del grupo de música de los Bullet Junior, en el que hace de coro), Seven Seas (como antiguo miembro de la BO) y Nº 9000303. Pertenece a la Sede Dragón.

- DAISHI HIKARU (台紙光る), 25 años. Nació el 24 de Junio (niño de 8 años rescatado por Shiho en XLA (I) en este capítulo aún tiene los 25, puesto que están a día 14 de Junio). Su nombre significa 'Luz'. No se conoce el nombre de sus padres. Sus alias y otros nombres conocidos, son: Light (como miembro del grupo de música de los Bullet Junior, en el que toca el teclado), Tinto (como antiguo miembro de la BO) y Nº 9000780. Pertenece a la Sede Dragon.

De aquí, como algunas veces se va a nombrar a lo largo de la historia, también les doy el nombre de otro miembro del grupo, que murió antes de que el grupo de música se formara. También fue uno de los niños rescatados por Shiho en XLA (I):

- HIDEKI TORA (秀樹虎), murió a los 22 años. Sus alias y otros nombres conocidos, son: Punishment, Ponche (como antiguo miembro de la BO) y Nº 8907947 (perteneciente a la Sede Star). Este chico tiene dos hermanos que saldrán al próximo capítulo: Hideki Junko (un chico que ahora tiene más o menos 20 años) y también Hideki Hisa (una chica que ahora tiene más o menos 23 años), ninguno de los dos está relacionado directamente con la BO, pero ambos se unieron al Programa de Protección de Testigos del FBI, junto a Asami y a los demás, cuando Gin escapó de la cárcel.

Espero les haya gustado y aunque me haga pesada yo sigo probando ;) DEJEN REVIEWS! *O*

^^Shihoran^^


	11. Primer día de instituto

¡Buenos días!

¡Último capítulo del especial de Navidad! :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Por los años: la herencia Black<em>**

**_Capítulo 11: Primer día de instituto_**

Sonrió con nerviosismo. Todos la miraban con mala cara e incluso susurraban cosas que podía escuchar a la perfección y que no eran muy agradables.

— Callaros —ordenó el profesor—. Ha pasado todas las pruebas de ingreso a la perfección, así que por eso ha podido entrar después de que vosotros ya hayáis hecho los exámenes de primer trimestre. Ha hecho perfectamente un examen que muchos de vosotros ni habéis aprobado. No tenéis derecho ahora a criticarla.

— Bien hecho _Fire_ —sonrió Irie Renzo desde la primera fila.

Asami sonrió ampliamente.

— Así se hace Kudo, por una vez tenemos a alguien inteligente en nuestra clase —sonrió Asahara Aiko desde la penúltima fila.

— Gracias Asahara-san —respondió Asami.

— Veo que os conocéis vosotros tres —sonrió el profesor.

— Sí… más o menos —sonrió Asami mirándolo.

— Bueno, siéntate al sitio vacío al lado de Asahara-kun —sonrió el profesor—. Empezamos la clase así que silencio.

— Empiezas mal en la clase de envidiosos —sonrió Aiko en un susurro mientras los murmurios seguían su curso.

— Disculpa… —susurró Takamina detrás de ella—. Has venido…

Asami se giró a ella y afirmó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. La chica se tapó la boca con la mano ahogando un pequeño chillido de emoción. Asami miró a Aiko que sonrió. Después de la segunda clase todos ya sabían que había llegado una chica nueva, pero nadie se acordaba de su nombre. Irie, Aiko y Takamina acompañaron a Asami por el instituto, para mostrarle todo el edificio. No sin antes Asami darle el autógrafo que le había prometido a la chica.

— ¿Así que una chica nueva extranjera, eh? —preguntó Chieko delante de ellos, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Asami—. ¿Y por qué parece que le tengan tanta manía todos?

— Porque si ha entrado ahora tiene que haber superado todos los exámenes —respondió Akira al otro lado.

— Y la envidia corroe a todos de nuevo… —sonrió Asami detrás interrumpiendo lo que Mamoru iba a decir.

Los tres se giraron a destiempo, cosa que dejó a Asami tiempo para tocarles con suavidad la cabeza a los tres.

— Os dije que nos veríamos en una semana exacta —sonrió levantando un dedo y guiñando un ojo.

— ¿Asami? —preguntaron los tres a la vez.

Asami se giró hacia Irie y Asahara.

— ¿Sigo siendo yo verdad? —preguntó mirándolos—. No me he cambiado por otra cosa…

— Asa-chan —Chieko la abrazó por detrás—. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Podríamos haberte venido a buscar.

— ¿Por qué nunca entiendes el significado de sorpresa? —se quejó Asami.

— Aiiiii… porque tus sorpresas son tan agradables que no lo parecen —respondió ella soltándola.

Asami se giró de nuevo hacia ellos.

— ¿Por qué tengo que aguantarte aquí también? —preguntó Akira arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, llevándose un codazo de parte de su hermana.

— Porque mis padres iban a este instituto y querían que yo fuera también —añadió Asami—. Pero no sé el porqué en este lugar parece que el apellido Kudo no se acoge tanto como antes.

— No digas eso Kudo-san —dijo Natsumi.

— Eres una monada Takamina-san, en serio —sonrió Asami hacia ella—. Oh…

Asami se abrió paso entre la gente con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hey Hiro! ¡Felicidades! —gritó golpeando la espalda del chico con fuerza.

— ¡Maldita sea Asami! ¡No hagas eso! —se giró el chico con rapidez hacia ella.

Y abrió los ojos como platos al verla con el uniforme.

— Lo sabía —sonrió Takeshi a su lado abrazándola con fuerza—. Sabía que solo Asami podía haber superado esos exámenes perfectamente.

— Vale… —Asami notaba que no tocaba al suelo y que la estaba chafando completamente—. Pero suéltame… me ahogo.

— Perdón… —se rió el chico soltándola.

— ¿La conocéis? —preguntó un chico detrás de ellos.

— Sí… es nuestra… —Takeshi la miró antes de responder—. Hermana, prima, jefa, compañera de trabajo y no sé cuántas cosas más.

— Pero sigue siendo nuestra mejor amiga —sonrió Akira abrazándola por detrás.

— Kyogoku como no me sueltes te juro que un día de estos te llevarás una buena paliza —se quejó Asami levantando el puño.

— Habrá que ver cuánto has mejorado —respondió él—. ¿Y por qué sigo siendo el único al que llama por el apellido?

— Porque sigues siendo más viejo que nosotros —sonrieron Mamoru, Chieko y Asami a la vez.

El chico suspiró.

— Llevémonos bien por una vez, Hattori —sonrió Takeshi alargando la mano hacia él.

— Take… ningún truco hacia ellos o te vas a arrepentir —sonrió Asami con malicia.

— Maldición… —el gemelo encogió la mano—. Eres una aguafiestas.

— Ya tuviste tu fiesta ayer y te lo pasaste en grande, por lo demás olvídalo —respondió Asami.

— Sí y nos reímos como nunca —sonrió Hiro chocando la mano con su hermano—. ¿Te gustó nuestro abuelo? Es una brillante persona.

— Hiro… —sonrió Takeshi viendo que Asami estaba cerrando sus puños con fuerza—. Yo de ti empezaría a correr.

Hiro se abrió paso entre la gente mientras Asami suspiraba con fuerza.

— No voy a caer en vuestras burlas… —susurró ella.

— Oh… no fueron burlas —se rió Takeshi.

Asami lo cogió por la camisa del uniforme y lo zarandeó.

— Eres un maldito insensible… todo fue por tu culpa así que al menos podrías intentar parecer un poco arrepentido.

— Estu… ve muy… arre… pen… ti… do… —respondió Takeshi mientras Asami lo seguía zarandeando.

Asami lo soltó.

— Sí, tan solo 10 minutos en los que tu padre se reía y tú madre te reñía —murmuró Asami.

— Pero me arrepentí… —sonrió Takeshi encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera injusto que le dijera lo contrario.

— Tu hermano está muerto… ¿quieres seguirlo? —le amenazó Asami cruzándose de brazos.

—No… lo siento —sonrió apartándose de ella Takeshi—. Tengo… tengo cosas que hacer… nos vemos luego…

— Ya… —Asami arqueó una ceja viéndole irse.

— ¿Qué te han hecho? —se interesó Akira.

— No queréis saberlo… de verdad —respondió ella girándose hacia ellos—. Viniendo de ellos solo puede ser algo pervertido y vergonzoso.

— Entonces sí quiero saberlo —sonrió Akira frotándose las manos.

Chieko le dio otro codazo.

— No quieres saberlo —respondió su hermana fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Y aún así sois amigos —sonrió Mamoru—. Cuando nadie puede acercarse a estos dos y parece que tu si puedes.

— Bueno tiene prioridad el hecho de que durante 6 años nuestros padres fueran hermanos —sonrió Asami encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Así que realmente sois primos…? —terminó Chieko sin entender muy bien.

— Si nos llaman por Takahashi, sí —sonrió Asami—. Es una historia muy larga que me pudieron decir cuando estaba en Estados Unidos… ya os la contaré otro día con tiempo —añadió escuchando la campana de inicio de clases de nuevo.

— Maldita sea… tengo que llegar al otro lado del instituto —se quejó Akira abriéndose paso entre la gente.

— Nosotros tenemos que ir también —suspiró Chieko siguiéndolo.

— Nos vemos… —añadió Asami levantando la mano a modo de despido.

— Nosotros hacia el otro lado —sonrió Irie mientras Mamoru seguía a Chieko.

— Os sigo —sonrió ella.

Al cabo de unas horas, todos salían por la entrada del instituto.

— Ahora, Chieko y Akira van al club de karate —informó Irie viendo que los estaban esperando los hermanos Kuroba—. Y Hattori está en el de Kendo.

— ¿Kendo? —preguntó Asami—. No sabía que estuviera aprendiendo Kendo.

— No está como alumno, es el entrenador —se rió Irie—. Ganó el campeonato hace 3 años, creo.

— Dos y medio —corrigió Aiko—. Pero es imposible acercarse a ver ahora… todas sus fans ya estarán esperando. Aunque… ven —la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella—. Ya verás…

— Espera… Asahara-san… —se quejó Asami.

Aiko tiró de ella hasta el gimnasio. Entró en él y un chico joven, pero enorme les barró el paso.

— Quiere apuntarse al equipo de Karate —sonrió Aiko.

El chico se apartó arqueando una ceja. Asami no dijo nada mientras Aiko seguía tirando de ella hasta un pasillo. En cuanto se hubieron asegurado de que no podía verlos, Aiko giró hacia la izquierda y señaló a un pequeño dojo al lado de donde Akira estaba intentando golpear a su hermana.

— ¡Wow! —Asami los miró—. Han mejorado mucho —sonrió.

— ¿Les habías visto antes luchar entre ellos? —preguntó Aiko siguiendo hacia el dojo.

— Sí… —sonrió ella—. De hecho, yo también estuve luchando contra ellos. Era complicado ganarles entonces.

— ¿Practicas artes marciales? —preguntó curiosa la chica.

— Bueno… por mi trabajo es obligatorio al menos aprender defensa personal… yo más bien diría que conozco la base de todos —respondió Asami sonrojándose un poco, nunca se le daba bien hablar de ella misma a los desconocidos—. Aunque… soy cinturón negro en karate y judo.

— ¡Wow! —Aiko silbó—. Me gustaría verte pelear.

Asami sonrió.

— No te gustaría… —añadió—. Los que me ven siempre terminan heridos por alguna razón.

— Pero deberías de controlarte un poco —se asombró Asahara entrando por la puerta del dojo—. Ahí lo tienes.

Asami la siguió. Asahara se quedó al medio del paso y Asami se apoyó a una pared muy pequeña, entre una ventana que daba al gimnasio y la puerta. Mamoru estaba alzando una Shinai contra un chico, claramente novato. Iba dándole lecciones mientras el chico intentaba con esfuerzos inútiles darle al hijo de Heiji. Asami sonrió. Ese era Hattori Mamoru en acción. Por alguna razón le daba una sensación de seguridad verle de esa manera. Mamoru parecía sonreír mientras le estaba enseñando como tenía que hacerlo. Los demás que estaban intentando golpearse entre ellos se quedaron mirando a Aiko y a Asami. Mamoru se dio cuenta de que se habían quedado quietos y finalmente miró. Se quedó parado recibiendo un golpe del novato. Asami se tapó la boca para que no la vieran sonreír.

— Eso seguro ha sido por tu culpa, Asami-chan —sonrió la voz de Akira al lado de la ventana donde ella estaba.

Asami lo miró mientras escuchaba algunos reírse y al chico pidiéndole perdón.

— No estoy muy convencida de eso —susurró Asami bajando la mano.

Akira se agarró al marco de la ventana y entró por la puerta haciendo un pequeño círculo.

— Hey, Hattori, dale una espada a ver si se defiende —sonrió Akira.

— ¿Tú estás loco? —preguntaron Aiko y Asami a la vez—. Con las espadas me hago daño —informó la chica Kudo apartando la vista.

— ¿Has probado a luchar con espadas? —preguntó Kyogoku viendo como Mamoru se levantaba del suelo con un suspiro.

— Ese es mi método de lucha habitual… así me controlo un poco —se rió ella poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza.

— Qué aburrida —respondió Akira—. Yo que quería verte derrotada.

— ¿Y por qué no intentas luchar tu contra ella? —preguntó Mamoru señalando hacia Asami y acercándose a ellos.

— Ni lo sueñes —se quejó él—. Tuve suficiente con la paliza que me dio antes de que se fuera.

— ¿Le diste una paliza a Kyogoku-senpai? —preguntó un chico de pelo oscuro acercándose con una Shinai.

— No todo el mundo puede decir eso —se sorprendió otro.

Asami se apartó el pelo de la cara nerviosa.

— Bueno… tan solo era una cría —sonrió ella—. Y estoy convencida de que él se contuvo… al fin y al cabo su padre siempre ganaba a mi madre con el karate.

— No llegué al punto de aprender las técnicas de mi padre —se quejó Akira chasqueando la lengua, Asami lo miró de reojo—. ¿Tú sí?

— Pero si son facilísimas, solo tienes que aumentar tu velocidad —respondió ella.

— Cuando haces eso te odio profundamente —informó Akira cruzándose de brazos.

— Lo sé —ella sonrió pero al acto se puso seria, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

De alguna manera sentía un mal ambiente alrededor.

— Bueno… ha sido un placer, pero tengo que irme —sonrió sin ganas de mirar a todas las fans de Mamoru que en ese momento la estaban fulminando con la mirada desde la ventana que daba al exterior.

— ¿Cómo que irte? —preguntó Akira—. Espérate a que terminemos…

— No ya tuve suficiente, además de que los Kuroba me están esperando… tenemos una reunión de última hora —susurró ella—. Un placer haber podido presenciar tu primer golpe —añadió mirando hacia Mamoru.

Se giró para irse.

— Pero serás… —Akira cogió la Shinai de Mamoru y la lanzó hacia ella.

Asami se apartó a tiempo. Se giró para mirarlo y levantó el dedo.

— Si no fuera un fantasma ya me habrías dado… —sonrió la chica—. Enhorabuena, Kyogoku, acabas de matar el suelo.

— Ha mejorado mucho… —murmuró Akira viendo como se iba.

— Oye… ella nunca había hecho eso —respondió Mamoru viéndolo.

— ¿Qué más no nos ha dicho? —preguntó Akira mirándolo también, mientras Aiko los miraba confundida.

Asami siguió hasta afuera y fue a encontrarse con Renzo y los gemelos, puesto que Takamina ya se había ido.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Hiro mirándola.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Creo que esta vez me estoy buscando los enemigos por mi misma —añadió forzando una sonrisa.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos.

— Venga vamos que llegaremos tarde —sonrió empujándolos a los dos hacia la salida.

— ¿Y qué te ha parecido Hattori en acción? —preguntó Irie.

— No está mal… un poco torpe, pero no está mal —se rió ella.

— ¿Torpe? —preguntó Hiro—. Si es la perfección personalizada.

— Pues un novato le ha dado un buen golpe —sonrió Asami.

Takeshi se echó a reír.

— Imposible…

Siguieron el camino hasta un edificio antiguo. Subieron las escaleras de dos en dos y abrieron la puerta de la izquierda del tercer piso. Entraron en la oscuridad de la sala. La ventana estaba cubierta, con una cortina negra, que privaba que el sol entrara. Delante de ellos había una vela apagada encima de una mesa redonda con 11 sillas. No había nadie.

— ¿No tendría que estar encendido esto ya? —preguntó Irie.

— Por favor, no la enciendas —pidió Asami sentándose delante de la ventana.

— Ah, lo siento —susurró Irie.

Takeshi se acercó a la ventana y abrió un poco de la cortina para que entrara la luz, mientras Hiro se sentaba al lado de Asami. Takeshi se sentó dejando un espacio vacío al lado de su hermano mientras Irie dejaba dos sitios vacíos al lado de él. Se quedaron en silencio. Al cabo de un rato entraron tres personas más en la sala. El primero era _Shadow_ que dejó una silla al lado de Asami y se sentó. Detrás de él, entró una chica de unos 23 años, con pelo rubio y corto y ojos negros, que se sentó a su lado. La otra persona era un chico de 24 años, con el pelo y los ojos iguales a los de ella, que se sentó en el sitio que quedaba vacío entre ella e Irie.

— ¿No faltan muchos? —preguntó Asami arqueando una ceja mientras veía a la chica sacando unas carpetas de una enorme bolsa de papel que llevaba.

— No vuelvas a hablar, Fire —susurró ella.

Asami se cruzó de brazos encima de la mesa y apoyó la cabeza.

— No hace falta hacerlo de este modo —se quejó Renzo.

— Eres de los nuestros, así que cállate —se quejó ella.

— Ni lo sueñes, yo trabajo para mi padre, no para ti —respondió Irie levantándose—. No tienes autoridad para mandarme.

— 743, por favor, siéntate —susurró Asami.

Irie se sentó mientras la chica repartía las carpetas a todos los presentes. Abrieron las carpetas en donde había unos documentos escritos y unas fotografías pegadas encima. Asami conocía perfectamente quien estaba allí.

— No voy, Tiger —se levantó y salió del lugar.

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud mientras escuchaba la puerta de arriba abrirse y cerrarse tres veces más.

— ¿Por qué querían investigarla a ella? —preguntó Hiro alcanzándola.

— Quizás se haya puesto en contra de ese tipo de nuevo —sonrió Asami.

— Entonces quizás vuelva pronto —sonrió Takeshi detrás de ellos.

— Eso espero, estas reuniones son aburridas sin ella —añadió Irie.

— ¿Tú también la conoces? —preguntó Asami mirándolo.

— Por supuesto que sí.

Salieron del lugar andando. Irie se fue hacia una dirección distinta a ellos, despidiéndose.

— Oye, Hiro, creía que tu sí que irías a investigarla —sonrió Asami—. Al fin y al cabo es una bruja…

— No trato con brujas. Suficiente tengo contigo —sonrió él.

— Oye, Asami —sonrió Takeshi poniéndose a su lado y cogiéndola por los hombros—. ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

— Aburrido. Aunque me parece que las chicas me odian, ya os lo he dicho, esta vez me estoy haciendo enemigos sin necesidad de nadie que me ayude —se quejó Asami.

— Oye Hi… —Takeshi se paró mirando hacia atrás.

El chico no estaba.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Asami.

— No te preocupes por él. Hoy es su cumpleaños —sonrió Takeshi guiñándole un ojo.

— Cierto. Siempre está raro en ese día —respondió Asami.

* * *

><p><strong>Información útil<strong> (que me olvidé de contar por aquí y que ya no puedo modificar más el capítulo (gomennasai!) XD): Sí, Asami y Renzo son ambos de la Sede Dragon pero ellos no se conocen. Tal y como veréis más adelante, lo que es ser un agente del 'Porgrama Especial de la Polícia de Kyoto', después de Shinichi, Kaito, Shiho y Eisuke, es más parecido a una competición de mercenarios, que no lo que son los agentes del FBI. Existen varias Sedes, y sus miembros se reparten con agentes de todo el mundo. La sede Star es organizada por Hanako (una mujer que aparecerá más adelante y que de hecho ya apareció en XLA (I)). La sede Dragon es organizada por Jodie-sensei y Shuuichi. Tal y como veréis en los siguientes capítulos existe lo que se llama 'competición de agente'. Eso es para que los agentes que son de la misma Sede y que pertenezcan al mismo país, sean governados por solo uno de esos agentes. Cuando uno de los agentes llega al nivel A, este tiene derecho a dirigir las misiones de su grupo, hasta entonces, el grupo del mismo país y la misma Sede es controlado por los mismos agentes, dividiéndose los casos.

**Por otro lado:** Hanako decidió que sus agentes de la Sede Star, colaborarían con la Sede Dragon en Japón (más bien porque quiere mantener controlada a Asami XD) y por eso la reunión de hoy con los agentes de distintas Sedes ;)

- HIDEKI JUNKO (秀樹潤子). Su nombre significa 'Niño Favorable'. Su única información disponible son sus alias y que era el hermano pequeño de Tora: Lion y Nº 8907903. Pertenece a la Sede Star.

- HIDEKI HISA (秀樹久). Su nombre significa 'Largo Tiempo'. Su única información disponible son sus alias y que era la hermana pequeña de Tora: Tiger y Nº 8907788. Pertenece a la Sede Star.

¡Hasta aquí los capítulos! ¡Espero sus reviews! :)

^^Shihoran^^


	12. Vuelta a la normalidad

Ohayou!

Voy a dejarles un par de capítulos hoy también :3

**0-Kisame: **jajajajaja pues no tengo vacaciones por Navidad jajajajaja simplemente que terminé antes XLA II, XLA III y XLA IV, que no XLA I. Jejejeje. Me acosarás ohhhhhh! Jajajajajajaja que bonito (?) yo el viernes salgo hacia las 12 u 11 depende de cuando mi tio me echa xD (sí, me echa cada día de la tienda). Jajajaja dices lo mismo que mi padre de Garo jajajaja. Y Bloody Monday no es solo de informático :) también es de epidemia. El hacker tiene que evitar que una epidemia virica de propague xD y termina colaborando con la poli para hacerlo, mientras sus amigos y su hermana pequeña están bajo amenaza ;) estuvo bien ;) si no fuera porque la primera víctima me dio pena, hubiera sido la mejor serie dorama que he visto :) bufff... lo veo duando termine todo lo que me han ido añadiendo mis amigas de méxico y argentina (?) que tengo un listado muy largo para ver ahora mismo y muy pocos momentos con wifi disponibles xD algunos? muchos más que cuando nos veíamos è.é JPop puede llegar a ser muy superior a algunas canciones españolas y ahora añado ya catalanas ¬¬ que hay un grupo que odio con todo mi ser ¬¬ ejercito para resolver intrigas eh? jajajajajaja nah, me conformo con Masumi y Heiji :'3 sep XD Asami es un tanto bipolar y muy impulsiva XD irás viendo XD Feliz año nuevo! *O*

**Alice D.K.W: **jajajajaja super junior! XD aún nadie lo había llamado así XD pero... ya sabes que te-chan tiene propietario y se llama... **Lady Kid** (?) jajajaja Te-chan es uno de los que mejores me caen, pero ya dije... es muuuuuy imprevisible, aunque también lo es un poco Asami (sep bipolar o imprevisible lo mismo (?)) más escenas de Asami y Mamo... buff... hasta que llegues al capítulode 'perdidos en la montaña' (?) con el título ya te advierto (?) y a su siguiente XDDDDDDD Asami es un caso XD sep atacó a 3 criminales con 10 años XD una pelota (?) y las zapatillas de su padre (?) ya sabes como sigue el resto XDDDD nah, en serio Asami ya te dije: es una bestia XDDD en cuanto a Kogoro, Yukiko y Eri... no cambiaron nada XD porque ya son bastante viejos con la historia de Shinichi (?) conforme iba creando la casa Kuroba me iba divirtiendo más y más. Está preparada para cualquier robo (?) nadie puede entrar en ella y salir con vida XD nadie sabe como salir, más bien XDDD lo de 'no hace falta que me acompañes, me conozco la salida' con ellos no cuadra XD y ahora de repente me dio la impresión de que sería algo como el laberinto del que te hablé el otro día 'maze runner' cambia cada día (?) pues mira: el sol fue dibujado igual que mi hermana lo hizo con su habitación... con algo llamado escalera, que sirve para eso (?) nah, es broma XD pero te habrías quedado conmigo XD (responder reviews el día de los innocentes (?) eso sucede). Asami como los de supercampeones? nah, XD nada puede superar al quilométrico campo de supercampeones en el que pasaban dos capítulos y aún seguían corriendo hacia la portería XD Hiro y Take son un amor XD conforme los vas conociendo los amarás XD aunque yo sigo odiando a Hiro y no sé porque (?) porque el pobre es igual a su hermano, pero no sé porque me cae mal XD con los fangirls de Mamoru? nah, Asami cuidado con cualquiera que esté a tu alrededor XD en este capítulo vas a ver el motivo jajajajaja En realidad Asami está muy unida con cualquiera de sus amigos, porque ella confía en todos ellos :) por lo que hace a Hanako... no es que quiera mantenerla controlada... bueno, en este capítulo verás como es Jun y empezarás a entender cositas, como por ejemplo el comportamiento de Hanako ;) no quieres ver la competencia XD no quieres ver eso! XD la reacción de Shin... no te digo nada XD Happy New Year baby! *O*

**olcrian:** gracias por tu review! *O* y si no lo supera, esperemos que te guste tanto como el anterior ;) Feliz año nuevo! :3 espero que sigas leyéndome!

**Usagi Toxtle: ***O* gracias! *O* no sabes cuanto me alegra oir... digo leer eso *O* espero que sigas leyendo y dejándome tus reviews! Feliz año nuevo! *O*

Y también gracias a esa personita que no me envió un review oero si un PM *^*

¡Bueno y feliz año nuevo a todos! ¡Besos!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por los años: la herencia Black<strong>_

_**Capítulo 12: Vuelta a la normalidad**_

Ran entró en la habitación de Asami. La chica se había quedado dormida después de que le sonara el despertador.

— Asami, levántate… ahora… —suspiró acercándose—. Vas a llegar tarde en tu 4º día de clase.

La chica se incorporó de golpe.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó mirándola.

— No llegas tarde de momento, pero tienes que apurarte —sonrió la madre.

— Mamá… esta noche necesitaría que me ayudaras —susurró Asami.

Ran se sentó en la cama mirándola. Asami bajó la cabeza y se subió el jersey del pijama, mostrándole unas vendas a su madre.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Ran frunciendo el ceño.

— De lo del incendio… —respondió Asami—. Por favor no se lo digas a papá.

— Está bien. Ahora apúrate —añadió la madre.

Ella sonrió y se apresuró a cambiarse. En menos de 10 minutos salía corriendo de la casa. Como siempre se encontró con todos en la última esquina antes de llegar al instituto.

— Llegas contenta —sonrió Chieko.

— Hoy será un gran día —respondió Asami siguiendo el camino.

Todos sonrieron. La chica andaba en pequeños saltitos, moviendo su maletín como si de una niña se tratara. En cuanto llegaron al patio del instituto, Hiro y Takeshi se acercaron corriendo a ellos.

— Ya era hora… —se quejó el mayor viéndola—. Hoy es el día.

— Era mañana —respondió ella suspirando—. ¿Y por qué os preocupa tanto?

— Porque alguien intenta matarte —respondió Hiro.

— A mi no… —se rió ella—. Si acaso a mi padre. Pero no creo que sean tan idiotas de volver a intentarlo el mismo día de su salida.

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntaron los dos a la vez.

— Es mañana chicos —respondió Asami—. Y no creo que pierda el sueño por dos ancianos.

— ¿Dos ancianos? —preguntó Takeshi siguiendo a Asami que se iba hacia dentro—. ¿Por qué dos ancianos?

— Porque son los mismos que tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para secuestrar al ladrón más famoso del momento, una mujer y dos niños con el cerebro de un adulto —sonrió Asami—. Ya entonces eran grandes…

Los dos gemelos sonrieron mientras se quitaban los zapatos en las taquillas de detrás de ella.

— Solo han pasado 19 años, no creo que te convenga decir que son ancianos —se quejó Hiro—. Tu casi tienes la misma edad —se rió el gemelo.

— ¿Por qué será que vuestras burlas cada día me parecen menos Kuroba? —preguntó cerrando la taquilla y mirándolos.

— Porque esta es de Miyano, por supuesto —se rieron los dos.

— Ya me parecía a mi —se rió ella.

— ¡Renzo-kun! —escucharon la vos de Aiko gritando—. ¡Renzo-kun!

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? No grites… —se quejó Irie apareciendo al final del pasillo.

— Es terrible… en la clase… —Aiko se agarró las rodillas como si hubiera corrido quilómetros.

Asami y Mamoru se miraron y se acercaron a ellos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hattori.

— Kudo-san —Aiko la miró confundida.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó ella.

— Es mejor que no lo veas… —respondió la chica en un susurro.

Asami arqueó una ceja.

— Otra vez no… —murmuraron los gemelos y ella a la vez.

Los tres salieron corriendo hacia la clase mientras los demás les seguían. Conforme iban acercándose a la clase, la multitud de gente se acumulaba en susurros y miradas extrañas. Asami ya había visto muchas veces esas caras y la mitad de ellas no habían tenido nunca un buen significado. Entró Hiro primero y se quedó mirando la pizarra. Giró la cabeza para poder leer bien lo que ponía, pero parecía no entender. Los demás fueron entrando y se quedaron mirando también la pizarra. Estaba llena de extraños insultos con el nombre entero de Asami en la pizarra.

— Madre mía… —susurró Akira abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

— Eso mismo digo —sonrió Asami ilusionada—. Han escrito bien mi nombre por primera vez.

— ¿Cómo narices te fijas en eso? —preguntaron los gemelos uno a cada lado de ella golpeándole la cabeza.

— ¿Pero qué hacéis? —preguntó ella encogiéndose.

— No es momento para alegrarse de eso —informó Hiro señalando hacia la pizarra.

— Pero es que…

— ¡No existe nadie más en el mundo capaz de alegrarse por eso! —gritó Takeshi mirándola.

— Por extraño que parezca… ella existe —suspiró Hiro cruzándose de brazos y girando la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Takeshi miró donde su hermano miraba.

— Parece mentira que alguien haya podido hacer eso… —susurró Chieko.

— Tranquila esto pasa cada vez que alguien envidia algo de mí —suspiró Asami—. Y extrañamente ese tipo siempre anda cerca —se quedó callada unos instantes mientras Hiro y Takeshi la miraban—. ¿He dicho esto en voz alta, verdad?

Los gemelos se abrieron paso hacia la salida.

— No por favor… no hagáis… —no estuvo tiempo a detenerlos ellos ya se habían ido—, esto…

— ¿Esto ya ha pasado? —preguntó Mamoru como si quisiera interrogarla.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la pizarra.

— Por primera vez escribieron Kudo Asami correctamente —sonrió alguien detrás de ellos.

— Cierto… eso es lo que yo… —Asami miró a quién hablaba levantando una mano aún con los brazos cruzados— O… O… O… O… O… O…

— Odagiri —respondió el hombre de unos 30 años que estaba detrás de ellos al ver que ella tartamudeaba.  
>— O… da…<br>— O-da-gi-ri —sonrió el hombre mirándola—. Odagiri —Asami se había quedado con la boca abierta mirándolo—. Repite conmigo ODAGIRI —el hombre abrió los brazos teatralmente mientras Asami bajaba la mano—. Odagiri —sonrió mientras Asami arqueaba una ceja.

— Que sí… ya entendí —se quejó Asami—. ¿Qué demo…?

— Y ahora añade un pequeño adorno llamado 'Sensei' detrás —sonrió el hombre.

Asami bajó los brazos del todo con la boca abierta.

— ¿Quién narices te ha dado a ti algo como un título para enseñar? —preguntó ella.

— Qué respeto es ese, hija… —se quejó el hombre—. Ya me decía tu hermana que eras un poco indomable.

— ¿Indo… qué?

— Indomable —sonrió el hombre—. Que no se puede, o no se deja do…

— Sé lo que significa indomable, gracias —le interrumpió ella frunciendo el ceño viendo que se sabía el diccionario de memoria—. Me refiero a que dudo que Yui te haya dicho algo así Odagiri-san.

— 'Sensei' —respondió él, Asami arqueó una ceja—. Odagiri-sensei. Y yo me pregunto lo mismo de hecho, ¿quién es el idiota que me dio a mí un título de profesor? —preguntó él poniendo cara orgullosa.

— Recuérdame que me mantenga alejada de ti —respondió Asami.

— Primer castigo a limpiar la pizarra —sonrió el hombre—. Y los que no son de esta clase fuera de aquí. Terminó el espectáculo.

— ¿Por qué yo? —preguntó ella.

— Porque está tu nombre en él —sonrió Odagiri.

— Vale… acepto el castigo si tu no lo dices a Yui —susurró Asami juntando las manos a modo de suplica.

— Trato echo —sonrió él.

Asami suspiró.

— ¿De qué os conocéis? —preguntó Mamoru.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en Tokio y aún no sabes que es el novio de mi hermana? —respondió Asami dando una vuelta sobre sí misma—. Y por favor… para la próxima vez que vengas a casa díselo a mi padre. Verás la risa que te hechas con él.

— ¿Tú quieres que me eche a patadas? —preguntó el hombre.

— Sí —sonrió Asami—. Esa es básicamente la intención.

— Ya me parecía a mi —se rió el hombre—. ¿Es que no me habéis oído? Fuera de aquí, todos —repitió mirando a los demás.

.

_Asami-chan…_ canturreó una pequeña voz en su cabeza.

.

En las siguientes horas de clase, Asami se quedó mirando la libreta que había sacado del maletín, donde ella escribía apuntes. Con el lápiz en la mano la chica no se movía. Cada vez que la clase terminaba Aiko se ponía a su lado intentando hacer que reaccionara. Pero ella seguía en sus pensamientos. En el descanso, su cara había palidecido considerablemente mientras su mente seguía repitiendo su nombre con esa voz. Había intentado mantener a raya sus pulsaciones, pero sus nervios aumentaban al paso de las horas. Mamoru, Chieko y Akira se acercaron en seguida hacia allí y vieron a Takamina y a Asahara a su lado llamándola. Notaba su corazón en la garganta y hacía un buen rato que sabía que realmente él estaba allí. Sin haberlo ni visto o escuchado… solo… lo sabía.

— ¿Asami estás bien? —preguntó Mamoru viéndola preocupado.

Ella cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza sus manos. Crac. Un dolor intenso en su mano le había dicho que había roto el lápiz en ella.

— Asa-chan —susurró Chieko tocándole la mano para intentar quitarle el lápiz.

Ella abrió los ojos y la miró. Estaba asustada. Tenía que calmarse si no quería que él ganara. No iba a permitir que él venciera así como así. Bajó la mirada y sonrió forzadamente.

— No hagas eso, Asami-chan —susurró Akira—. Deja de sonreír así, ¿qué ocurre?

El teléfono móvil de la chica vibró en su bolsillo. Lo sacó con lentitud y lo desbloqueó encima de la mesa. Lo que esperaba apareció en la pantalla.

— ¿Arderás en el infierno? —leyó Takamina por encima de su hombro.

Asami se levantó de golpe. Tenía que encontrarlo y plantarle cara de una vez.

— ¿Asami? —preguntó Mamoru viendo como se iba de allí.

Todos la siguieron. Ella sabía que tenía que ir. Pero… se quedó parada en las escaleras se apoyó en la pared viendo el lugar intentando decidirse por la mejor opción. Seguir sus miedos o seguir sus intuiciones. No iba a dejar que él la venciera así. Cogió aire y subió corriendo las escaleras. La intuición pudo más. Llegó al tejado y abrió la puerta. Esa vez sus intuiciones le habían fallado. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma pero, allí no había nadie más que ellos. Cerró los ojos notando el viento.

— Asami-chan…

Se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Akira que era quién estaba a su lado.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Mamoru intentando ver quién más estaba con ellos.

— El único que arderás en el infierno vas a ser tú… Ron —susurró Asami intentando que su voz sonara fuerte.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó la voz del chico que Mamoru estaba intentando seguir—. Que fuerte te hace agarrarte a los demás.

Mamoru cerró un poco la puerta para encontrarse con un walkie-talkie al suelo. Asami estaba de espaldas a él. Levantó la otra mano haciendo con los dedos una pistola, hacia el edificio de enfrente de la terraza que quedaba un poco lejos.

— Y a ti que cobarde el ni siquiera estar presente —sonrió hacia el edificio, no iba a darle la satisfacción de que la viera hundida.

— Vas a repetir todas tus acciones… una a una… —susurró él en voz muy lenta mientras Mamoru acercaba el walkie hacia ellos—. Todo lo que has estado haciendo hasta hoy será en vano. Al fin y al cabo… mañana habré vencido.

— ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! —gritó Asami sin bajar la mano—. ¡Necesitas a tu estúpido padre y a su secretario para vencerme…! ¿Acaso temes a Brave y a Truth? ¿A quién temes de todos los que me rodean porque no te hayas presentado delante de mí?

— Ya lo he hecho —se rió él.

Asami apretó con más fuerza la mano de Akira. El chico estaba acostumbrado a hacerse daño en la mano debido el karate, pero nunca se la había roto. Y a ese paso era lo único que iba a conseguir la chica.

— Solo has presentado tus insultos, maldito… cuando te cojan Hiro y Takeshi no tendrás escapatoria —susurró Asami cerrando un ojo como si lo estuviera apuntando—. Quedas marcado, hijo de asesinos.

Asami se giró y se fue sin soltar a Akira que era arrastrado por ella. En cuanto estuvieron en un sitio donde él no podía verlos, ella le soltó.

— Lo siento… —susurró juntando sus manos hacia el chico.

— No… no importa —respondió él frotándose el lugar mientras los demás bajaban y Mamoru se aseguraba de que no les oía por el walkie.

Asami suspiró.

— ¿Quién es ese tipo? —preguntó Hattori sin poderse contener más.

— Esto… como decirlo… ¿te acuerdas que alguien te dijo, supongo que fue tu padre, que me habían atacado en mi habitación? Mejor… ¿te acuerdas de ese tipo con capucha del día de mi cumpleaños? —preguntó Asami intentando no parecer preocupada.

— Sí… —respondió él frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Es ese? —Asami afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Este es el tipo que quiere matarte? —preguntó alzando la voz más de lo normal.

— No hacía falta proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos… pero sí… —respondió Asami arqueando una ceja—. Ya encontró el instituto así que a partir de ahora… veáis lo que veáis ni se os ocurra meteros por el medio.

— Asami —sonrió Takeshi bajo ella en las escaleras—. Nos han dado la orden de retirar esa solicitud ahora mismo. Aún podemos chafarle los planes.

— Olvídalo, Take… —susurró Asami bajando las escaleras y pasando la mano por la barandilla—. Él va ya tres o cuatro pasos por delante. Su padre ya salió de la cárcel. Tengo que irme y sacar a mi hermano del colegio. Intentad avisar a todos y procurad que no se entere de nada más por el momento.

— Pero… —Takeshi la miró intentando ver su cara.

Ella estaba cabizbaja de nuevo.

— No importa ya… —susurró Asami—. Terminaremos la guerra de nuestros padres. Pero en silencio.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó el gemelo.

— Gracias por intentarlo —sonrió ella.

— Voy a pedir a…

— No molestes a nadie —sonrió Asami—. Él volverá en breve y no tengo ya más tiempo para alejarme. Antes de luchar contra él… prefiero que Junior esté con nosotros.

— Está bien… —sonrió Takeshi finalmente—. Pero voy a avisar a Hiro, antes de que te vayas.

— Claro… —sonrió ella viendo como se iba hacia el piso de debajo—. Como quieras…

— Kudo… —le llamó alguien de detrás.

Ella se giró. Dos chicos de la edad de Akira venían con cara de burla.

— Me han dicho que mataste a gente en tu antiguo instituto… ¿tantas influencias tiene tu padre para hacerte salir libre? —preguntó uno de ellos.

Asami sonrió con malicia.

— Cuidado no os metáis en mi camino. Quizás los próximos en morir seréis vosotros —respondió ella abriéndose paso entre los dos—. Abrid bien los ojos al cruzaros conmigo.

Akira y los demás bajaron las escaleras viéndola moverse con rapidez.

— No se os ocurra meteros con ella —les amenazó Akira sabiendo que esos dos iban en su curso—. O os veréis las caras con nosotros.

Los chicos se fueron con prisas hacia abajo. Mientras los demás seguían a Asami. Llegaron a su clase y encontraron a la chica recogiendo sus cosas mientras la gente murmuraba claramente de ella. Se quedaron en la puerta viendo como Irie también recogía sus cosas en silencio. La chica se puso delante de la pizarra y sonrió viendo a todos.

— Para aquellos que les interese… —dijo en voz firme y fuerte—. Sí hace 3 semanas maté a tres chicas de mi clase y sí, sigo siendo investigada por el FBI de Estados Unidos aunque esté aquí. Para también quién les interese no, no he matado a esas tres chicas y la persona que está diciendo esas tonterías de mí es quién realmente lo hizo. Ahora creed cualquiera de las dos versiones —se giró para irse, pero volvió a mirarlos—. Ah y… no. No os estáis librando de mí con tanta facilidad. Mañana vuelvo y seguro que la mitad de vosotros no me habréis echado suficientemente de menos para seguir criticándome y haciéndome la vida imposible. Pero os tengo que avisar de algo. El tipo que os ha dicho que soy una asesina… lavó el cerebro de tal manera a esas tres chicas que terminaron ellas intentando matarme a mi y no yo a ellas. Pero a ese tipo le importan un rábano las víctimas que haya mientras consiga sus objetivos. Hasta mañana —sonrió levantando la mano y saliendo por en medio de Mamoru, Akira y Chieko, mientras Irie la seguía.

— Siempre triunfante —sonrió Odagiri apoyado en la pared de enfrente.

— ¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó Asami.

— Te he dicho que no le diría nada a Yui, pero eso no dice que yo no pueda protegerte por ella —sonrió el hombre—. Además tengo una cuenta pendiente, aún.

— ¿Vas a ser mi escudo? —preguntó Asami.

— Me han dicho que tu escudo era otro, pero… he avisado a alguien para que lo localice… no está muy disponible, parece —respondió Odagiri.

— No te esfuerces, Sensei —sonrió Irie—. Ese tipo está un poco confuso ahora mismo. Al fin y al cabo hizo un pacto con el diablo —se rió.

— No hizo un pacto con el diablo… ese tipo, por mal que nos parezca a todos, sigue siendo un humano un poco cabreado —suspiró Asami mientras alguien la empujaba por un hombro para pasar—. Estoy convencida de que sabrá la diferencia —añadió mirando al chico.

— Y lo dice la chica a la que ha intentado matar —silbó Odagiri—. Querida tienes un poco síndrome de…

— Sí… claro —sonrió ella sin apartar la vista de él—. ¿Nos vamos, Irie?

— Cuándo quieras… —sonrió él.

Asami siguió con la mirada al chico con peluca negra que entraba en una clase. Se giró suspirando y echó a correr. Odagiri e Irie la siguieron.

* * *

><p>¡Bien! Ya lo tenemos aquí ;)<p>

- ODAGIRI SHOUTA (小田切勝他), 30 años. Nació el 04 de Setiembre (niño de 13 años rescatado por Shiho y posible novio de Yui en XLA (I). Actualmente ya es novio XD después de 17 años por supuesto (?)). Su nombre significa 'Otra Victoria'. Su padre es Tooya y su madre Yoriko. También tiene una hermana al que todos llaman Odami. Sus alias y otros nombres conocidos, son: Tail (como miembro del grupo de música de los Bullet Junior, del que es mánager), Martini (como antiguo miembro de la BO) y Nº 9000870. Pertenece a la Sede Dragon.

Bueno ya tenéis otro dato del malo de la historia. Se llama 'Ron' XD En breve tendréis disponible toda la información de él ;) (a no ser que recordéis la información que dio Shinichi en XLA (I) XD)

¡Dejen reviews!


	13. Defendiendo, defendido No me defendáis

¡Y aquí les dejo el otro!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por los años: la herencia Black<strong>_

_**Capítulo 13: Defendiendo, defendido. No me defendáis.**_

Asami suspiró. Sabiendo que ese tipo andaba por el instituto, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ir al edificio. Decidió coger otro camino para no encontrarse con Mamoru y los Kyogoku. Le daba igual que la esperaran pero no iba a dejar que se preocuparan por ella al entrar al edificio. Debía enfrentarse ella sola a las consecuencias que pudiera haber con Ronald a su alrededor. Anduvo con paso rápido hacia el instituto y suspiró un par de veces antes de entrar en él. Se puso el maletín por encima del hombro intentando aparentar fuerza. Por suerte ni siquiera había visto a los gemelos Kuroba aún, así que sería más fácil si nadie estaba con ella. Como siempre que él aparecía, la gente a su alrededor la miraba con mala cara, muchos con miedo, otros con odio. Había hecho amigos demasiado rápido en ese lugar. Tampoco podía ver a Odagiri o a Irie. En cuanto entró al edificio se encontró con Aiko que le dijo un radiante 'buenos días'. Pero dejó de sonreír en cuanto vio que todos le miraban así.

— Llevo un mal ambiente allá a donde voy, ¿no crees? —preguntó Asami en un susurro.

— Creía que vendrías con Mamoru-kun y los demás —observó ella.

— Es mejor que no vean esto —se rió Asami cambiándose los zapatos en la taquilla—. Bueno, me adelanto a la clase —sonrió poniendo una mano encima del hombro de la chica.

— Espérame… —se quejó Aiko poniéndose con rapidez los otros zapatos y guardando los de la calle en la taquilla.  
>En cuanto se giró Asami ya no estaba. La chica Kudo siguió por el pasillo con paso rápido y una sonrisa radiante. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos abriéndose paso entre la gente, hasta que alguien la cogió por la corbata verde y le privó de seguir avanzando.<p>

— No sonrías de esa manera por aquí, asesina —susurró el chico que la había cogido por el cuello—. Y deja de acercarte a los nuestros o te las verás con nosotros.

— Supongo que sois de la clase de Kyogoku —sonrió Asami viendo que tenía la edad de Akira—. Disculpa, no es mi intención meterme en medio de lo que sea que tengas con él —se burló ella.

El chico la empujó hacia atrás. Asami bajó dos escaleras de golpe cogiéndose a la barandilla.

— No te lo creas tanto… no eres nadie —respondió el chico pasando por su lado y golpeando con el hombro con fuerza al pasar por su lado.

Asami se apartó y le miró mientras bajaba las escaleras y algunos le seguían riendo. Asami se giró para seguir subiendo, poniendo de nuevo esa sonrisa despreocupada. Aiko había visto todo lo que había ocurrido pero la siguió sin decir nada. Otro tramo de escaleras y Asami terminó cayendo con las manos encima de las escaleras porque alguien le había puesto un pie delante para que se tropezara. Aiko siguió en silencio viéndola con preocupación.

— Disculpa, creo que me tropecé con tu pie —sonrió Asami con amabilidad—. Espero no haberte hecho daño —se levantó y siguió el camino hacia arriba mientras Aiko veía que la fulminaban con la mirada.

La chica Asahara se estremeció al ver que Asami seguía sonriendo con tranquilidad. En cuanto entraron en la clase, todos se quedaron en silencio. En la pizarra había escrita la palabra 'Fire' muchas veces. Asami ni siquiera la miró, se sabía de memoria los pasos que seguían todos en cuanto él llegaba. Observó el lugar en donde había que estar su mesa. La habían puesto detrás de todo apartada de todo el mundo.

— ¿Qué es lo que estáis haciendo? —preguntó Aiko viendo que Asami dejaba sus cosas encima de la mesa.

— Olvídalo, Asahara-san —sonrió Asami—. De verdad no importa… uno termina acostumbrándose a estas cosas y más cuando les han lavado el cerebro a todos.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —se enojó uno de los chicos acercándose a ella.

— Si supieras lo que te conviene no te acercarías a él y menos a mi —sonrió Asami en amenaza al ver que el chico se había quedado a pocos centímetros de ella para intentar intimidarla—. Si tuvieras plena consciencia de lo que estás haciendo dejarías que la pelea fuera tan solo entre nosotros —añadió—. No te atreverías a ponerte al medio. La última vez que alguien decidió ponerse al medio por poco no muere una clase entera. Así que ándate con cuidado con lo que haces.

El chico mantuvo la mirada fija en ella, pero Asami se había acostumbrado a mantener la mirada fija en la gente. Nunca se dejaba intimidar por alguien que le daba especial pena. Una pelea tras otra siempre terminaba igual con ella. Los inocentes nunca la dejarían en paz y siempre terminaría sufriendo por ellos. El chico parpadeó unos segundos haciendo que Asami sonriera con satisfacción. Él apartó la mirada y volvió con sus compañeros.

— ¿Estás diciendo que esto te ha pasado otras veces? —preguntó Aiko—. ¿Y no estás harta de esta situación?

— La verdad es que no me importa, así al menos sus vidas no corren peligro —sonrió Asami—. Solo corren peligro aquellos que se acercan a mí. Así que por favor, Asahara-san, déjame sola, esto es lo mejor para las dos.

— No pienso hacerlo —se quejó ella—. Ellos ni siquiera te conocen.

— Que mal ambiente hay por este lugar —suspiró Takamina entrando—. ¿Alguien sabe que ha ocurrido?

Asami sonrió ampliamente hacia Aiko.

— Pero…

— No importa, de verdad —se rió la hija Kudo—. Terminas sintiendo pena por ellos más que por mí. Puedo defenderme de esto yo sola. Gracias, de todos modos.

Aiko bajó la mirada mientras Takamina se acercaba a ellas.

— ¿Es que te cambias de sitio? —preguntó la chica viendo la mesa.

Asami hizo una pequeña sonrisa tímida y se sentó en ese lugar apartado. Dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa y se cubrió con los brazos. La verdad es que sonreír cuando no se tenían ganas era mucho más agotador de lo que parecía en un principio. Sintiendo que tus ánimos están bajos de moral y aún así manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa… notó que le golpeaban la espalda.

— Dejadme en paz, Kuroba —se quejó ella sin ni siquiera mirarlos.

Alzó la cabeza un poco y observó que aparte de los Kuroba, Mamoru y los Kyogoku también la miraban con preocupación.

— Así que ese tipo ya ha lavado el cerebro a la mayoría de esta clase —suspiró finalmente Hiro enviando una mirada a todos los que estaban allí.

— Dejadlo ya, en serio —se rió Asami—. Me gusta más cuando nadie me habla.

— ¿Estás diciendo que tenemos que dejar de hablarte? —preguntó Takeshi poniendo su cara a la altura del chica y a escasos centímetros de ella—. Lo siento no te vas a librar de nosotros con tanta facilidad —añadió con una mirada amenazante.

— Disculpa —sonrió Asami señalando hacia la pizarra con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas por la proximidad del chico.

— Oh, vaya, esta vez ha llegado al punto fuerte antes de tiempo —se rió Hiro con exageración.

— No te rías, no tiene gracia —respondió Takeshi golpeando la espalda de su hermano.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mamoru agachándose al suelo y mirándola desde abajo.

Se cogió con una mano al respaldo de la silla de la chica mientras que la otra la apoyaba en la mesa. Ella negó con la cabeza con otra sonrisa forzada.

— Nada, de verdad…

— ¿Nada? —preguntó Aiko—. Te han empujado y te han intentado hacerte caer por las escaleras —informó ella llevándose una mirada fría de Asami—. Y solo por diversión.

Asami miró hacia la ventana.

— Oh, ya empezamos. Ahora viene la parte de si seguís hablándome yo no os devolveré la palabra —se quejó Hiro interrumpiendo lo que Mamoru iba a decir—. ¿Ves? —preguntó mirando a su hermano—. Eso es a lo que me refería con mantenerse un poco alejados de ella esta vez.

Asami suspiró y lo miró.

— Agradezco vuestra preocupación, en serio —respondió sin esforzarse a sonreír esta vez—. Pero no he dormido casi nada pensando en lo de la firma y, ahora mismo, los ánimos no están para seguir aguantando tus burlas, Hiro. Por favor, lárgate de aquí.

— Tus deseos son ordenes —susurró él girándose para irse.

Takeshi se rió.

— Se ha enfadado contigo —le señaló mientras Hiro salía de la clase con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza agachada.

— Si sigues por ahí terminarás tu igual que él, Take —sonrió Asami con malicia.

— Mantenerme alejado… lo entendí —suspiró él encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero de nuevo, sabes que no te vas a deshacer de nosotros tan fácilmente —le recordó.

— Lo sé, mientras no aviséis a ese idiota metomentodo estará bien —se rió Asami.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Takeshi.

— Porque sigue odiándome por lo que le hice hace 2 años —suspiró Asami—. Y además… suficientes problemas sigue teniendo.

— ¿Le advertiste de lo del padre de Jun? —preguntó el hijo de Kaito y Aoko con el ceño fruncido.

— Sí, por supuesto lo hice. No sé porque, igualmente me devolvió su placa hace tiempo —respondió ella con lentitud.

— Igual, tiene que saber de esto. Él… él es el único que puede detener esta locura —sonrió Takeshi.

— Por favor no lo hagas —se quejó Asami viendo que se giraba y se iba de la clase.

— No te oigo, tienes que gritar un poco más —sonrió Takeshi levantando una mano a modo de despido mientras que la otra se la ponía en el bolsillo.

Asami suspiró.

— ¿Qué habré hecho para que ese tipo siga teniendo que venir a protegerme de…? —cerró los ojos unos momentos mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa—. Dos años perdidos…

— ¿Asa-chan? —preguntó Chieko mientras Irie y Makoto se acercaban a ellos.

— Hey, me han dicho que mataste a tres chicas en un incendio, ¿es cierto? —preguntó Makoto cogiendo una silla de por allí y sentándose del revés delante de ella.

Asami se quedó con la barbilla encima de la mesa observando al chico.

— ¿Te han dicho nunca que eres un insensible de remate? —preguntó Asami—. No fui yo quien las mató, ese día me ataron en la barandilla para intentar quemarme viva.

— Oh, pues aquí es donde varían la versión de los hechos, menudo misterio —Makoto desvió la mirada como si estuviera maquinando algo.

Asami suspiró largamente y se incorporó del todo.

— Oye, si quieres creerte a Ronald a mi no me importa. Al fin y al cabo ese maldito me estuvo haciendo fotos ese día, así que él mismo puede demostrar mi verdad —sonrió Asami—. Pero si lo crees a él te aconsejo que te mantengas lo más alejado de mí, porque no solo te considerará un traidor sino alguien que puede ser manipulado con demasiada facilidad. Al igual que Odami podrías terminar mucho pero que yo.

— No he dicho que me crea a uno o al otro —se quejó Makoto con el ceño fruncido y levantando las manos para parecer inocente—. Solo preguntaba.

— Sigues siendo un insensible —respondió Irie—. Yo ya te dije lo que había ocurrido.

— Prefiero escuchar las versiones en boca de la propia gente —se quejó Makoto mientras el timbre de inicio de clases sonaba.

— Por supuesto —se rió Asami.

— Bueno, tenemos que irnos —susurró el chico levantándose y devolviendo la silla a su sitio.

Salió con prisas del lugar.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mamoru soltando la silla y poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

Ella se ruborizó un poco con el contacto suave del chico. Afirmó con la cabeza mirándolo.

— Nos vemos luego, ¿vale? —susurró sonriendo el hijo Hattori mientras se levantaba.

— Claro —suspiró Asami en cuanto ellos se habían ido.  
>Takamina, Irie y Aiko se quedaron a su lado cruzados de brazos y con una sonrisa traviesa en sus rostros. Odagiri-sensei entró en el aula pidiendo que todos se sentaran y ellos se quedaron allí mirándolo. El profesor frunció el ceño y suspiró.<p>

— Los de la primera fila vacíen sus pupitres —informó—. No voy a tolerar en ningún momento que se desprecie a una alumna por tonterías como las de un maldito crío envidioso.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Os advierto a todos —informó el profesor mirándolos mientras hacía señas a Irie, Aiko y Takamina para que se acercaran a él—. Meterse entre Hanabi Ronald y Kudo Asami es una grave equivocación. Podéis escoger bando y podéis incluso algún día, de vez en cuando, desatar rabia porque Asami sea una persona famosa, pero… mi hermana cometió el error de meterse en medio de ellos y de ponerse de lado de Hanabi. Terminó al hospital por culpa de ese chico durante dos meses enteros. No voy a dejar que ninguno de mis alumnos termine al hospital por esas absurdas batallas, ¿me habéis oído bien?

— Ella es una asesina… —se quejó alguien en una punta con rabia.

Asami se sobresaltó en cuanto escuchó que otros golpeaban la mesa afirmando.

— También os lo advierto a vosotros tres —se quejó Odagiri—. Os sentaréis aquí en mi clase —añadió señalando la primera fila—. Kudo, recoge tus cosas y ponte en este pupitre de aquí —añadió señalando la última mesa de la primera fila, la que estaba más cercana a la ventana.

Asami chasqueó la lengua y cogió su maletín acercándose a la primera fila.

— Ahora, estáis todos medio castigados. Parecéis críos de tres años sin sentimientos —terminó el profesor—. Moved esas mesas más adelante —sonrió señalando la mesa de Takamina, todos lo hicieron—. Esa mesa de última fila para atrás —añadió señalando al lado de la otra puerta— cada día os iréis rotando para sentir el desprecio que se siente cada vez que alguien hace esto. Ahora si queréis odiarme como profesor, adelante. Pero la vida de la gente no es un juguete que podáis estar pisando. Sentaros chicos —susurró en un tono más suave hacia Irie y los demás.  
>Asami se quedó de pie, mirándolo.<p>

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shouta acercándose a ella.

— No lo entiendo…

— Odio que la gente juzgue sin conocer —respondió él—. Y además, de verdad que siento lo que pasó a mi hermana por vuestra estúpida lucha, así que no quiero que más gente salga herida.

— Pero si te pones en su contra…

— No me estoy poniendo a favor de nadie, solo hago mi trabajo. Además —el profesor sonrió—, que venga a intentar matarme, le estaré esperando con mis mejores trampas.

Asami suspiró y se sentó.

— Para empezar con el castigo, tú y tú —sonrió señalando a dos alumnos que estaban al medio aún de pie—. Sentaros en las últimas mesas, los otros dos en las vacías.

Ya todos en los sitios, el profesor suspiró y borró la pizarra.

— Parece mentira que tengáis 17 años la mayoría… —comentó más para sí mismo que para los demás—. Bueno, ahora que está este asunto zanjado —dejó el borrador y se giró hacia todos apoyándose en su mesa—. El miércoles que viene nos iremos a la excursión en Kyoto. Ya hemos recibido todos los papeles de inscripción, acordaros de llevar…

Asami se quedó mirando la ventana dejando de escuchar al profesor. Esto iba a cobrarlo muy caro.

.

En cuanto el profesor se fue, Asami subió con prisas al tejado con su maletín en la mano. No quería que nadie la siguiera así que escogió un lugar en el que nadie la vería nunca. Cogió su teléfono y marcó unos números mientras el viento le agitaba el pelo. Se quedó con el dedo por encima del botón de descolgar, hasta que la pantalla se le apagó, con los codos apoyados a la barandilla. Suspiró cogiendo el aparato con las dos manos y apoyándolo en su frente. Volvió a guardar el aparato al bolsillo. No podía hacerlo. Se apoyó con la espalda en la barandilla y se dejó caer al suelo. Con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas y apoyada en la esquina de los muros se quedó observando el solitario lugar. Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Miró la pantalla. Chieko la estaba buscando. Dejó su maletín al lado de su cuerpo y puso el teléfono dentro del maletín. Estiró por completo las piernas. Tenía que comer algo para seguir con el día, pero… tampoco tenía hambre. Puso su maletín encima de sus piernas y se quedó mirando sus pies que los iba moviendo con lentitud. Cerró los ojos. Bajo el sol y la brisa que había se estaba tan bien… Al cabo de unos minutos, Mamoru llegó al tejado. Se quedó mirando a la chica en la esquina y sonrió.

— Me gustaría saber lo que está ocurriendo —suspiró Mamoru agachándose al lado de la chica con los brazos encima de sus rodillas, ella ni siquiera abrió los ojos, pero él sabía que estaba despierta—. Y también… —se quedó pensando unos segundos—. Me gustaría que no nos evitaras cuando pasen cosas como estas.

— Le pedí a mi madre que no me pusiera en vuestro instituto —susurró Asami—. Pero ella al final lo hizo. Yo no quería que vierais esto…

Asami abrió los ojos, pero sin mirar al chico.

— ¿Cómo puede alguien acostumbrarse a esto? —preguntó Mamoru buscando su mirada.

— Cuando se llevan más de 4 años ya no importa lo que te hagan… importa más lo que les puede pasar a aquellos que te defienden —suspiró Asami.

— Mírame… —susurró Mamoru—. Por favor… —ella lo hizo—. Te pido por favor que no me escondas estas cosas… —susurró con voz preocupada—. Tendrías que habernos dicho de esto…

— Él me tiene controlada, Mamoru —suspiró ella desviando la mirada de nuevo—. Mis correos, mis teléfonos, todo lo que tengo para comunicarme con alguien, él lo sabe… Hiro y Takeshi me ayudan con eso intentando que mi teléfono sea seguro por pocos días. Pero si me ha encontrado significa que ya vuelvo a tener el teléfono pinchado. Nada puede salvarme de esto, Mamoru. Vaya a donde vaya, haga lo que haga, Jun me encuentra y hace que todos me odien.  
>Mamoru alargó la mano hacia ella mientras se levantaba. Ella miró su mano por unos segundos. Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.<p>

— Hábil manera para hacerme callar —susurró cogiendo su mano y su maletín con la otra.

— ¿Verdad? —sonrió él ampliamente—. Vamos… no va a pasar nada. Además, la semana que viene tú te vienes de excursión con nosotros y no vas a…

— Te aseguro que él estará con nosotros —suspiró Asami mientras Mamoru tiraba de ella hacia las escaleras para volver a las clases.

— Bueno, la diferencia de estos años, con ahora… —Mamoru se paró y se giró para mirarla.  
>Se agarró de la barandilla con las dos manos. La escalera hasta el tejado era para que solo una persona pudiera pasar así que podía agarrarse perfectamente privando que Asami siguiera bajando. Sonrió ampliamente hacia ella, que tenía ahora la cabeza a su altura—, es que nosotros nunca te abandonaremos, Asami —añadió.<p>

— Perfecto —Asami forzó a que el chico separara uno de sus brazos de la barandilla y bajó con mal humor hacia el pasillo.

— ¿Se puede saber que he dicho mal? —preguntó Mamoru siguiéndola con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Estás loco? —preguntó Asami parándose y girándose para encararlo—. ¿Tú quieres que te mate? —Mamoru alzó las dos cejas, Asami entendió que a Mamoru no le importaba tener amenazas, las tenía a diario por su trabajo—. Entonces adelante, intenta protegerme…

— No hacía falta que me lo dijeras, tenía intenciones de hacerlo —se rió él viendo como ella se giraba y de nuevo iniciaba su paso a grandes zancadas—. ¿Por qué te has molestado? —el chico bajó los brazos al lado de sus piernas, golpeándolas un poco mientras suspiraba—. En serio me gustaría saber el motivo de tu enfado —finalmente la siguió con paso rápido para alcanzarla.

Se encontraron en el siguiente pasillo con Akira que suspiró aliviado al verlos, pero frunció el ceño en cuanto vio que Asami se había enfadado.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó después de chasquear la lengua y suspirar largamente.

— No te metas —respondió Asami de mala gana, señalándolo al pasar por su lado, sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó Akira.

— Nada en absoluto. Me preocupa que su cerebro haya sido dañado por algún sobre esfuerzo de pensar en casos —murmuró Mamoru a modo de broma.

Asami lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió el camino.

— ¿Y a dónde va? —preguntó de nuevo Akira mientras la seguía.

— Hace un buen rato que dejé de saberlo —se rió el hijo Hattori.

Asami salió al patio y ellos la siguieron hasta un lado del edificio. En cuanto llegaron a la esquina, Asami corrió hacia un chico que estaba hablando con Takamina y Aiko. La primera estaba llorando detrás de la otra chica. Asami se puso delante de Asahara y se cruzó de brazos mirando con firmeza a Jun. Él sonrió y se alejó a paso rápido.

— Parece que este lugar será mucho más entretenido —sonrió él—. ¿No crees eso, Asami-chan?

— No metas a más gente en esto, Jun —se quejó ella—. No hace falta matar a más inocentes.

— Ahh, definitivamente este es un buen lugar —se echó a reír y finalmente se fue.

* * *

><p>¡Dejen reviews!<p>

^^Shihoran^^


	14. Baile

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Os llevaron muchos regalos los Reyes? Espero que sí, porque sino es que habéis sido muy malos (?) jajajajajaja aquí tenéis el mío: hoy solo un capítulo. Pero hasta el viernes que viene que ya os daré capítulo por semana de nuevo ;)

**Yourdeathangel91: **por supuesto jejejejeje aquí tienes el siguiente ;) gracias por tu review! *O* ciao, ciao.

**Usagi toxtle: **XD nos salió otro Mamoru XD jajajajajajaja ;) defiendela ;) gracias por tu review! *O*

**Olcrian: **pronto dijiste XD jajajajajajaja nah, jun sigue libre XD (a su modo) Shinichi tendrá algo de acción... muy, muy poca, comparado con la primera parte de XLA, puesto que el subtítulo del fanfic ya lo dice: 'la herencia'; pero va a tenerla *O* ¡gracias por tu review!

**Alice D.K.W.: **jajajajajajaja yo amé a Shouta como maestro XD pero es que ni siquiera yo lo veo como tal XD pues espera a este capítulo... y el siguiente è.é jajajajajajajaja Asami es un poco 'libre' de mente. No le gusta que se preocupen por ella y por eso prefiere estar sola, pero cuando está con Mamoru ella cambia radicalmente y eso en parte también la molesta a sí misma XD por eso nadie la entiende (?) jajajajajaja Aiko XDDDDDD a ese personaje lo hice demasiado coqueto XD paciencia, poco a poco irás entendiendo a Asami. Nah, Shinichi ya no explota XD está curado de espantos XD pero si se enfadará un poco con Asami por lo de ser agente y por lo de no haberles contado acerca de Jun ;) y yo más bien amé la reacción de Kazuha XDDDD aquí tienes ;) disfruta de la escena MamoXSamu :3 ¡gracias por el review! *O*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por los años: la herencia Black<strong>_

_**Capítulo 14: Baile**_

Asami abrió la maleta y suspiró.

— Lo siento, tenía que decirle a tu madre que lo hiciera —sonrió Chieko mientras sacaba algunas cosas de las suyas.

— Llevamos casi todo el día aquí y ya quiero largarme —se quejó Asami.

— Tampoco será tan malo —se quejó su compañera de habitación sentándose en la cama

Asami se quedó de rodillas al suelo y se puso una mano en la frente.

— Todos están aquí, solo faltan dos de mis antiguos amigos, y… junto a mi peor pesadilla que también ha llegado —se quejó—. Y ahora mi madre sigue tus consejos y me cambia mis vestidos por esto —la miró—. ¿Desde cuándo tienes tanto poder para convencer a mi madre?

— Desde que me convertí en su hija predilecta porque sus dos hijas dejaron de ir a verla —respondió Chieko tumbándose a la cama.

— ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? —preguntó Asami.

— Cámbiate y deja de quejarte —respondió Kyogoku—. Luego me lo vas a agradecer.

La chica cogió la ropa de la maleta y se fue al baño. Una buena ducha la dejaría bien para aguantar lo que vendría. Chieko se quedó tumbada en la cama.

— ¿Por qué has dicho junto con tu peor pesadilla? —preguntó en voz alta para que la chica la escuchara.

— No sé de qué me estás hablando —sonrió Asami sabiendo que había metido la pata.

— Asami puedes contarme qué te pasa, por favor… todos estamos muy preocupados por ti —Chieko se levantó y se apoyó a la pared de al lado del baño—. Has estado evitándonos toda la semana…

— Tengo un pequeño problema con una de las personas que están aquí hoy, Chii-chan —susurró Asami sacando un momento la cabeza por la puerta y mirándola—. Solo eso, no te preocupes. No he cambiado en nada.

— Me gustaría creerte —sonrió la otra chica.

— Cámbiate o llegaremos tarde —se rió Asami.

— Cierto —respondió la otra.

.

— Parecía distante —susurró Mamoru tumbado en la cama con una rodilla levantada y un brazo detrás la cabeza.

— Muévete —se quejó Akira—. No tenemos mucho tiempo para volver a bajo —Mamoru cerró los ojos—. Claro que me importa —respondió sabiendo en lo que pensaba su amigo—. Pero lleva mucho tiempo alejada de nosotros, es normal que te parezca eso.

— No lo fue el día de su cumpleaños, ni el día del restaurante, solo… al ver a alguien de los que estaba con nosotros. Siempre es solo cuando hay una persona alrededor. Solo cuando está él —se quejó Mamoru.

Akira se puso a su lado con los brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada.

— No me obligues a levantarte —se quejó solo con los pantalones puestos.

Mamoru chasqueó la lengua y decidió hacerle caso. Ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle a la chica en el baile. Se levantó y se cambió. Los dos se quedaron con los pantalones del uniforme pero arriba llevaban una camisa de distinto color y una corbata que quedaba bien con esos colores. En poco tiempo estuvieron listos para irse. En cuanto fueron a salir, delante de su puerta estaba pasando el chico nuevo silbando. Los dos se quedaron mirando que ni siquiera se había cambiado el uniforme. Se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros. Le habían dado poco tiempo para avisarle de la excursión así que sería normal. Cerraron la puerta y le siguieron hacia el comedor. El lugar se había convertido en una pista de baile. Las mesas habían sido apartadas y las luces apagadas y sustituidas por unas de discoteca. Mamoru se acercó a un grupo de profesores que hablaba con la persona que estaría sirviendo toda la noche las bebidas. Poca gente estaba en el lugar.

— Ah… Hattori —sonrió el profesor—. Mi mejor alumno ha llegado.

— ¿No es para usted un problema tener un alumno predilecto? —preguntó el hijo de Heiji mirando de reojo al hombre.

— Cierto, ahora tenemos a un nuevo famoso en nuestro instituto.

— ¿Famoso? —preguntó Akira detrás de él—. ¿Quién?

— Kudo Asami —respondió el hombre señalando detrás de ellos.

Los dos se giraron. Se quedaron con la boca abierta. Chieko llevaba un vestido largo y de tirantes de color verde, con el pelo recogido hacia atrás con una cinta. Asami, llevaba el mismo tipo de vestido pero de color azul. El pelo lo llevaba recogido al lado con una pequeña coleta, y encima de sus hombros un pañuelo del mismo color y el mismo tipo de ropa que le cubría toda la espalda.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó la chica Kudo—. ¿Tan mal se ve?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

— Oh, mi querida Asami-chan me gusta tu vestido —sonrió alguien detrás de ella.

Ella se giró para ver a Odagiri-sensei.

— Odagiri-san —dijo ella.

— Sensei… —rectificó él.

— Olvídalo, no voy a aguantar contigo de profesor —se rió ella.

— Disculpa querida, yo tuve que aguantarte a ti de profesora —se quejó el hombre—. Ahora te toca a ti. Mírate… antes vestías siempre mal para que nadie se fijara en ti, ahora…

— Mi madre me cambia mi ropa porque no le gusta lo que llevo —interrumpió ella arqueando una ceja.

— Mi hermana seguro te envidiaría —sonrió el hombre, Asami sonrió—. Yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que mi hermana te hizo —susurró el hombre—. Sé que lo hizo mal y no hay nadie más aquí que lo sienta tanto como yo.

— Primero, está claro que no hay nadie que lo sienta como usted, los Kuroba lo sintieron más por mí que por los otros compañeros y ese otro sinvergüenza no siente nada y segundo… —Asami cogió aire y lo soltó—. No voy a aceptar tus disculpas, tú no hiciste nada, ¿o sí?

— No, no hice nada —respondió el profesor—. Por eso mismo te pido disculpas. Podría haber detenido a mi hermana, pero no lo hice.

— Ah… eso… sí podrías, pero estando en Japón y nosotras en Estados Unidos no fue precisamente algo que pudieras evitar —respondió ella—. Así que no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada terrible.

— Eso me lo dices cuando consigas tapar bien tu espalda —se rió el hombre.

Asami se subió el pañuelo girando la vista hacia otro lado.

— No seas tan creído porque salgas con mi hermana… no te creas que te voy a aceptar así como así —respondió ella.

El hombre se acercó a ella con una sonrisa traviesa. Le cogió el pelo y lo movió entre sus dedos.

— Eso me lo dices cuando tu hermana esté presente —sonrió.

— Olvídalo —respondió ella—. Suficiente tengo con que no le cuentes nada —añadió medio reverenciándose.

— Así me gusta —añadió él girándose para irse—. Y por favor, no dejes que ese tipo arruine tus buenos momentos —empezó a andar hacia la salida—. Prefiero verte sonriendo que como te vi la última vez, Kudo-sensei.

— Oh, por favor, ya déjalo —se quejó Asami—. No soy profesora.

— Pues me enseñaste muy bien —sonrió él.

Asami arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Ese tipo la sacaba de sus casillas. Sonrió. La simple idea de que él estuviera en esa excursión y que supiera lo que pasaba, la tranquilizaba un poco.

— ¿Kudo-sensei? —preguntó Akira cogiéndola por detrás de la espalda y acercándola a él.

— Sí, como decirlo… le enseñé defensa personal hace un par de veranos cuando vino a Estados Unidos —sonrió Asami intentando apartarse del chico.

— ¿Defensa personal? —preguntó Chieko—. ¿Odagiri-sensei? Si parece que nunca haya roto un plato.

— Te aseguro que ha roto muchos —respondió Asami medio riendo—. Y literalmente algunos. Me rompió toda la vajilla delante de mis narices por algo que hice.

— De hecho sabiendo quién es su novia… —Akira movió un poco la cabeza a modo de 'no me extraña'.

— Entonces… ¿por eso pidió tenerte en su clase? —preguntó el otro profesor detrás de ellos.

Todos lo miraron.

— Seguramente lo ha hecho porque se siente culpable por algo que hizo su hermana —respondió Asami girándose para verlo.

Se dio cuenta de que Mamoru seguía en la misma posición con la que la había visto a ella.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó finalmente.

Akira y Chieko se echaron a reír y Kudo los miró.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras veía como Mamoru desviaba la mirada sonrojado.

— Na… nada —murmuró Kyogoku en medio de la risa mientras más compañeros de su clase entraban al salón.

Asami rodó los ojos. Si se estaban riendo de alguien ya lo vería luego. Asami se acercó a Hattori.

— ¿Y qué te parece? —preguntó dando una vuelta sobre sí misma y agarrándose la falda para mostrarla bien—. ¿Se ve raro?

Mamoru se giró de espaldas intentando quitarse la imagen de la cabeza y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Querida, será mejor que no sigas por aquí o terminarás sintiéndote culpable —se rió Akira girándola y llevándosela de allí.

— ¿De qué hablas? —se quejó ella arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos mientras dejaba que el chico la empujara.

— Que a Mamoru le ha encantado verte de nuevo y más vestida así —se burló Chieko.

Asami se echó a reír.

— Imposible —murmuró—. Ese solo piensa en los casos y nada más.

— Te llevarás una sorpresa —respondieron los hermanos Kyogoku.

— Lo que vosotros digáis —suspiró finalmente Asami encogiéndose de hombros.

— Asami-chan qué bonita —sonrió Aiko acercándose a ellas.

— Gracias —respondió Asami viéndola—. Tú también.

Asahara llevaba una falda de color negro y encima un jersey de color rojo que se cruzaba por delante y se ataba por detrás del cuello.

— La costumbre de ir con uniforme del colegio no se quita, ¿eh? —preguntó Chieko viendo a Jun paseándose por la sala con el uniforme.

— Nadie le debería de haber avisado de que tenía que llevar otra cosa para esta pequeña fiesta —se sorprendió Makoto a su lado llevando unos pantalones negros y un jersey de manga corta de color blanco.

— ¿Dónde está Hattori? —preguntó Irie llegando con ellos y llevando unos tejanos y un jersey de color negro de manga larga y cuello alto.

— Por ahí intentando recobrar su consciencia —respondió Hiro abrazando a Asami por detrás.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó la chica Kudo agarrándole del brazo.

— Vas muy elegante —sonrió el chico—. No he podido evitarlo.

Asami se arrodilló y se levantó fuera del agarre del chico.

— Para la próxima vez te llevarás una buena torta —respondió la chica poniéndose al otro lado de Chieko para evitar que volviera a cogerla.

— Lo retiro, sigue siendo la misma Asami de siempre, no ha cambiado aunque vaya bonita —susurró finalmente mirando a su hermano a su lado.

Asami los miró iban a conjunto con unos pantalones negros, unas camisas blancas y unas armillas a cuadros.

— Y vosotros no terminaréis nunca con este estilo retro —respondió ella mirándolos de reojo.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntaron los dos—. Ahora se llevan las cosas antiguas.

Asami se rió.

— No sabéis cuánto os parecéis a Chain —se rió.

— No nos insultes, nunca nos pareceremos a esa fanática de Holmes —se quejaron los dos a la vez.

Asami sonrió y miró hacia donde Mamoru estaba siendo acosado por un montón de chicas que le pedían que tal se veían con esos trajes.

— Alguien debería de ir a socorrerle —sonrió señalándolo.

— Dios santo, las chicas dan miedo a veces —se quejaron Makoto y Akira.

Los dos se alejaron con rapidez para intentar dispersar la aglomeración que se estaba creando a su lado.

— Ah… qué buena imagen, lástima que no tengamos una cámara de fotos para inmortalizarla —sonrieron los dos gemelos mirándolos.

— ¿Queréis la mía? —preguntó Jun alargando una pequeña cámara de fotos hacia los chicos que se quedaron mirando el aparato.

Asami se apartó de espaldas y no se dio cuenta de que detrás tenía una silla con la que terminó topando. Chieko, Aiko, los gemelos y Renzo la miraron y ella bajó la cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la hermana Kyogoku.

— No gracias, lárgate de aquí, Ron, no te queremos cerca nuestro —respondieron los dos gemelos después de volver a mirarlo.

— Que pena —sonrió el chico haciendo una última mirada a Asami.

— ¿Por qué lleva la cámara? —preguntó Hiro mirando hacia la chica Kudo.

Ella tan solo sonrió tristemente.

— ¿Es una nueva arma? —preguntó Takeshi medio riendo.

— No es eso… es una cámara normal y corriente —dijo Asami después de suspirar y viendo como Mamoru, Makoto y Akira volvían hacia ellos—. Pero, ya sabéis lo que pasó… entonces…

— Entonces tienes un problema —respondió Hiro, ella sonrió forzadamente—. Ah… —se dio cuenta—. Esos flashes… tienes un problema muy gordo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— No será para tanto mientras su voz no llegue a mis oídos —añadió ella.

— ¿Podemos pegarle? —preguntó Takeshi mirando a su hermano.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó Asami.

— Para mantenerlo alejado —sonrió Hiro mirando a la chica.

— No, no podéis pegarle —respondió ella—. Suficiente habéis hecho, ¿no creéis? Ya os tiene mucha manía.

— Y nosotros a él —respondieron los otros dos.

— Entonces no empeoréis las cosas —se quejó Asami cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Akira.

— Hace un buen rato que perdí el hilo de conversación —informó su hermana.

— Sois unos cotillas —respondió Asami arqueando una ceja.

— Lo sé —se rió la hija de Sonoko mirando a Mamoru—. Chico, ¿vas a pasarte toda la noche intentando no mirarla? —preguntó señalando a Asami.

La chica Kudo volteó hacia Mamoru, mientras la música empezaba a sonar.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Asami preocupada.

Mamoru, aún teniendo la vista fija al suelo, afirmó con exageración.

— Voy a… —señaló detrás de él y se fue.

Akira chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza y le siguió.

— Vaya, tu sí que sabes atontar a la gente —respondieron los gemelos Kuroba viendo como Akira seguía burlándose de Hattori.

Asami rodó los ojos y sonrió. Todos se fueron dejando llevar por la música y lentamente se fueron encontrando rodeados por gente. Chieko no se apartó de Asami en ningún momento, quería disfrutar de su presencia mientras bailaban. Akira y Mamoru las observaban sentados en una mesa.

— No vas a ir a bailar, ¿eh? —preguntó Akira.

— Por favor… ni lo sueñes… no podría con eso… —susurró Mamoru haciendo que su compañero soltara otra carcajada.

— ¿Tan guapa está? —preguntó el chico Kyogoku.

Mamoru medio afirmó con la cabeza sin dejar de observar los movimientos de la hija Kudo. Su cabeza se movía al ritmo de la música al igual que sus pies. Su falda ondeaba con ella. Sus labios cantaban con una enorme sonrisa que le pareció que hacía tiempo que no hacía. Se reían haciendo caras extrañas con Chieko y lentamente él volvía a ruborizarse. A su lado apareció una chica de su clase que empezó a hablarle, pero él estaba tan fijado en la cara de la chica que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba alguien a su lado pronunciando su nombre. El pelo de Asami se había rizado un poco encima de sus hombros. De repente le invadió una sensación nostálgica. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar los momentos que estuvieron pasando juntos cuando eran pequeños. La había echado mucho de menos. Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba la voz de Akira riendo con más fuerza. Lo miró de reojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

— Te estaban hablando y ni te has enterado —informó Akira señalando a su lado.

Él giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver a una chica apenada, en medio de un grupo de chicas que empezaron a intentar darle ánimos. Hiro se acercó a ellos. Mamoru giró la cabeza. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que las canciones habían cambiado.

— ¿Cómo puede ser esto? —preguntó Mamoru—. ¿Por qué me está pasando esto? —preguntó mientras observaba al alumno nuevo de su clase siguiendo con la cámara de fotos los movimientos de Asami y Chieko.

— Querido estás enamorado y nunca has querido reconocerlo —respondió Akira cogiendo la mano al chico como si se le estuviera confesando.

Mamoru apartó la mano con rapidez mientras le fulminaba con la mirada. Volvió la vista hacia la chica. Claro que se había dado cuenta de eso… y por supuesto lo iba a reconocer… pero nunca delante de ella. No quería perderla como amiga por culpa de decirle sus sentimientos. Sonrió tontamente.

— Al menos está disfrutando —sonrió Hiro a su lado.

Akira y Mamoru lo miraron.

— Asami, digo… hacía tiempo que no sonreía así —informó Hiro—. Ha tenido muchos problemas. Me alegro por ella.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Akira viendo que Mamoru volvía a mirar a Asami pero ahora preocupado.

— Yo no soy quién debería decíroslo —respondió Hiro sonriendo al ver la cara de Mamoru.

Había conseguido lo que quería. Así al menos tendría alguien que la protegería si ellos no podían hacerlo. Miró por donde había venido. Su hermano le estaba haciendo señas, así que se fue hacia allí. Mamoru desvió la mirada al lado de la chica. El nuevo la seguía. Seguro estaba haciendo un video con esa cámara.

— ¿Lo estás viendo verdad? —preguntó Akira que también miraba a Jun.

— Sí… ¿qué está haciendo? —preguntó Mamoru siguiendo a Jun con la mirada.

Asami ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso. La música volvió a cambiar y unos flashes se encendieron en la oscura sala. La chica Kudo se quedó parada y miró a su lado.

— ¿Y qué tal te está pareciendo esto Asami-chan? —preguntó Jun en un susurro a su lado.

Ella le miró.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó haciendo que Chieko se fijara en ellos dos—. Venga ya, Ron, seguro estás disfrutando con esto —señaló a la cámara.

Él sonrió y de repente soltó una carcajada. Asami se asustó.

— ¿Estás bien, Asa-chan? —preguntó Chieko a su lado cogiéndole del hombro.

Asami se deshizo del agarre y salió de allí esquivando a la gente. Chieko la siguió ante la atenta mirada de Akira y Mamoru que se levantaron para seguirlas.

— Asa-chan… espera… —se quejó Chieko cogiéndola del brazo cuando estuvieron fuera—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Que idiota he sido —se quejó Asami deshaciendo su agarre y dejándose caer en una butaca que había en ese lugar.

Bufó largamente mientras se apoyaba la frente en sus manos cubriendo por completo su cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mamoru.

— ¿Idiota por qué? —preguntó Chieko arrodillándose a su lado—. ¿Asa-chan?

— Iros, por favor —susurró ella suspirando.

Prefería quedarse sola. Las imágenes de esas chicas volvían a su cabeza pasando como rayos en una tormenta y la estaban volviendo loca. Apoyó su cabeza al respaldo de la butaca mientras Chieko, Akira y Mamoru se sentaban en silencio en los sillones que había al lado.

— Por favor iros… —susurró ella abriendo los ojos.

— Sabes que no lo haremos —sonrió Akira—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Asami bajó la mirada y afirmó.

— Es como un novio celoso —respondió medio sonriendo—. Le he dejado bien claro que no quería salir nunca con él, pero… —Asami bufó largamente mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo que le caía por la cara—. No entiende que no soy suya.

— Asami… —susurró Mamoru—. ¿Eso es todo?

Ella suspiró y giró la vista hacia la sala. Apoyó sus brazos en su regazo.

— Bueno… ya te he dicho que es como un novio celoso —sonrió ella—. Cada vez que me lo paso mejor que él me sale con algo que me hace acordar lo complicada que ha sido mi vida estos años en Estados Unidos.

Los miró a los tres. Akira rodó los ojos, Chieko cada vez parecía más pálida y Mamoru tan solo chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Qué te parece si dejamos de pensar en cosas como estas? —preguntó Hattori alargándole la mano, mientras la música cambiaba de nuevo y él enrojecía levemente.

— ¿Vamos? —preguntó Akira sonriendo alargando la mano a su hermana.

La chica se la agarró y los dos hermanos Kyogoku se fueron a dentro.

— ¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó Asami cogiéndole la mano.

— Vamos a bailar —sonrió Mamoru ampliamente tirando de ella para levantarla.

Se fueron hacia dentro de la sala en donde una música lenta estaba sonando.

— Por favor no me hagas esto… —se quejó ella en un susurro mirando al suelo, mientras Mamoru se giraba y le agarraba la otra mano.

Chieko y Akira se habían puesto al medio de la pista bailando. Algunos chicos y chicas también lo estaban haciendo.

— Empieza a enfadarme tus pocos ánimos de colaboración para ayudarme a no mirarte el vestido —se quejó Mamoru buscando su mirada, ella sonrió intentando evitar reírse—. ¿Vas a colaborar de una vez? —preguntó desviando la mirada sabiendo que ya eran el centro de atención.

La chica levantó las manos dándole a entender que no tenía más remedio y levantó la vista medio sonrojada.

— ¿Acaso no sabes bailar este tipo de canciones? —preguntó Mamoru agarrándole las manos de nuevo.

Asami se echó a reír.

— ¿Debería? —preguntó ella.

— Lo estabas haciendo muy bien antes —sonrió él volviendo a mirarla.

— Entonces quizás sí —respondió ella.

Mamoru le puso las manos en posición para poder bailar juntos.

— Todos nos están mirando —susurró la chica ruborizándose.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —preguntó Mamoru medio riendo.

— Las chicas me están mirando mal —se quejó.

Mamoru se apartó de ella.

— Estás fastidiando —respondió.

— Lo sé, pero es que… —ella susurró bajando la mirada.

— Pero colabora —se rió él.

— Disculpa… —sonrió levantando la mirada ella de nuevo—. Yo prefiero el mundo del teatro que el del baile.

— Sí, lo estoy viendo —respondió Mamoru.

— Dejad de hablar y bailad —sonrió Akira mientras con Chieko se acercaban aún bailando.

Los dos los miraron con las cejas arqueadas.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó Asami cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos.

— Bailar. Aunque seamos hermanos no significa que no podamos hacerlo —respondió Chieko sonriendo.

Asami y Mamoru se miraron.

— Estáis locos —dijeron los dos girándose para irse.

Los hermanos Kyogoku se separaron y Asami y Mamoru se quedaron quietos viendo a Hiro y Takeshi bailando abrazados el uno con el otro.

— ¿Ahora sigues sintiéndote observada? —preguntó Hattori sin dejar de mirar a los gemelos.

— Para nada —respondió ella—. Poneros un disfraz —se quejó Asami.

— Sabía que me olvidaba algo —se rió Takeshi separándose unos segundos de su hermano y volviendo a abrazarlo luego.

— Ah… a quién no le guste que no mire —respondió su hermano.

La música cambió de nuevo y Asami se rió.

— Esos están más locos que nosotros —se quejó Chieko.

Mamoru giró la mirada hacia la chica Kudo que estaba tapándose la boca para que no se le notara que estaba riendo. Takeshi y Hiro se separaron.

— Las músicas marchosas no van con nosotros —se quejaron haciendo pucheros.

Asami rió con más fuerza. Nunca habían hecho algo así delante de tanta gente.

— Deja de reírte —se quejó Takeshi—. No tiene gracia… nadie quiere bailar con nosotros…

— Lo siento —susurró ella intentando evitar el seguir riéndose, pero sin conseguir su objetivo.

Hiro rodó los ojos mientras Takeshi la agarraba de la mano y la acercaba a él, cortándole la risa de golpe.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó la chica. Con solo una mirada ella sabía lo que quería. La chica se mordió el labio inferior mientras sonreía—. ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ella—. Estás entrando en mi terreno.

— Oh, disculpa… —respondió Takeshi soltándola—. ¿De verdad te da tanto miedo eso? —preguntó el chico.

— Me da miedo que te hagas daño —respondió Asami levantando las cejas orgullosa de sí misma.

Takeshi sonrió y chasqueó los dedos haciendo aparecer en sus manos una sábana de color blanco y tapando la chica. En cuanto quitó la sábana Asami llevaba unos tejanos piratas, un jersey blanco y una armilla marrón.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? —preguntó la chica Kudo mientras los de su alrededor los miraban alucinados—. ¿Y por qué narices tienes tu mi ropa?

— Porque sabía que terminaría así la cosa —respondió Hiro chocando las manos con su hermano gemelo.

— ¿Realmente queréis hacerlo? —preguntó Asami sonriendo.

— Disculpa hemos aprendido algo en estos años —respondió Takeshi—. Pero nos falta alguien… y por favor no digáis el hijo de ese tipo porque no lo trago…

Hiro se rió y Asami sonrió. Miraron a su alrededor, viendo a Odagiri-sensei a un lado de la pista hablando con otro profesor y una profesora.

— Ahí le tenéis —respondió Asami sonriendo.

— Vamos a secuestrarle un segundo —sonrió Hiro yéndose con su hermano.

— ¿Cómo narices han hecho esto? —preguntó Chieko mirándola.

— ¿No habéis visto nunca sus trucos de magia? —preguntó su amiga sorprendida.

— Jamás. No sabíamos que supieran hacer trucos… —respondió Irie.

— No sabéis de quienes son hijos —sonrió Asami mirando a Chieko—. Y vosotros erais los que mejor debíais de saberlo.

— ¿Por qué ellos? —preguntó Hiro detrás.

— Disculpa nunca les habéis dicho de quiénes sois hijos —sonrió Asami señalándolos.

— No necesitan saberlo, gracias. Nuestro padre nos mataría —se rió Takeshi.

— Oh, venga ya… que solo son los hijos de Sonoko, que no muerden —sonrió Odagiri detrás de ellos.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con volver a hacerlo? —preguntó Asami cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Por qué no? Esto es una fiesta —respondió el profesor—. La cuestión es pasárselo en grande —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

— Creía que un profesor debía de mantener su estatus elevado —respondió ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Disculpa. Eso solo lo haces tú —respondió el profesor medio riendo.

— Adelante entonces —se rió ella empezando a aplaudir marcando el ritmo de la música—. Veamos cuánto ha mejorado el trío invencible —se apartó un poco de ellos mientras la gente empezaba a mirarla. Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos mientras el profesor sonreía viéndola. Por supuesto les daba un poco de corte a los tres y eso aún le hacía más gracia a ella. Suspiró viendo que no se movían—. ¿De verdad habéis mejorado tanto? —preguntó riéndose.

Sabía que eso molestaba aún más a los gemelos que empezaron a moverse exagerados con los pies al ritmo de la música. El profesor suspiró y sonrió uniéndose a ellos. La gente que estaba bailando a su alrededor se pararon a mirarlos, mientras Asami seguía dándoles el ritmo de la música con las manos, dando vueltas a su alrededor. Parecían los cuatro muy unidos por solo un baile. Seguían moviéndose y haciendo caras extrañas mientras la gente se reía. Asami se puso a sus espaldas y dejó de dar palmadas, mientras Hiro y Takeshi hacían la representación de una lucha al ritmo de la música. Asami cerró los ojos por un momento. Lo que tuviera que ocurrir ya vendría, no tenía que preocuparse antes por los problemas. Tal y como decía la canción: Never give up… Abrió los ojos sonriendo. El profesor estaba poniéndose al medio de los dos gemelos que ponían malas caras los dos. Se reía de ellos. No podían pasar un día sin pelearse. Hicieran lo que hicieran demostraban ser hermanos unidos, pero siempre peleándose. Asami se giró y apartó un poco a la gente con una sonrisa y un poco de por favor. Takeshi llegó con ella.

— Lo estás disfrutando, debes de reconocerlo —se rió el gemelo.

— Vete a tu posición y cállate —se rió ella señalando al otro lado en donde Mamoru y los demás estaban.

— Me había olvidado que era al otro lado —se rió el gemelo pasando por el medio de Odagiri-sensei y de Hiro.

Asami se rió. De repente notó que alguien la cogía por detrás.

— ¿De verdad crees que no me doy cuenta de quiénes son esos con los que tanto hablas? —preguntó la voz del nuevo al lado de su oído.

Asami se había quedado quieta. Petrificada. Escuchando la voz del joven que le daba tanto miedo en esos momentos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quería gritar que la sacaran de allí, pero no quería asustar a nadie así que se mordió el labio mientras miraba delante de ella. Hiro y Odagiri se habían juntado agarrándose de las manos. Tenía que apartarse de él ahora era cuando ella tenía que acercarse a ellos. Intentó apartarlo, pero no podía. No tenía fuerza ni coraje para hacerlo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces? Suéltala —se quejó Makoto a su lado tocando por el hombro al nuevo.

Él lo hizo.

— Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Fire—sonrió Ronald yéndose.

Asami suspiró.

— Apártate, Anzai —respondió viendo como Takeshi saltaba por encima de las cabezas de Hiro y Odagiri poniéndoles una sábana por encima de los dos.

Takeshi siempre había sido el más hábil en saltos y lo demostraba haciendo cosas como esas. Asami le cogió de la mano para ayudarlo en el aterraje mientras Odagiri y Hiro se quitaban la sábana de encima. Todos se echaron a reír de golpe viendo a los dos vestidos con extrañas ropas. Hiro con una falda escocesa y un jersey rosa con volantes. Odagiri con unos pantalones amarillo chillón y un jersey de tirantes. Takeshi miró a Asami.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó por encima de los aplausos y gritos de la gente.

— Me voy a ir a descansar —susurró Asami sabiendo que estaba temblando de arriba abajo—. Lo siento… lo he intentado…

Takeshi la miró preocupado, mientras ella se abría paso en la gente que estaba gritando como loca. Se acercó a Hiro y a Odagiri haciéndoles señas para que pararan.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hiro al verlo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde está Asami? —preguntó Mamoru.

Takeshi miró a Odagiri. El profesor chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Quieres que haga algo? —preguntó el hombre viendo como lo miraba el gemelo.

— Por favor no dejes que ese tipo haga cosas como estas —susurró Takeshi—. Estaba yendo todo tan bien…

— Chicos, ¿dónde está Asami? —preguntó Akira.

— Se ha ido a descansar —susurró Hiro.

— Voy a ver si está bien… —dijo Chieko—. Nos vemos mañana.

Mamoru y Akira afirmaron con la cabeza. Ella se abrió paso entre la gente y subió hacia la habitación. Entró en la oscura habitación. Encendió la lámpara al lado de su cama y se sentó.

— ¿Quieres hablar? —preguntó sabiendo que Asami no estaría dormida.

Asami estaba girada de espaldas a ella y observaba con atención la oscuridad. Se quedó en silencio. No quería hablar. Chieko suspiró. Se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama. Apagó la lámpara. Se quedó quieta observando el techo durante un buen rato, hasta escuchar un pequeño sollozo a su lado. Asami estaba llorando en silencio y completamente sola. Miró su espalda. Estaba temblando. Esa noche… ninguna de las dos iba a dormir.

* * *

><p>¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¡Dejen reviews, please!<p>

^^Shihoran^^


	15. Perdidos en la monaña

¡Buenas hoy viernes! Ya hasta el viernes que viene no habrá más capítulo ;)

**Usagi Toxtle: **te da coraje? XD no te dejo que lo mates! yo te agarro! antes que tu lo mato yo (?) jajajajajajajaja veo que si te gusta XDDDD metida en la historia eh? jajajajajajajaja aquí otro ;) espero lo disfrutes! gracias por el review! *O*

**olcrian:** jajajajaja la historia de los dos es horrible (?) la reacción de shinichi ante la relación es de PADRE XD espero no decepcionarte con el pedacito de shin TT:TT gracias por leer y dejar review! *O*

**0-Kisame:** jajajajaja como todos XD yo los días de fiesta los he pasado muy agobiados XD oki jajajajaja nah, superar a la música catalana no es tan fácil. los buenos de toda la vida son insuperables ;) seeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh amo los idols! è.é cuando vaya a japón me abrazo a uno (?) la serie solo vuelve pocos capítulos al instituto jajajajajaja feliz año! :3 thankx por tu review! *O*

**yourdeathangel91: **jajajaja si lo mencionaste no me he enterado (?) todos odiamos a Ronald (?) yo conforme lo iba haciendo iba pensando en lo terrible que me parecía ese tipo XDDD jajajajajaja sabes? te dedico el capítulo XD miralo por el lado positivo XD ronald los llevó a... XDDDDD ya verás XD los gemelos Kuroba son buenos :3 por qué no lo saben? pues porque hasta que Asami llega, los Kuroba iban por un lado y los Kyogoku y Hattori por el otro. Jamás se llevaron bien. En el siguiente capítulo verás el motivo, puesto que Mamoru dice algo que sucedió cuando se conocieron por primera vez con ellos que hizo que se alejara rápidamente de ellos XD así que eran compañeros de clase, pero nada más. De hecho, Hiro y Mamoru van a la misma clase. Takeshi, al mismo curso, pero en otra clase. Akira un curso más adelante y Chieko un curso más atrás, así que tampoco es que estén mucho tiempo juntos XDDD ya verás ;)

**Alice D.K.W.: **o.o vale, pero no te enojes por ello JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA en serio eres muy expresiva XD me pasé todo el fic de 'you're in my eyes' sin prácticamente reviews y cuando terminaba la historia empezaron a llegar XD me puedo sentir satisfecha que me lo enviaras desde el primer capítulo ;) ha una cosa que siempre decimos con mi familia: contra gustos no hay nada escrito. Sería malo que todo el mundo estuviera enamorado de la misma persona (?) no? XD así que si les gustan los ponys rosas, pues dales ponys rosas XD te gusta la prsonalidad de Mamor pero no te gusta la de Asami XD lo pillé XD ya te dije que Asai tiene una personalidad extraña. Shouta y Ron solo hacen su trabajo (?) su reflexión se pedió en el fondo del mar (?) mamoru hazlo por los niños? mande? XD los gemelos Kuroba se han pasado toda la época de EEUU intentando hacer reír a Asami :) por eso son así (?) bueno, entonces te dejo con el capítulo... a medias è.é disfruta del amor (?) JA NE! XDDD

Aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por los años: la herencia Black<strong>_

_**Capítulo 15: Perdidos en la montaña**_

Entró en la habitación, sabiendo que nadie podría verlo. Podía escuchar el agua de la ducha de esa habitación con fuerza así que nadie iba a descubrirlo en esos momentos. Observó encima de la cama. El uniforme de Kudo Asami estaba estirado para que no hubiera ni una arruga cuando volviera a ponérselo. Sonrió con satisfacción. Encontró lo que estaba buscando. Al lado del uniforme, un pote de color azul y muy pequeño. Lo agarró escuchando el ruido de pequeñas pastillas dentro. Sonrió con más fuerza, sabía que esa chica estaba enferma y que eso era su medicamento. Se puso el pote en el bolsillo y echó un vistazo rápido en la habitación. Encima del escritorio que compartían las dos componentes de esa habitación del hotel, había un colgante de plata, de donde colgaba un monopatín y una tarjeta de habitación. Ese colgante era algo importante por ella, seguro. Sonrió. El agua de la ducha se apagó en ese momento. Se acercó con rapidez al escritorio, cogió el colgante y salió de la habitación. Esta vez sin preocuparse de cerrar silenciosamente la puerta. Siguió dos puertas y sacó de su bolsillo dos tarjetas de habitaciones. Una la tiró al suelo, la otra la metió en el candado de la puerta y entró, guardándose el colgante en el bolsillo también. Asami salió del baño con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

— ¿Chii-chan? —preguntó al ver que no había nadie en la habitación.

Suspiró. Estaba claro que no había nadie. Tenía la sensación de haber escuchado la puerta de la habitación. Sonrió, debería de haber sido su imaginación. Se puso de nuevo el uniforme del instituto. Después de la cena no sabría a donde iría, así que por eso mismo había decidido no hacer caso a su compañera de habitación, Chieko. Ponerse ropa bonita no había sido lo suyo, y menos ponerse falda. Pero era el uniforme así que debía conformarse con eso. Era extraño, recordaba haber dejado el pote con su medicamento al lado del uniforme. Quizás debería de haber caído. Se arrodilló para mirar bajo la cama. Nunca había descuidado ese pote, porque no estaba tampoco allí. Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, algo que no le convenía. Suspiró, empezando a voltear por la habitación. Miró en la cama de Chieko y debajo, y abrió los armarios y miró en su interior. No conseguía encontrarlo. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Miró hacia allí. Si era Chieko tenía llave, si era alguien más no tenía por qué estar allí. Suspiró y se acercó a la puerta. La abrió. Delante de ella otra clienta del hotel, que no pertenecía a su instituto. La mujer sonrió enseñándole una tarjeta con los números 321. Eran los números de su habitación.

— Estaba al suelo —sonrió la mujer.

— Gra… gracias —se sorprendió Asami.

La mujer con una última sonrisa se giró para irse al comedor mientras Asami cogía la tarjeta de su habitación.

— Disculpe… —intervino la chica Kudo—. ¿Dónde estaba del suelo? —preguntó.

La mujer señaló el lugar al pasar por el lado de la puerta.

— Gracias —sonrió de nuevo Asami.

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Entonces Jun se había colado en su habitación y le había cogido el pote. Suspiró un par de veces más para tranquilizarse. Le seguiría el juego. Sonrió. Se acercó al escritorio y cogió la tarjeta. Salió de la habitación, cogiendo la tarjeta que había encima del escritorio y la que tenía en su mano. Salió cerrando las luces y asegurándose de que había cerrado bien la puerta. Se puso una de las tarjetas en el bolsillo y siguió su camino hacia las escaleras. En cuanto hubo llegado abajo, vio en seguida un grupo de gente de su instituto. Les saludó acercándose a ellos.

— No, eso no, no y no —se quejó la voz de Chieko detrás de ella.

Asami levantó la tarjeta.

— Apuesto a que la estabas buscando —sonrió sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Chieko se palpó los bolsillos. Había perdido la tarjeta y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Asami se rió mientras se giraba y le alargó la llave de la habitación. Al lado de Chieko, estaban Mamoru y Akira y más atrás llegaban Hiro y Takeshi.

— ¿Cómo te dejaste robar? —preguntó Takeshi parándose a su lado.

— ¿Robar? —preguntó Asami—. No le tengáis tanta manía al pobre —se rió—. Estaba al suelo, se le debe de haber caído, nada más.

Hiro abrazó a Asami por detrás, enfureciendo a Hattori.

— ¿Puedes soltarme? —preguntó mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿Dónde tienes el colgante? —preguntó el gemelo soltándola.

— ¿Qué col…? —Asami palideció al instante tocándose el cuello—. Ah… no, no, no, no, no… no puedo haberlo perdido… esto no…

La chica empezó a mirar por toda la sala. De repente se dio cuenta de que no se lo había puesto al salir de la habitación. Se dispuso a salir de la sala, cuando alguien le privó el paso. Alzó la vista.

— Tú —sonrió Hiro—. ¿Qué has hecho con la tarjeta de Chieko que has robado?

— No sé de qué me estás hablando —sonrió con tranquilidad Hanabi.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —preguntó el gemelo empezando a alzar la voz, llamando la atención del resto de compañeros que ya estaban allí.

— Hiro… —suspiró Asami girando al chico de espaldas al chico con peluca de color negro.

El gemelo suspiró.

— Pero si me hablas de robar… quizás deberíamos de mirarte a ti o a tu hermano —sonrió Ronald, haciendo que los dos Kuroba volvieran a mirarlo—. Al fin y al cabo, sois hijos de vuestro padre.

— ¡Nuestro padre no era ningún ladrón! —gritó Hiro abalanzándose encima del chico.

Asami se interpuso en su camino parándolo con las manos y haciendo una mirada autoritaria.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! —preguntó Takeshi también gritando—. ¡No me puedo creer que precisamente tú seas quién nos recrimine el pasado de nuestro padre!

Asami le puso una mano a la boca al gemelo más tranquilo de los dos. Escuchó a sus espaldas que Ronald chasqueaba la lengua. Esa no era una buena señal. Se giró y se inclinó hacia él para pedirle disculpas.

— Lo siento, lo siento —susurró ella—. Están nerviosos, nada más —sonrió levantándose.

— Y tiene que defenderos la hija de un asesino —suspiró Hanabi pasando por el medio de los dos—. A mí me daría vergüenza…

— ¡¿Hija de un asesino?! —gritaron los dos gemelos escandalizados girándose hacia él.

Asami se interpuso de nuevo entre los gemelos y el hijo de Ginebra.

— ¡Hiro! —gritó en tono de advertencia—. ¡Takeshi!

Los dos observaron a su amiga y suspiraron.

— Tiene razón así que mejor callaros… —susurró finalmente la chica.

— ¿En qué parte? —preguntó Mamoru sorprendido.

— Fue por culpa de vuestro padre así que más os vale contarlo ahora —se quejó Asami mirando a los gemelos y señalando a Hattori.

— No nos contaron esa parte de nuestro padre —respondieron los gemelos.

— Entonces os quedaréis sin saber esa parte de mi padre —sonrió la hija Kudo saliendo de la sala.

— Espera, espera… —dijeron los gemelos siguiéndola junto con Mamoru y los hermanos Kyogoku—. ¿A dónde vas?

— Me estáis poniendo histérica —se quejó ella.

— No te conviene —informaron los dos gemelos con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Sí, lo sé así que prefiero alejarme de vosotros dos —añadió Asami.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Takeshi parándose—. ¿Has perdido el…?

Asami corrió para taparle la boca.

— No, no lo he perdido… —mintió, aunque solo fuera media verdad.

— ¿Te lo ha robado? —preguntó Hiro señalando dentro de la sala.

— No —mintió del todo.

— Así que sí —susurraron los dos gemelos.

— No, por favor. No os enfadéis con él de nuevo —pidió la chica poniéndose de nuevo en el camino de los gemelos—. No podemos estar seguros de eso, así que dejadlo por otro momento…

— Así que vas a estar sin el medicamento y sin el colgante —informó Hiro—. La verdad empiezas a tener problemas, Kudo.

Ella se rió.

— No sabes tú lo que son problemas, hijo… —respondió ella fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Medicamento? —preguntó Chieko—. ¿De qué?

— Nada… nada… —sonrió Asami—. Estoy un poco resfriada, nada más.

— Bueno, chicos —sonrió la profesora en el pasillo—. Qué ánimos tenéis por aquí. Se os ha oído desde el tercer piso.

Asami se rió mientras los gemelos Kuroba se cruzaban de brazos.

— Tienen buenos pulmones —sonrió la hija Kudo entrando hacia la sala de nuevo.

— Demasiado buenos —susurró la profesora viendo como todos la seguían.

Después de hablar los profesores con todos los alumnos, explicándoles en esa sala cómo iba a ir la noche, todos se fueron a cenar. Asami le tocó en una mesa aparte de los demás, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Hanabi Ronald, Hattori Mamoru, Kyogoku Akira, Kyogoku Chieko, Kuroba Takeshi y Kuroba Hiro estaban todos en la misma mesa, todos en silencio. Asami se pasó el rato riéndose del ambiente de ese lugar, que podía ver delante de sus ojos, desde donde ella estaba sentada. Después de la cena, empezó el juego. Separaron a los tres cursos, en grupos de chico y chica. Takeshi intentó inútilmente hacerse pasar por una chica para que le separaran de su hermano. Pero falló por completo, ante la risa de todo el instituto presente. Finalmente los grupos fueron decididos por los profesores: Asahara Aiko fue con Hattori Mamoru; Kyogoku Chieko con un chico de su clase de apellido Abe; Kyogoku Akira, con una chica de su clase llamada Adachi; Kuroba Hiro con una de las chicas más repelentes de su curso, Endo Nanami; Kuroba Takeshi con una de las más tímidas, Hishida Choko. La sorpresa de todos fue el grupo de Kudo Asami con Hanabi Ronald. En cuanto anunciaron sus nombres, los Kuroba empezaron a quejarse de manera que el único modo de callarlos fue cuando Asami les pegó en las piernas fuertemente. Acto seguido los gemelos empezaron a quejarse de dolor y dejaron el otro tema colgando… Asami sabía lo que significaba estar sola con ese tipo, pero no le iba a dar una victoria tan fácil. Tan solo tenía que estar atenta y a la vez mantener la calma y la noche podría ser salvada.

— Debería de seguir quejándome —añadió Hiro levantando la mano.

La profesora que estaba hablando en ese momento lo miró.

— ¿Qué problema tienes? —preguntó la mujer mientras Asami preparaba ya su puño para darle al medio de la espalda.

— Hay un grupo de un asesino con una víctima —sonrió Hiro.

— Si hablas del tuyo espero que tú seas el asesino, quedaría muy mal decir asesino a una dama —sonrió Kudo en un susurro del que la gente más cercana se rió.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó la profesora intentando hablar por encima de las risas de los alumnos.

— De que ese tipo hace tiempo que quiere matar a Asami y que le estáis dando la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora —se quejó Takeshi, que se había asegurado de mantenerse suficiente alejado de Kudo, y señalaba a Hanabi.

— Chicos me encanta que os preocupéis por mi —sonrió Asami entre dientes mientras Odagiri-sensei entraba en la sala—. Pero más os vale dejar el tema, no ha intentado hacerme daño. Solo es que no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, Nakamura-sensei.

— Bueno, es una oportunidad para llevaros bien, entonces —sonrió la profesora—. Terminado el tema de los grupos, pasamos a las normas…

Asami se llevó una mirada fulminante de parte de los gemelos. Ella sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba dispuesta a asumir que ese día quizás sería el peor para ella, pero… miró a Hanabi que lo tenía un poco más adelante y alejado de ella. Quizás sería el momento oportuno para aclarar de una vez por todas, el conflicto entre sus padres. Quién sabe… quizás conseguiría de una vez por todas, el perdón del hijo de Ginebra. Sonrió con esa idea a la cabeza. Como un relámpago empezaban a pasarle frases por la cabeza para iniciar una conversación con el chico. Esperaba que alguna de ellas fuera la clave para hacer que tirara de una vez el pañuelo blanco en esa guerra. En cuanto dio inicio al juego, los grupos fueron saliendo uno por uno con una distancia de pocos minutos. El grupo de Asami salió antes que el de los demás. La chica intentó sonreír ante los gemelos que ya estaban perdiendo de nuevo los nervios, pero hizo empeorar la cosa cuando lo que le salió fue una sonrisa nerviosa y más bien de miedo.

— Apresúrate —se quejó Hanabi.

— Sí, lo siento —sonrió ella haciendo una pequeña carrera para alcanzarlo.

Había sido una mala idea aceptar. Adentrarse en un bosque oscuro con él era precisamente algo que quería evitar a toda costa. Odagiri-sensei se puso un momento en medio de ellos dos.

— Lo siento… —susurró el hombre sin mirarlos.

Asami sonrió de nuevo mientras pasaban cada uno por un lado del profesor.

— Dime, Kuroba —dijo Mamoru delante de ellos dos—. ¿Qué le ha hecho ese tipo a Asami?

— Las quemaduras que tiene en la espalda no son de adorno ¿sabes? —respondió de mal humor Hiro que tenía que salir detrás de la pareja de los dos Kyogoku y de Hattori.

— ¿Qué quemaduras? —preguntó Akira.

— Asami tiene toda la espalda quemada —susurró Chieko entre Mamoru y Akira—. Lo del incendio que nos dijeron que fue hospitalizada por inhalación de humo… fue ingresada por quemaduras graves…

— ¿Y no nos lo dijo? —preguntó el hijo mayor de Sonoko y Makoto—. ¿Por qué?

— Porque no quería que nos preocupásemos por ella o algo por el estilo, supongo… no le pregunté —respondió Chieko bajando más la voz por miedo de la cara que estaba poniendo en esos instantes Mamoru.

— ¿Tengo que preguntar por el medicamento de Asami? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Eso mejor que te lo diga ella —sonrió Takeshi levantando las manos para intentar calmar al chico.

— ¿Peligroso? —preguntó Akira.

— Podría morir —suspiró Hiro de mala gana con los brazos cruzados.

Su hermano le dio un codazo para que se callara algunas cosas.

— Vale, si Asami se entera de esto, nos matará a nosotros —suspiró Takeshi—. Así que… Hanabi es el hijo de un asesino que Shinichi-ojichan, nuestro padre y Heiji-ojichan encerraron hace algún tiempo, con la colaboración del FBI. Por alguna razón, ese tipo se enteró de quienes eran su padre y su madre, que murió en el parto. Y está intentando vengarse de Shinichi-ojichan atacando a Asami. Por eso se quedó tanto tiempo en América —informó el joven Kuroba encogiéndose de hombros—. Porque no quería que los ataques fueran hacia Yoh-kun o algunos de nosotros —añadió señalando a Hattori.

— ¿Por qué debería de hacerme daño a mi ese tipo? —preguntó Mamoru ya completamente mal humorado.

— Porque es el hijo de Ginebra —intervino Irie que estaba escuchando detrás de los gemelos.

— ¿De dónde sales tú? —preguntó Hiro.

El se encogió de hombros y sonrió hacia el hijo de Heiji.

— ¿De nuevo Ginebra? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Eso parece —suspiraron los hermanos Kyogoku.

— Bien, el siguiente grupo —informó la profesora que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, como para no escuchar nada de lo que habían dicho.

— Vamos Asahara —susurró Mamoru andando a pasos rápidos hacia el bosque.

La chica lo siguió preocupada.

.

Asami y Ronald hacía ya mucho que se habían adentrado al bosque. La chica intentaba seguir los pasos de su compañero que parecía hacer una carrera.

— Dime… ¿cuál es el objetivo de este juego? —preguntó la chica cansada acordándose de que no había dormido en toda la noche anterior y de que no había escuchado ninguna norma.

— Perderse por el bosque con tu pareja y violarla —sonrió el joven sin reducir el ritmo del paso.

Asami arqueó una ceja. No sabía si estaba hablando en serio o podía tomárselo como una broma.

— Era una broma, una broma —se rió el otro—. Tenemos que encontrar la cabaña perdida del bosque, coger el papel con nuestros nombres y volver al punto de partida.

— ¿Sin mapas, ni nada? —preguntó Asami sorprendida.

— Sin mapas ni nada. Tenemos que saber encontrar por nuestros propios métodos el norte —sonrió Ronald con malicia.

— Ya —respondió Asami sin creerlo—. El norte… estamos yendo hacia el sur, idiota…

— Por eso mismo —sonrió Ronald—. Me parecía que no habrías escuchado las normas del juego, así que tengo ventaja.

Asami paró en seco. Era cierto. No había escuchado y ahora podría perderse por el bosque con alguien que la quería muerta. Notaba como su pulso aumentaba de velocidad considerablemente. Se quedó parada al medio mientras el otro se echaba a reír de nuevo y le decía que era una broma. Pero la carcajada esta vez era distinta y ella podía notarlo. Esa vez podía notar un deje de maldad en su risa que no le gustaba para nada. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el pulso se le estaba acelerando demasiado. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero con cada risa del otro su pulso aumentaba la velocidad más y más. Se agarró las manos juntas al lado de su pecho y suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Escuchó el silencio de golpe. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Se había olvidado también de permanecer atenta. Ronald había desaparecido. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma aumentando más el nerviosismo, haciendo que su corazón se oyera por sus orejas. Pum-pum… pum-pum… pum-pum… a cada latido su respiración empeoraba. Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su cerebro ya no funcionaba si se había olvidado de que no tenía el medicamento con ella. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se giró para correr, pero a duras penas pudo esquivar algo que le rozó la oreja.

.

— ¿Mamoru-kun, estás bien? —preguntó Asahara intentando alcanzar las largas zancadas de su compañero—. Sé que tenemos que encontrarlos, pero si vamos a ciegas no les encontraremos. El bosque es muy largo.

— Cierto… —susurró el detective parándose de golpe, haciendo que la chica se golpeara con él.

Mamoru miró el suelo. Tenía que haber algo que le ayudara a reconocer pisadas de la chica. Algo que le mostrara el camino que habían seguido. Asami no podía ser tan tonta si esa sonrisa de miedo era cierta. Suspiró un segundo. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? Al fin y al cabo estábamos hablando de Kudo Asami, una chica que más bien que eso parecía un chico. Tenía fuerza, sabía karate, judo y vete a saber cuántas cosas más, era inteligente y, por increíble que pareciera, siempre se salía con la suya. Vio algo brillar en el suelo. Se arrodilló para verlo. Era un colgante de plata con un monopatín. Frunció el ceño, ¿era eso lo que había perdido la chica? Nunca se lo había visto puesto. Decidió ponérselo al bolsillo del uniforme. Ese era el camino que habían seguido. Siguió andando sin dar tiempo que Aiko descansara. La chica lo siguió con prisas enganchándose con el vestido a una rama. Observó la espalda del chico que se alejaba. Sonrió. Decidió no decir nada, desengancharse y esperar a que llegaran los demás para ayudar a Mamoru en ese lugar.

.

Asami miró lo que había volado por su cabeza. En el suelo había un cuchillo clavado. Cerró los ojos cansada. Siempre igual. Cada vez que estaba a solas con él, era un reto nuevo por tener. Esta vez era un juego bastante divertido, tirar cuchillos a la gente. Se giró a tiempo para esquivar otro que iba directo a su espalda. Por suerte esa era una buena ventaja heredada de su padre. Asami era muy rápida y sabía utilizar su cuerpo perfectamente para esquivar. Otro cuchillo a la altura de la cabeza… pero para poder esquivar iba retrocediendo los pasos. Ni siquiera podía ver de dónde le venían esos objetos afilados. El bosque era demasiado tupido como para que no entrara ningún rayo de luz del cuarto creciente de la luna, así que no podía ver nada que fuera oscuro, como la ropa que llevaba en esos momentos Hanabi. De repente un grito en el silencio de la oscuridad.

— ¡Asami cuidado! —la voz de Mamoru retumbó en sus oídos y resonó por todo el silencioso bosque.

El chico corrió hacia ella mientras ella ponía un pie en falso de lleno al límite del suelo. Cerró los ojos mientras caía. De repente un dolor en la muñeca le indicó que la había agarrado y la había frenado. Abrió los ojos viéndose colgando en una pared de tierra seca que no recordaba que estuviera allí. Ella miró hacia arriba. La cara de Mamoru le decía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para mantenerla arriba.

— ¿Estás… bien? —preguntó él.

— Sí —susurró ella.

Mamoru se había agarrado a un árbol pequeño para poderlos frenar a los dos, pero ese árbol no iba a resistir mucho, y aunque Asami no pesaba casi nada, frenar el impulso que llevaban los dos lo había debilitado. Miró a su lado. Se estaba rompiendo y no estaba en una buena posición para no caer él detrás. Miró de nuevo a la chica la distancia no parecía ser mucha, quizás unos tres pisos… pero seguía siendo altura si caían en una mala posición. Observó los ojos de ella. Miedo. Podía ver miedo en ella, pero no le estaba mirando a él. Giró la cabeza. A su lado, de pie, Hanabi Ronald lanzaba y agarraba al vuelo un cuchillo observándolos divertidos.

— No podéis mataros. ¡Qué lástima! —sonrió al mirar hacia abajo.

Mamoru notó como el brazo de Asami empezaba a temblar. Los dos podían saber perfectamente lo que venía en seguida después de eso.

— Suéltala —sonrió el rubio de pelo largo, aguantando con la otra mano una peluca negra.

— ¿Para… qué? —preguntó Mamoru haciendo esfuerzos.

Los latidos de Asami aumentaron con rapidez. Soltarla a ella. Mamoru no lo haría estaba convencida de eso, conocía suficiente su orgullo como para saberlo.

— Jun… por favor, no lo hagas —suplicó ella con un hilo de voz, con miedo a lo que pudiera hacerle al chico que estaba intentando salvarla.

— ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que le haga? —preguntó el chico arrodillándose al lado y poniéndole el cuchillo a la mejilla—. ¿Esto? —preguntó.

— Por favor… esto es entre nosotros… no metas a más gente en esto… ya hiciste suficiente…

— ¿Suficiente? —preguntó claramente enojado el hijo de Gin—. ¿Con qué? ¿Con qué hice suficiente?

— Cierra el pico… me estás hartando —se quejó Mamoru hablando a trozos por el esfuerzo que seguía haciendo, mientras Ronald ponía mala cara por su intervención—. No hice ni dije nada en el hotel… porque ella te defendía. Aunque dijeses algo malo… de… de Shinichi-ojichan… me lo tragué para no hacer que Asami… te pidiera más disculpas. Pero después de lo que has hecho… te las verás conmigo, maldito…

— No creo que estés en una buena posición para ordenar nada —sonrió Ronald levantándose.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Hattori mientras seguía notando que la chica temblaba.

— No lo sé —sonrió el otro.

Se puso detrás del arbusto que les aguantaba con esfuerzo y pateó con fuerza justo donde Mamoru tenía la mano. Hattori apretó con fuerza los dientes y las dos manos aguantando el dolor, pero el árbol no resistió. Se rompió haciendo que Mamoru resbalara hacia la punta del lugar. Asami cerró de nuevo los ojos, si caía prefería no verlo. Mamoru se agarró con los dedos a la hierba, que apenas les aguantaba a los dos. Iba resbalando con lentitud con los pies ya colgando. Miró hacia abajo. Asami seguía temblando y lo miró asustada.

— Suéltame, por favor… —pidió la chica—. No va a pasarme nada.

— La consciencia está en mi cabeza, ni lo sueñes —respondió Mamoru viendo que Ronald lavaba de huellas dactilares el cuchillo con un pañuelo—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó viendo que se arrodillaba delante de él y le ponía el cuchillo encima de su mano.

— Si la sueltas no tendrás dolor —sonrió Ronald fríamente.

— Jamás —respondió Mamoru con ojos amenazantes.

— Tú te lo buscaste —respondió él.

Pero no hizo falta el cuchillo…

Las manos de Mamoru, arrancaron la poca hierba que seguía entre sus dedos, cayendo los dos. Antes de tocar al suelo, algo les frenó. La chica miró hacia arriba, viendo que Mamoru había conseguido agarrarse a una hierba que salía, pero que se rompió después de frenarlos. Cayeron patosamente el metro que quedaba de distancia hasta el suelo. En seguida miraron hacia arriba.

— Disfruta del mejor lugar, querida —sonrió Ronald levantando el pote azul a la vista.

— Mi medicina… —murmuró ella viendo desaparecer al rubio.

Asami suspiró y se sentó al suelo, apoyada al muro.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Mamoru espolsando sus pantalones.

— Ha dicho disfrutad del lugar —sonrió ella.

— ¿Y vas a quedarte aquí sin hacer nada? —preguntó sacándose el teléfono móvil del bolsillo.

— Eso significa que no hay cobertura —sonrió mientras veía que el chico miraba la pantalla fastidiado—. Y que las montañas resuenan tanto que se nos acabaría la voz antes de que consiguieran dar con nosotros.

El hijo de Heiji chasqueó la lengua fastidiado guardándose el aparato en el bolsillo de nuevo y se sentó a su lado.

— Desde aquí se ven la luna y las estrellas —sonrió Asami.

Mamoru se levantó de golpe y la cogió de la mano tirando de ella. Ante la mirada de sorpresa de la chica la situó al medio del claro y la hizo sentarse. Mamoru se sentó poniendo su espalda tocando a la de la chica.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Asami cuando notó la cabeza del chico apoyarse en su hombro derecho.

— Disfrutar del paisaje —sonrió Mamoru poniendo una mano en la frente de la chica para que apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho.

Ella lo hizo. Los dos se quedaron en esa posición mirando la noche. Sin darse cuenta, Asami había dejado de temblar y se había tranquilizado. Podía escuchar la respiración tranquila del chico. Sonrió tontamente al recordar el 'jamás' que había pronunciado su amigo, mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo y se agarraba la muñeca aún adolorida. No podía creer que estuviera en ese lugar, en ese momento, en esa posición… con él. Mamoru también sonrió. Había conseguido salvarla, pero tenía que acordarse de darle un buen puñetazo a ese tipo en cuanto volvieran a verse. Pensó en la posición en la que estaban. Seguro Asami no se acordaba de eso, él sí… se acordaba de una noche, perdidos en un parque de atracciones, se sentaron uno espalda con el otro para poder ver si veían a sus padres, pero… terminaron durmiéndose. Se rió al recordarlo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

— Nada —respondió él. También se sentía feliz por notar que Asami había dejado de temblar. No sabía si gracias a él o no… solo sabía que ya no tenía miedo—. Dime… —dijo él para no romper del todo el silencio que les rodeaba—. ¿Qué es lo que más miedo te da de él? —preguntó preocupado.

— ¿Lo que más miedo me da de él? —preguntó ella—. No sé… quizás que es impredecible…

— ¿Impredecible? —preguntó Mamoru levantando la cabeza para verla un poco.

— Hay gente que es impredecible, pero a la vez predecible… ya sabes, hay criminales que si se vuelven locos los puedes predecir, pero… él… en unos segundos es amable y a los siguientes me está apuñalando por la espalda. Un día me está alabando y al siguiente ha puesto a todo un instituto en mi contra.

Mamoru volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

— Pero que sea impredecible no da tanto miedo, ¿o sí? —preguntó él.

— Conoce mis puntos débiles —informó Asami después de pensarlo.

— ¿Tanto tiempo has pasado con los Kuroba que ya ni sabes poner una cara de póquer? —preguntó el chico.

Esta vez fue ella la que levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

— He pasado mucho tiempo con los Kuroba —afirmó ella—. También he pasado mucho tiempo con mi abuela y en el instituto de teatro al que iba… pero aún así no he sabido nunca controlar mis emociones.

Mamoru solo sonrió mientras ella volvía a poner su cabeza encima del hombro de él.

— ¿Y a ti qué? ¿Cómo te va? —preguntó la chica casi en un susurro.

— No puedo quejarme —sonrió él.

— ¿Tienes novia? —preguntó Asami con una sonrisa traviesa.

Mamoru se levantó de golpe, haciendo que la chica se quedara por completo tumbada al suelo, quejándose.

— ¿De qué estás hablando si se puede saber? —preguntó él.

— Chieko me dijo —sonrió ella.

— Perdona… —susurró ayudándola a incorporarse y sentándose de nuevo a su espalda—. ¿Por qué te dijo Chieko tal cosa?

— ¿Para ponerme celosa? —preguntó ella encogiéndose de hombros, notó como el chico se removía incómodo detrás de ella—. Es broma, es broma —se rió.

— Tú seguro que no —sonrió Mamoru.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó ella levantando un poco la cabeza.

El chico la miraba de reojo con una sonrisa.

— Porque Chieko me leía todas las revistas del corazón en donde saliera tu persona —respondió él con voz de fastidio, mientras Asami se echaba a reír—. Aunque no tuvieran foto ninguna de ellas. Sí, ríete lo que quieras —se quejó.

— Perdona, es que no te imagino… —seguía riendo ella.

* * *

><p>- HANABI RONALD (花火ロナルド), 17 años. Nació el 01 de Enero. Su padre es el conocido criminal Gin y su madre se llama Miura. No tiene hermanos conocidos, aunque sí muchos hermanastros ((?) ¡viva Gin! è.é). Sus alias y otros nombres conocidos, son: 'El nuevo' o 'Ron' (como 'antiguo' miembro de la BO) y 'Jun' o 'Nº 9000740' (como agente de la Sede Dragon. Sí, es una gente del FBI de la Sede 'Kudo').<p>

Bueno, creo que ya quedan muy pocos personajes para introducir ;)

¡Hasta la próxima semana! ¡Dejen reviews porfi! *O*

^^Shihoran^^


	16. APTX 4869

¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Aquí me tenéis con un nuevo capítulo!

Como he visto que hubo una pregunta general. Voy a responderla por aquí jajajajajaja que como es que Ronald sea de la sede Kudo? Pues muy fácil. En un principio, Ronald creció con su madre muerta en el parto y lejos de su padre encarcelado, con una familia adoptiva. Pero nadie supo que existía un abuelo, que iba a encargarse de aumentar su odio con la familia Kudo. Ronald ha estado siendo un chico más en el programa de testigos protegidos del FBI para intentar que él fuera un niño normal, pero la ignorancia de Gold, hizo que el chico creciera con más odio aún acerca de los Kudo y el FBI no se ha dado cuenta, porque la que se encargó de dejarlo entrar fue Hanako (más adelante podréis ver quién es y lo que sucede con ella xD)

**Yourdeathangel91: **jajajajaja nooooo! No va a matarlos. Porque estará ocupada en otra cosa xD no desesperes que ahora empieza la emoción ;) una vez más gracias por tu review *0*

**Usagi toxtle: **voy a usar una frase que usa Mamoru en más de una ocasión: se te hace feliz con nada xD pobrecito, si no fuera hijo de Gin y de Miura... el tipo podía a llegar a ser buena persona (?) ah, pero qué le vamos a hacer, sigue siendo malvado jajajajajaja gracias por tu review! *0*

**Alice D.K.W: **soy la mente maestra de la desesperación :3 es la cosa más bonita que me han dicho jamás (?) nah, es broma xD yandere? Lo siento, pero conozco el tsundere, pero el yandere sobrepasa mi límite de fan del manganime o.o ni idea xD una vaca rosa te comerá o.o eso sobrepasó mi imaginación hacia Kikyo xD y deseo que Lady Kid no lea esto porque entonces me matará del todo xD Kikyo podría considerarse una vaca rosa... pero wow! Que muy vaca rosa (?) jajajajajajajaja mamoru ni ebrio la soltaría xD en serio te gustará el último capítulo xD mi madre aún se está riendo con tu moraleja xD igual que yo xD en serio, tienes cada ocurrencia xD una vaca radioactiva… ¿puedo spoilearte? (?) xD aquí tienes más mamoru y asami è.é que lo disfrutes! Gracias por tu review! *^*

**0-Kisame: **y qué quiero decir? XD gracias por tu review ;)

**olcrian: **oh gracias! eres un amor *O* gracias por tu review *O*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por los años: la herencia Black<strong>_

_**Capítulo 16: APTX 4869**_

— ¿Qué haces por aquí, Aiko-chan? —preguntó Akira al verla.

Ella se encogió de hombros y señaló el camino.

— Cogeré el nombre de Mamoru… —sonrió.

— Creo que nosotros también dejaremos que vayáis a por vuestra amiga —sonrió el compañero de Chieko que ya hacía un rato estaba con Aiko.

— Gracias —sonrió Akira mientras veía que los tres compañeros de los hermanos Kyogoku y de Hattori seguían otro camino distinto.

En cuanto hubieron pasado, de ese mismo camino salió Ronald, con la peluca puesta de nuevo, buscando algo. Las dos chicas y el chico se giraron para verlo.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Chieko sorprendida.

— Estoy buscando a mi compañera —respondió él—. No me di cuenta de que la había perdido hasta que ya estaba casi llegando a la cabaña.

Todos lo miraron de reojo. Mirar al suelo no es buscar a una persona de 17 años.

— Tengo su nombre —respondió él levantando los papeles con los nombres de Hanabi Ronald y de Kudo Asami.

Siguió su camino hacia el regreso al hotel. Todos se miraron y regresaron con él.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —preguntó la profesora viéndolos regresar tan pronto.

— Alguien se ha perdido —informó Akira sonriendo con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Le hace gracia que alguien se haya perdido? —preguntó la profesora.

— A mi no señora, a él —añadió aún sonriendo y señalando a Ronald.

— A mi no me hace gracia —se quejó él.

— Profesora para usted, Kyogoku —se quejó la mujer molesta.

En seguida Hiro y Takeshi salieron de allí corriendo.

— ¡¿A dónde vais, hermanos Kuroba?! —preguntó otro profesor gritando.

Ellos ni se giraron ni contestaron, mientras Odagiri les seguía también. Estuvieron un buen rato buscando, pero no tenían casi cobertura en los teléfonos y tampoco podían distinguir las pisadas, hasta que 3 horas más tarde los tres cursos que habían ido a la excursión, incluidos los profesores y a excepción de Asami y Mamoru, se habían reunido con el personal del hotel para intentar encontrarlos. La noche había caído de lleno y, aunque fuera verano, ya hacía frío. Los hermanos Kuroba llegaron cansados de buscar y entraron por la puerta.

— ¿A dónde habéis ido? —preguntó la profesora de la clase de Hiro y Mamoru acercándose a los gemelos.

— A hacer algo que supongo vosotros no vais a hacer, encontrarlos —se quejaron ellos.

— Asami o Mamoru seguro tienen teléfono móvil —susurró una de sus compañeras.

— No hay casi cobertura —respondió Hiro—. Hemos intentado localizar al padre de Asami, pero a cada paso que hacíamos perdíamos la conexión.

— No es momento para avisar y asustar a los padres de dos adolescentes que seguro volverán en cualquier momento —respondió otro profesor escandalizado.

Hiro pasó por detrás de Ronald y se acercó a los hermanos Kyogoku que estaban con los brazos cruzados en una esquina mirando por la ventana.

— ¿No es momento? —preguntó Takeshi enojado—. Señora… está haciendo frío, no sé si lo ha notado —señaló hacia fuera—. Asami tiene problemas graves de salud, y no creo que Hattori pueda cargar con ella mucho tiempo ya que llevamos todo el día andando detrás de tonterías como la que han hecho esta noche…

— ¿De qué narices estás hablando? —preguntó Hanabi—. Asami-chan está perfectamente.

Hiro se puso delante de él señalando su nariz a escasos centímetros, haciendo que el rubio, con peluca oscura, tuviera que retroceder un par de pasos para que no le metiera el dedo en el ojo.

— No tienes derecho a llamarla así después de lo que hiciste… has estado intentando matarla desde hace 6 años, esto te va que ni pintado…

— Yo no he hecho tal cosa —se quejó él—. Estoy tan preocupado por mi compañera como vosotros —se defendió—. Es increíble que sigáis acusándome de esta manera de algo que ni siquiera visteis. Fue ella la que intentó matarme —mintió a modo de queja—. Aquí soy yo la víctima.

— No me lo puedo creer —susurró Takeshi—. Le has lavado el cerebro a los profesores, también… esto es increíble… genial… —el chico empezó a dar vueltas de un lado para el otro por la sala con las manos en la cabeza.

— ¿Lavado el cerebro? —preguntó la profesora que había escuchado perfectamente el comentario del gemelo—. ¿De qué estás hablando Kuroba?

— Asami por poco no murió dos semanas antes de marcharse de América —informó Odagiri acercándose a la profesora que lo había preguntado—. En ese incendio que Hanabi provocó, murieron tres chicas, quemándose vivas… Hiro, Takeshi y Asami lo vivieron todo, en primera persona. Pero los profesores dijeron que había sido Asami, aunque no vieron nada, porque este tipo tiene mucho poder de convicción.

— Lo vimos casi todo… este tipo está mal de la cabeza y no creo que el que le sigáis la corriente, sea la forma más correcta… —se rebuscó en los bolsillos Hiro y sacó el pote azul de la medicina de Asami haciendo que Ronald se tocara el pantalón dándose cuenta de que se lo había quitado—. Sí, así es, soy hijo del segundo Kaito Kid —añadió girándose hacia él con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa de triunfo—. Esto, profesora —lo dejó en las manos de la mujer—, es una medicina para el corazón… en ese incendio le encontraron un problema muy grave de salud a la chica, aparte de las quemaduras que sufrió. Si Asami se pone enferma puede morir si no tiene el medicamento consigo…

.

— Ya han pasado tres horas —susurró la chica, hacía un buen rato que había vuelto a temblar.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mamoru apartándose un poco para verla.

Se habían quedado en la misma posición durante ese tiempo, y no sabían muy bien dónde estaban, o cómo podrían volver a subir.

— Tengo frío… —susurró ella en voz más baja aún.

Mamoru se giró. Asami hacía un rato que estaba intentando controlar su temblor, pero él no lo había notado. Le miró los labios… empezaba a tenerlos de un rojo oscuro, casi morado. La agarró con el brazo y se apartó para dejarla completamente tumbada al suelo, con suavidad.

— ¿Cómo puedes ir vestida con el uniforme por la noche? —se preguntó Mamoru viendo la pequeña falda y la chaqueta de manga larga que llevaba.

— Chieko quería hacerme ir con escote —sonrió ella mirándolo.

— Vale, mejor esta opción —se rió Mamoru tocándole la frente—. Estás hirviendo…

El chico se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y la puso encima de la chica.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella.

— Parece que va por largo —sonrió Hattori—. Nadie viene, así que mejor es que no nos pongamos enfermos, ¿no crees? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

— Pero… tú también tienes frío… —observó Asami en voz muy baja con un pequeño temblor en sus labios.

— Vale, pues hagamos otra cosa… —Mamoru levantó a la chica a peso de brazos ante las quejas de ella de que la soltara. La acercó al muro y la dejó al suelo. Se sentó apoyado al muro y la hizo sentar delante. La abrazó por la espalda colocando bien la chaqueta encima de ella—. Así mejor —sonrió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. Sentados así, se veía con claridad que Mamoru era un palmo más alto que ella. Había crecido mucho en ese tiempo que no se habían visto. Asami se agarró las rodillas bajo la chaqueta para intentar calentarse un poco. Hacía demasiado frío para ir vestida de esa manera y Mamoru tampoco es que fuera muy abrigado. Los dos se enrojecían más y más cada vez que intentaban olvidarlo y su consciencia les recordaba la posición en la que estaban. Sus corazones empezaban a palpitar con prisas de nuevo. Asami cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza los dientes para intentar calmarse—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico al notar que la chica bajaba más la cabeza y respiraba hondo.

— Oye… tengo… tengo que decirte algo —susurró ella intentando apartarse.

Él la agarró con más fuerza. No era porque le pasara nada, si alguien le preguntaba respondería que tenía mucho frío.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mamoru casi en un susurro.

— No me estás ayudando mucho —suspiró ella, empezaba a notarse mareada.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —el chico la soltó y ella se giró para ponerse de cara a él.

— Ten… tengo… lo de antes del medicamento que nombró Hiro… —Asami intentaba esforzarse mientras el aire corría de nuevo entre sus piernas—. Tengo… tengo un problema en el… corazón… —añadió—. Necesito mi medicamento ya… —Asami bajó la mirada. La cara de Mamoru estaba muy preocupada y eso le dolía más en el pecho—. Lo… lo siento… —susurró después.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó él—. ¿Qué estás enferma? Claro que debes de sentirlo, pero no por mí, sino por ti —Asami se estremeció de frío de nuevo—. Ven aquí —susurró tirando de ella.

La chica estaba tan débil que no pudo oponer resistencia. Mamoru la sentó de nuevo entre sus piernas y le puso la chaqueta encima. Ella estaba cansada. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Respiraba con dificultad.

— Si al menos tuviera mi colgante… —añadió casi en una voz inaudible.

— Ah… lo tienes en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta —sonrió Mamoru.

Ella abrió los ojos y rebuscó. Sacó el colgante.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante? —preguntó Hattori.

— Es un localizador —sonrió ella pulsando las ruedas del monopatín más alejadas de la cuerda plateada—. Si Takeshi o Hiro están a unos 5 quilómetros podrán encontrarnos.

.

Hacía ya unos cinco minutos que Hiro y Takeshi estaban discutiendo con Ronald. Pero la conversación estaba empezando a ir demasiado lejos. Akira ya se había preparado al lado, para separar a Takeshi y a Ronald si hacía falta.

— ¡No me digas que tú no sabes nada! —gritó por tercera vez el hijo más calmado de Kaito y Aoko.

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que yo no me topé con…!

Tres pitidos muy seguidos y un poco fuertes interrumpieron el grito de Hanabi. Todos se miraron a Hiro. El chico levantó las manos sorprendido, como si le estuvieran apuntando con un arma. Los pitidos volvieron a sonar.

— La alarma, Hiro —le dijo su hermano.

— Ah, cierto… —dijo el hermano más nervioso poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos, sacando un aparato como un móvil pero más pequeño—. Es el colgante de Asami —susurró al comprobar que en la pantalla le salía el nombre de Fire.

— ¡Dame eso! —gritó Takeshi nervioso. Su hermano le tiró el aparato y Takeshi lo recogió al vuelo. Comprobó la pantalla y salió corriendo—. Espero que esta vez no se equivoque —se quejó.

Hiro salió corriendo detrás de él, junto con Odagiri-sensei, Akira y Chieko. Curiosos, los demás del instituto también les siguieron. Corría dirección a la pequeña flechita que le indicaba el aparato electrónico. No le importaba casi golpearse con los árboles o desgarrar su ropa con las hierbas que se le enganchaban. Poco a poco estaba viendo lo que había ocurrido. Eso era lo único que no habían mirado, más allá de la barandilla que delimitaba el bosque del hotel, con un bosque del que su padre les había hablado. Su pulso se aceleraba a cada paso. Kudo Asami era una chica demasiado inteligente como para olvidar las limitaciones del terreno, ¿o no?

.

— Mamoru… —susurró Asami en una voz casi inaudible.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él en un tono de voz bajo, pero más audible que el de ella.

— Si no llegan pronto…

— No pasará nada —se rió Mamoru—. Pasará cuando las piedras empiecen a caernos por encima de la ca…

El chico se calló porque les estaban empezando a caer piedras en la cabeza. En el momento en que él levantó la cabeza para ver lo que ocurría, Takeshi caía con una rodilla, un pie y una mano al suelo, justo a su lado. Mamoru se sobresaltó al verlo y Asami se giró para mirar.

— Hiro… —susurró ella.

— Takeshi —si se equivocaba con ellos estaba claro que estaba mal—. ¿Estáis bien? —preguntó el gemelo Kuroba poniendo una mano encima del cuello de la chica.  
>Se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme escolar y se la puso a las piernas de la chica.<p>

— Tenemos que darle el medicamento —informó Mamoru—. Y llevarla a un hospital quizás… lleva temblando ya más de media hora…

Takeshi miró arriba y cogió el pote azul del medicamento de Asami al vuelo, sobresaltando de nuevo al chico.

— Toma, Asami —susurró Kuroba.

Mamoru miró hacia arriba. Hiro, Chieko, Akira, Odagiri-sensei y los demás de su curso les miraban y murmuraban sonriendo. Hiro se alejó de allí y les pidió ayuda para atar una cuerda a un árbol, mientras que Takeshi le daba una pastilla de las que había al pote azul a Asami. Soltaron la cuerda al lado de los chicos. Takeshi cogió en brazos a Asami y la situó al lado de la cuerda. Le ató la cuerda por las rodillas y por debajo de los brazos, para poderla subir sin que hiciera ningún esfuerzo. Asami cerró los ojos mientras Takeshi se aseguraba de que las chaquetas la taparían en el trayecto.

— Mamoru… lo siento… —susurró antes de que empezaran a subirla los de arriba—. No era… mi intención… ocultarte nada… solo que… no quiero que mi padre se entere.

Hattori tan solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió mientras veía como seguían subiéndola.

— Parece que tu también estás helado —sonrió Takeshi a su lado viendo como el chico se ponía de brazos cruzados.

— Cogeré un buen resfriado después de esto —se rió.

— ¿Por qué no intentasteis seguir el camino para poder llegar a algún sitio? —preguntó Takeshi señalando el bosque que se abría detrás de ellos.

— Porque Asami dijo que era uno de los territorios inexplorados de no sé qué organización y que estaban llenos de trampas —informó él viendo como Akira cogía a Asami y la dejaba al suelo.

— Vaya… ya sabía yo que había visto el mapa del lugar en otro sitio… —sonrió el hermano Kuroba más tranquilo.

Mamoru arqueó una ceja a su lado y lo miró.

— Gracias por venir a buscarnos, aunque tres horas tarde —sonrió Hattori alargando la mano hacia el gemelo.

— Gracias por cuidar de ella —respondió el otro guiñándole un ojo y estrechando la mano.

— Creo que no hemos empezado nunca con buen pie vosotros dos y yo —sonrió Mamoru.

— Así que te acuerdas del primer día que nos vimos —se rió el otro.

— Como si pudiera olvidar que me robasteis cinco veces la cartera y siete el móvil —se quejó el hijo de Heiji mirándolo de reojo mientras los de arriba tiraban la cuerda para que subieran los otros dos.

— ¿Fueron cinco y siete? —preguntó Takeshi—. ¿Cómo puedes acordarte de ese detalle? —preguntó viendo que su compañero se agarraba a la cuerda y empezaba a subir por ella con gran esfuerzo.

— Fueron cinco y siete —respondió él—. A la primera ya vi que haríais una segunda… así que las conté desde la primera. Sois unos ladrones.

— Y de los buenos —añadió mostrando el teléfono móvil de Mamoru.

El chico se paró a media subida y lo miró.

— No me puedo creer que sigas igual —se quejó—. ¿Cómo puedes seguir robándome? Te denunciaré… lo digo en serio.

— Lo mío no son los robos —sonrió Takeshi—. Eso lo hace mi hermano… lo mío son los trucos de magia —añadió haciendo desaparecer el teléfono—. El teléfono sigue en tu bolsillo.

Mamoru se apresuró para llegar hasta arriba. En cuanto llegó, Akira y el profesor le alargaron la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse a tierra firme. Se tocó el bolsillo. Era cierto su teléfono seguía allí. Sonrió mientras detrás de él aparecía Takeshi.

— ¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido? —se sorprendió Hattori viendo como el gemelo se espolsaba los pantalones de tierra.

— Soy agente del FBI, eso significa que tengo experiencia militar, querido —se rió Takeshi. Mamoru abrió los ojos como naranjas—. Es broma… —mintió el otro viendo que el detective realmente lo había creído.

Mamoru miró delante suyo. Akira se había puesto al lado de Asami de nuevo. La chica estaba tumbada al suelo y lo miraba, respirando agitada. Miró a todos los que estaban a su alrededor preguntándole si estaban bien. Odagiri, a su lado, se sacó la chaqueta y lo cubrió con ella guiñándole un ojo. Mamoru sonrió y se arrodilló al lado de Asami.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un susurro.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza forzando una sonrisa. Mamoru alzó la vista a tiempo para ver a Ronald llegando con los profesores. Los adultos se acercaron a Asami y le fueron haciendo preguntas. La chica notó como Hattori apretaba los puños a su lado. No reaccionó a tiempo para evitar que el chico se echara encima de Ronald dándole un puñetazo en plena cara. La peluca del chico cayó al suelo y todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

— Mamoru, no —susurró Asami incorporándose con rapidez y mareándose más.  
>Hiro reaccionó a las palabras de la chica y se interpuso entre Hanabi y Hattori. El hijo de Heiji tuvo que ser agarrado por Akira y el profesor para que se tranquilizara. Asami giró la vista hacia Ronald. Se había quedado al suelo tocándose el labio que le estaba sangrando, el chico estaba asustado. Miró a Hattori que seguía siendo agarrado por los dos.<p>

— Escúchame bien maldito —dijo con rabia el hijo de Heiji señalándolo—. ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a ella! —gritó—. ¡¿Me has oído bien?! —conforme iba hablando su voz era más elevada.

Asami se levantó del suelo y, agarrando la chaqueta de Mamoru encima de sus brazos, se puso al lado de Hiro.

— Tranquilízate, Mamoru por favor —susurró la chica delante de él con una sonrisa—. No ha pasado nada… —Mamoru se soltó de ellos y miró al suelo. Asami se acercó más a él—. Ha sido divertido, al menos —se rió.

— ¡No se qué gracia ha tenido que por poco no me clave un cuchillo en la mano! —gritó él asustando a Asami.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la chica con los ojos abiertos como platos—. Nunca te había visto tan enojado —forzó una sonrisa.

— No, no estoy bien —se quejó él cogiéndola por los hombros—. Podría haberte matado de verdad.

— Es el pan de cada día —sonrió la hija Kudo—. Él intenta matarme y yo lo intento con él. Nuestras peleas vienen por las que tenían nuestros padres.

— Pues muy bonito —suspiró.

— No entiendo porque te has enfadado de esta manera —se rió la chica—. En serio…

— Yo sí que sé el porqué —sonrió Chieko al lado del chico dándole un pequeño codazo.

— No te burles —dijo él fulminándola con la mirada.

Asami se tambaleó y Hiro la cogió antes de que cayera al suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el gemelo mientras Takeshi, Akira, Mamoru y Chieko se acercaban para ver.

La chica mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba mal. Hiro le tomó el pulso de su brazo.

— No le está haciendo efecto el medicamento —susurró mirando a su hermano.

— ¿Alguna idea? —preguntó Takeshi con cara extrañada.

— La besas tú o lo hago yo —se rió Hiro.

— No es momento para tus bromas —se quejó Aiko detrás de él.

— Deberíamos de avisar a una ambulancia —sugirió Mamoru.

— Muy hábil, hazlo tu porque así cuando despierte te mate a ti —replicó Takeshi.

— ¿Por salvarle la vida? —preguntó Akira.

— Por informar a sus padres —añadió Hiro.

— ¿De verdad me estáis diciendo eso? —abrió los ojos como platos Hattori mientras se sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo.

La mano de Asami lo agarró. Mamoru la miró preocupado. Las manos de la chica temblaban, su respiración iba a peor y estaba muy caliente.

— Es… estoy bien —tartamudeó un poco—. Solo me he mareado un poco.

— Sam no quieras engañar a nadie que las pintas que tienes no son precisamente la de alguien que está bien —se quejó Odagiri-sensei mientras ella se incorporaba.

— Ya me estoy tranquilizando —sonrió la chica alargando su brazo para que le comprobara el pulso el gemelo—. ¿Ves?

— Tu pulso está ralentizando… la última vez no lo conseguiste —se sorprendió Hiro.

— Solo tengo que pensar en algo que no sea esto —sonrió ella—. Estaré mejor en bre…

Asami cerró los ojos y se apretó con fuerza el pecho. Su corazón parecía que iba a estallar.

— Definitivamente tienes la sangre de tu padre —sonrió Hanabi.

— No creo que sea el mejor momento, Jun —se quejó ella entre dientes.

— Venga ya, seguro quieres saber cómo supe lo del veneno de tu padre —sonrió él.

— Me… me has… —Asami no daba crédito a lo que sus orejas habían escuchado, mientras su corazón le hervía y le iba dando pinchazos—. Me has dado el…

— Míralo por el lado bueno —sonrió él guiñándole un ojo—. Así al menos no tendrás más problemas de corazoncitos —Ronald estalló en una gran carcajada. Mientras Asami se estremecía apretando con fuerza su mano en su pecho y se doblaba, arrodillada como estaba, tocando con la cabeza al suelo. Mamoru le puso una mano en la espalda para tranquilizarla un poco, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía qué hacer—. Tranquilízate —sonrió Ronald al cabo de poco y después de reírse hasta quedar satisfecho—. Solo es uno de los prototipos que hizo nuestra científica.

— No es vuestra científica —se quejó Asami—. Lo dejó de ser en cuanto se unió a mi padre.

— Sí, claro, como no…

Asami golpeó con la frente al suelo, el dolor era tan agudo que parecía que su corazón fuera a explotar. Notó como caían sus lágrimas hasta su nariz. Sin darse cuenta, estaba llorando de dolor. En esos momentos solo una cosa pasaba por su mente. Su padre le había contado cuando era pequeña acerca de sus transformaciones y en el momento en que ella le preguntó si le había dolido, vio como la cara de su padre no quería responderle… eso le decía que realmente era doloroso, pero nunca hubiera imaginado tanto. Un pinchazo agudo le recorría el corazón, quemándola por dentro. Era como si su carne se fundiera dentro de su cuerpo… pero solo era su corazón y una parte de sus pulmones lo que la ahogaba de esa manera. ¿Ahogarse? Sí… se ahogaba… le faltaba el aire… cogía aire y no le daba tiempo a soltarlo, que tenía que volver a cogerlo… el dolor del pecho la dejaba sin aire... los pulmones también le ardían y hacían más dificultoso el trabajo de respirar… soltó su pecho poniendo las manos en el suelo de tierra. Las apretó con fuerza a la tierra haciendo que ahora, además, le dolieran las manos. Pero no le importaba, tan solo quería quitarse ese dolor de cualquier forma, aunque por ello tuviera que hacerse daño de otra manera. De nuevo se encogió hasta tocar con la frente al suelo. Volvió a levantar la cabeza y esta vez golpeó con más fuerza. Le faltaba tanto el aire y le dolía tanto, que ni siquiera tenía voz para gritar. Sus lágrimas no le dejaban ver y su cuello poco tenía por decir. Notaba la mano de Mamoru encima de su espalda. Quería decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, pero no podía centrarse en nada más que no fuera intentar respirar.

De pronto el dolor cedió...

Asami se quedó parada quieta tal y como estaba... no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para levantar el dedo meñique del pie.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la voz de Mamoru a su lado, que había notado como la chica dejaba su cuerpo suelto, sin tensión.

Aunque el dolor ya hubiera parado, Asami no podía gesticular una palabra, su cuerpo no se movía y sus lágrimas no cesaban. Aunque el dolor ya hubiera desaparecido, ella temía ponerse en pie y que volviera a suceder lo mismo. No podría aguantarlo de nuevo... no de nuevo. Se empujó con un brazo para caer al suelo de lado, de espaldas a Mamoru y de cara a los gemelos. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco. Perdió la consciencia al instante.

Mamoru le tomó el pulso, su mano temblaba. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Tantas preguntas se le acumularon de golpe en la cabeza que no sabía por cual empezar. Debería de ordenar la mente que ahora la tenía bloqueada por culpa del pulso débil de su mejor amiga. Suspiró. De momento aún tenía, pero podía ir a peor. Giró su cabeza. Todos estaban expectantes de lo que él iba a decir. Miró donde momentos antes había estado Ronald, había desaparecido. Miró a los profesores ninguno decía nada. Estaban pálidos como la nieve y parecían muy asustados.

— Llamad a una ambulancia… —susurró Mamoru mirándolos. Ninguno de los adultos que les acompañaban se movió. ¿Estaban tan asustados que no podían moverse o es que simplemente no lo habían oído? Decidió intentar por la segunda opción—. ¡Llamad a una ambulancia, maldita sea! —gritó desesperado mientras seguía notando en sus dedos como el pulso de la chica se debilitaba más y más.

Los profesores se asustaron de su grito. Acto seguido los alumnos sacaron sus teléfonos móviles y empezaron a buscar cobertura. Mamoru miró el ambiente. No parecían moverse porque una compañera les necesitaba, se movían porque su ídolo número uno en el instituto se lo había ordenado. Miró a su lado, dónde Chieko lloraba con las manos a la cara, Akira estaba intentando tranquilizarla. Delante de él los gemelos Kuroba estaban inexpresivos. No parecían haber vivido esto antes, así que descartaba que alguno de ellos se lo esperara. Daba igual. Suspiró de nuevo. El aire era ya demasiado frío como para quedarse allí. La movió un poco y la cogió en brazos. Antes de levantarla, la miró a la cara. Estaba pálida y aunque estaba inconsciente sus ojos no dejaban de llorar. Parecía delicada, aunque él la conocía a la perfección y sabía que era la chica más fuerte que conocía. La levantó. Estar en América no la había ayudado nada. Empezó a andar dirección al hotel. En esos momentos solo dos preguntas le pasaban por la cabeza, torturándole... ¿qué era esa enfermedad que tenía la chica? ¿Dónde había ido ese tipo que se había reído de ella? Siguió andando cansado. Escuchaba pasos detrás de él. Ni siquiera quiso girarse a mirar, ya que sabía quiénes eran de sobra. Sus amigos que le habían acompañado desde que empezó el instituto: Asahara Aiko, Irie Renzo y Anzai Makoto. También estaban seguro sus mejores amigos: Kyogoku Akira y Chieko. Las tres últimas personas que les seguían de seguro eran los hermanos Kuroba y Odagiri-sensei. Los gemelos habían demostrado haber sido muy buenos amigos con Asami en América, y eso solo le hacía ponerse un poco celoso.

Delante de él ya se veía el final del bosque, siguió su camino. Su mente seguía divagando por lo lejano. No se dio cuenta de que la chica había medio recuperado la consciencia, aunque fuera solo para cogerse a su camisa con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Mamoru llegó al pequeño rellano del jardín de alrededor del hotel, junto con los demás pisándole los talones. En cuanto los vieron, uno de los empleados del hotel se acercó a ellos corriendo con una manta en sus brazos. La tumbó encima de la chica y la cogió en brazos. Mamoru agradeció el detalle, pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba agarrada a él y que no lo iba a soltar. Sonrió diciendo al empleado que era igual y la agarró él de nuevo llevándola hasta el interior del edificio, con la manta encima. Entró en la sala de estar en donde horas antes se habían reunido todos para contarse las normas de ese estúpido juego y la tumbó en uno de los sofás de dos plazas que había por toda la sala.

— Asami suéltame —susurró al lado del oído de la chica.

Ella no respondió, ni abriendo los ojos, ni soltándole, ni dándole una respuesta. Mamoru arqueó una ceja. Volvió a tomarle el pulso, seguía igual de débil. Mamoru le cogió la mano e intentó abrírsela, pero ella aún estando así de débil no le soltaba. De nuevo temblaba. Mamoru cogió la mano de la chica y separó sus dedos uno a uno. En cuanto consiguió soltarse, le puso la mano bajo la manta y se sentó al suelo. Mientras escuchaba su nombre en un susurro casi inaudible de sus labios seguidos de una palabra desconcertante: ayúdame. La miró. Seguía inconsciente. Buscó en la mirada de los demás si habían escuchado lo mismo que él, pero estaban demasiado lejos como para oírla y, menos aún, entenderla. Todos se habían aposentado en el suelo y en los demás sofás, en extremo silencio y con mucho cansancio. Parecía que habían terminado una carrera de tres días, sin descanso, todos, sin excepción. Sonrió con esa idea en la cabeza mientras los otros profesores y alumnos iban entrando y preguntando si estaban bien. De nuevo, el empleado del hotel que les había recibido, se adentró en la sala con otra manta y se la dio a Mamoru. El chico le dio las gracias mientras escuchaba como Odagiri despertaba a Shinichi con el teléfono, excusándose e informando lo que ocurría.

Mamoru también estaba mal en ese momento y lo vio claro. Entendía lo que la gente le decía pero no comprendía las palabras unidas. Su cerebro ya no pensaba con ningún tipo de claridad. Vio como Akira se acercaba a él y le ponía una mano en la frente. Le hablaba pero seguía sin comprender las palabras que le entraban por sus oídos. Akira llamó la atención de su tutor y le dijo algo parecido a "tiene mucha fiebre". Mamoru apoyó su cabeza al sofá. El cansancio ya era demasiado notable y la fiebre que le hacía delirar muy presente. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes.

En cuanto los volvió a abrir, estaba sentado al lado de una cama en el hospital. Asami estaba tumbada en esa cama y él no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí.

* * *

><p>¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¡Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews! *O*<p>

^^Shihoran^^


	17. El antídoto

Hi! Aquí de nuevo! Espero que les esté gustando :)

**Olcrian:** pinpon! sigue leyendo ;)

**Alice D.K.W:** jajajajaja wiii! debo de preocuparme por tu imaginación a la hora de torturar a jun? XD no! no hagas de ayano! TT:TT te echaría de menos TT:TT jajajajajaja ya dije que asami es un poco bipolar XD y bueno, pronto comprobarás lo loca que está Asami XD jajajajaja hiro y takeshi son geniales en mi opinión. Y de hecho hay un capítulo en el que llegué a pensar 'pobre take' XD ya verás, aunque es de los útlimos XD en realidad mamoru es genial :3

**0-Kisame: **¿Concepto turbio? No sé si quiero saberlo jejejejejeje solo te digo ... sigue leyendo. Si tus dudas no se resuelven me lo dices que te respondo ;) jajajajajaja desde aquí ya empieza lo bueno para ti XD pocos momentos de amor y muchos de acción XD

**Usagi toxtle: ***O* me alegra saber eso y espero que siga siendo buena para ti. Te digo lo mismo que a 0-Kisame... sigue leyendo, si con eso no resolví tu duda, dime que te la respondo ;) y bueno, de hecho acertaste un poco XD jajajajajajajaja vas a disfrutar este capítulo XDDDDDDDDD entender que necesita ayuda ya lo hace XD pero ese es el problema, que también entiende que si le ayudan, les harán daño a los demás por su culpa XD más fuerte! jajajajajajaja a ti te va a encantar otro capítulo XDDDDDDDDDDDD ya verás ya verás ;3 voy a ser un poco traviesa contigo si me acuerdo de hacerlo XD todo tuyo el capítulo jajajajaja ;)

**Yourdeathangel91: **como se parece asami de peque? bufff... hice un capítulo con un tipo a Tropical Land... jajajajajajaja ya verás si es que consigues terminar con todo Asami XD pero nop XD la cosa no va por aquí ;) el problema en su corazón no es a causa de su nacimiento, sino herencia más bien (?) bueno, sigue leyendo que aquí lo cuento ;) gracias por el review! *O*

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de DC son de Aoyama Gosho-sama yo solo los uso para mi diversión y crear sus hijos (?)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por los años: la herencia Black<strong>_

_**Capítulo 17: El antídoto**_

Asami abrió los ojos, sin moverse. Reconocía el sitio, estaba en el hospital. Sin mover nada más que la cabeza, recorrió la habitación con la mirada. A su lado izquierdo, el lugar más alejado de la puerta, había un sillón con un chico sentado en él leyendo lo que parecía una revista científica. Asami cerró los ojos intentando grabar la imagen de Miyano Tetsuya en su mente. Era un chico un poco más alto que Mamoru. Tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros de un color castaño claro tirando a rubio, con una cinta ancha atada a su frente, dándole un aspecto de un chico que siempre busca problemas, junto a su vestimenta un poco descuidada. No quería hablar con él y menos ahora. La máquina que llevaba controlando su corazón la delató mostrando sus pulsaciones un poco más rápidas.

— Sé que estás despierta, Samy-chan —sonrió el chico sin levantar los ojos de la página.

— ¿Por qué? —fue lo primero que dijo, quitándose la máscara que le cubría la nariz y la boca dándole aire limpio—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —rectificó su pregunta.

— Ponte la máscara —susurró él, ella lo hizo—. Porque tus padres se han enojado contigo y te han abandonado, diciéndome que me podía casar contigo.

— Sí, ya… —añadió ella apartándose la máscara de nuevo y poniendo voz de burla.

— La máscara —repitió él aún sin apartar la mirada de la revista. Ella volvió a ponérsela y el chico sonrió—. Si no te lo crees llámalos y pregúntales —sonrió señalando con la mano el teléfono que había en una mesa entre ellos dos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar Asami esta vez incorporándose y dejándose la máscara al cuello.

— Como vuelvas a quitarte la máscara, Samy, te la introduciré al cerebro —amenazó Tetsuya fulminándola la primera vez que la miraba a los ojos ese día. Ella volvió a ponérsela, mientras por la puerta entraban Mamoru, Akira y Chieko. Tetsuya bajó de nuevo la mirada en la revista—. He venido para ser tu conejillo de indias —sonrió el hijo de Shiho.

— Ni hablar —respondió ella a modo de queja y a través de la máscara—. No pienso tolerarlo.

— Pues no lo hagas —sonrió Tetsuya mientras los demás los miraban a los dos sin entender—. Mejor para mí, será más entretenido llevarte la contraria —añadió girando la página de la revista. Asami se quitó la máscara del todo y la dejó encima de la cama. Tampoco entendía porque se la habían puesto, al fin y al cabo no le costaba respirar. La revista que Tetsuya tenía en la mano voló por encima de la cabeza de Asami dando de lleno a Mamoru, que se cubrió con las manos. Tetsuya se levantó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba la revista y puso una rodilla en la cama de la chica, cogiéndola por los hombros y tumbándola en la cama—. No juegues con tu vida, niña —le dijo Miyano claramente enfadado.

— Ni tu tampoco juegues con la tuya, viejo —respondió Asami con una sonrisa maléfica.

De nuevo los pitidos que marcaban el ritmo de su corazón la delataron. Tener a un chico tan guapo como él a escasos centímetros la ponía un poco nerviosa y más cuando la agarraba con esa fuerza.

— Suelta a mi hija —se quejó Shinichi entrando junto a Ran, Kazuha y Heiji.

— Allá tú —respondió él volviendo a sentarse al sillón y sacando otra revista, también de ciencias, de debajo de su chaqueta.

— Papá… —susurró la chica estaba claro que se había enojado con ella.

— Deja de hacerte la santa, ¿quieres? Todos tenemos un lado malo y otro peor —canturreó Tetsuya en susurros.

— ¿De qué estás hablando ahora? —preguntó Asami incorporándose de nuevo y mirándolo.

— Ese tipo no es muy buena compañía —sentenció él levantando la vista de la revista y mirándola normal por primera vez.

— ¿Se puede saber quién te ha dicho a ti algo entre él y yo? —preguntó Asami mirándolo de reojo.

— Deja que te quiera —sonrió Tetsuya volviendo la vista hacia la revista.

— De verdad Tetsuya —respondió ella—. Te prefiero mucho antes a ti…

— ¿Entonces me quieres? —interrumpió el chico levantándose con prisas y subiéndose de nuevo a la cama de la chica con una rodilla.

— …como amigo —terminó ella apartando la cara del chico que la había dejado a escasos centímetros.

Mamoru arqueó una ceja y puso la revista, que antes le habían tirado, en medio de los dos. Tetsuya la cogió y volvió a sentarse a leer.

— Al menos hay alguien aquí que te quiere con sinceridad —se quejó Miyano haciendo pucheros.

Asami sonrió poniendo su cabeza tocándose las rodillas y aguantándose con las manos en la cama.

— Los dos me queréis por igual, lo sé —se rió ella.

Tetsuya arqueó una ceja y se levantó enfadado, mientras entraban Hiro y Takeshi por la puerta. Asami levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una buena sonrisa, sabía que se había enojado.

— ¿En qué mundo? —fue la pregunta que le confirmó su enfado antes de irse con las revistas en la mano.

— En el mío —respondió ella inclinándose con el cuerpo para ver la espalda del chico—. Vuelve aquí Tetsuya —se quejó—. Te-chan… —picó con las manos en la cama a modo de enfado.

— La primera noticia —sonrió Ran medio riendo de la cara de sorpresa de Shinichi—. ¿Quién te quiere?

— No vas a acercarte nunca más a él —se quejó Shinichi cruzándose de brazos y sentándose al sitio vacío que había dejado.

— Papá, es mejor él que no el que me quiere diciéndome si no te tengo yo no te tiene nadie —suspiró Asami mirándolo cansada.

— ¿Quién es ese? —preguntaron Kazuha y Ran asustadas.

— El que ayer me tiró por un desnivel de tres pisos con cuchillos —se rió ella.

— Yo me sé de otro —sonrieron Takeshi y Chieko a la vez.

Asami les miró a los dos.

— ¿Ese tipo te quiere? —Mamoru interrumpió los pensamientos de Asami—. Creo que deberías de empezar a escoger a tus amigos, porque no quiero ver a los que son tus enemigos… —suspiró—. De verdad que no quiero conocerlos.

— Venga ya —sonrió ella golpeando sin fuerza el hombro de Mamoru y acercando la cabeza hacia él—. Reconoce que lo pasaste bien ayer mirando las estrellas.

— Déjame en paz —respondió el otro cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

— ¿Y tú no fuiste capaz de protegerla? —se escandalizó Kazuha asustando a todos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Mamoru con los ojos abiertos como naranjas.

— Kazuha-obachan —sonrió Asami intentando disimular el haberse asustado—. Si no fuera por Mamoru, seguramente me hubiera abierto la cabeza —se rió ella.

— Vale... entonces contadnos de una vez lo que ocurrió —se quejó Chieko impaciente por saber.

— Bueno… —Asami miró al chico que estaba reacio a contarle nada a nadie y solo con la cara lo vio—. Me despisté un poco y… —la chica miró a los gemelos que sabía que ellos sabían de lo que hablaba—, en cuanto me di cuenta Ronald se había esfumado. Así que cuando iba a volver…

Asami contó todo acerca de lo que había ocurrido al momento de la caída. En cuanto llegó al trozo en que Ronald pateaba el árbol e intentaba clavar un cuchillo a Mamoru, Kazuha, Ran y Chieko se asustaron poniéndose una mano en la boca. Akira abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada alucinando con la idea de que Mamoru hubiera tenido que agarrarse a la hierba, con una sola mano y hubiera aguantado lo suficiente como para que ese tipo le amenazara. Heiji sonrió orgulloso y Shinichi arqueó una ceja, no había para tanto.

— Eres todo un hombre, si señor —sonrió el padre Hattori—. Tienes mucha fuerza, seguramente herencia de tu madre —se rió, llevándose acto seguido un codazo de parte de su mujer.

— No creo que sea momento de decir esas chorradas —respondió Kazuha—. Podrían haberse matado. Podría haberlos matado uno de esos cuchillos. O peor perder la mano.

— Kazuha-chan —sonrió Ran con cara extraña—. No creo que sea peor perder la mano que morir.

— Da igual lo que sea peor o no —soltó su amiga—. Podrían haberse hecho mucho daño.

Heiji se iba apartando de su mujer que le iba dando pequeños golpes mientras hablaba.

— Era una broma, Kazu —se quejó él parándole la mano—. No te pongas así. No ha pasado nada, ¿verdad? Luego te preguntas porque tu hijo no te cuenta nada, si cuando te lo cuenta te pones así.

Kazuha se quedó quieta.

— ¿Entonces porqué ingresasteis los dos al hospital? —preguntó Ran finalmente.

Asami bajó la mirada. No podía contarle nada a nadie sin que su padre se sintiera culpable por ello.

— Este por la fiebre —informó Akira interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Asami y señalando al hijo Hattori que intentó taparle la boca.

— Lo siento… —susurró la chica Kudo sabiendo que había sido porque él le había prestado la chaqueta de su uniforme.

— Olvídalo —respondió el otro cruzándose de brazos y fulminando con la mirada a Akira.

— ¿Asami? —preguntó Ran.

Su hija suspiró y se giró hacia la mesita en donde estaba el teléfono. Al lado había el pote del medicamento de Asami, ella lo cogió y lo abrió vaciando el contenido encima de la cama. Había unas 6 píndolas y una pequeña bolsa de plástico con un papel dentro. Cogió el papel y suspiró.

— Papá… no quiero que te sientas culpable por eso, ¿vale? —preguntó ella alargándole el papel—. No ha sido culpa tuya…

Shinichi cogió el papel extrañado y lo abrió. Era un papel pequeño y alargado, que informaba acerca del problema de la hija Kudo.

— Ahá… así que eres un veneno con patas —respondió Shinichi alzando la vista del papel.

Los comentarios de asombro no tardaron en llegar, por un '¿cómo?' exageradamente alto de parte de Heiji. Shinichi le puso el papel en el pecho de mala gana sin quitar la vista de la niña. El moreno lo cogió y leyó por encima. Chasqueó la lengua.

— Querida tienes un problema grave con tu sangre —respondió Heiji—. ¿No es el veneno de la Organización que te dieron, Kudo?

— Así es… —respondió Shinichi mientras entraba de nuevo Tetsuya y esta vez con una bebida en su mano—. Lo que no entiendo es cómo después de 6 años que me dieran el antídoto y te tuvimos a ti, aún así te ha afectado.

— Lo que tiene su hija son solo restos, Shinichi-ojisan —informó Tetsuya—. Así como a vosotros os afectaba a todo el cuerpo, a ella solo le afecta el corazón y parte de sus pulmones, nada más. Ya hicimos las pruebas pertinentes y estos fueron los resultados.

— ¿Cómo que las pruebas perti…? —Shinichi miró al chico y rápidamente giró la vista hacia su hija y le señaló con el dedo—. ¿Ellos lo sabían? —preguntó claramente enojado mientras Ran se dejaba caer al sillón.

— Desde hace dos semanas papá —respondió la chica apoyando su espalda a la pared de la habitación—. Cuando lo del incendio, fue entonces cuando nos enteramos todos.

— ¿Todos?

— Olvídalo —respondió la hija después de un largo suspiro.

— ¿Y la solución a todo esto es? —preguntó Heiji mirando a Miyano de reojo.

— De momento ninguna… —respondió él después de un largo sorbo de la botella que llevaba en la mano—. Es peligroso el antídoto y cualquier prototipo ya que el veneno está en su sangre.

Asami sonrió a su madre. Ran bajó la mirada aún más preocupada.

— Entonces…

— Tan solo tengo un corazón más pequeño de lo normal papá —le interrumpió la hija Kudo con una sonrisa—. No hay problema al respecto, mientras me tome el medicamento correcto.

— ¿Correcto? —preguntó él.

— Bueno… ese tipo me dio el antídoto… —Asami se encogió de hombros—. Cambió mi medicina por un antídoto parcial…

— ¿Antídoto parcial? —preguntó Shinichi.

— De momento tienen que volver a su estado anterior… ya veremos lo que ocurre hasta entonces —interrumpió Tetsuya—. Le darán el alta hoy seguramente, así que tendréis que vigilar con las transformaciones, por lo demás… todo está perfectamente —sacó de entre las revistas un informe que lo dio a Shinichi mientras Asami lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Que bueno es veros a los dos de nuevo hablando —sonrió Takeshi.

— Sigo enojada con él —se quejó Asami mientras Shinichi suspiraba largamente.

— Sigo sin entender porqué te enojaste conmigo —sonrió Tetsuya.

— Porque te largaste, Te-chan… —se quejó ella haciendo pucheros.

El chico sonrió.

— Me satisface saber que al menos me has echado de menos —sonrió él.

— Un día de estos vas a tenerme que contar lo que fue eso de que yo era tu escudo y de hacer un pacto con el diablo —se acordó ella.

— Y de nuevo dejó de estar enojada contigo… —sonrió Hiro—. ¿Cómo lo haces?

— Desviar el tema siempre funciona —sonrió el científico haciendo como si estuviera hablando en susurros pero sin hacerlo.

Los Kuroba y él se rieron. Asami se tumbó de nuevo en la cama. Se sentía cansada. Miró a su lado, Ran estaba pálida y quieta en el sillón.

— Shinichi-ojisan… —suspiró Tetsuya—. Déjame hacer las pruebas. Podemos conseguir buenos resultados.

— No, nadie hará de conejillo de indias —suspiró Shinichi—. Si no le lleva ningún problema… prefiero que Asami siga así.

— Pero…

— Te-chan ya vale… —susurró la hija—. No vale la pena seguir con esto… puedo aguantarlo, de verdad —se incorporó y lo miró.

— Te desmayaste —observó Tetsuya.

— Mi padre y tu madre también lo hicieron en su momento… solo es la primera vez… luego puedes acostumbrarte.

— Asami —suspiró Shinichi sentándose a su lado—. No puedes acostumbrarte a eso —le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara con cariño—. Tus huesos y tu carne se derriten, literalmente. Es doloroso y nunca te acostumbras.

— Entonces que me hagan una transfusión de sangre ahora que está todo bien —se quejó ella.

— No es tan fácil… el veneno está en tu corazón también, podrías matarte —suspiró Shinichi moviendo el informe que Tetsuya le había dado.

Asami cerró los ojos y se puso una mano encima de su pecho. Sentía un pequeño hormigueo. Escuchó como sus latidos empezaban a acelerarse.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el padre.

— Quiero irme a casa… —susurró ella mirándolo—. Por favor…

Shinichi afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió tristemente.

— Claro —añadió él en un susurro—. Voy a hablar con el médico, ¿vale?

Asami afirmó con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo.

— Hace un buen rato que me he perdido… ¿qué es eso del veneno de la Organización? —preguntó Kazuha mirando a su marido.

— Bueno… esto…

— ¿No se lo dijiste? —preguntó Shinichi viendo al moreno esquivando la mirada de la mujer.

— Son tus secretos, no los míos —se quejó Heiji mirándolo de reojo.

Ran sonrió con timidez mientras Shinichi arqueaba una ceja.

— Kazuha te presento a Edogawa Conan —susurró Heiji evitando mirar a nadie mientras señalaba a Shinichi.

— ¡¿Qué qué?! —gritó la mujer mirándolo.

— Es alucinante, ¿eh? —sonrió Ran—. Lo que puede hacer la ciencia… un joven de 17 años transformado en un niño de 7…

— ¡¿Cómo?! —esta vez los que gritaron fueron Akira, Chieko y Mamoru.

— Vale de gritos —se quejó Tetsuya tapándose los oídos—. Que no es tan complicado de entender, ni tan increíble… creo…

Shinichi se rió.

— ¿Aún seguías creyendo que Conan estaba muerto junto con Ai? —preguntó mirándola.

— Por… por… por supuesto que sí —se quejó ella—. ¿Ai-chan? —se quedó callada mirándolos más sorprendida aún—. ¿Ella también? ¿Y tú no fuiste capaz de decirme nada? —se giró a su marido golpeándole la espalda.

— Haibara Ai era Miyano Shiho —sonrió Shinichi—. Si me disculpáis… —cogió la mano de Ran y tiró de ella hasta salir de la habitación.

Asami suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. Empezaba a costarle respirar, de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y escuchó sus latidos ampliados por la máquina. Las quejas de Kazuha y de Heiji cada vez se sentían más lejanas. Notó que alguien le ponía la máscara en la cara. Abrió los ojos y observó a un sonriente Tetsuya a escasos centímetros de ella. Sus pulsaciones se aceleraron de nuevo y esta vez notó un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

— Nos vemos princesa —sonrió el hijo de Shiho guiñándole un ojo—. Hablamos algún día de eso que tanto te preocupa.

— El pacto con el diablo —se quejó Asami incorporándose de golpe y viéndole como se iba—. Ni siquiera has visto nunca el diablo, te aseguro que te has escondido muy bien de él.

— Este tipo sigue provocándote efectos extraños querida —suspiró Takeshi arqueando una ceja—. Deberías de preguntarte quizás otra cosa.

— ¿Otra cosa? —preguntó Asami—. Que vuelva a acercarse a mi que le hago trizas —se quejó.

— Déjale explicarse —sonrió Hiro—. Nos contó esta mañana todo y no creo que sea para tanto… el único es que Ronald no cumplió su palabra.

— ¿Quién narices pacta con la herencia de la Organización? —preguntó Asami—. Tiene que estar completamente loco para eso.

— ¿Pactar con la herencia de la Organización? —preguntó Heiji dejando a Kazuha con una réplica en su boca—. ¿Quién sería tan idiota por intentarlo? A no ser que fuera herencia por parte de Vermouth…

— Eso mismo digo yo… gracias que alguien lo entiende —respondió Asami mirando a los Kuroba y señalando con las manos al moreno—. Tendría que estar chiflado para pactar con el hijo de Gi… de ese tipo…

— Nómbralo, adelante —se rió Hiro—. Estoy convencido de que aún no se ha hecho suficientemente poderoso su nombre.

— El nieto de Gold —sonrió Asami tumbándose de nuevo.

— ¿Nieto de Gold? —preguntó Heiji arqueando una ceja—. El padre del rubio ese está vivo y tiene nombre en clave… ¿querida qué has estado haciendo durante estos 6 años?

Asami lo miró. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla sin encontrar la palabra exacta a la respuesta. Se incorporó abriéndola de nuevo.

— Olvídalo Otchan… —respondió Asami sonriendo—. No entenderías nada de nada… he descubierto muchas más cosas en estos 6 años que tu y mi padre con más de 20 años.

— 23 años para ser exactos, pero aún así como tu padre se entere te encierra en casa —sonrió Heiji cruzándose de brazos.

— Venga… acabo de hablarle del antídoto, está claro que ya lo sabe… —susurró Asami cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir con lentitud—. Quizás…

— Este es el mejor momento para aclarar las cosas con él —suspiró Heiji soltando sus brazos al lado de su cuerpo con un pequeño golpe—. Hemos intentado protegeros, Asami. No hemos hecho nada malo por tener miedo a esa gente.

— No habéis hecho nada, esa sería quizás una definición más acertada —respondió ella desviando la mirada.

— ¿De qué nos estás culpando exactamente? —preguntó Heiji—. ¿De coger un niño en brazos y darle una familia que no le dijera que su padre era un asesino? ¿Nos estás culpando de eso?

— Me aferré a la idea de… —Asami se calló y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía que tranquilizarse—. Me aferré a la idea de que conocía toda la vida de mi padre… —susurró en un tono más bajo y abriendo los ojos para encarar al moreno—. Un día me secuestran y ese tipo me cuenta lo de las mazmorras con su padre. ¿Te haces una idea de saber todo aquello por boca del hijo de quién lo provocó? Me sentí tan rabiosa ese día que por poco no pego a mi hermano cuando me abrazó porque estaba preocupado por mí. Mi familia está destrozada por dentro y ni siquiera Yoh o yo podemos saber de eso porque no quieren preocuparnos —Asami rodó los ojos humedecidos—. Maldije la gracia de ese día que, en cuanto volví a casa de mis abuelos y les pregunté al respecto, me lo negaron todo.

— Sus motivos tendrían —respondió Heiji desviando la mirada.

— Venga ya… Jun me mostró una prueba de ese lugar… un hierro… un palo raro con el que marcaron a la primera generación —susurró Asami casi sin voz—. Esa marca era la misma que tenían Yui-oneechan y papá en el brazo… cuando Te-chan lo vio se puso tan furioso que entendí por primera vez que todo lo que ese tipo decía era cierto. Me contó que su madre había estado con mi padre a la primera generación, junto con el padre de Hiro y Takeshi. En cuanto les pregunté a ellos —añadió mirando a los gemelos—. También me contaron lo que sabían acerca de eso —volvió la vista hacia el matrimonio Hattori apretando sus dientes con fuerza—. ¿Entonces por qué solo mis abuelos fueron los únicos que negaron ese detalle? ¿Por qué mi padre me ocultó algo tan importante?

— Porque yo les pedí que lo hicieran —respondió Shinichi entrando cruzado de brazos—. Este asunto queda zanjado, Asami. No preguntes acerca de eso.

Asami cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama.

— Lo siento… —susurraron los gemelos a la vez mientras Shinichi les fulminaba con la mirada—. Nuestro padre nos contó las cosas a medias y cuando Asami llegó a esa parte… nosotros también habíamos visto esa marca en su brazo, pero él nunca quiso contarnos…

— Shinichi no lo pagues con ellos no vale la pena —susurró Ran detrás de los hermanos Kuroba—. No creo que siga siendo sensato esconderle esto a Asami con lo que está pasando.

— No te preocupes mamá —sonrió Asami abriendo los ojos y mirando el techo de la habitación—. Al fin y al cabo lo averigüé todo yo sola. No hace falta que me contéis nada.

Shinichi miró a Heiji. El moreno sonrió y empezó a andar hacia la salida.

— Vamos chicos… es mejor que salgamos todos antes de que Kudo estalle de verdad —se rió el moreno empujando a los gemelos Kuroba y mirando a los hermanos Kyogoku y a su hijo.

Akira y Mamoru miraron a Asami con el ceño fruncido y salieron de la habitación contrariados. Querían saber de qué estaban hablando, pero sus padres nunca les habían contado de eso. En cuanto estuvieron a fuera y Kazuha hubo cerrado la puerta, Mamoru miró interrogativo a su padre.

— Lo siento pero sin saber nada estaréis a salvo —susurró Heiji girándose para salir del hospital.

— Heiji no creo que ahora que Asami ha vuelto y ese chico, que sigue los pasos de ese hombre… quizás deberíamos de contarles —susurró Kazuha mirando al suelo.

— Los que deben de contarlo son los Kudo, Kazuha —respondió su marido sin ni siquiera mirarla—. Son ellos… —repitió para asegurarse a sí mismo—. Vamos…

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí ;) espero que este capítulo les haya aclarado las dudas!<p>

Que passen un buen día! Dejen reviews porfis!

^^Shihoran^^


	18. Contacto

¡Buenas! ¡Aquí de nuevo!

**Alice D.K.W:** jajajajaja lo que fanfiction debería de censurar no son las palabras cu-er-vo o ra-n XD sino chi-ken o lo que estuviste diciendo en una tercera parte de review! XD lo dejé en la mejor parte? JAJAJAJAJAJA no sabes lo que es eso XDDDD espera que pronto entenderás lo que es dejarlo a medias XDDDD Asami es deliciosa? XD dile eso a mamo que te rompe los huesos (?) vale XD ahora en serio XD ya te dije que Asami reaccionaría mejor luego XD Shinichi se enojó y Te-chan es un terrible amor XD lo sé XD de hecho mi primera intención cuando creé a Te-chan era hacer un triángulo amoroso siguiendo los pasos ran-shin-shiho XD y no pensaste en 'kazu no lo sabía?' XD o es que te olvidaste por completo de ella de la emoción? XD que te recuerde a gold d. roger... simplemente se me terminaron los nombres y pensé si gin significa plata en japonés, entonces le pongo gold a su padre y bronce a ron (?) pero al final a ronald se quedó con jun XD ohhhhhhh thankx! *O* eres un amor en serio XD solo contagio con heikazu *O* es que realmente es la unica pareja que me gusta de DC XD las demás están, pero puedo romperlas con demasiada facilidad XD (lease la muerte de shin y heiji en otro fanfic mio por aquí perdido (?)) te-chan leyó tu mente? y es sexy? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA pero tu no sabes lo que pasa en los ojos de ese chico e.e solo asami lo sabe e.e no es para tanto XD pusiste shin-shin así que piensa en KP (?) y shiho (?) dioses XD terminaré juntando KP y DC en un fanfic como termine así XD en lugar de escribir Shinichi terminaré escribiendo Shintaro XD jajajajajaja heiji no es frío, simplemente es que... ya metió la pata lo suficiente durante todo DC como para además ahora contarlo todo XDDDDDDDDDD (al menos eso creo yo (?)) Espero que la espera no se te haya hecho larga (?) disfruta en el primer... contacto è.é Ja ne! jajajajaja y ríete con AsaxMamo XDDDD

**yourdeathangel91: **jaajajajajaja no pude dejar de reírme xD lo siento xD PD, PD1, PD2, PD3, PD4, PD5 xD te pasaste xD jajajajaja Asami no encogió xD simplemente no podía hacerle lo mismo que a su padre xD le he hecho un montón de torturas, pero fui incapaz de hacerla encoger xD Te-chan a partir de ahora va a tener más protagonismo, sobretodo cuando aparezca Gin **(por cierto, creo que no he puesto jamás a Shiho en esta temporada o.o) **jajajajaja de hecho pronto verás a Mamoru bastante celoso por él ;) vamos a ver... (yo también tengo algo con los puntos suspensivos, de hecho les he quitado muchos a los capítulos en el último repaso xD) Mamoru, Akira y Chieko, no saben nada de la Organización. Solo saben que por culpa de ellos tuvieron que irse a Osaka (bajo la protección de Hattori Heizo) y separarse de Asami que se fue a EEUU (bajo la protección del FBI). Te-chan lo sabe todo, porque Shiho se lo ha contado. Hiro y Takeshi saben partes, pero no muchas, puesto que Kaito no les dijo mucho por no querer recordarlo. En cuanto a Asami no sabía nada, aparte de que los que escaparon de la cárcel la llevaron a EEUU porque la querían matar (al cumplir los 10 años, Shinichi tuvo que contarle una parte, pero solo le contó lo divertido, puesto que solo era una niña xD). A los 12 años, en EEUU, Asami es secuestrada junto a Te-chan por Jun y allí él le cuenta todo acerca del o que Gin y los demás le hicieron a Shinichi y los demás. Asami decide quedarse en EEUU para proteger a Yoh de Jun, y allí es cuando los gemelos Kuroba la ayudan a investigar y ellos se enteran de todo. Mamoru, Akira y Chieko siguen desconociendo de este tema, hasta que Asami les cuenta algo (creo que hice un capítulo en dónde les cuenta, así que suponlo cuando veas que ellos lo saben xD). Shinichi no le va a contar, porque ella realmente ya lo sabe todo. Kaito va a aparecer muy tarde creo yo, si no recuerdo mal hacia los capítulos 40 y poco. Amo los rr largos :3 disfruta del capítulo!

**Usagi toxtle: **sep es un veneno con patas xD de hecho el veneno está en su sangre xD pero mucho más adelante, (si aguantas las terribles torturas y desgracias de la familia Kudo) verás como nadie lo sabía jejejejeje claro que recibe oxigeno suficiente xD tampoco soy tan malvada jejejejeje tetsuya basicamente ha aprendido todo lo que su madre le enseñó del aptx así que sabe un poco de todo de ciencias xD la gracia es que asami es más rapida y fuerte que cualquiera de los demás, aunque su corazón y sus pulmones esten afectados por el veneno. Al tener un corazón pequeño, hace que bombee sangre más rapido y por lo tanto lleva el oxigeno más rapido y no se nota que sean los pulmones la mitad más peques... o eso creo yo jejejejeje yoh no toma mucho el protagonismo, solo en algunas ocasiones jejejejeje JAJAJAJAJAJAJA así la imaginé yo a Kazuha xD kaito saldrá de nuevo hacia el capitulo 40 y algo xD y yui... ni lo recuerdo xD y en cuanto a lo de traviesa… lo verás al siguiente ;) disfruta del capítulo!

**0-Kisame: **what? Jajajaja ni pajo xD pruebalo con el tuyo y luego me cuenta los resultados (?)

Como las fechas son un poco confusas realmente en los capítulos, pondré aquí los días en los que sucede el capítulo, para que se tenga un poco de referencia. (De hecho ya encontré un error mío por no hacer esto antes jajajajajajaja el cumpleaños de Yoh es el 2 de agosto). Ya lo he cambiado en el capítulo anterior

04 de julio.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Por los años: la herencia Black<em>**

**_Capítulo 18: Contacto_**

Mamoru saltó de la cama con ánimos. Era sábado y no se lo iba a pasar encerrado en su casa. Se vistió con rapidez y salió hacia el comedor con una sonrisa. Ni Kazuha ni Heiji se habían levantado aún, pero Ayako estaba en la puerta del refrigerador abierta intentando alcanzar un pote de cristal de zumo de arriba del todo. Mamoru sonrió y se puso detrás de ella. La cogió por la cintura y la alzó para que llegase sorprendiendo a la pequeña.

— Oh… —la chica cogió el pote y en cuanto Mamoru la dejó al suelo se giró para verlo—. Gracias.

— No hay de qué —se rió él viendo que la niña se había vestido y se había peinado sola y sin hacer ruido—. No has despertado a papá y a mamá… que gran detalle.

— Cállate —se quejó ella, sentándose en la mesa en donde tenía dos vasos preparados.

— Y no has incendiado la cocina —añadió al ver que había preparado comida para sus padres.

La niña lo fulminó con la mirada mientras llenaba los vasos. Por poco no se le derramaba el zumo por los lados. La chica sonrió con satisfacción al ver la pequeña bandeja con dos platos con rebanadas de pan tostadas y un pote de mermelada al lado con un pequeño cuchillo.

— Le falta algo —suspiró la pequeña.

Mamoru señaló a la ventana y sonrió al ver que ella corría hacia la puerta para salir al jardín. La abrió, cogió un par de flores del suelo y volvió a entrar corriendo dejando las flores encima de la mesa. Se apresuró a ir al armario de la cocina en donde ya tenía una silla debajo, se subió con un pequeño salto y cogió un vaso del armario. Mamoru cerró la ventana mientras la veía llenar el vaso de agua con una sonrisa tierna.

— Vaya… ¿y qué día es hoy? —preguntó Mamoru mientras la veía hacer esfuerzos por bajar de la silla sin que el agua en el vaso se le derramara.

— El día de 'hoy les hago el almuerzo' —se rió la pequeña dejando el vaso en la bandeja y poniendo las flores a dentro.

— ¿Te ayudo? —preguntó Mamoru al ver que la chica no se decidía si coger la bandeja por no derramar nada.

La pequeña afirmó con la cabeza y él cogió la bandeja. Siguió a Ayako subiendo las escaleras de la casa y dejando que ella le abriera la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres. La niña entró corriendo y saltó encima de la cama asustando a Kazuha y a Heiji que aún estaban durmiendo.

— Arriba, arriba, arriba —sonrió la pequeña saltando en la cama.

Mamoru rodó los ojos y se rió mientras veía a Heiji desconcertado mirando a la pequeña.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Kazuha sonriendo hacia ella.

— Oh… el almuerzo —suspiró Heiji al ver a su hijo aún delante de la puerta.

— Sí lo he preparado yo —se rió Mamoru avanzando.

Ayako saltó de la cama y con dos largos pasos pisó el pie del chico. Mamoru la miró con un ojo cerrado y mordiéndose el labio inferior… le había dolido.

— Era una broma, Ayako —se quejó el joven dejando la bandeja a las manos de su padre—. Era una broma…

Ayako se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras Mamoru se frotaba el pie adolorido.

— ¿Cómo puedes tener tanto genio a estas horas de la mañana? —se quejó el chico, la niña le hizo señas para que se fuera de la habitación—. Y ahora me echa… —la miró de reojo—. Está bien… no me busques luego, que no estaré —se rió saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

— ¿A dónde va? —preguntó Heiji.

— ¿A dónde crees que va? —preguntó Kazuha sonriendo hacia Ayako.

— A ver a Asami-oneechan —se rió la pequeña.

.

Mamoru sonrió mientras salía de la casa. Hacía un buen día para salir a dar una vuelta y no tenía que hacer nada del colegio así que tenía el día libre para hacer lo que le diera la gana. En cuanto salió de su jardín se quedó mirando delante de él. Hanabi Ronald lo estaba esperando con la capucha del jersey deportivo de color gris que llevaba, puesta en su cabeza. Mamoru cerró los puños con fuerza al verlo.

— Vengo en son de paz —se rió Ronald al verlo.

— Nos enviaste al hospital —se quejó Mamoru—. Aquí no hay mucha paz.

— Vamos, vamos —se rió Ronald—. He venido para pedirte un trato.

Mamoru se cruzó de brazos indicando que lo escuchaba.

— Luchemos por ella —sonrió el hijo de Ginebra.

— Primero no se dice pedir un trato, sino hacer un trato —informó Mamoru—. Y segunda… Asami no es un trofeo por el que puedas ir luchando.

Ronald sonrió sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño clip que Mamoru reconoció al instante como el de Ayako.

— Tienes una hermana muy amable, ¿lo sabías? —preguntó Ronald con una sonrisa de malicia—. Le pregunté acerca de tus puntos débiles y me los confesó todos.

Mamoru apretó sus dientes con fuerza. Ayako se había despertado porque ese tipo la había despertado. ¿Qué le habría hecho a su hermana?

— Sabía que no accederías a hacer eso, así que me tomé unas cuantas libertades —sonrió Ronald—. Podríamos… quizás mañana… si tu ganas yo dejaré en paz a tu hermana y tu podrás quedarte con Asami-chan, si yo gano me quedo con Asami-chan y tu desaparecerás de su alrededor.

— No pienso caer tan bajo —se quejó Mamoru en un hilo de voz—. No voy a dejar que utilices a mi familia para chantajearme —suspiró él finalmente.

— Vamos, Hattori… —sonrió Jun con amplitud mientras veía pasar por en medio de ellos dos a dos chicas que sonreían delante de Mamoru—. Tengo a mucha gente con la que conseguir mis propósitos… esos Kyogoku… tal vez… —se rió con una gran carcajada.

— ¡No te atrevas a amenazarme! —gritó Mamoru haciendo que las dos chicas que ya se iban se giraran a mirarlos—. Tienes un grave problema en tu cabeza —se quejó finalmente bajando la voz.

Jun negó con la cabeza con lentitud.

— Querido, yo no soy el que tiene un problema —sonrió el chico—. Tu familia quizás pueda estar a salvo porque los defiendas… pero en cuanto lo hagas, Asami-chan quedará completamente desprotegida de ti. Ayako-chan me ha…

— ¡No nombres a mi hermana! —Mamoru cogió al chico por el cuello acorralándolo al muro de la casa de enfrente a la suya—. No te atrevas…  
>Jun tan solo sonrió.<p>

— Me ha abierto la puerta con una sonrisa —susurró el chico—. Y te aseguro que es una sonrisa demasiado bonita para que la dejéis andar sola por algún lugar…

— ¿Mamoru qué haces? —preguntó Heiji saliendo de la casa con Kazuha y Ayako detrás—. Suéltalo.

— Mañana por la tarde en el almacén abandonado que hay cerca del instituto —susurró Jun suficientemente flojo para que los demás de la familia Hattori no lo escucharan—. Ven solo.

Mamoru lo soltó con lentitud. No podía caer tan bajo, no iría hacia allí.

— Ah… oniichan —sonrió Ayako saludando a Jun con la mano.

Mamoru miró al joven que sonrió satisfecho.

— No te acerques a él, Ayako —susurró Mamoru en cuanto vio que Ronald doblaba la esquina y desaparecía.

— ¿Eh? —su hermana pequeña lo miró.

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó Heiji—. No le he visto bien la cara…

— Hanabi Ronald —suspiró Mamoru—. El que intentó matarnos el otro día con Asami.

— El hijo de Ginebra… —susurró Heiji bajando la mirada hacia su hija pequeña—. ¿De qué lo conoces? —preguntó.

— Llamó a casa para hablar con Mamoru-oniichan —susurró Ayako—. Pero estabais todos durmiendo y yo oí los golpes a la puerta así que fui a abrir…

— Ayako, este chico puede hacerte daño —susurró Kazuha—. Si escuchas golpes a la puerta despiértanos, no la abras…

— ¿Qué quería? —preguntó finalmente Heiji mirando a Mamoru.

— Amenazarme —suspiró él sin dejar de mirar por dónde se había ido—. Cree que puede hacerme daño… —el chico se agachó delante de su hermana pequeña y la miró—. No te acerques a él, por favor… no es un buen chico…

— No es malo… tiene un buen corazón —se quejó Ayako.

— No lo tiene en absoluto —respondió Mamoru—. Y creo que pronto lo verás… me voy… —suspiró levantándose y mirando a sus padres que aún iban con el pijama, habían salido con prisas al escuchar sus gritos—. Hablamos luego…

— Sí, claro —suspiró el moreno viendo como el chico se iba en dirección contraria por donde Jun se había ido.

.

Mamoru suspiró largamente. A saber lo que le había dicho a Ayako. Seguro que en cuanto volviera, Heiji y Kazuha le harían un informe detallado de eso. Porque una cosa si la tenía su hermana y era que nunca mentía ni ocultaba cosas a sus padres. Anduvo con lentitud durante unos 10 minutos, alargando el camino hasta la casa de Asami. En cuanto llegó, Ran le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Le indicó que subiera a su habitación después de decir un pequeño 'está agotada'. El chico subió con lentitud arriba y abrió la puerta de la habitación. El silencio en la casa y en la habitación dejaba escuchar las lentas respiraciones de la chica. Mamoru sonrió mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana y aún así ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, parecía poder dormir aún con tanta luz, respirando con mucha tranquilidad. Se sentó en la silla que había en la habitación y miró a la chica. Las sabanas de un color azul muy claro se hinchaban y se deshinchaban a la altura de su pecho a modo de su respiración. El pelo desordenado de la chica encima de la almohada, demostraba que había dormido muy agitada. Su expresión tranquila y sonriente la hacía bonita… y aún más viéndola iluminada por los rayos de sol un poco calientes que le hacían las mejillas un poco rosadas. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado con prisas. Mamoru frunció el ceño. Estaba claro que el sueño empezaba a serle molesto. Suspiró y miró en el escritorio de la chica. El pote de color azul de su medicamento, colgaba de la lámpara de pie que había allí. El teléfono de la chica estaba cargándose al lado de un apagado ordenador portátil. Al otro lado de la mesa una pequeña libreta que Mamoru reconoció por haberla visto al restaurante. Sonrió travieso abriendo la primera página. La letra de Asami, grande y ordenada le incitaba a leer aquello. Se lo puso delante y observó el título de la primera página.

.

_5 de mayo:  
>Mi padre sigue sin cogerme el teléfono y aún no he podido felicitarlo. Parece mentira lo ocupado que se queda en cuanto los casos se le meten en la cabeza. Mamá me ha dicho que le felicitará de mi parte, pero yo seguiré llamándolo al móvil. Yoh también se ha puesto al teléfono. Me ha dicho que había visto una película de risa que le recordaba a mí. Maldito enano… parece mentira que nunca esté estudiando…<em>

_6 de mayo:  
>Odami ha vuelto a venir a casa… quiere que vaya al instituto. Su hermano, Odagiri-san, ha hablado con ella y le ha pedido que se haga amiga mía. La verdad sigue sin importarme no tener amigos. ¡Si todo va bien en menos de tres meses volveré a casa! En cuanto se ha ido, los abuelos me han pedido de nuevo que les contara lo que ocurría. Ya no lo aguanto más. No puedo mentirles… pero Jun me matará si llego al instituto… ¿qué hago?<em>

_7 de mayo:  
>Volví al instituto, Odami, Sakuraba-san y Matsuura-san no se han separado de mí en ningún momento. Pero aún así… Jun me ha herido la muñeca y un chico que siempre había visto solo y triste se rió en cuanto me echó un balón fuerte en la barriga. ¿Cómo puede ese tipo tener tanto poder sobre la mente de los demás? Más tarde llamé a mis padres. Quiero volver pronto a casa. Así que mi madre no se ha opuesto a eso. Le envié un correo a Mamoru sin decirle mucho. Espero que si algún día se entera de esto no se enfade conmigo por no decirle nada…<em>

.

Mamoru suspiró largamente. Era malo que leyera el diario de Asami, pero no podía dejar de leer mientras veía que algunas letras se volvían borrosas al final de la página. ¿Asami había llorado escribiendo eso?

.

_8 de mayo:  
>Me ha llegado la respuesta de Mamoru. Muy corta. ¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Será cierto lo que Chieko me dijo hace dos semanas? Les daré a todos una sorpresa si consigo que Jun no me siga. Esa será la peor parte. Por si acaso no llevo nunca mi teléfono encima y evito decir mucho en mis correos. Siempre los elimino una vez los he leído. Vivir así… ¿qué diría Oneechan de esto? Tengo muchas ganas de volver a casa.<em>

_9 de mayo:  
>Jun nos ha cogido desprevenidas a Odami y a mí. Estábamos hablando de volver las dos juntas. Ha puesto una terrible expresión en su cara y se ha ido. Ahora me da verdadero miedo. He vuelto a ver a Jack por la tarde. Me sigue recordando que tiene las fotos… ¿quién en su sano juicio chantajea a su ídolo? No está en sus cabales. Aunque parece ser el único de todo el instituto que se mantiene un poco al margen de las palabras de Jun o mías. Si Jun mata a cualquiera que me defienda o que le siga la corriente y después dude de lo que hace, seguro también lo matará a él. ¿Podré salvar a Yoh?<em>

_10 de mayo:  
>Me quedé dormida con el diario abierto. Mis abuelos me han preguntado por él. Lo han visto y querían saber acerca de la última frase. Esto empieza a ser peligroso… además… Jun mantiene esa cara de odio hacia mí… ¿podré volver a casa?<em>

_11 de mayo:  
>El instituto ya no es un lugar seguro. Les dije a mis abuelos que me quedaría a dormir en casa de Odami. Ella me protegerá de momento. Tengo que encontrar un refugio rápido y abandonar el teatro. Les he prometido a mis abuelos que les contaría todo en cuanto volviera. Estaban preocupados por las palabras dirigidas a Yoh. Seguiré escribiendo aquí, siguiendo el consejo de Akira, por si algún día ocurre algo grave que todos sepan lo que está ocurriendo.<em>

_12 de mayo:  
>No hay mucho que contar. Me he quedado escondida en casa de Odami. Mis abuelos me han enviado un mensaje: '¿por qué no has ido a clases de nuevo? ¿Va todo bien?' Si esto sigue así avisarán a papá y ya no podré defender a mi familia. Por favor… que todo salga bien.<em>

_13 de mayo:  
>Día aburrido… Odami no vuelve a casa… ¿le habrá hecho algo Jun?<em>

_14 de mayo:  
>Odami sigue sin volver.<em>

_15 de mayo:  
>Estoy realmente preocupada. Llevo 3 días sin teléfono para que Jun no me encuentre y por el mismo motivo Odami no puede contactar conmigo ni yo con nadie más… mis abuelos me estarán buscando. He encendido un momento el televisor. No ha habido muertes de nuestra clase. Eso es bueno.<em>

_16 de mayo:  
>No lo aguanto más. Iré mañana a buscarla. Es mi responsabilidad que la hermana de mi cuñado esté a salvo. Si tenemos que protegernos lo haremos juntas.<em>

_18 de mayo:  
>Me costó dos días encontrarla. Jun la había encerrado en un lugar parecido al que describió Te-chan en donde habían encerrado a papá, a Kaito-ojichan y a Shiho-oneesan, eso… ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, un lugar parecido a las mazmorras. He llamado a Shouta-oniichan, y le he avisado de la situación. Me ha pedido que cuide de ella hasta que pueda regresar. Odami ha despertado un par de veces, no sé si seguía dormida o si realmente estaba despierta, pero me ha pedido perdón… estoy confusa… me ha pedido perdón las dos veces… ¿por lo que me había hecho? ¿Por qué?<em>

_20 de mayo:  
>Jun nos ha encontrado. Le prometí que iría al instituto mañana con tal de que Odami estuviera a salvo. Odagiri-san ha llamado. Le prometí que Minami volvería conmigo a Japón. No voy a perder más amigos por culpa de ese maldi<em>

.

Mamoru suspiró la pagina había sido rota.

.

_21 de mayo:  
>Jun me vio escribiendo el diario. ¿Podéis imaginar lo que fue su cara al ver que estaba por poner maldito en su nombre? Solo quiero que esto acabe. Algunos de la clase me han pedido que vaya al instituto esta noche. Peligro… lo intuyo… pero no puedo hacer más. Keiko, Aiko y Emi son las únicas que se mantienen alejadas. ¡Hiro y Takeshi han vuelto a Nueva York! Les he pedido que cuiden de Odami mientras no esté. Dejaré el diario a la vista. Si pueden verlo… seguro no van a dejarlo sin leer… aunque… espero que sean solo malos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no puedo evitar pensar en que es cosa de Jun. Como las otras veces… me despido.<em>

.

Aquí la letra era desordenada y muy mala.

.

_22 de mayo:  
>Estás dormida. No podemos despertarte. Los médicos dicen que mejor si te despiertas y no recuerdas nada. Takeshi.<em>

.

Luego la letra volvía a la normalidad.

.

_23 de mayo:  
>Takeshi se ha tomado la libertad de escribir por mí. No he evitado reírme, aunque me duele todo. No recuerdo nada. Dicen que he dormido unas 37 horas. Y que he sufrido quemaduras. Mis abuelos han llegado muy asustados. Hiro les ha convencido de algo, pero no quieren decirme.<em>

_24 de mayo:  
>Estar en el hospital es aburrido. Hiro y Takeshi están haciendo turnos para velarme. Parece que quieren protegerme de algo. No entiendo. Solo recuerdo fuego y unas risas muy molestas en mi cabeza. Flashes… solo flashes… de un incendio. Pero… no son flashes de mi cabeza, recuerdo flashes en medio de ese incendio y esa risa…<em>

_25 de mayo:  
>Mi abuelo ha llamado a mis padres. Me ha dicho que les ha mentido. Pero yo leo el diario y ni siquiera sé lo que significa Jun. ¿Quiénes son Keiko, Aiko y Emi? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada? Hiro y Takeshi me privan de encender el televisor y de coger cualquier cosa que me pueda mantener informada del mundo. Mi abuela ha desaparecido. Espero que todo esté bien. Ha venido Odami. Se ha quedado a dormir al hospital. Ella también quiere protegerme… ¿de qué?<em>

_26 de mayo:  
>He recordado algo. De repente sé quiénes son Keiko y las demás. Recuerdo partes del incendio. He soñado con eso y he asustado a todos a mí alrededor. Lo siento. Pero… ¿qué eran esas risas y esos flashes? ¿Quién provocó el incendio? ¿Por qué me ataron en una barandilla? ¿Por qué Keiko me dijo que tenía que salvarme? Quiero hablar con los demás, pero nadie me deja ni siquiera un teléfono. Hoy no he visto a mi abuelo, solo a mi abuela. Takeshi, Hiro y Odami siguen velando por mi seguridad.<em>

_27 de mayo:  
>He escuchado esa risa. La he recordado. Era de Jun. La misma que Jun tenía en el incendio. Tengo miedo. De repente recuerdo todo y no puedo dejar de temblar. Estoy preocupando a todos de nuevo. El médico dice que no pueden darme el alta y mis abuelos dicen que en cuanto me la den cogeré el primer avión de regreso. Ha venido Shadow. Ha hecho prometer a los demás que le avisarían en cuanto saliera del hospital. Él también quiere protegerme... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué están todos tan preocupados? Jun no podrá hacerme nada mientras ellos estén aquí… ¿verdad?<em>

_30 de mayo:  
>Hiro y Takeshi se estan poniendo muy pesados. Me culpan de no poder ir a los exámenes que tienen en Japón. En primer lugar... ¡NO HABER VENIDO! He conseguido cerrar los ojos y dormir sin pensar en el incendio. Espero que todo termine pronto.<em>

_31 de mayo:  
>Me duele todo. El médico dice que mis quemaduras fueron graves. Le he pedido a mi abuela que me ayude a verme en el espejo. Me ha dicho que mañana en cuanto me cambien las vendas me dejará.<em>

_01 de junio:  
>No estoy con ánimos. Lo he visto. Estoy horrible. No podré disfrutar del verano jamás. Tampoco podré ocultar esto a mis padres. Quiero volver a casa. El médico dice que para mi cumpleaños seguro estaré allí. Pero… por favor… toda mi carrera como actriz ahora seguro se hunde… estoy horrible…<em>

_03 de junio:  
>Takeshi me ha dejado conectarme a mi ordenador. Chieko me ha preguntado algo, en cuanto reviso, veo que alguien se ha colado en mi correo y ha respondido por mí. Jun la ha insultado… ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? Solo puedo enviarle un mensaje pidiéndole perdón. Pero si lo hago terminaré llorando. No puedo dejar que sepan nada de esto.<em>

_04 de junio:_

_No tengo ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Chieko estará enfadada conmigo. Pero ya no puedo volver atrás. Ahora sí, estoy perdida. Voy a perder a mis amigos. Cuando vuelva… fingiré no conocerlos, quizás sea lo mejor…_

_05 de junio:_

_He visto un poco las noticias, parece ser que soy la principal sospechosa… no tengo ganas ni de escribir el diario… mi abuela me ha cerrado el televisor en cuanto ha visto que estaba llorando…_

_06 de junio:  
>¡Esta mañana saldré de aquí! Mi abuela me ha dado un billete para irme. Mi abuelo me ha llevado las maletas. Tengo que huir ya. Odami ya se ha ido a Japón. No puedo contactar con ella para decirle que vuelvo. El médico dice ser amigo del FBI. Luego ha venido Jodie-sensei. Ella y mis abuelos me han hecho prometer que le contaría todo a mi padre, pero sé que si lo hago no tendré vida. No le diré nada. Shadow y los Kuroba han venido a recogerme y me han escoltado hasta el coche. Lo han estado retransmitiendo por el televisor. De seguro Jun lo ha visto. ¿Va a estar todo bien ahora? Si abandono sin que él lo sepa y me vuelvo a Japón… ¿dejará él de intentar hacerme daño? ¿Va a abandonar la idea de intentar hacer daño a mi hermano si no consigue hacerme daño a mí? Tengo demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza que no me están dejando dormir en mi viaje de vuelta en avión. He sentido un par de escalofríos a mi lado, pero estoy segura de que Hiro y Takeshi podrán protegerme en este viaje de vuelta… estoy volviendo a mi país… voy a volver a verlos a todos. He estado esperando mucho este momento.<em>

_07 de junio:  
>He vuelto. Las cosas están bien. No hay signos de Jun. Los Kuroba me dejaron sola una vez el avión aterró. Takeshi me dijo un suave: hasta pronto. Hiro se fue corriendo. El día ha empezado bien. Al final, he visto a Mamoru y los demás. Se me ha echado encima, literalmente. Me he avergonzado de tenerlo tan cerca pero… ¡por favor! ¡Es Mamoru y se ha preocupado por mi estado de salud! Me siento feliz de estar de vuelta. Ellos no me han reconocido, pero quizás haga un pequeño juego con esto.<em>

_08 de junio:  
>Aún no ha aparecido. ¿Habrá terminado de verdad? Por algún motivo siento que de momento puedo llegar a ser un poco feliz. Aprovecharé para intentar hablar con Mamoru y los demás. Seguro ellos podrán ayudarme y decirme si le debo decir a mis padres de esto… ya imagino la cara de Mamoru y Akira. Seguro se preocuparan mientras Chieko empezará a llorar… no, no puedo decirles a ellos tampoco. Si al final aparece, es mejor que ellos estén al margen.<em>

_09 de junio:  
>Las pesadillas han vuelto. Tengo miedo de despertar a mis padres o a mi hermano con algún grito a media noche, pero de momento, he sabido controlarme. Mi madre me ha prohibido rotundamente meterme en cualquier cosa que implicara la palabra policía o detective. Pero, he ido al bar de Shadow y de nuevo ellos estaban allí. Ha ocurrido un caso y Heiji-ojichan me ha reconocido. Empiezo a pensar que ellos se han olvidado de mí. Otchan también me ha hecho prometer contárselo todo a papá. Yo… no puedo hacerle esto. Jun sigue sin aparecer.<em>

_10 de junio:  
>He ido a ver a Yui. Me quitó la gorra solo al entrar. Hacía 3 años que no la veía. No ha cambiado nada. Los chicos también estaban allí. Iban acompañados de una tal Aiko. ¿Cosa del destino, quizás? Sara al menos creería eso... creo que Mamoru está empezando a sospechar de mi. Se ha levantado con una cara... me tengo que reír de eso. La cara que ha puesto cuando he nombrado a Byakko… ha sido difícil contenerme la risa, pero al final lo he hecho. Luego han llegado los Kuroba, se han reído conmigo de lo del incendio y me han aliviado un poco. Yui se ha enterado y me ha gritado. Espero que se le pase pronto el enfado. Él no aparece y de nuevo empiezo a tener escalofríos a mí alrededor. Sé que está cerca… lo presiento… tan solo espero que Yoh y los demás esten a salvo.<em>

_11 de junio:  
>Lo retiro. Me ha atacado esta noche. Mi padre se ha enojado. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Papá ha llamado a Otchan... y he tenido un episodio del incendio con ellos. Mi padre estaba desconcertado. Finalmente por la tarde ellos me han descubierto. Voy a dejar el diario y a encerrarlo. No quiero que Jun ataque a mis amigos y si algún día puede leer esto porque me lo roba o me lo coge… por suerte no he dicho ningún nombre entero, así que seguro ellos estarán a salvo.<em>

_13 de junio:  
>Mi cumpleaños. No puedo dejar el diario. Sé que tengo que decir a todo el mundo lo que ocurre, pero no me atrevo y solo escribiendo esto aquí puedo seguir con una sonrisa el día a día. Jun ha aparecido de nuevo y Mamoru lo ha visto. Hemos hablado un poco. Me siento tranquila. Sé que va a protegerme. Pero aún así… no quiero que él me proteja… Mamoru estará en peligro por mi culpa, no puedo permitir eso…<em>

.

Mamoru suspiró y cerró la libreta, dejándola donde estaba antes. Ya había tenido suficiente. Miró de nuevo a Asami. Que se removió en las sábanas. No podía dejar que esto siguiera así. Tenía que terminar con esto. Asami empezó a murmurar cosas incomprensibles, que lentamente él pudo escuchar como suplicas. Se acercó a ella y se agachó al lado de la cama. Ahora podía entender mejor: 'por favor… no lo hagas… ayudadme… sacadme de aquí… duele…'.

— Asami… —susurró él. No quería verla sufrir así que se decidió por despertarla—. Asami, despierta —su voz era suave, no quería asustarla mientras ella seguía pidiendo ayuda—. Por favor… —los ojos de la chica se cerraron con fuerza mientras giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Despierta… Asami… —una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la chica.

Mamoru se contuvo las ganas de secársela. La chica finalmente abrió los ojos con lentitud. Tenía los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que le hicieron ver borroso por un momento. En cuanto tuvo los ojos un poco más acostumbrados a la luz, Mamoru sonrió preocupado. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, se incorporó de golpe aguantándose las sábanas y empujó al chico con fuerza. Mamoru terminó cayendo al suelo de culo, poniendo sus manos al suelo. Se quedó mirando a la chica que levantaba un brazo dispuesta a pegarlo, pero se quedó quieta y sorprendida.

— Mamoru… —susurró ella.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

Asami suspiró y finalmente afirmó con la cabeza con lentitud.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces entrando en la habitación de una chica cuando duerme? —preguntó ella con un tono de voz muy débil.

— ¿Seguro estás bien? —preguntó Mamoru.

Observó como la chica dejaba su sábana encima de sus piernas haciendo que el chico enrojeciera levemente al verla con una camisa de un color verde muy claro y de manga corta un poco transparente.

— Estoy bien —suspiró ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido secándose los ojos con las manos—. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —suspiró ella viendo que cada vez estaba más rojo y que ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos.

Él la miró unos segundos.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó claramente desconcertado.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la chica levantándose de la cama y mostrando al chico unos pantalones cortos del mismo color y tipo de ropa que la camisa.

Ella se acercó a Mamoru y le puso una mano en la frente. El chico ya estaba con el mismo color que un tomate e iba a peor. El chico tragó sonoramente al ver que la chica dejaba su pecho a la altura de sus ojos intentó mirar a su cara, pero los ojos se le desviaban hacia abajo.

— Estás ardiendo… ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Asami preocupada mirándolo—. ¿Mamoru? —preguntó al ver que el chico no respondía y seguía con los ojos en su pecho. Asami arqueó una ceja en cuanto vio a donde miraba—. ¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? —preguntó en un susurro y con los dientes apretados con fuerza.

Sonrió con malicia al ver que el chico la miraba aún desconcertado.

— ¿Mmm? —murmuró él intentando no desviar la mirada.

Asami puso cara de cansada y se puso una mano en la frente muy teatral.

— No me siento bien —susurró dejando su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico.

Le había quitado la vista de su pecho al chico que levantó las manos sin saber qué hacer. De repente, aunque la visión hubiera vuelto a su sitio, ahora estaba preocupado. No sabía si abrazarla, si dejarla en la cama de nuevo o si quedarse quieto hasta que la chica se sintiera mejor. Asami forzó su respiración un poco, agitándola para hacerle creer que realmente estaba mal.

— Oye… ¿qué… qué te ocurre? —preguntó el chico con un pequeño tartamudeo.

Asami sonrió mientras él no podía verla. Puso de nuevo cara de enferma y se sentó a su lado sin dejar de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él.

— No lo sé… —susurró con la respiración agitada—. Tengo… mucho… calor…

Mamoru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras Asami lo miraba poniendo su cara debilitada. El chico movió sus brazos arriba y abajo sin saber qué hacer. La miró a los ojos y terminó bajando de nuevo la mirada. La chica se cogía el cuello de la camisa y la movía para darse aire.

— Por favor… —susurró él mirando hacia la ventana—. Detente…

— Mamoru… —susurró ella en el oído del chico, lo notó estremecerse. Los brazos de él la abrazaron unos segundos para luego levantarla en brazos y sentarla en la cama—. Eres un pervertido, ¿lo sabías? —preguntó Asami separándose de él y mirándolo de reojo—. Me gustaría saber por qué tienes la mente tan…

— Cállate —la interrumpió él mirando por la ventana y sentado a su lado—. Si hubiera sido Akira ya te habría desvestido.

La miró mientras suspiraba y se levantó de golpe chocando contra el escritorio de la habitación. Asami se estaba desabrochando los botones.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?! —el chico se frotó el bajo de la espalda por golpearse.

— No me seas crio —sonrió Asami abriendo la camisa. Mamoru cerró los ojos—. Mamoru… abre los ojos —sonrió ella.

— Ni lo sueñes —se quejó él buscando con las manos por la pared para salir de allí.

Asami se levantó y se puso delante de la puerta. Ella se cruzó de brazos y observó divertida como palpaba la pared cerca de ella. Un palmo, otro palmo, chocó contra su brazo.

— Por favor… —susurró el chico.

— ¿De verdad me crees capaz de esto, Mamoru? —preguntó Asami chasqueando la lengua.

Cogió la mano del chico y tiró de él.

— Por favor…

Asami lo miró con una sonrisa y puso la mano del chico en su barriga. Mamoru estaba cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero notó un vendaje bajo su mano.

— Abre los ojos —susurró Asami.

Él abrió solo un ojo y miró a su mano con lentitud. Ella miró como abría los dos ojos preocupado.

— ¿Qué…?

— Me quemé —sonrió ella respondiendo al motivo que la hacía llevar un vendaje alrededor de su cuerpo—. No voy a contarte nada —se rió ella—. Y no es nada grave —añadió al ver que él la miraba apenado.

— Pero… —Mamoru sabía que le mentía, y más después de leer el diario.

— Vuélvete a casa… —se rió ella empujándolo a fuera de la habitación—. Nos vemos el lunes. Yo estoy perfectamente y tú deberías de descansar un poco también. Hasta luego…

Asami cerró la puerta.

— Te ha echado —sonrió Ran viendo al chico que se cruzaba de brazos y arqueaba una ceja hasta la puerta.

— Hay veces que no entiendo a las mujeres, de verdad —se quejó él removiendo el pelo de su cabeza y suspirando.

— Lo siento —suspiró Ran—. Seguro tiene un mal día. Es mejor que te vayas y vuelvas mañana.

— Está bien, no importa —sonrió él mirándola—. Tiene energía de nuevo. En dos días de nuevo estaremos todos detrás de ella. Ya la veré el lunes. Gracias, Ran-obachan.

Ran sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. Luego entró en una de las habitaciones. Mamoru bajó las escaleras de la casa y suspiró al llegar al final. Asami le tomaba el pelo, Akira y Chieko solo insistían y se reían de él para que se le declarara, Ayako hacía cosas sin sentido, sus padres le ocultaban cosas, Jun le citaba en un lugar abandonado para pelearse con él… el día iba a ser muy largo.

* * *

><p>¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!<p>

Les traigo tres personajes nombrados en el diario de Asami y que saldrán más adelante.

- ODAGIRI MINAMI (小田切南), 15 años. Día de nacimiento desconocido. Su nombre significa 'sur'. Su padre se llama Tooya y su madre Yoriko. Su hermano es Odagiri Shouta. Sus alias y otros nombres conocidos son: Odami, Padme y Nº 8907283.

- SAKURABA SHOUTA (桜庭章大), 16 años. Día de nacimiento desconocido. Su nombre significa 'gran capítulo'. Solo se conoce su padre: Mikan. Sus hermanos son Kokoro y Tsubasa (del grupo de música de los Bullet Junior). Sus alias y otros nombres conocidos, son: Book y Nº 8907870.

- MATSUURA RYUUZAKI (松浦竜崎), 17 años. Día de nacimiento desconocido. Su nombre significa 'Pequeña península de Dragones'. Sus padres son desconocidos. Su hermana es Nanami (del grupo de música de los Bullet Junior). Sus alias y otros nombres conocidos son: Black Dragon y Nº 8907740.

Siguiente capítulo: 'la pelea de Mamoru'.


	19. La pelea de Mamoru

¡Buenos días!

**Usagi toxtle:** cruel? Quien? Yo? Jajaja nah xD abrazala! Jajaja no me dediqué a torturarlo, pero el capítulo era demasiado triste como para no hacer algo así y animar el ambiente (?) espero que este capítulo te guste jejeje, dedicado a ti ;) gracias por tu review! Mata!

**yourdeathangel91: **jajaja es muy divertido, Mamo celoso :3 nah, Te-chan en peligro no, aunque bien podría haberle hecho eso xD en cuanto a lo de Shiho, será su única aparición xD su integridad física no tan íntegra, esa frase fue buena xD esperemos que sea Ron (?) Mamoru dale! Jajajajajaja por el título (acertaste (?)) *0* pues felicidades! Yo lo estaré el sabado que viene jejejejeje no importa ;) y gracias por tu review! Ja ne!

Dedico este capítulo a Usagi toxtle :'3 (Mamoru te hace caso (?))

Publico antes para animar a una amiga jejejejeje, pero el siguiente no será hasta el viernes ;)

Fecha: 05 de julio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por los años: la herencia Black<strong>_

_**Capítulo 19: La pelea de Mamoru**_

— ¡Ya estoy aquí tal y como me pediste! —gritó Mamoru entrando en un almacén sin nada dentro. Ninguna respuesta—. Quiero terminar pronto e irme a casa —añadió en voz más baja—. Tengo deberes por terminar.

— Vienes solo —sonrió Jun acercándose—. Tienes agallas, realmente.

— Me pediste que viniera solo —sonrió el detective.

— Y tú eres tan idiota por hacer caso —se rió él.

— No. Solo confío en que no podrás hacerme mucho daño —respondió Hattori suspirando—. Soy habilidoso.

— Lo sé —sonrió el otro.

— Y no te tengo miedo —añadió Mamoru levantando los brazos a modo de 'qué remedio'.

— También lo sé —respondió Jun.

— ¿Para qué me has hecho venir? —preguntó después de suspirar el detective y acercándose a su interlocutor.

— Para terminar con esto de una vez —respondió Jun—. Estoy harto de ser el segundo. Tú eres lo más importante para mi Asami-chan y vas a salir del mapa para poder estar yo con ella.

Mamoru se echó a reír. No sabía si las palabras del chico eran ciertas o no, pero eran más bien absurdas. Asami no le quería como algo más que un amigo. También se reía porque sabía que terminar con él no era tan fácil.

— ¿Y qué harás con ella cuando yo no este? —preguntó Mamoru curioso aún sonriendo.

— La haré mía completamente —sonrió Jun satisfecho viendo como la cara del detective cambiaba a seria—. Primero… le contaré el porqué su mejor amigo está muerto… —Mamoru arqueó una ceja, claramente ese tipo estaba loco y ahora se daba cuenta de lo posesivo que era en cuanto de Asami se trataba—. Luego la separaré de sus padres y de sus estúpidos hermanos —añadió en un suspiro mientras Mamoru empezaba a sorprenderse de las respuestas tan calculadas que tenía—. Y cuando esté completamente sola y en la desesperación, yo seré el único que estaré allí para consolarla… ya me entiendes…

Mamoru cerró los puños. No solo pretendía separar a todos de ella sino que pretendía hacerla su novia a la fuerza. Cerró los ojos un segundo para intentar calmarse pero escuchó una pequeña risita delante de él que terminó haciéndole estallar. Porque cualquier cosa podía ser, pero sobre todo era el hijo del impulsivo detective del Oeste. Lanzó su puño hacia Jun, pero él lo esquivó. Empezaron a golpearse entre ellos, recibiendo cada uno por su lado algún que otro puño de bienvenida. Se esquivaban y volvían a golpear para acertar o no. Mamoru no podía permitir que ese tipo hablara así de ella, no podía perdonar que la utilizara de esa manera. Si esa era su manera de quererla, tal y como ella decía, no le iba a perdonar.

Jun tenía muy claro que no perdonaría a nadie que se interpusiera en su camino, si eso significaba convertirse en alguien como su padre, no importaba, eso calmaría sus ansias de venganza… eso calmaría sus recuerdos interminables de él completamente solo. A cada golpe fallido más rabia, a cada golpe acertado más.

Mamoru notaba la rabia de él y consiguió tranquilizarse a sí mismo, viendo que así Jun estaba fallando cada vez más. No fue durante mucho rato que se estuvieron peleando. Mamoru suspiró de pie, con una mano en su barriga adolorida mientras Jun estaba tumbado al suelo casi sin moverse. Miró a su alrededor, mientras cogía su teléfono móvil y llamaba a emergencias. No era tan idiota de al menos dejarlo ahí tumbado mientras estaba tan herido. Sonrió mientras contaba que había alguien herido en un almacén y salió de allí. Ahora sí que se metería en un buen lío si la policía llegaba y lo encontraba allí con él. Al menos esperaba que sus padres no le vieran con esas heridas. Tenía que llegar a casa cuanto antes, pero… se paró al medio del camino. Sin darse cuenta había llegado en la casa de los Kudo, que estaba en medio del camino hacia su casa. Miró a su alrededor no había nadie a esas horas en la calle. Entró en el jardín y llamó al timbre. Escuchó pasos acercándose y se puso tan recto como sus heridas le permitían, no quería asustar a nadie por una pelea sin sentido. Ran le abrió la puerta y lo miró. Debía de hacer muy mala cara, porque al acto se asustó. El labio partido, un ojo hinchado, rasguños en los brazos y el cuello... Ran abrió los ojos como platos, viendo lo mal que estaba el chico.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó dejándole pasar.

— ¿Está Asami? —preguntó él intentando hacer una sonrisa, pero con lo mal que tenía el labio, solo le salió una mueca.

— Sí, está arriba en su habitación, pero… —Ran señaló por encima de su cabeza—. Deberías de curarte esas heridas.

— No te preocupes, cuando llegue a casa lo hago —sonrió de nuevo, una mueca de nuevo.

El joven entró y subió las escaleras mientras escuchaba a Ran corriendo por la casa. Seguro avisaría a sus padres y le traería el botiquín para que se curase allí. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de la chica, estaba hablando con alguien en susurros, no podía entenderla.

— ¿Sí? —escuchó la voz más alta de ella.

— Asami… —susurró él con voz ronca.

— Mamoru, pasa —escuchó—. Bueno, lo que te digo, Te-chan, no hace falta que te preocupes —sonrió Asami mientras Mamoru abría la puerta y entraba—. No ha pasado nada de lo que debas… —se calló al verlo. Asami estaba hablando en una pequeña videoconferencia por el ordenador. Llevaba puestos unos cascos con micrófono, dándole un aire de recepcionista que al chico le pareció realmente adorable. Pero su cara pálida le dijo que realmente traía muy malas pintas. Se quitó los cascos y en dos pasos recorrió toda la habitación—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó agarrándole de un brazo—. ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué…? —las preguntas recorrían su mente, pero no lograban salir enteras de su boca.

— Tranquilízate, no es nada —sonrió mirando el ordenador que estaba en una esquina, con la cámara enfocada al resto de la habitación.

— ¿Eso ha sido una sonrisa? —preguntó la chica tirando de él hacia dentro y cerrando la puerta—. Claro es algo… ¿con quién te has peleado?

— Oye, no he venido para mostrarte lo que ha pasado —se quejó Mamoru viendo la cara de concentración hacia ellos que traía Miyano desde el aparato, sus ojos verdes no se separaban del aparato—. Quería hacerte una pregunta y como tu casa me estaba de paso, por eso he entrado.

Asami tiró de él y le obligó a sentarse en la cama. Mamoru se dejó hacer lo que ella quisiera, no tenía ni humor ni fuerzas para intentar discutir que le ensuciaría las sábanas, o que no quería que, un completo desconocido para él, le viera en ese estado tan lamentable, al parecer. Ran entró en la habitación sin ni siquiera llamar. Llevaba el botiquín en una mano y el teléfono en la otra. El chico sonrió de lado, había acertado en las dos cosas.

— Asami, toma —susurró.

— Mamá —se sorprendió la chica. Ran se disponía a ayudarles, pero Mamoru agradeció que la echara de la habitación con un: yo me encargo, no te preocupes—. ¿Y bien? —preguntó Asami poniéndose delante de él, tapándole cualquier visión que no fuera su esbelto cuerpo.

Mamoru enrojeció al instante, mientras la chica sacaba un poco de algodón y le ponía un líquido sacado de una botella blanca y roja, que ponía alcohol. Asami se puso en medio de las piernas del chico y le levantó la cabeza poniéndole dos dedos en la barbilla—. ¿Mamoru? —preguntó la chica viendo que no reaccionaba. El chico no sabía que le había preguntado, el simple contacto de ella entre sus piernas y su barbilla le estaba dando unas extrañas sensaciones en la barriga. Asami sonrió con malicia y le puso el algodón encima del labio, haciendo que Mamoru se apartara—. No me seas quejica —sonrió ella viéndolo.

— Duele —informó él.

— No haberte peleado —respondió ella—. Pero… ¿quién le ha hecho esto al invencible Hattori? —preguntó con una sonrisa agarrando la barbilla del chico y esta vez poniendo el algodón con cuidado.

— ¿Invencible? —preguntó el chico arqueando una ceja.

— Eso me han dicho —sonrió Asami.

— ¿Akira y Chieko? —preguntó él.

— Cómo los conoces —se rió ella dejando el algodón y sacando una pequeña tirita de color carne—. ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme quién te ha hecho esto? —preguntó ella poniendo con cuidado la tirita en el labio del chico.

En otro momento él le hubiera recriminado que no era un crío y que prefería ir con el labio sangrando por la calle, pero la pregunta seguía en su cabeza, molestando, de manera que no pudiera pensar en nada más.

— Me he peleado —respondió hábil Mamoru.

— ¿Con quién? —preguntó ella con un tono de desespero en su voz observando con atención el chico.

— Creo que conmigo mismo en unos meses —sonrió él suspirando mientras evitaba de nuevo la respuesta—. Que espero que no sea así, porque voy a ser horrible —se quejó medio riendo.

— Olvídalo —respondió ella sabiendo que era inútil seguir preguntando eso, con una sonrisa infantil—. No llegaremos nunca a una respuesta satisfactoria —añadió palpando el ojo hinchado del chico. Mamoru se agarró las manos evitando un impulso de acercarla más hacia él—. ¿Y qué querías preguntarme? —preguntó observando si tenía alguna otra herida por el cuerpo. Notó como el chico se tensaba mientras bajaba la mirada a sus pies—. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí —respondió él levantándose, haciendo que ella se apartara un poco. Mamoru le dio la espalda viendo que Tetsuya seguía, ahora medio riendo, con los cascos puestos escuchando su conversación. Arqueó una ceja y cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza. No importaba seguramente terminaría desviando el tema. Tetsuya hizo como si alguien le hubiera llamado y se giró de espaldas a él quitándose los cascos. Mamoru suspiró, al menos era inteligente haciendo ver que no podía escucharlo, aunque luego subiera el volumen de los auriculares al máximo para poder seguir escuchando—. Quería preguntar… qué opinas de mí —susurró girándose para mirarla.

Asami se lo quedó mirando con una ceja arqueada. Tan nervioso estaba solo para preguntarle eso… se echó a reír, mientras el hijo de Heiji se ruborizaba y desviaba sus ojos, haciendo que ella se mordiera los labios para evitar reírse.

— Perdona… —añadió mirando como el chico empezaba a parecerle más lindo con esa expresión—. Déjame pensar… —sonrió acercándose a la puerta mientras miraba sin fijarse en su habitación—. Eres inteligente, creativo, muy protector, siempre piensas en los demás —Asami se quedó quieta con la mirada perdida mientras Mamoru se acercaba a ella—. Nunca quieres destacar por encima de otros, un poco impulsivo, cosa que a veces te hace destacar aún más por encima de las chicas y a veces adoro que puedas sacar un lado infantil con tu hermana.

Mamoru suspiró. La abrazó por la espalda haciendo que ella se ruborizara.

— No era eso lo que te estaba preguntando —susurró a su oído.

— ¿No era eso? —preguntó ella claramente nerviosa, alzando la voz más de lo normal.

— No, pero gracias —se rió soltándola—. Al menos veo que todo, o casi todo, es positivo.

Asami se giró arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Entonces qué era lo que me estabas preguntando? —dijo ella viendo como el chico se encogía de hombros y se giraba hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

— Lo que… —Mamoru se quedó pensando un momento—. Tus sentimien… —se calló. Si algo podía estropear su amistad con ella, sería precisamente preguntarle algo como eso. Bajó la cabeza. Se quedaría por siempre con la pregunta antes de perderla a ella—. Da igual, olvídalo —sonrió mirándola medio ruborizado.

De repente se echó a reír. La cara que se le había quedado a la chica era una mezcla entre estás loco y no sé seguro si he entendido bien.

— ¿Mis sentimientos hacia ti? —preguntó ella cortándole la risa—. ¿Te han golpeado la cabeza, verdad? —preguntó la chica acercándose a él intentando tocarle el pelo.

El chico se apartó.

— No ha sido eso —se quejó él.

— Darte golpes repetidamente puede dañar tu cerebro, así que nada de boxeo —añadió ella poniendo una postura seria y autoritaria.

— No sé yo cuál de los dos se ha golpeado más la cabeza —respondió casi en un susurro Mamoru haciendo que Asami se echara a reír.

El chico volvió a sentarse en la cama de la chica y ella hizo lo mismo. La chica estaba pensando bien sus palabras. No quería que nada estropeara la amistad que tenía con él. Ya había estado suficiente tiempo separada de él.

— Eres mi mejor amigo —sonrió la chica sin mirarlo y jugueteando con sus dedos—. ¿Puedes responderme ahora que es lo que ha pasado?

Él se miró las manos de la chica que seguían moviéndose nerviosas.

— Me he peleado con Jun —informó Mamoru, haciendo que las manos de la chica se pararan.

Sabía que ella le estaba mirando aterrorizada, él tan solo intentó sonreír para despreocuparla.

— ¿Por qué? —fue lo único que salió de la boca de Asami, aunque miles de preguntas más pasaran por su cabeza.

— No tenía la intención de pelearme, pero... sus palabras fueron más poderosas —susurró el chico.

— Claro que son más poderosas —respondió ella claramente preocupada—. Esas son sus armas, puede hacer que la persona que más te aprecie de repente te odie.

Mamoru la miró. Así que eso era lo que la había preocupado desde un principio. La chica le seguía mirando con miedo, empezaba a temblar y eso no pasó desapercibido por él. No habría manera de tranquilizarla ahora. Se miró a los pies mientras se echaba para atrás, tocando con la espalda a la pared medio azulada de la chica.

— Me dijo que yo era la persona más importante para ti —susurró mirándola—. Y que por consecuencia tenía que desaparecer —Asami bajó la mirada, triste.

Él apretó con fuerza los dientes. Tenía que haberse callado eso, ahora ella parecía más un fantasma, la vitalidad de antes había desaparecido por completo de su cara—. No me gusta —añadió Mamoru—. No solo intenta matarte, ahora intenta hacerte sufrir antes. No le aguanto.

— ¿Empezaste tú la pelea? —preguntó Asami mirándolo.

— Él me provocó —las palabras de Hattori salían sin que él pudiese evitarlo, la cara de la chica le había dejado indefenso ante su impulsividad.

Asami sonrió triste, pero intentó alegrar su cara y finalmente su sonrisa triste pasó a una grande y radiante.

— Gracias —susurró ella.

Mamoru la miró a sus ojos azules aunque su sonrisa fuera grande, ella seguía teniendo la mirada de terror. Mamoru la conocía suficiente como para saber que esa sonrisa no era verdadera.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pidió él poniéndose de rodillas en la cama—. Asami… ¿qué te preocupa?

— Él… —susurró la chica casi inaudible y sin mirarlo—. Él… intentará matarte por mi culpa… no quiero que sufras por mi…

— ¿Por tu culpa? —preguntó Mamoru suspirando—. ¿Por qué?

Cada vez que hablaba él, ella se hundía más en su tristeza, así que decidió mantenerse callado después de esa última pregunta.

— No me hagas decírtelo —pidió ella con lágrimas en los ojos—. No quiero que nuestra amistad termine por eso…

— ¿Nuestra amistad termine? —no pudo evitarlo, eso era por él—. ¿De qué hablas?

— Yo… —el color de la cara de ella empezaba a subir con lentitud—. Él… Ju… Jun —tartamudeó en medio de un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo que ella supo controlar—. Jun te dijo la verdad…

— ¿Verdad? —preguntó Mamoru con la voz un poco más alta, asustando a la chica—. Per… perdón… —se disculpó de nuevo en ese tono bajo, en el que habían estado hablando unos dos segundos antes, mientras oía el timbre de la casa sonando—. ¿En qué? —preguntó medio rojo habiendo entendido perfectamente a lo que se refería, que aún así quería comprobar.

— Yo… —algo complicado, tal vez. ¿Por qué algo tan simple, que había dicho miles de veces en obras de teatro, se le hacía tan complicado ahora? No era tan difícil—. Tú… tú eres… —ella empezó a bajar más su tono de voz haciendo que Mamoru tuviera que acercarse un poco para entenderla—. La persona más importante para mí… —susurró en un hilo de voz aún más bajo—. Pero no importa… —añadió en seguida en un tono más elevado mirándolo—. Yo no quiero que nos alejemos por eso… —de nuevo bajo la mirada aún más triste si cabía—. Así que por favor olvídalo —terminó.

— ¿Olvidarlo? —preguntó Mamoru con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¿De verdad crees que se puede olvidar algo como esto? —ella bajó más la cabeza, parecía que iba a llorar—. Asami no es eso —se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo—. Quiero decir que yo también…

* * *

><p>¡Aquí les dejo! :) espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews, porfis! ;)<p>

Siguiente capítulo: 'la pelea de Mamoru: amigos'.


End file.
